Heirs of the Founders
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: SMHP, Tom Riddle's timeframe After defeating Voldemort, Harry makes a wish that Tom Riddle never became Voldemort. His wish is granted, but how will it come true? story finished, Serena and the other heirs complete their destiny, only to start another.
1. Prologue, Harry's Wish

_I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon._

**Heirs of the Founders**

**Harry's Wish**

It had taken nearly eight years but it finally happened. Voldemort was gone for good. Harry defeated him in one last battle. His scar burned one last time and in that short moment, Harry felt every feeling Voldemort was feeling. He felt all the guilt, the anger, the hate, the sorrow, the agony of defeat. He felt every emotion, great and small.

Yes, Voldemort was gone but Harry's scar remained as a reminder of everything Voldemort put him through. So many people suffered because of him. People were dead. Families were torn apart. Friends were betrayed. People spend years in Azkaban because of him. Harry lost so many close people to him. His parents, his godfather, even his two best friends became victims to Voldemort. Harry hated Voldemort for it. He hated him with a passion beyond explanation. Regardless of all this, because of those emotions Harry felt from Voldemort when he defeated him, Harry began to pity Voldemort. It was just a little bit it was enough to make him think.

Voldemort had once been an ordinary boy just like Harry. He hadn't always been Lord Voldemort. He hadn't always had those red eyes and inhuman body. A little more than half a century ago Voldemort was just an orphaned boy named Tom Riddle. Whatever caused Riddle to become the monster Voldemort? Harry knew he was the heir of Slytherin and that blood made him a Parselmouth, a sign of a dark wizard. He had the qualities of Slytherin but Slytherin once one of the founders of his school. He couldn't' have been evil too, could he? It didn't' make sense.

Harry knew Tom's muggle father left his mother before he was born. Tom's mother finally told her husband the truth about her. But why didn't she tell him what she really was before? If she knew she had Slytherin blood, why did she fall in love with a muggle of all people? Even a muggleborn would've made more since but a muggle that didn't want to have to do anything with magic? Tom was raised in a muggle orphanage and Harry could've imagined he didn't have many friends. But was all of this enough to drive someone to the edge? When Tom first came to Hogwarts did plan to become a murderer? What was life for Tom Riddle really like?

These thoughts made Harry kind of wished he hadn't killed Voldemort. Perhaps there was another way to get rid of him. Perhaps put him in Azkaban or somehow get him to know that power wasn't' the only thing. It was too late now. Harry really hadn't much of a choice. Voldemort had gone too far. Voldemort had to die.

Harry thought about this all the time. When he finally became an Auror, he hoped every bad wizard he caught would change their lives around. There was more to life than just power. So much more.

* * *

One day, Harry decided not to apparate to the Ministry of Magic. He wasn't sure why but the weather was quite nice. He thought it'd be good for him to walk there. He glanced over the muggles. Harry only knew of a handful of muggles that knew about magic and Voldemort. The rest thought there was no such thing as magic, his aunt and uncle included—even when they knew he was a wizard and everything.

Harry came up to a large fountain in the middle of the high street. Three teenagers were standing next to it, talking as a little kid threw a fifty pence piece in the fountain and walk off with his mother.

"You know what?" a boy said to his friends, watching the little boy walk off. "I put about thirty pounds worth of change in this stupid fountain and none of my wishes came true!"

"Did you tell anyone what you wished for?" the girl asked with a grin. "It'll never come true if you tell someone."

"No, of course not," the boy replied with a frown. "Doesn't matter anyway. Wishes don't come true. It's just an old tale people say so they can get donations. All this money is going to the hospital or something."

Harry stepped to the side and watched them. He wasn't sure who started the legend about throwing coins into fountains, muggles or wizards. The Ministry of Magic had a fountain itself and Harry fondly remembered the moment when he dumped his sack full of money in it when he was cleared from his hearing a few years back.

"Carl," the second boy said softly, "how did you make the wish?"

"What do you mean," Carl demanded, turning his head to him. "How did I make the wish?"

"Did you just stand in a random spot around the fountain and throw a coin in?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Carl muttered, "so?"

"You mean there's a 'proper' way to make a wish?" the girl asked skeptically.

"There is," the other replied replied.

"You've got to be kidding me, Robert!" Carl groaned. "It doesn't matter where you throw it!"

"It's more than just where you throw," Robert said casually. "Here, let me show you how it's done. You've got to first believe it can come true."

"I'm sure no one doubts it will come true," the girl stated.

"I know that," Robert nodded, "but you've got to believe in magic."

Harry sat down on a bench to watch. He found this conversation pretty interesting.

"There's no such thing as magic!" Carl exclaimed. "That's for little kids."

"Oh, I'm sure even adults believe in it too," Robert insisted, "let's ask someone."

"Rob, don't!" the girl pleaded.

"Cathy, come on," Robert insisted, "it's just a simple question…let's ask this guy over here. Excuse me, mate!"

Harry saw Robert point at him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Harry replied.

"Do you believe in magic?"

"Oh please," Carl groaned.

Harry grinned. "Sure I do."

"There, you see?" Robert said to his friends. "He believes in magic."

"He only said that because he was watching us," Carl told him. "He doesn't want you to feel stupid."

"He sounded sincere to me," Robert stated, "now I'm going to show you how to make a wish at this fountain. You can't just walk over to it, make a wish and drop a coin in."

"How do you know this?" Cathy asked.

"I figured out the way to do it," Robert answered.

"No you didn't," Carl stated

"Sure I did," Robert insisted, "I asked my grandmother why my wishes weren't coming and she I wasn't doing it right."

"So you didn't figure it out," Cathy corrected him, "your grandmother just told you."

"Not really," Robert told her, "she said I had to try something new. So I used to come here all the time and figure out how to make this thing work."

"No wonder you're broke," Carl groaned.

"Right," Robert walked around to the fountain so he was eye level with the statue in the middle. "You have to come to this point, where the statue is and wave at it." He waved at the statue as if expecting for it to wave back at him. His friends laughed.

"Then you walk around the fountain three times, clockwise."

His friends watched him circle the fountain, voicing their doubts and how much he looked like a git.

"You don't have to dance in it next, do you?" Cathy asked.

"Of course not," Robert replied, "I already tried it."

"You've gone nutters, Robert," said Carl.

"Please don't interrupt me," said Robert, "I'm trying to think of a wish. You have to have a wish in mind by the third time you walk around or you'll have to start over again."

"Oh, sorry," Cathy groaned.

With a wish in mind, Robert stopped in front of the statue. It looked like a woman in a cloak leaning on a staff. Robert reached in his pocket, pulled out a two pound coin, closed his eyes, kissed the coin and winked at the statue before dropping it in the water.

"Now wait," said Robert, "if she winks back she'll grant my wish. She's considering it."

Cathy and Carl stood next to Robert, staring at the woman's face. A minute went by and they didn't see any movement. Carl laughed.

"Maybe she'll wink if you smack her on the bum, Robert!"

"Carl!" Cathy shouted in shock, though she was close to giggles herself.

"There!" Robert pointed at the statue. "She winked at me, just now."

"I didn't see anything," said Cathy.

"Well, it's just the person that makes the wish who'll notice her winking," Robert explained as they turned back around and walked away from the fountain.

"So what did you wish for?" Carl demanded. "A thousand pounds?"

"I can't tell you," Robert muttered, "but you'll see."

Harry got a sudden urge to talk to the teenagers. He got to his feet and followed them. "Oy!"

They turned around.

"It's that guy," Cathy recalled "What does he want?

"You kids want proof magic is real?" Harry said, pulling his bangs back. "Then look at this!"

"How'd you get that scar?" Carl asked, pointing at Harry's forehead.

"An evil wizard tried to kill me when I was a baby," Harry answered.

"No way…" Cathy breathed.

"I'm a wizard too, you know."

"No you're not!" Carl shouted. "You probably got that scar by falling and hitting something."

"I don't know, Carl," Robert said with a grin. "I don't know anything that would leave a perfect lightning bolt like that…"

"Fine, you want more proof?" Harry challenged. "Well, here's my wand…and this here is wizard money…would you fancy an acid pop? I bet you can't find that anywhere else!"

Robert started laughing as Harry brought out more wizard things. Carl turned to him.

"Oh what's so funny?" Carl demanded.

"That's what I wished for!" Robert answered. "Proof that magic is real!"

"I've got a flying broomstick too if you want to see it," Harry added, "All I have to do is a summoning charm."

"I can't believe this," Cathy breathed.

"This has got to be a dream or something," said Carl.

"Now do you guys believe me?" Robert asked. "Want to make a wish now?"

"Maybe later, mate," Carl said tiredly, "but I think I'll try this acid pop thing. Sounds interesting."

"All right then," Harry gave him the wizard treat. Carl walked off sucking on it with Robert following him saying, "I told you! I told you magic is real!"

Cathy remained staring at Harry. "Wow, you're pretty good looking! Are you single? You can show more magic! I want to _believe_!"

"Well, I--," Harry began.

"Cathy, come on!" Robert called. "We've got to get to school. Unless you expect to borrow the wizard's broomstick, we'd better get going!"

"Oh, right," Cathy moaned and she looked at Harry. "It was nice meeting you. What's your name by the way?"

"Harry Potter."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Cathy!"

Cathy turned around and ran after her friends. When school let out she knew what to wish for.

"How could we ever doubt you, Robert?" she wondered aloud once she caught up with them.

"You know, this magic sweet is pretty good," said Carl. "I wonder why it's called an acid---_yow! _My tong! Burning! Ow!"

"Looks like that answers your question," Robert grinned.

Robert and Cathy laughed while Carl tossed the wizard sweet away and began spitting.. Harry put his wand and things back in his pockets and approached the fountain. So it could grant wishes? If it worked for a muggle, could it work for a wizard too? Only one way to find out.

Harry followed the procedure just as Robert did it previously. He waved at the statue and began walking around it clockwise. There were dozens of things he could wish for. For his friends to be back, his godfather, his parents. He could wish that Wormtail didn't run off to find Voldemort in Harry's third year. He could wish that Crouch didn't smuggle his Death Eater son out of Azkaban. Maybe he should wish that Sirius managed to stop Pettigrew before Pettigrew got away. Then that way Harry could have stayed at his Godfather's instead of the Dursleys. Or perhaps he should wish that his father had managed to stop Voldemort. Then instead of Harry being known as "The Boy Who Lived" his family would be famous. They'd see him with his parents and they'd say, "there goes the Potters—the family who lived."

But there'd still be the chance of Voldemort coming back. What if he wished that Pettigrew hadn't turned his parents to Voldemort? What if he were brave enough to refuse?

Harry had to admit, he had quite a few adventures and he was the hero but he was tired of it. He wanted just a normal life like everyone else. It would've been nice to watch Cedric come out of the maze carrying the Triwizard Cup instead of watching him die. What if he wished that Cedric and Harry managed to stop Voldemort then, before Wormtail finished the ritual? There were so many ideas. Harry couldn't decide. What should he wish for?

Then on his third time around the fountain it came to him. What if Tom Riddle was caught when he had first opened the Chamber of Secrets? What if Tom Riddle never became the most feared wizard but remained just the way he was? Tom wanted to be great. Maybe he became a great wizard in a different way? Like becoming Minister of Magic or something? It was the thing Harry thought about after defeating Voldemort. He wondered what kind of life Tom would have if he didn't become Lord Voldemort. He wanted Tom to know there were more things than just power. There were things like friendship and love and courage. Tom deserved a chance like anyone else, even if he were the Heir of Slytherin. He couldn't have been evil his whole life. He was just a misunderstood, angry soul. Harry couldn't make a wish for himself. Tom Riddle was the one who really suffered from all of this, not Harry. Harry wanted to make a wish for someone else. He had to.

Harry stopped in front of the woman and he sensed that the statue was a witch. But why was this fountain in the middle of a Muggle high street instead of a wizarding town like Hogsmead or Diagon Alley? Perhaps this fountain was a way to get Muggles to believe in magic.

Concentrating on his wish, Harry pulled out a Galleon and kissed it. 'I wish Tom Riddle never became Lord Voldemort.'

He winked at the statue and threw the Galleon in the water. After watching it sink to the bottom, he lifted his eyes to the statue and waited to see if the statue would wink back. How long did the statue have to consider on a person's wish until she refused? And if she did, what should the person do? Try again using a different coin? Perhaps he should've asked that Muggle boy how this thing worked.

The statue's left eye closed. Harry couldn't believe it. Harry smiled and walked away from the fountain. The Galleon he had thrown in began to glow. The witch already started working on it. She was working on a way for Tom Riddle to stay Tom Riddle. What was she planning on doing?

**To Be Continued**


	2. I Destiny Can Wait

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP.

Note to all: Thanks for all your reviews! I never got so many in such a short time before! I was like "wow!" I'll try to keep this story updated.

Lady sakura cosmos: Will Harry be involved? No, not really. This will be before his time. At the end though, you'll see him again but he's got nothing to do with keeping Tom Riddle from becoming Voldemort.

Some of you wondered who the lady in the fountain was. Well, I haven't decided who exactly yet. Maybe it's a witch that believes in the Sailor Moon legend or one of the sailor scouts. I may end up changing her apprance when I decide who she is.

* * *

**Heirs of the Founders 2**

**Destiny Can Wait**

A few decades after Hengist of Woodcroft founded the village of Hogsmeade, the four best wizarding folk of the age saw it was a perfect place for to build their dreams. They wanted to found a school of magic for youngsters.

Those people were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw. They all shared the same dream of founding a school but for reasons. Godric wanted the students to learn boldness and bravery and have adventures to tell their grandchildren one day. Salazar Slytherin wanted only the purest of the pure to enter the school to really prove themselves in magic. Helga only wanted to build up the school more and give every witch and wizard out there a chance to learn magic and do their best. Rowena Ravenclaw wanted the students to become as clever as she.

A skilled Seer, Occulemens and Legilmens, Godric Gryffindor loved to go on adventures, fighting dangerous beasts and being a hero. He was very talented on a broomstick. As the only animagus in the group, he was able to change into a lion since he was a lad. They had always been his favorite animal and he loved any beast with parts of a lion: the sphinx, the griffin and even the blood thirsty manticore. Godric owned a very beautiful sword with gold rubies. He took it with him on his "quests" and fought with it as much as he did with his wand. If some wizards didn't know any better, they would say he was a muggle. He had auburn hair and beard, blue eyes and had a stocky, strong build.

The other wizard—Salazar Slytherin—was also a Legilmens. Unlike Godric however and perhaps all the wizards in the whole country, Salazar Slytherin possessed the incredibly rare ability to speak with snakes. Those that could speak with snakes were called Parselmouths and Parseltongue was the sign of a dark wizard. It was true. Salazar Slytherin knew a lot about the Dark Arts but he never shared this knowledge with the other founders. He had some deep and dark secrets that would be best if he brought them to the grave. The wizard was tall with dark and sinister features.

Helga Hufflepuff had another rare ability but not as dark. She was a Metamorphamagus which enabled her to change her ability at will. She hardly used this ability except when she slept in and had to do her hair in a hurry. Her golden blond hair was usually long and she had a fair, kind face with bright blue eyes. She loved legends and stories and she loved to play with flowers and plants since she was a little girl. She was famous for knowing a lot about magical plants.

As an Arithmancer and Healer, Rowena Ravenclaw was a very wise and creative witch. People always came to her for aid in sickness and advice on complicated subjects. Rowena was close friends with Helga.

Because Hogsmeade was the only wizarding village in Britain, the villages thought that a school near their village was a wonderful idea. Hengist and some of the villagers helped the four founders build the castle and named it Hogwarts after Hogsmeade. The founders had four houses for the students with attributes and abilities matching the founders'. Those that were brave or wanting to be went to Gryffindor. Because Gryffindor was a lion animagus the lion became their mascot. Slytherin took those of great ambition and cunning. His being a Parselmouth inspired him to make the mascot a snake. Students with wisdom went to Ravenclaw and their mascot was an eagle because of Ravenclaw's pet eagle. Badgers symbolized creatures of loyalty and hard work which became the mascot for Hufflepuff house.

Everything was going smoothly for the students and the Founders. They were very proud of themselves and the villagers of Hogsmeade couldn't be happier.

It was an exciting time when Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry finally opened and wizarding families could send their children to the school. Young witches not just from the village of Hogsmeade, but from the whole country, came ready to learn everything from potions to transfiguration.

Before starting their tenth year teaching at Hogwarts, the founders held a meeting as always. They discussed where they were going to go so they can bring new young witches and wizards to Hogwarts. Helga Hufflepuff had her hair in a hairstyle the founders had never seen before.

"Helga, what've you done to your hair?" Rowena inquired, tapping one of the golden buns.

"You like it?" Helga asked with a grin. "I am not sure what inspired me this morning. I decided to try it out."

"Must be nice being able to change your appearance at will," sighed Salazar.

"What do you mean?" Helga inquired.

"Nothing," Salazar told her. "I think it's beautiful."

Helga's pretty face broke into the cutest of smiles. "Thank you, Salazar!"

"I have an idea to make Hogwarts bigger," Godric said brightly.

"Excellent," Helga said, "I'd love to see Hogwarts grow."

"What do you have in mind, Godric?" Salazar questioned.

"Will we be taking young witches from other countries as well?" Rowena asked.

"No, I think we should start bringing muggleborns to the school," Godric replied, taking out a parchment. "I've found that there are many Muggleborns throughout the country."

"You must be out of your mind, Godric," Salazar said coolly. "We've specifically chosen this location to build Hogwarts because it was just outside of wizarding village. We do not want Muggles coming anywhere near here."

"Not Muggles, Salazar," Godric said firmly. "I meant Muggleborns. Witches and wizards with Muggle parentage."

"I think it is an excellent idea," Helga sighed, "then maybe we can achieve peace with Muggles by teaching their children."

"I agree," Rowena nodded, "it would be nice to see more students at Hogwarts."

"Are you stupid?" Salazar demanded. "Allowing that—that filth to corrupt this school?"

"Salazar!" Godric gasped. "Mind your tongue!"

"They have no right to be in Hogwarts," Salazar hissed, "I won't have it!"

"Just because their parents are Muggles?" Helga asked. "Salazar, someone must teach them how to school their abilities."

"It doesn't have to be us," Salazar muttered, "I refuse to teach Mudbloods!"

"I already told you to watch your tongue, Slytherin!" Godric shouted, whipping out his wand. Salazar did the same.

"Godric, put your wand down!" Rowena exclaimed as she grabbed his arm.

"We mustn't fight amongst ourselves!" Helga said furiously as she stepped between them. "Not over something small like this."

"Small?" Salazar laughed. "This is outrageous! We can't have Muggles send their children to this school! How are they supposed to pay for it? Do you really think these…these Muggleborns will be as good as the purebloods we've been teaching for the past years?"

"It doesn't matter," Helga said, "just as long as we give them a chance. Listen, there must be a way for us to compromise."

"There isn't," Salazar said, eyeing Godric.

"We don't have to bring in _all _the Muggleborns into Hogwarts," Helga said thoughtfully. "Just those who want to prove themselves. The ones that really want to learn the magic. Let at least grant them the opportunity and they can decide."

"Helga has a point," Rowena nodded, "the magic in a child's body begins to surface at the age of five. At times of anger or fright, they cause things to happen. They must be wondering what is happening to them and we're the only ones that can provide answers for them. I imagine there may be some Muggles that will not send their children to our school but we can search for those that will."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Salazar demanded. "I do not want Mudbloods corrupting my school!"

"Your school?" Godric narrowed his eyes. "This is our school just as much as it is yours! We built Hogwarts together!"

"Let us first find out if there are any Muggleborns willing to come to Hogwarts," Helga said gently.

"Yes, I don't think they would fancy Salazar as one of their teachers," Godric said acidly.

"Very well," Salazar muttered, "let us hope those Mudbloods do not want to come to Hogwarts anymore than I want them too."

"I am sick of you saying that word, Salazar!" Godric snarled.

"It is the truth," Salazar said coolly and he swept out of the room. The other founders shook their heads and sighed.

"I really do not like him," Godric growled.

"Godric, calm down," said Rowena as she rubbed his arm. "It will get better."

"On the contrary, Rowena," Godric muttered, "I feel it will only get worse. I do not trust Slytherin at all."

* * *

Godric, Helga and Ravenclaw searched out for Muggleborns that may be interested in learning magic. To Salazar's relief, none wanted to go to the school. They were disgusted in learning who they were and so were their parents. Some parents disowned their children because of it or tried ignoring what they were. The founders had to perform Memory Charms on the parents and their children so they would forget everything. It was only a temporary solution. When their anger gets out of control again they'd make something happen again.

However, it was only a matter of time until Muggles would be foolish enough to allow their Muggleborn students to be taught magic. Salazar had to do something. He tried telling the other founders it was a bad idea but they wouldn't listen to him. If compromising and arguing and bribing wasn't going to work with the other founders, he was going to have to use force. He hoped it didn't have to come with this but he believed he had no other choice. He would have to kill all the Mudbloods of Hogwarts and then maybe the others would understand that opening the doors of Hogwarts to Mudbloods was a terrible idea. The others didn't suspect a thing. Without their knowledge or permission, Salazar Slytherin built a hidden chamber deep underneath the school. No one realized that they were sharing the school with a dangerous monster.

Some of the Hogsmeade villagers took Salazar's side when they told them what the others were planning. They came to Hogsmeade seeking peace and refuge from the muggles. If Muggleborns would be entering their villages they might tell their parents about it. It was very risky.

There was going to be another school year starting soon and it was time to seek out more students for the school. After Rowena was commenting on Helga's short and curly hair for the day, Godric quieted them down.

"Good news," said Godric happily, "a few Muggleborns will be coming this year."

"What?" Salazar shouted. "You cannot be serious. I thought Muggles wouldn't send their children here."

"We've investigated it quite thoroughly," said Rowena. "We've even met some of the children. Some look quite promising. They are already studying their books."

"Anyone can read books, Rowena," said Salazar lazily. "But that does not guarantee they can actually do it, can they?"

"I've seen how well they do," Rowena narrowed her eyes. "Some are quite better than those of your house. I've seen trolls that are cleverer."

"What did you---?" Salazar began but Helga quickly cut him off.

"Salazar, we've already been through this," Helga said tiredly. "You don't have to have them in your house. We can take the Muggleborns. There are only eight starting this year."

"That is not good enough," Salazar muttered, "Even if they won't be in my house they'd still be still walking the halls of Hogwarts and entering the village Hogsmeade. You know that Hengist is not happy with this either? Common filthy Muggles are the reason why he founded Hogsmeade!"

"That is enough!" Godric shouted, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "Enough, Salazar! We have been through this many times already."

"Are you not concerned for the safety of Hogwarts?" Salazar demanded. "What about Hogsmeade? This school is right next to an all wizarding village! How do you know these Mudbloods won't tell everyone where we are? Muggles can come and destroy everything!"

"Do you really think they would do something like that?" Helga asked softly. "Salazar, you didn't see their faces when we told them they could learn how to control their powers. We've placed special charms around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. Muggles will not know this is a school of magic."

"You cannot guarantee that the Mudbloods won't tell everyone where we are," Salazar muttered.

"Salazar, stop!" Godric snapped. "That is enough!"

"I refuse to allow Mudbloods to corrupt my school!" Salazar hissed.

"This is not your school!" Godric snarled. "We founded this school together. Do not forget that!"

"We have already chosen to give all witches and wizards a chance to prove themselves," said Helga, "regardless of their magical heritage."

"They will out number us," said Salazar coolly. "What if they become more successful than the purebloods? They will try and start a war."

"They wouldn't do that!" Godric exclaimed, leaning forward. The two wizards were inches away, shouting from the top of their lungs. Helga and Rowena looked concerned.

"They already have!" Salazar snapped. "We're already at war with the Muggles. We've always been at war!"

"Stop it!" Helga exclaimed, tears stinging her eyes. "Salazar, Godric, stop!"

Eyeing each other, Salazar and Godric backed away.

"You know I am right," Salazar scowled.

"Perhaps there is a way we can reach peace with the Muggles," said Helga hopefully.

Salazar laughed derisively. "Peace? Don't be naïve, Helga."

"We've already made a difference in bringing Muggleborns into Hogwarts," Helga told him.

"Helga is right," Rowena added, "we can end the war between wizards and Muggles. We've already opened a door."

"I do not believe it," Salazar muttered, "there will still be those that hate us."

"Then let them hate us," Helga said, "we'll work with those with open minds."

"I refuse to work with Mudbloods and Muggles," Salazar muttered, "I am through."

"What?" the other founders gasped.

"I am leaving Hogwarts," Salazar said softly. "Get another Head of Slytherin House. Get a new Potion's Master. I do not wish to stay here anymore."

"I cannot believe this," Helga mumbled.

"I do not want to share a school with Mudbloods and Mudblood supporters," said Salazar, "so I will leave Hogwarts."

"Salazar…"

"If my words haven't persuaded you," Salazar smirked, "then perhaps the Chamber of Secrets will."

"What?" Godric asked. "Chamber of Secrets?"

"What do you mean, Salazar?" Rowena inquired.

Salazar did not reply. He left the room to pack his things. Godric looked at the others.

"What do you suppose the Chamber of Secrets is?" he asked. The two witches shook their heads.

"Perhaps he was lying," Rowena said, "trying to scare us. Why would he build some hidden chamber within the school?"

"He isn't lying," Godric said simply. "I'm a Legilmens; I can tell when someone is lying to me."

"What should we do, Godric?" Helga asked, sounding worried.

"Nothing," Godric answered, smoothing his auburn beard.

"You mean we're just going to let Salazar leave Hogwarts?" Helga asked. "You don't care if the Hogwarts Four is breaking?"

"We never should've trusted Salazar Slytherin in the first place," Godric muttered, "I knew he was trouble from the start. Damn Parselmouths. They cannot be trusted."

"I'm going to talk to him," Helga whispered, rising from her chair.

"Helga, you know he won't listen," Godric said tiredly. "It is better if he leaves Hogwarts."

"I don't believe that, Godric," Helga said and she left the room.

"What does she plan to do?" Godric asked, dropping his arm and turning to Rowena. "Salazar will not listen to her anymore than he'll listen to us."

"Godric, you do not understand," Rowena said softly. "Helga _loves _Salazar."

"What?" Godric gasped. "Helga is in love with Salazar?"

* * *

Determined to make Salazar reason, Helga made haste down to the dungeons. She couldn't believe that the Hogwarts Four was breaking. The four of them built this place together. She couldn't stand and watch Salazar leave over a disagreement. If Salazar left, then a part of Hogwarts would be missing. There had to be a way to make Salazar understand.

Helga pushed open the door of Salazar's office.

"Salazar, I cannot let you do this," she said firmly.

"And I cannot stay in this place another day," said Salazar. He made his books and robes fly into bags. "Do not try to stop me, Helga."

"Please, Salazar," Helga whispered, coming in closer and laying her hand on his shoulder. "The others are not here. We've always been able to talk before. You do not really want to leave Hogwarts, do you?"

"If you insist of having Mudbloods coming in to infest it," Salazar said coldly.

"Just give them a chance," Helga pleaded, "you will see they wish Hogwarts no harm. They just want to see where they fit in the world."

"They do NOT fit in the wizarding world, Helga!" Salazar snarled. "They may seem innocent now but how long until they tell everyone where Hogwarts is? Ten years? Fifty? A hundred? Someday there will be an army of Muggles surrounding this place to destroy everything we built!"

"Salazar, we can still protect Hogwarts and have students of Muggle parentage!" Helga insisted. "We can build barriers if we have too!"

"It is not good enough," Salazar muttered, taking books from his bookcase.

"There may be a day were we can reach peace with the Muggles, Salazar!" Helga exclaimed. "They deserve a chance!"

"No they don't!" Salazar snapped, turning around. "You do not understand, Helga. The Muggles hate us! They will _never _understand us. It is bad enough having to share this world with them. Now you want me to open the doors of Hogwarts to them too? I will not tolerate it anymore!"

He shoved his belongings angrily into a bag. He approached the door and Helga stood in the way.

"No, please don't go, Salazar," Helga pleaded.

"Stand aside, Helga," Salazar ordered.

"No!" Helga exclaimed. "Salazar, listen to me. It does not matter how much magic you have got in your blood but it is what you do with it! Let's try to understand the Muggles by teaching their children how beautiful magic can be!"

Salazar grinned and shook his head. "You are sweet, Helga but naïve."

"And you, Salazar, are talented but shallow," Helga muttered, "I cannot let you leave."

"And I cannot let you keep me here," Salazar said coolly. "Now stand aside, Helga."

"I cannot do that," Helga said, staring right at him. A tear ran down her cheek. "I—I love you, Salazar."

Salazar looked as if it had affected him. He didn't breath. He didn't move. He knew she was telling this truth. All this time he suspected she had feelings for him but he didn't know how strong. Helga Hufflepuff really loved him?

"I love you," Helga said firmly, "so please don't go. If you do, Hogwarts will be so empty and I just couldn't bear that!" More tears spilled over her cheeks and she threw herself into Salazar's grasp. Surprised, Salazar dropped his bags and stared down at Helga's brown curly hair head. Helga sobbed and tightened her arms around him. She continued to beg for him to stay.

"Helga, I already told you why I cannot stay," Salazar said in a kinder tone. "I am sorry."

"Please don't leave me!" Helga begged, turning her bright blue tear-filled eyes at him. "Don't leave me, Salazar!"

"I must leave," Salazar said firmly. "I need time alone. Please try to understand."

Helga swallowed. "Where will you go?"

"I do not know."

"Will you come back?"

Salazar sighed and shook his head.

Helga felt her heart break. She knew it was pointless now. There was nothing she could do or say to make him stay. She sobbed and pressed herself against Salazar. She knew this was the last tiem she'd ever see him. This would be the only time she'd be in his arms. Oh, if only she had told him her feelings sooner, would things have been any different?

"I'll miss you," she said in a broken voice.

Salazar awkwardly put his arms around her. It was too late to think of it now. He was leaving. He patted her back and pushed her away gently.

"Before I leave," he said, "could I see your pretty face and hair again? Your real face. I want my last memory of you to be like the first time I saw you."

Helga nodded and closed her eyes. Her curly light brown hair straightened out and lengthened to her waist. The brown changed into golden blond with a braid on either side of her face. Her squared face shifted into a shape of a heart and when she opened her eyes, they were no longer hazel but bright blue.

Salazar smiled. "I know it must be entertaining to change how you look, but I prefer your natural beauty over everything else." He kissed her cheek and more tears leaked out of her eyes. She couldn't believe he was leaving. What was she going to do with him gone?

He bent down to pick up his things and swinging them over his shoulder, he glanced at Helga. "Goodbye, Helga."

"Goodbye," she mumbled.

Salazar turned and stepped out of the doorway. She rested her head on the doorframe to watch him disappear from the stairs. She could not believe it. Salazar was leaving Hogwarts. He was leaving the other founders. He wasn't just walking out of Hogwarts; he was walking out of Helga's life. Heartbroken, Helga hit the wall and sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

Salazar didn't know where to go after leaving Hogwarts so he decided to stop in Hogsmeade until he figured out a solution. He knew that Hengist of Woodcroft would like to say goodbye and this may be the last time he'd have a drink with him in the Hogshead.

"You are leaving Hogwarts, Salazar?" Hengist inquired, scratching his red beard. "But why? You love that place."

"I did," Salazar muttered, reading his glass of firewhisky.

"So, the Muggles have finally agreed to let their children come to Hogwarts, eh?" Hengist said. "I suppose it would've been only a matter of time."

After a couple swigs of his drink, Salazar set it down. "I'm terribly sorry, Hengist. I tried telling the others bringing that filth to Hogwarts was a bad idea. The other Wizarding Schools that don't allow Muggleborns, why should we?"

Hengist nodded in agreement as he swigged his own drink down. He wiped his mouth. "Godric has good intentions of making Hogwarts larger but I agree with you, Salazar me boy. This isn't a good time to bring Muggleborns to Hogwarts."

"It doesn't matter," Salazar said, "I've got it handled."

"What do you mean?" Hengist asked raising an eyebrow.

Salazar leaned over the table and smiled at his friend. "I built a hidden chamber in the school. There is a creature in there with the power to purge the school of Mudbloods."

Hengist looked horrified. "You did what? Salazar, you put a monster in a school?"

"Keep your voice down!" Salazar hissed. "This is for the good of Hogwarts and your precious village. You don't want the Muggles to come back for you, don't you?"

"Well, no," said Hengist sheepishly, "but I don't want their children to die either."

"If Godric wasn't foolish enough to start seeking Mudbloods," Salazar sneered, "I wouldn't have to build the Chamber of Secrets."

"It sounds too dangerous," Hengist said, "what if the creature destroys the school too? What if it gets loose and kills everyone in the village?"

"Oh, the creature will know it's task," Salazar grinned. "My true heir will be the one to find the Chamber and set the creature on the Mudbloods. Only he would be able to control it."

"What kind of creature, Salazar?" Hengist asked.

"If I told you," said Salazar, "it wouldn't be the Chamber of Secrets, now would it? I have already told you enough of my brilliant plan."

"Brilliant?" Hengist gasped, "it's inhumane!"

"You'll thank me when your precious village is safe from that filth, Hengist," Salazar said coolly. He drained his firewhisky and got up. He slapped Hengist's back goodbye and left the pub.

Hengist sat at the table quietly and went over what Salazar just told him. Was Salazar serious? Was there really a Chamber of Secrets? Hengist had to do something. Mobs of Muggles drove him to live in secrecy but just because the Muggles didn't understand it wasn't enough for Hengist to hate them. Perhaps Muggleborns would be good for the school. That meant more business for the shops. Even though Muggles had been cruel to him, he truly wanted to make peace with them.

Hengist had to warn the other founders. They had to know about Salazar's diabolic plot.

* * *

"He said his true heir would be the one to open it!" Hengist told the founders worriedly. "But what if the Heir of Slytherin sets the monster on other people too?"

"Oh Salazar," Helga moaned as she shook her head, "what have you done?"

"I _knew _he was up to something!" Godric said angrily, slamming his fist on the table. "Damn Parselmouth! I knew he couldn't be trusted, I just knew it!"

"Calm down, Godric," said Rowena, "we need a plan. We can't just stand here cursing Salazar."

"I think we should start looking for this Chamber of Secrets," Hengist said, "and destroy the creature from within!"

"We can't, Hengist," Godric groaned, "even if we found the chamber we couldn't open it."

"You must have some sort of plan," Hengist persisted.

"Yes, we'll need a plan," said Rowena with a nod. "Godric, what if…what if our heirs could stop the Heir of Slytherin?"

"How will we do that?" Helga asked.

"Yes, how will you do that?" Hengist raised an eyebrow. "How could you be certain your heirs will be in school at the same time as the Heir of Slytherin?"

"I'm not sure," Godric sighed, "but we'll come up with something. We will be very careful with who we bring into Hogwarts for the next hundred years or so."

"Yes, definitely don't let any Parselmouths in," Hengist shook his head. "No one with the last name Slytherin."

"Could we perhaps barricade the Chamber of Secrets?" Helga asked hopefully.

"If we found it," said Godric. He clasped forearms with Hengist. "Thank you for letting us know, Hengist."

"Of course," said Hengist, "let me know if there's anything else."

Hengist left the room and Godric turned to Helga and Rowena. They looked worried.

"Should we wait until we let Muggleborns in?" Helga asked.

Godric shook his head. "Let's go as planned. We will look for entrance to the Chamber and try to barricade it. It would be best if we try to find out what kind of creature is in the Chamber so we'll know how to stop it. If anyone asks us about the Chamber we'll tell them it is only a legend."

"Hengist said that only the Heir could control the creature," said Ravenclaw, "it must be a type of snake."

"Yes, of course," Godric said as he paced the room. "Salazar is a Parselmouth and if he wanted his Heir to open the Chamber and let the monster out, his heir would have to be a Parselmouth as well."

"What do you imagine the type of snake it is?" Helga asked.

"There are many dangerous serpents," Rowena sighed, "Salazar might have set all kinds of snakes in the chamber."

"We'll find ut what it is," Godric said boldly, "and we'll leave gifts for our Heirs to protect them from the Monster of Slytherin. When the Heir of Slytherin opens the Chamber of Secrets, they will be ready. We will have to trust they can stop Salazar's plot to kill Muggleborns."

"Yes, our Heirs," Helga mumbled, "I just wish Salazar would come back so we can talk things through."

"A cold day in Hell that would be," Godric muttered, "I know you had feelings for him but that doesn't mean he's going to change. He's a Parselmouth."

"He just wanted to keep Hogwarts safe, Godric," Helga said with tears stinging her eyes. "True, what he did was wrong but he was still one of us."

"We tried to make him understand having Muggleborns at Hogwarts would be good," Rowena said, "but he wouldn't listen to us."

"I know," Helga whispered, "I just cannot believe it. I hope someday he come to terms with what he's done, even if it is on his deathbed." Sighing and still in disbelief what her beloved Salazar has done, Helga left the staffroom and went to her office.

Helga wished she had only confessed her feelings for Salazar sooner than waiting for him to leave. Maybe he would have stayed. She didn't care if he was a Parselmouth. It may have been a sign of a dark wizard but it didn't have to mean the wizard had to be bad. All creatures served a purpose and snakes had them, even if they looked evil and could give a deadly bite. They ate rodents that would eat all the crops. Snakes weren't all bad and neither were those that spoke to them.

"Why didn't I just tell Salazar how I felt earlier?" Helga demanded herself as she looked in the portrait on her wall of the founders. It didn't help her feel any better as Salazar wasn't there either. "Would he have stayed? At least for me if not for Hogwarts?"

Helga wiped her tears away with a handkerchief and thought again what Godric said about their Heirs. Their Heirs would be the ones to keep Hogwarts safe.

"My dream was to have a future with Salazar," Helga whispered, "and I know that will never happen. Perhaps my heir can have a future with the heir of Slytherin and live my dreams for me."

Helga shook her head. What were the odds of that happening?

* * *

From the Gates of Time, Sailor Pluto watched what happened. She decided to peek into the future to see what would happen if the Heir of Slytherin had opened the Chamber of Secrets and continued Slytherin's unfinished work.

She wished she hadn't. It was horrifying. She saw a man leave his wife and she died giving birth to his child. The child was sent to an orphanage where he was ridiculed and hated. When he boy became eleven he went to Hogwarts and heard about the Chamber of Secrets. He let the terror lose in the school and it killed one of the students. He framed another student and had him expelled. The boy killed his father and grandparents. He got so deep in the Dark Arts that he became a monster. He killed hundreds of people.

This had to be stopped. There had to be a way to keep this from happening. Was there something she could do to help? She was the Guardian of Time. She wanted to do something to prevent the Chamber of Secrets from opening. She wanted to do something to prevent the Heir of Slytherin from becoming a monster much like what was hidden within the Chamber of Secrets.

There had to be a way to help the Founders without spoiling time.

* * *

**Five hundred years later—The Moon Kingdom**

It was the end of the Moon Kingdom. The Negaverse was going to take control of everything. With the sailor scouts and the young heiress to the throne dead, Queen Serenity had no choice but to use the Silver Imperium Crystal.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!"

"No, no!' Queen Beryl shouted. "This cannot be."

Queen beryl and he Generals were banished back to the Negaverse. The children of the Moon and Princess Serenity's court were sealed within orbs and hurled toward Earth.

Sailor Pluto witnessed everything from the Gates of Time. She thought about what she saw five hundred years earlier with the Founders. They were counting on their heirs to stop the Heir of Slytherin. As she looked at the people within orbs heading toward Earth, she knew that there were three of those people would make excellent heirs for the founders. Queen Serenity wanted a new future for her daughter on Earth but it didn't have to be the one Queen Serenity wanted for her. Pluto had to send her where she needed to be. The Moon Princess was needed for a different time and place on Earth.

Sailor Pluto stopped three of the orbs and sent them through the time stream. Using the power of her Garnet Rod, Pluto focused on the same time of the Heir of Slytherin.

"I know it is her destiny to be the Moon Princess," Pluto said, "but destiny can wait. This is where they need to be."

**To Be Continued**


	3. II Merope

Heirs of the Founders 3

Merope's Measure for Happiness

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. Oh, BTW, it will be best if you've read book six or at least chapter ten!

Merope couldn't' believe what her brother had just blurted out. Why couldn't he keep his crazy mouth shut? Her father would throw her out for sure. Didn't' he realize there was a guest in the house?

_"She likes looking at that Muggle," _Morfin said, looking at her with that 'you're going to get it,' look in his face. _"Always in the garden when he passes, peering through the hedge at him, isn't she? And last night?"_

Merope shook her head and hoped Morfin would shut his mouth. Her father was going to get _so _angry.

_"Hanging out of the window waiting for him to ride home, wasn't she?"_

_"Hanging out of the window to look at a Muggle?" _Marvolo Gaunt demanded.

Mr. Gaunt walked to Merope, looking murderous. _"Is it true? My daughter—pure-blooded descendant of Salazar Slytherin—hankering after a filthy, dirt-veined Muggle?"_

Merope shook her head again, hoping it would convince her father. She couldn't speak. She couldn't say a word in her defense.

_"But I got him, Father!" _Morfin laughed. _"I got him as he went by and he didn't' look so pretty with hives all over him did he, Merope?"_

_"You disgusting little Squib, you filthy little blood traitor!" _Mr. Gaunt roared and he began to choke Merope.

"No!" Ogden yelled, raising his wand. _"Relashio!"_

Thrown backward away from Merope, Gaunt tripped on a chair and fell on his back. Morfin shouted and got up out of his chair. He ran at Ogden, brandishing his bloody knife and firing hexes after Ogden. Ogden ran out of the house and Merope screamed.

With Ogden gone, Morfin turned to his Squib sister. _"This is all your fault!"_

"No! Morfin, _please!"_

_"You don't even speak it anymore! Stupid worthless Squib!"_

Morfin cut Merope's cheek with his already blood-stained knife. She screamed and backed away, searching her dress pocket for her wand.

"Stop! Morfin, stop!"

_"I'll teach you some manners!"_

Just as Merope seized her wand, Morfin disarmed her. She backed to the wall. "Morfin—don't! I'm sorry!"

_"Crucio!"_

Merope's screams no doubt could be heard by the whole village. Mr. Gaunt got to his feet and aided Morfin in their idea of _punishing _Merope for her breaking the family rules.

_"I should've given you away the day you were born!"_ Mr. Gaunt exclaimed. "_Worthless Squib! Can't even mend a pot! Can't even transfigure a button!"_

"I'm sorry!" Merope wailed. "I'm sorry! Please, no more! It hurts!"

_"You deserve it!" _Morfin cackled and he hit her with the same Hive Hex he used on Tom Riddle. _"Now try looking that Muggle!"_

_"How dare you embarrass me in front of someone from the ministry?" _Gaunt roared.

"I didn't mean to! Please, no more!"

_"Crucio!"_

After fifteen minutes of hexes and curses, Ogden returned with ten to fifteen Ministry members. "Let her go, Mr. Gaunt!"

"You again?" Gaunt demanded. "Get out of my house!"

Once Morfin and Gaunt's attention was turned on the Ministry, Merope ran to hide in her room. She heard them fight and struggle and Morfin laugh insanely when Ministry members got hurt. Then finally she couldn't hear the struggle anymore. Morfin and Gaunt must have been stunned.

"You take them to the Ministry," said Ogden, "we'll deal with them later. I'll see if the girl is all right."

"Yes sir!"

Hearing footsteps coming to her room, Merope scurried to the far corner of her room. The door opened and she pushed herself against the wall.

"Go away!" she cried.

"It's all right," Ogden said softly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Merope was too scared to say anything. She wouldn't look at Mr. Ogden.

"We're going to take Morin and Mr. Gaunt away," Ogden explained. "They'll go to Azkaban."

Merope wasn't sure to agree or disagree. She was too shocked to speak.

"We should take you to St. Mungos for treatment," Ogden said kindly. "Come on now, everything will be all right."

He held out his hand and Merope stared at for a moment. She slowly reached out her hand and he helped her to her feet. Mr. Ogden led her out of the house with the other ministry members. They talked to her softly, trying to keep her calm.

"It's all right now. Don't worry. We'll take care of everything."

But Merope had a feeling she rely on the Ministry too much. They could lock her brother and father up but she didn't know when they would return. She would have to take action.

* * *

Merope had never experience such kindness during her two week stay at St. Mungos. The Healers cleaned her boils and ailments she received from Morfin and Gaunt. They kept her comfortable. They made sure she didn't go hungry. She didn't get yelled at when she dropped something and made a mess.

The Ministry came to see her once they reached the sentence for Morfin and Mr. Gaunt. This news did help her feel relieved but she was still unsettled. Six months until her father returned. The ministry might have believed he'd be a changed man but they didn't know him like Merope did. He'd be even more furious. As soon as she was released from the hospital she would have to come up with a plan to escape her sad, tortured life. But how? Where would she go? She couldn't' find a job. Who would hire her? She didn't even go to Hogwarts. Her magical powers didn't surface until she was fourteen. She had to take Kwikspell to learn magic and she still felt useless.

"Ah, you're looking much better now, dear," said Healer Fawcett as she brought in her lunch for the day. "We might be able to send you home tomorrow morning."

"Thank you," Merope whispered.

"What do you want to do when you return home?" Healer Fawcett asked conversationally.

Merope paused and then looked up at the Healer. "I—I want to know what happiness feels like."

The Healer looked stunned. After a moment she smiled. "Well, I hope you do have a happy and quiet life once you return home."

"Thank you," Merope said and the healer left.

All Merope wanted to know was what happiness felt like. She never felt it before in her days at her father's cottage. All she knew was pain and grief and guilt. There wasn't a happy day ever in that awful house. Gaunt had always favored Morfin over Merope. He had always thought Morfin was better than Merope. His powers were stronger. He didn't' care about scaring Muggles and attacking them. If her father really liked Morfin more, then they could stay at the cottage by themselves. She didn't' want to be with them anymore. She had to do something—but what?

* * *

After being sent home, all Merope could think about was how to leave her house. She watched Tom Riddle the muggle ride by her house with his muggle lover. Merope was really angry with her brother Morfin for hurting the muggle she loved. She didn't care he was a Muggle. She wasn't the witch her father expected to be anyway. What wizard would want her? She was ugly and her skills were below average.

Then while watching the man she loved ride by again, she realized it. Yes, it was risky and desperate but desperate times called for desperate actions. She had to give him a love potion and cause him to fall in love with her. She knew he really wasn't loving her on his own accord, but maybe she could get him to _really _love her. Time was running out and she had to act fast. Though Merope was never really gifted with spoken spells, she could make potions. It was perhaps another thing she inherited from Salazar Slytherin besides the ability to speak to snakes.

The Gaunts had a variety of pet snakes, Ashwinders being among them. She ran off to the pen to search for Ashwinder eggs. They were an important ingredient in love potions. Moaning happily, she picked out the eggs and brought them inside to freeze them. She opened up a her potions book and picked up a cauldron. She hoped that she had all the ingredients. They had barely enough money to live on. She found that she lacked a few items and muttering to herself, she looked around the house, wondering what on earth she could sell.

Her family had a few heirlooms and old books on dark magic. She never expected to use them. She ought to get enough galleons to buy what she needed for the potion. If she got lucky, she could continue brewing the potion for Tom.

Merope laid a few shrunken heads, books and things into a basket and set off to the Wizarding Alleys. After getting the money she made from them, she bought more ingredients for her love potion.

The people she spoke to didn't know who she was and she didn't' care. In her mind, she was leaving he wizarding world. She never got to learn what Muggles were really like. This could be her only chance.

Merope cleaned her dirty cottage, made the potin and allowed it to brew. The potion ready, Merope had to find a way to get Tom to drink it. She looked at herself in the mirror. Of course once he drank the potion he'd fall in love with her, but how would she know he wouldn't run away at the sight of her? Feeling that her efforts were useless, Merope began to cry.

"I'm too ugly and he'll recognize me from the start," she said bitterly. "What if he remembers what Morfin did to him?"

She thought of the Imperious Curse but she had never used an Unforgivable Curse on someone before. She'd hate to think she'd have to use it on him. She knew that she had to mean Unforgivable Curses to make them actually work and she didn't want to really force him to anything—she just wanted to know what it was like to feel loved.

She thought hard. He usually came by on his horse. Maybe she could find a way to get him from his horse, or for him to loose the horse. Horses. Horses were afraid of snakes. And Merope was a Parselmouth. She could tell a snake to scare Tom's horse.

Merope ran out to the back of the house where they kept their snakes. She reached in and pulled out a snake.

_"I need your help," _she said softly. _"There is a man that comes by here on a horse every day. I need you to scare the horse but do not bite him. If you do I will nail—I will not be your friend anymore."_

The snake hissed its agreement and she placed it in back in the box. The potion was ready. Her house was clean and her snake knew what it had to do. Now all she had to do was wait for Tom.

Then around mid morning, she heard the clopping noises of Tom Riddle's horse. Merope bounded to her feet, grabbed her snake and went to the front of the house.

_"Here he comes, the dark haired man. Remember, don't bite him."_

She set the snake down on the grass and it slithered, hissing away from the house and onto the road. Merope poured a few drops into a glass of water, watching from her window. She hoped that nothing went wrong. This had to work. It was her only way of escaping this sad, tortured life.

The moment Tom's horse saw the long snake slithering on the road, it reared up and neighed. Tom Riddle cried out in shock and pulled on the reigns.

"Whoa boy, steady, steady!"

Merope put her hand to her mouth. Perhaps getting the snake to scare the horse wasn't such a good idea. What if Tom fell and got hurt?

The snake hissed and Tom made his horse back up. He hung on for dear life. The snake slithered away but the horse was still spooked. Then Merope's fear was realized. He was thrown off his horse and landed in the grass. Merope made a silent scream and bustled out of her cottage.

"Come back, you stupid horse!" Tom called after his gallping horse.

"Sir!" Merope exclaimed, coming down to him. "Are you hurt?"

Tom looked a bit revolted of her appearance but didn't shout at her to leave him alone. "I'm fine," he grumbled.

"It is such a hot day," Merope said, "please, drink this." She handed him the love potion spiked water. _Please, please drink it!_

"Well, thank you," Tom muttered and he took the glass from her. He took a swig and brought it down. Merope bit her lip. Had she done something wrong?

Tom cocked his head, looking at Merope and then he finished drinking the water. Once finished, he stared at her for a long moment.

"Is there something wrong, sir?" Merope asked.

"No," he said breathlessly. "I—I—you're beautiful."

Merope smiled. "Thank you, sir. You are too kind."

"What is your name?"

"Merope," she answered trying to sound charming. She wished she had a more beautiful name. Why did her parents call her Merope?

"Merope," Tom Riddle moaned, reaching his hand to her face. "That's such a pretty name. Merope."

For perhaps the very first time in her life, Merope Gaunt smiled. It was a real happy smile. _So this must be what happiness feels like._

"Let me help you inside," Merope said, putting his arm around her neck and lifted to him to his feet. She saw the snake she sent off to scare the horse watching next to a tree. Merope smiled again.

_"Thank you, my friend," _she whispered in Parseltongue.

"What?" Tom Riddle asked.

"Oh, nothing," Merope said quickly. "Come, sir, you look tired."

"Do I really? I've never felt more alive." He looked admiringly down at her. "I—I think I'm in love with you."

"Are you, sir?" Merope asked, a tear forming in her eye. "Are you really?"

"Yes—yes I'm sure of it," Tom said firmly. "You're so beautiful. I've never felt like this before in my life."

Then as they stepped inside the cottage, Tom pulled Merope in her arms and kissed her. Merope's heart filled with joy. She knew it was just the potion that made him feel this way but it was enough to make her happy. If this was the result of a love potion, she could only imagine what _real _love could be like.

* * *

Two days later, Tom and Merope eloped. She never felt so happy in her life. They lied in a cabin away from the world. It was just them. There was no one to come and bother them. Merope continue to give him love potion in his meals and Tom just became more and more loving. He told her nearly fifteen times a day that he loved her and thought she was beautiful. He told her she was kind and sweet and a good cook, a good wife and he couldn't imagine having anyone better.

Merope could not believe how far she got. She was married to the muggle boy she secretly adored. Making love with him was like a dream. She never expected it could feel so good. Then she got pregnant and he was overjoyed when he told her the news.

"A baby?" Tom gasped. "Merope, really?"

"Yes," Merope answered, "a baby."

"That's wonderful!" Tom exclaimed and he embraced her. "Then this means—I'm going to be a father! I can't wait until it's born. What is it, a boy or a girl?"

"I—I don't know yet," Merope said.

"When did you find out?" he asked excitedly, putting his hand on her belly.

"Yesterday," she said. "I assume I'm a month along."

"Oh—dear!" he frowned. "I can't wait until it's born. I want to see it!"

"You will, Tom," Merope smiled. "Soon."

She placed her hands over his and he kissed her lips softly.

From the day Merope told Tom about being pregnant, he doted on her like any loving husband would. He made sure she was comfortable and brought her breakfast in bed. He listened to her stomach, talked to the baby inside and waiting to feel it move. He already picked out a name for it. He believed it was a boy and kept saying, "hello Tom Jr." to her stomach. He said if it was going to be a boy he wanted it to be named after him.

Being pregnant made it difficult to keep giving Tom the Love Potion. Now that she was married to Tom and was expecting his child, she thought it would be time to tell him who she really was. It would be hard ands he didn't know how he would act to the news but she couldn't keep slipping love potion into his dinner every day. She stopped giving him the love potion and waited for it to wear off. It was time to tell him the truth.

"Tom," she began nervously, "there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it, dear?" he asked. "Is it the baby? Is it okay?"

"No, the baby is fine," Merope insisted. "This is about me. Tom—I'm nto what you think I am."

"What do you mean?" he asked firmly. The love potion started to lose its effect. "What are you?"

"I've always loved you, Tom," Merope said shakily, "ever since I first saw you ride by our house. My brother and father were cruel to me. They don't like—like people like you."

"I don't understand."

"When my brother—Morfin did what he did to you, I was so angry with him," Merope muttered.

"What did he do to me?" Tom asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Tom, I—I can do magic."

"Magic?" he raised an eyebrow. "Magic?"

"I'm not that good at, really," Merope said quickly. "I'm not like other witches."

"Witches?" Tom got to his feet. "So you're a witch then?"

"Yes, in a way," Merope said, "I'm what my people call a Squib. My father and brother are wizards. My cousins and grandparents—they were good at magic but I lacked in what they could do. My only skill was in potion making."

"Potion making?" Tom demanded. "Potion making? You make potions?"

"Yes—and that's how we met. That snake that scared your horse—it belonged to me. I told it to--,"

"You can speak to snakes too? I suppose you nail them on doors!"

"No, that was my brother Morfin!" Merope said desperately. "He was the strange one. He liked hurting people! I just wanted to catch you off guard, so I can give you a drink of water. It—it had a love potion in it."

"So—you tried to kill me just so you can play with my mind. Trick me into falling in love with you!"

"No, I didn't want you to get hurt!" Merope cried. "I really do love you, Tom! I didn't want to have to give you a love potion but I really had no choice."

"Oh?"

"Yes. You see, my father and brother went to prison. My father should be back by now and I had to leave. My father and brother tried to kill me. I had to escape and so I did what I did."

"Then, I suppose I had better escape too," Tom muttered.

"What?"

"You don't expect me to stay with you, do you?" Tom demanded. "It was your brother that attacked me. Had my family owned the land where your damn run down cottage was we would've brought it down ages ago!"

"Please, Tom," Merope begged, "I'm so sorry! But I really do love you. I've been happier with you than I ever have. I'm having your baby and--,"

"Oh, I expect this baby will be magical too, won't it?" Tom snarled.

"It—it is possible," Merope mumbled. "We'll find out for sure when it is born."

"No, _you _will," Tom sneered. "I will not have a witch for a wife and a—a freak for a child!"

"Please don't say that!" Merope cried, grabbing his arm. "If it is magical, we won't teach it magic. I don't even want to do magic any more! I want to live as a non magical person! Please!"

"I am leaving you," Tom grabbed her arms and pushed her away from him. Merope sank against the wall. "I don't ever want to see you again."

"Please! Tom!"

Tom Riddle didn't say anything more. He turned his back on his wife and walked out of their home. He could still hear Merope call for him when he reached the end of the street.

* * *

Merope grew weak when Tom Riddle left her. The baby would be coming soon. Merope sold Slytherins' locket for a potion to keep her strength up. She knew she was going to die but she had to survive long enough to give birth to her child. It was all she had left of Tom Riddle now.

Then on a cold New Years Eve day, she felt the pains of labor. The baby was coming and she had to find shelter. She wasn't going to give birth to her baby in the cold. She could've gone to St. Mungos but she turned her back completely on the magic world. She was ashamed of what she was. It was the very reason Tom left her.

Wincing and grunting with pain, Merope staggered up the steps of a Muggle orphanage. She hated that her baby was going to be raised by strangers, by Muggles she didn't know. She had no real choice. She knocked on the door.

"Hello? Anyone here? Please, open up!"

After banging on the door for a while, a skinny young woman with sharp features opened the door. Merope nearly collapsed into the woman's arms. "Help me—I'm about to have a baby."

Merope was pulled into the orphanage and to a small delivery room. A midwife was summoned and they prepared Merope for the birth. The pain was excruciating but she knew it wouldn't be long now. Al she hoped was that her baby, which she was nearly certain now that would be a boy, would have a much happier life than she did.

"I hope he looks like his papa," Merope said weakly.

"Yes," said the woman wiping her forehead. "That—that would be nice, wouldn't it?"

She really didn't know what to say. Merope wasn't a really pretty girl.

"Yes…he was so handsome…"

The pain increased. The baby was coming. Merope gathered every ounce she had. She had to deliver this baby. She had to live it through. She had to see her son's face. She had to tell the others what to call him.

About an hour later, the baby was born and indeed it was a son. Merope looked at her handsome baby's face.

"He's to be named after his papa. Tom and from my father, Marvolo."

"Marvolo?" the girl next to her asked. What kind of name was that?

"His surname…Riddle. Yes...Tom…Marvolo Riddle. My boy, my sweet, darling boy."

She kissed her son on the head. Then she died a moment later. The baby cried.

"Oh, don't cry, Tom," said the midwife, taking the boy from his dead mother. "We'll take care of you until you find a good home."

* * *

Nearly two years later, Morfin Gaunt was released from Azkaban. John Potter read the news from the _Daily Prophet _outside with his wife and baby girl, Raye.

"Well, I be," John muttered, "has it been three years already?"

"What are you talking about?" his wife asked, trying to sound interested while watching their daughter chase the billywigs. "Raye, be careful with those! Don't get stung!"

"Morfin Gaunt was released yesterday," John explained.

"Him?" his wife turned to him, looking shocked. "Didn't have a record of attacking Muggles?"

"That's the one," John nodded. "I was there when we took him, and his father. Marvolo wouldn't let Ogden take him. Then Morfin and Marvolo was yelling about something in Parseltongue. Ogden didn't know what he was talking about. Marvolo lost his temper and just started choking his daughter."

"Why?" she said, aghast.

"Marvolo was saying she was always looking at the Muggle Morfin attacked," he replied. "That may explain why Morfin attacked him."

"Oh, bless."

"She was really scared but she let us take her to St. Mungos," John recalled. "Poor thing—I've never seen someone so frightened in my life."

"Well, she'd have reason to, if her brother and father tried killing her!" Mrs. Potter frowned. "Where is she now, I wonder?"

"Merope Gaunt?" John asked, picking up his tea. "Couldn't tell you. Gaunt never spoke about her again. I assume she ran away with that Muggle."

"Well, good for her," Mrs. Potter smiled, "I wouldn't want to live in that place, being scared of my own family. I hope she's happy with her own family. If she had a child with the man, I imagine it must be about the same age as Raye?"

Mr. Potter looked at his dark haired daughter chasing the electric blue insects. "Yes, perhaps. Maybe they'll be in Hogwarts together."

"Bugs! Funny bugs!" Raye cried and she grabbed one of them.

"Raye!" Mrs. Potter shouted, getting to her feet. "Let that thing go before it stings you!"

"Relax, dear," Mr. Potter muttered, "it's just a billywig. I used to sting myself with those things all the time. Make you levitate and feel giddy."

"Well, no wonder where she gets it!"

"Ouch!" Raye cried and the bug stung her arm, followed by a couple more. Mrs. Potter shrieked and ran after her daughter, sending charms at the billywigs. "Raye!"

Raye started laughing. "I feel funny!"

The two year old girl started floating and Mrs. Potter jumped to grab her leg to keep her from floating away. "Come here, young lady!"

Mrs. Potter pulled her daughter down and held her by her waist as if she were a football. Raye laughed and kicked her legs.

"Mummy, I flew!"

"Don't your start flying until we get you a broom!" Mrs. Potter muttered and brought her into the house.

Mr. Potter took another swig of tea, gazing at his paper. "I wonder where Merope Gaunt is and if she _does _have a child. It would be the latest heir to Salazar Slytherin."

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. III Rabbit & Moon Pub

Thanks for the reviews!

Liza: Yes, Raye's a Potter. James' aunt actually, if I do the math right. All the girls will meet Tom, in this chapter.

Disclaimer: The usual. I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. There may be some characters here that you haven't heard in either Sailor Moon or Harry Potter but may be related to the ones you do know.

Heirs of the Founders 4

Rabbit & Moon Pub

Adam Moon was Muggleborn. From the moment he received his letter he knew he had to learn about Hogwarts and find out why he was chosen to go to the school. His parents had weird feelings toward it. His mother was somewhat understanding but his father wouldn't have it. He tried telling his father that it was his destiny to find out who he was. Not willing to accept his son to be a wizard and blaming it all on his wife, Adam's father left his family before Adam even left on the train. It was hard but Adam had to follow his destiny. He had to find out how this other world he knew nothing about knew about him. He had to make something of himself.

Hogwarts was wonderful. He learned things in a whole knew view. One of his favorite teachers—Professor Slughorn—kept telling him that he'd go far. Professor Slughorn was impressed at how much of a hard worker he was.

Adam Moon met his sweetheart in Hogwarts, Candace Smith. Candace's oldest sister, Hephzibah thought they'd make a great couple and though they came from a pureblood family, she didn't care that he was muggleborn. Adam worked at The Leaky Cauldron which was a surprise to many of his friends. When people asked him why he was working there, especially when he had two children to look after, he explained that he wanted to own a pub himself. He just didn't know where to build one.

Then he did some traveling around Great Britain. He found the perfect spot in Wales. There were no stores or even pubs for the wizarding community there. The people there would have to apparate or floo to Diagon Alley just like everyone else. Yes, apparation was not much of a problem, but what if they didn't feel like it? What if they were trying to save up their floo powder? It wasn't all that cheap.

Adam Moon moved his wife, seven year old daughter and five year old son to Wales to pursue his dream. Once he got the land and began the place, he needed a name for it. He wanted to put his name on it somehow. He just couldn't find something snappy enough. Then his little daughter, Serena, spoke up.

"How about Rabbit and Moon?" she asked.

"A rabbit?" her brother Samuel demanded. "That sounds stupid!"

"No, there's a legend about a rabbit in the moon!" Serena insisted. "We can call it Rabbit and Moon."

"Rabbit and Moon," Mr. Moon said, "I like that, Serena."

Serena grinned at her brother. "See?"

"Kind of like that Man in the Moon," Mr. Moon said thoughtfully, "but this one's got a ring to it. Rabbit and Moon it is then!"

"Yay!" Serena jumped for joy.

As a result for coming up for the name for the pub, Mr. Moon nicknamed Serena "Bunny". The pub sign out front was a moon with a rabbit dancing around it. There were decorations of moons and rabbits and stars inside the pub which made the wizarding community want to come again and again. They felt so welcome at the Rabbit and Moon pub and they loved the rooms with the astronomy related beds and carpet and furniture. The ceiling in the dining area was enchanted, a lot like the ceiling in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. It was like having a lesson in astronomy every time people came into the pub for a drink.

As Serena got older, she worked as a barmaid in her father's pub. She was pretty good at mixing their drinks and bringing them by. Serena had a rare ability, even as a witch. She was a metamorphmagus. She thought it came in handy when she had to do her hair in a hurry. Little kids loved her. She'd made funny faces for them if they wre upset.. Even with older wizards that came into the pub trying to drown their sorrows with ale, she'd always say, "why the long face?" and she'd make her face become unnaturally long. Nine out of ten times it got the sad person to crack up laughing.

She liked to experiment with different looks. Sometimes she'd like teasing customers by changing appearance when they brought their drinks so they think there more barmaids in the pub. She was just as fond of the Rabbit and Moon pub as her father was. The Moons were very proud of it and they worked as a team to get it going. Mrs. Moon cleaned the rooms and made the dinners while Sammy was a busboy and their father of course owned and managed the place. The wizarding folk in Wales were so happy to have a pub that it inspired them. Someone opened a book publisher, and then someone opened an apothecary and then a wizarding knick-knack store. They just needed a Gringrott's Bank, a robes store, and a wand store and Serena could do all her school shopping without leaving her village!

But Serena got her letter before their small village could grow. It didn't matter. Serena still liked Diagon Alley and maybe she could talk some people into expanding. The school owl came and dropped her Hogwarts letter right on the counter as they were starting for another day. Serena stared at it, ripped it open and shouted for joy.

"Dad! Mum!" she exclaimed, running into the back. "I got my Hogwarts Letter!"

"Oh, Bunny, I'm so proud of you!" her father said. "That's wonderful!"

Serena's mother hugged her tearfully. "Oh, I knew you'd get your letter of course—you're so talented. It's just a big step. My baby girl's growing up!"

"I can't wait to tell Belle!" Serena cried. "Can I go and see her before it gets busy? I want to see if she's got hers yet"

"I suppose so," said Mr. Moon. "I want to have a party when you return."

"Thanks!" Serena kissed her parents and almost ran down her brother on her way out. "Sorry, Sam! I got my letter! Wait until you get yours!"

"That's great, Serena," said Sam. "I guess I'll be getting your tips then!"

Serena laughed at her brother's teasing remark. They always teased and played together. Serena hurried out the pub to her best friend's house, Arabella Perkins. They were best friends since they were little kids and all they could talk about was going to Hogwarts. Serena had forgotten about flooing herself by the time she got to the Perkins' household.

"Hi Mr. Perkins!" Serena exclaimed. "Is Arabella home?"

"She's in her room," he answered, looking kind of upset. "Won't you come in?"

He let her in and Serena came to Arabella's room. "Guess what, Belle? I got my Hogwarts letter!"

"Congratulations," she muttered, lying on her bed.

"Are you all right?" Serena asked in concern as she came over. "You're not sick, are you?"

"I'm fine," Arabella said, sitting up. She looked like she had been crying.

"Hey, look," Serena handed her Hogwarts letter to her. Arabella looked it over and pushed it back to Serena.

"That's great."

"Where's yours?" Serena looked around.

"My dresser," Arabella replied, pointing to a parchment on her dresser. "But you don't want to look at it."

"Sure I do," Serena said, walking over to Arabella's dresser. She picked up the letter and read it over. Serena's eyes widened. It was nothing like hers.

_Dear Miss Perkins,_

_I am sorry to inform you that you have not been accepted to Hogwarts. _

Serena didn't want to read the rest. She looked tearfully at her best friend. "This…this isn't an acceptance letter! Why haven't you been accepted?"

"Isn't it obvious, Serena?" Arabella demanded. "I'm a useless squib!"

Serena's mouth dropped. "Oh, Belle."

This couldn't be. Arabella and Serena were supposed to go to Hogwarts together. It wouldn't be the same without her. Hogwarts had to have made a mistake. They had to.

"I should've known," Arabella frowned. "I didn't show any sign of have having powers like my brother Jed."

"Hey, maybe you'll show signs later," Serena said hopefully.

"Oh sure, I'll be ninety when I'll finally be able to transfigure a teacup!" Arabella spat.

Serena sighed. "Well, we do things when we really scared or mad. Maybe I can help scare magic out of you."

"Don't bother," Arabella rolled her eyes. "Jed's already tried and I about knocked him out when I hit him over the head with the frying pan."

"Let me try," Serena closed her eyes as if trying to remember something. Then her pretty heart-shaped face was changed into something very scary and grotesque. "GAR!"

_"Aaah!"_Arabella grabbed her pillow and smacked Serena's head. "Change back, change back!"

Serena closed her eyes and she was changed back.

"Did you do anything?" Serena asked.

"No," Arabella muttered, "that look really isn't good for you."

"You want to go to the pub?" Serena asked. "I can get you your favorite ice cream sundae."

"Well, all right," Arabella said, "your ice cream was always able to help me feel better before."

Serena couldn't believe the news. If Arabella was a squib then they wouldn't be able to do things they always talked about. It was going to be so hard being at Hogwarts without her best friend. She wouldn't even be able to talk about it. Was Arabella ever going to live it down?

Arabella slowly ate her ice cream. She thought the ice cram sundae would help but it didn't. The Moons were surprised about Arabella's being a Squib but there was nothing they or anyone else could do. It wasn't like they could split their magical ability and give her some. It didn't seem to help Arabella much when the Rabbit and Moon regulars were giving Serena their best wishes and her father shouting "DRINKS ON THE HOUSE! MY DAUGHTER'S GOING TO HOGWARTS!"

Serena sensed this made Arabella feel worse so she brought Arabella to her room. Cosmos, Serena's black and white speckled pet Kneazle purred at the sight of them and curled herself into Arabella's lap. Because of Cosmos' black coat with white speckles resembling stars and the Moon's fascination with astronomy, Serena named her Kneazle Cosmos.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Serena," Arabella sighed, scratching Cosmos behind the ears. "But it doesn't change anything."

"Well, you can come with me to Diagon Alley when I get my supplies," Serena said. "You can help me get my robes and we can go to Jambol and Gapes."

"No thanks," Arabella said. "We're going to go to St. Mungos to see just how…how much magic I _do _have. Maybe the Healers can do something."

"There's always Kwikspell," Serena stated.

"Yeah, that's true," Arabella moaned. "Oh, I can't believe I can't go to Hogwarts! I just feel so useless!"

"You're not useless!" Serena exclaimed.

"Then tell me, what are Squibs good for?" Arabella demanded. "I can't do anything. Do I start living as a muggle now?"

"Belle, there must be a reason why you're a Squib," Serena told her. "And it's not because you're useless—because nobody is useless—you will find out why you were a Squib. We don't know why these things happen, but things happen for a reason."

"But…what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know," Serena said honestly. "But I'm sure you'll work it out. Go to St. Mungos with your family and maybe they can do something. There is Kwikspell and you can start taking that when you're ready. My father told me about destiny. He didn't understand how he got his Hogwarts letter but he knew it was his destiny to find out. There was a reason why he got that letter and look—he founded this Pub and there are wizard shops here in Cardiff. You have a destiny too, Belle and with time, you'll find out what it is."

Arabella nodded tearfully. "Does this…change anything? We're still going to be best friends, aren't we?"

Serena laughed and took Arabella's hands. "Of course! I don'' care if you're a Squib or not, you're still my best friend and we're always going to be best friends. It doesn't matter how much magic you've got in your blood, it's what you do with it that really matters!"

Arabella beamed at her best friend. "Oh Serena—that really means a lot. You're the best!"

The two embraced and Arabella wiped a tear from her eye. Serena smiled.

"And if it makes you feel any better," Serena closed her eyes and her face was a mirror image of Arabella's, "I'll go to Hogwarts like this!"

Arabella laughed. "You always know how to make me feel better, but I don't want you looking like me all year."

"The train ride then," Serena said, "so then in some way, you are at least riding the Hogwarts Express."

"I'd like that, Serena," Arabella smiled.

--

Serena flooed with her mother to Diagon Alley while her brother and father watched the Pub. They picked up money from their vault and had her robes fitted. After which, Serena told her mother she'd like to get her wand by herself and asked if her other would get her books.

"Serena, are you sure?" her mother asked. "I don't mind going with you."

"Oh I'm sure," Serena said, "Mr. Bones told me getting a wand usually takes a long time and I don't want make you wait. I'd like to get back to the pub. Besides, I think it would be good to get my wand on my own."

"Well, all right then," Mrs. Moon gave her a couple extra galleons than what Serena needed.

"Mom, wands are only five galleons!" Serena laughed. "I was going to use my tip money for my wand."

"Yes well, some wands are more expensive," Mrs. Moon told her, "and I thought you'd like to go to Florclean's later. Get yourself a treat, dear and meet me at the Apothecary."

"That place smells," Serena moaned.

Mrs. Moon laughed. "I know, Serena, but we need to get your potion supplies somewhere!"

Mrs. Moon turned for Flourish and Blotts while Serena walked up the alley and entered Ollivander's wand shop. Mr. Ollivander was already helping a customer—mostly likely a first year like herself—a tall boy with dark hair and pale skin. He was dressed in ragged Muggle clothes that made him look like, Serena felt bad to think it, but the boy looked like an orphan. Next to the counter were all his belongings. His cauldron, scales, loads of books and robes that looked like they were purchased at the second hand shop. Serena said a quick hello to Mr. Ollivander and stood behind the boy to wait her turn. Wands were piled upon the chair in the back. The boy was looking nervous and Mr. Ollivander seemed to notice. He was acting excited, as he usually did when finding the right wand became difficult.

Mr. Ollivander opened perhaps the thirtieth box. "I've had this one for quite a long time and no one's shown any reaction to it. Thirteen and a half inches, phoenix feather, Yew."

"Yew?" Serena gasped. "Mr. Ollivander, isn't Yew the tree of death?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled, impressed. "Why, Miss Moon, you are right. You know your woods."

Serena nodded. "Yes, I've read a little about them."

Mr. Ollivander handed the wand of death to the young boy and the temperature dropped dramatically in the room. It felt eerie and there was a stench, like death. Serena covered her nose. The boy grinned and raised the wand over his head and brought it down like a sword, as if he were about to hack someone to pieces. There was a hiss that escaped his wand like a snake followed by silver and green stars.

"Wow," Serena breathed, "you've found one!"

"This is _mine?_" the boy asked, gazing at Mr. Ollivander.

"Yes, it has chosen you," Mr. Ollivander said as he took the wand back and began wrapping it. "How interesting. The wand has been in my possession for more than ten years. I never had a wand like that before. Thirteen and a half inches, phoenix feather, Yew…very rare…very powerful."

"Powerful?" the dark-haired boy said, his eyes perking with interest. "Really? Just how powerful?"

"Well, my dear boy," Mr. Ollivander said, "I cannot tell you for certain, but you will soon see as you use your wand. Curious…how curious."

Serena looked at the boy carefully. It was strange how he was suddenly so interested in how powerful his wand was. There was something odd about that boy. Something _scary_.

"That will be five Galleons and eight sickles, please," said Mr. Ollivander.

"Er, oh, right, of course," said the boy, reaching into his pockets and pulling out all his money. He counted out three gold Galleons, six Sickles and one Knut. His mouth dropped and he felt embarrassed and stupid. He bought more books than he had to at Flourish and Blotts. When he saw all the different types of books, what he could earn, he just couldn't help himself. He should have gotten his wand first. It was what he wanted most of all. He wanted one himself the moment Dumbledore used his own. Tom just wanted to save it for last, but now, he didn't have enough money to get it!

"I-I'm s-sorry," he mumbled, "I'm afraid I'm short. Is it all right if I go and sell something and—"

Serena reached in her pocket and put the remainder of the money needed for the wand down on the counter. "I'll pay the rest, Mr. Ollivander."

"How thoughtful of you, Miss Moon," said Mr. Ollivander.

The boy turned to Serena. Instead of looking grateful, he looked more embarrassed than he already was and he looked angry. Nevertheless, he did his best to sound polite.

"You…don't…have…to…" he said through his teeth.

"I _want _to," Serena said softly. "It's all right. I just wanted to help."

"Thank you," he muttered, turning back to the counter. Mr. Ollivander had the wand wrapped and set in a bag for him. He took his wand and other belongings and started for the door.

"I'll see you in Hogwarts," Serena said after him but he was gone without another word. Serena stared at the door for a second or two.

_I don't think he has many friends, poor boy._

"Well, Miss Moon, let's start looking for your wand then, eh?" Mr. Ollivander said.

"Hmm? Oh, yes, thank you, Mr. Ollivander."

After a few tries, Serena finally found a swishy ten inch Willow wand with a unicorn hair core. When she paid for her wand and left the shop, she didn't feel like getting ice cream. Her mind was still on that boy she saw in Ollivander's. She didn't even get his name. She wasn't sure what to think about the boy yet but perhaps they could be friends. She hoped so, because he seemed like the sort of boy you didn't want to become enemies with.

--

When Serena returned to Cardiff, she and Arabella talked about their different days over a game of Gobstones. Serena didn't like the game very much. She always lost but Arabella was quite good at it. Squib or not, Arabella played like a professional.

"They did every test they could think of," Arabella said sourly. "But they found no magic in me at all."

"You're still young," Serena reminded her. "Just give it time."

"Yeah, I guess so," Arabella moaned, rolling her marble and gaining an extra point. "Enough about my day, how was yours?"

"Oh, it was all right," Serena said with a shrug. "I've been to Diagon Alley loads of times, it wasn't that great."

Arabella however, saw right through her. "Serena, it's okay, you don't have to pretend for my sake. You can tell me all about it. I don't mind."

Serena sighed. "You sure?"

"Of course," Arabella insisted, "I want to know everything."

"Well, all right," Serena said, "I got my robes first. I was getting fitted next to this really rude girl. I have no idea who she was but she kept telling Madame Malkin she was making her robes wrong."

"What did Madame Malkin do?"

"I think she told her to be quiet," Serena said with a slight grin. "Oh—and after that—I went to get my wand. I wanted to get it myself so my mom got my books."

"Why?"

"Something Mr. Bones told me," Serena replied, "getting your wand usually takes the longest and it's the best part of getting your stuff, because it's personal. It's what connects with you, so I wanted to get it on my own."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," said Arabella.

"Mr. Ollivander was helping a boy when I got there," Serena said, "he was quite handsome."

"Who was he?" Arabella asked urgently.

"I didn't get his name," Serena replied, looking rather embarrassed.

"Serena, what's wrong with you?" Arabella demanded playfully. "You never forget to ask someone for their name?"

"Well, Mr. Ollivander was helping him, you know," Serena insisted, "it seemed pretty awkward to just introduce myself there. But I'll see him in school, maybe at the train."

"Yeah," Arabella smiled, "you still going to take the train disguised as me?"

"Of course I am," Serena smiled back. "I just hope Jed won't notice."

"Oh, Jed won't care," Arabella stated.

Serena continued telling Arabella about her day when she lost a point and her marble squirted an acrid liquid in her face. Arabella laughed.

"Can't we play something else?" Serena asked, using a handkerchief to wipe her face. "I hate Gobstones; I always lose!"

--

"Serena, wake up!" she heard her mother's magically magnified voice boom in her room. "You're going to miss the train!"

Serena rose up quickly. "The train? Oh no, term starts today, I forgot!"

She got out of bed and stepped on Cosmos' tail. Cosmos hissed and Serena jumped off. "Oh, sorry, Cosmos!"

Serena pulled on some Muggle clothes so she wouldn't get too many funny looks from Muggles. Checking her trunk to see that everything was in it, she hurried downstairs with Cosmos at her heels. As Serena's mother was worried about Serena's safety, just as any protective mother would, Serena insisted that she would be all right as long as she had Cosmos with her. Serena had Cosmos since she was a little kid and Cosmos acted like her guardian all the time.

Travelers for the night were downstairs eating breakfast when she came.

"Starting at school, aren't you?" said a wizard.

"Yes sir," Serena said, exasperated. "Mum, I'm ready!"

"All right," said Mrs. Moon as she came forward, "we'll take the Knight Bus and—Serena—you haven't even done your hair yet! You can't go to school like that!"

"Oh, oops," Serena picked up a spoon then closed her eyes. Her tangled blond locks shrank to short and wavy red hair and her heart-shaped face became round, just like Arabella's. "There, that's better."

"Serena, you look like Arabella Perkins," Mrs. Moon muttered.

"I know," Serena said, "I told Belle I'd ride the Hogwarts Express looking like her. Please let me go like this Mum. This way I will feel like she's with me."

"Oh, fine," Mrs. Moon moaned, "come on, let's hurry! You've got half an hour!"

"Oh, that's plenty of time," Serena grunted as they left the pub with trunk in tow.

--

Serena found a compartment with two other girls and surprisingly, Tom Riddle, the same boy she saw in Diagon Alley.

"Hello there!" she said brightly. "We meet again!"

Tom looked uncertainly up at her. "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"We met in Diagon Alley," Serena said, "don't you—oh—er—nevermind."

She suddenly realized she was still in the disguise of her best friend Arabella Perkins. He wouldn't recognize her like this. Serena shook her head and waved her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena mumbled, "I must've mistaken you for someone else I knew."

He shrugged and continued reading a term book. Serena sat next to him, stroking Cosmos. Cosmos was watching Tom carefully.

"Is that a Kneazle?" said the girl across from Serena with long black hair.

"Yes," Serena answered, "her name is Cosmos."

"Wow, how did you get away with bringing her?" the girl said as she stood up to being petting Cosmos. Cosmos, sensing that the girl had a pure heart, purred softly.

Serena shrugged. "Well, I'm allowed to bring a cat."

"My name's Raye Potter, by the way," said the girl.

"I'm Serena Moon," Serena stated.

"Hey, doesn't someone in your family own the Rabbit and Moon Pub in Wales?" Raye questioned.

Serena grinned proudly. "Yes, my dad but our whole family runs it."

"My father's been there a couple of times," she said, "I think he stayed in the Blue Moon room."

"What does your dad do?" Serena asked.

"He's in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," Raye replied, "and my Mum's a—well—a Squib."

"Nothing to be ashamed of."

"I didn't say I was!" Raye barked.

"Sorry," Serena sighed. "My best friend is a Squib. She didn't get accepted to Hogwarts and she feels really bad about it, like she's useless."

"That's awful," said the other girl who was seated. Like the boy, she was also reading a book. She looked over her book.

"What's your name?" Serena asked.

"Amy Fawcett," she replied.

"Fawcett?" Serena scratched her head. She didn't know anyone with the last name Fawcett staying at her father's Inn, but of course, she didn't know everyone that came into the Inn.

"My father is a Muggle," Amy explained at Serena's pondering look, "he's an artist. He got attacked by a Jarvey while painting so he was sent to St. Mungos. My mother is a healer there and that's how they met."

Serena smiled. "Oh, that's so romantic!"

"I suppose it is," Amy blushed.

"What about you?" Serena turned to the boy.

"Hmm?" his dark eyes lifted from his book.

"Tell us about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell," he said.

"What's your name then?" Raye inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Tom Riddle." He went back to reading.

The train started moving and Raye sat down. Moments later, a witch came by their compartment with the sweet trolley.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Being the daughter of a healer, Amy shook her head. She didn't care much for sweets. Tom Riddle didn't have any money to spare, even if he did like some.

"Have you any Fizzy Whizbees?" Raye asked.

"I'm afraid I'm out," said the witch.

"Oh, shame," Raye moaned.

"I wouldn't recommend those," Amy whispered, "I hear they have Billywig stings."

"Is that right?" Raye asked with a grin. "Well no wonder I like them so much. I used to sting myself all the time with those things when I was a kid. Still do."

Serena stood up and brought out some of her tip money. "Four Cauldron Cakes and four Chocolate Frogs, please."

"One Sickle and three Knuts."

Serena paid for her sweets and the witch left. Serena tossed a cauldron cake and a Chocolate Frog each to the rest of the compartment.

"Why thank you," Raye said, "you really shouldn't have."

"I don't mind," Serena said, "I hear the train ride is hours long."

"Do you know what they put in Cauldron Cakes?" Amy asked Raye, turning hers around.

"Nothing poisonous, I'm sure," Raye said.

"Chocolate Frogs?" Tom Riddle asked, gazing at his Chocolate Frog. Just what did Serena give him to eat? Did she expect him to eat this?

"Oh, they're not real frogs," Serena said. "It's just a spell but be careful when you open them. They jump."

Tom opened his Chocolate Frog and sure enough, it jumped from the box. Tom threw his hands in the air to catch it. Holding the enchanted sweet in hand tightly, he brought it to his mouth and bit off its head. It tasted just like chocolate, but sweeter.

"Thanks," he said to Serena.

Serena nodded and began opening her own Chocolate Frog, followed by the other girls. Raye caught her frog before it got away with her. Seeing how realistic the frogs were, Amy just let hers get away.

"What's this?" Tom inquired, picking a card out of the box.

"Oh, those come with the Chocolate Frogs," Raye explained, "each one has a famous witch or wizard. They're fun to collect. I wonder who I got—oh my goodness—I have Godric Gryffindor! I've always wanted one of him!"

She showed the card to the rest of the compartment to show a brave looking wizard with an auburn hair and beard holding a sword. She took in a deep breath and started reading the description on Godric Gryffindor.

_"Godric Gryffindor, one of the four Founders of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry was perhaps the bravest wizard of the age. He was an exceptional broom rider and has been on many adventures fighting dragons and other dangerous beasts._

"What did you guys get?" Raye asked the group.

"I have Helga Hufflepuff," Serena replied. "Hey, she looks sort of like me." She showed the others the card and when they compared Helga's face with Serena's, they were really doubtful.

"No she doesn't," Raye said.

"Oh, well, according to the card, she _was _a metamorphamagus," Serena said quickly and had to remind herself again, she was sitting her in the form of her best friend. _"Helga Hufflepuff, Hogwarts co founder, was skilled in Herbology and also had the rare gift of a metamorphamagus."_

"I've got Ravenclaw," Amy stated, "_Rowena Ravenclaw, Hogwarts Co-founder was a very wise and creative witch. She was a skilled Healer, Arithmancer and Runes Master." _

"I'm guessing you got Slytherin?" Raye asked Tom, but she sounded more rude than interested. She knew of Slytherin's reputation.

"Yes," Tom answered icily. "_Salazar Slytherin—one of the two wizards of the Hogwarts Founders—was famous for his ability to speak to snakes, known as Parseltongue."_

Tom paused. He wasn't able to finish. _He_ could speak to snakes too.

"What else is there, Tom?" Serena asked.

Tom cleared his throat and continued. "_He was also a skilled Occulemens and Legilmens."_

He looked at Slytherins' face for a moment. Slytherin nodded and then he disappeared. "He's gone."

"They do that," Serena explained, "he'll be back shortly."

Tom examined his card. "What do you have to do to get your face on these things?"  
"Wow, planning on becoming famous?" Serena said playfully.

"Maybe," Tom said, "I'd do anything to get my face one of these. Who do you have to talk to? What do you need to do?"

"Just do great things, I suppose," Serena said. "Start your own collection, look what those wizards and witches have done. There are inventors, healers, people that founded places. Go and do great things, write to the people who make Chocolate Frogs and they might just put you in one."

"How much are these cards?" Tom asked.

"Ten Knuts," Serena answered, "you must be Muggleborn."

"Muggleborn?" Tom looked at her. He remembered reading something about Muggleborns in one of his history books, but Tom couldn't be Muggleborn, could he? Somehow he felt tha tone of his parents was magical. They had to e. He didn't' want to believe he was Muggleborn and he still couldn't grasp the truth that magical people could die. They should be able to live forever.

"Yeah, I mean, you don't seem to know much about the Wizarding World," Serena said, "my father was Muggleborn too. Didn't even knew wizards existed."

"I don't think I'm Muggleborn," said Tom.

"What do your parents say?"

"They didn't tell me anything," Tom said, pulling up his book. He didn't want to get into his life story with these girls. He didn't know enough to tell them anyway. Serena frowned and looked at her card.

"You know, I guess since we all got the four founders," she said, "it must be a sign of what house we'll be in."

"Yes, I thought Ravenclaw would suit me," Amy agreed, "but no one really knows what house they'll be in."

"I hope I'm in Gryffindor," said Raye, "Professor Dumbledore is Head of Gryffindor House."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Tom said awkwardly.

"Yes," Raye stated, "you've heard of him?"

"Yeah," Tom said, "I met him."

"You have?" Raye gasped. "What did you think of him?"

Tom shrugged. "I didn't really like him."

"Why not?" Raye demanded. "He's brilliant! He's the greatest wizard of the century!"

"I didn't think he was great," Tom said coolly.

"Well, you don't look like the Gryffindor type anyway," Raye muttered, "only the bravest go there."

"Are you calling me a coward?" Tom's hand twitched to his pocket but before he could do anything, Serena's pet Kneazle slashed his hand.

"Cosmos!" Serena pulled her Kneazle away from Tom. Tom yelled in surprised, jumping up and leaning against the window. He grabbed his hand and glared at Serena.

"It scratched me!"

"You deserved it!" Raye shouted.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tom!" Serena cried, holding Cosmos tightly to keep her from getting away and attacking Tom even more. "She's never acted like this before! I don't think she meant it. Cosmos, stop! No!"

Cosmos hissed and wriggled to get out of her master's grasp. Serena had to hold on tighter.

"Here," Amy reached in her bag and pulled out an ointment for cuts. She stood up. "Here, let me—"

She reached for Tom but he slapped her hand away. "Get away!"

Amy gasped and backed up, looking tearful.

"Hey, she was only trying to help!" Raye snarled.

"I didn't need your help!" Tom hissed. "I can take care of myself!"

"Fine," Raye muttered, pulling open the compartment door. "Get out."

"No, please," Serena said, "it's all—"

"Go find another compartment if you can't behave yourself," Raye said, ignoring Serena. Her eyes were locked on Tom. "Go on now!"

"All right," Tom grabbed his trunk and bag. Blood dripping onto the floor, Tom left the compartment and Raye slammed it closed. Cosmos continued hissing and snarling, her tail whipping madly.

"Cosmos, calm down!" Serena scolded, dropping her Kneazle. Serena looked at Raye.

"Why did you do that?" Serena asked her. "You didn't have to make him leave!"

"I couldn't stand him," said Raye.

"Then why didn't _you_ leave?"

"Because he was the one your Kneazle attacked!" Raye muttered. "Don't you know why she scratched him?"

"It was an accident."

"No accident," Raye said heavily. "If you had your Kneazle this long you would've known that they can detect unsavory and suspicious people and that boy was just as suspicious as they come!"

"He didn't seem suspicious to me," Serena whispered, "just lonely."

Raye laughed and shook her head. "If he was lonely and wanted friends, he wouldn't have acted the way he did. Your Kneazle knew there was something wrong about that boy when you came in. I was watching her!"

"But—Cosmos never attacked anybody—never!" Serena looked at her Kneazle. "She snarled at a few dodgy wizards that didn't pay but she didn't attack anyone."

"I sensed something wrong about Tom," Raye frowned, walking to her seat. "I bet you ten Galleons he'll be in Slytherin—he has it written all over him."

"Well, even if he is," Serena said, "that doesn't make him a bad person!"

"I guess we'll see about that," Raye groaned.

Serena told Cosmos to return to the seat and she looked out the compartment window, peering where Tom had gone. Was he really as dangerous as Raye had said? Why did her Kneazle attack him and if Tom really was dangerous, would he ever come around?

_To Be Continued_

Author's Note: Yes, Arabella Perkins is young Mrs. Figg and Serena's best friend. I'm not sure what she looked like so made her kinda like Molly/Naru. I was trying to decide what her old surname was before she got married. Perhaps she was related to one of the big pureblood families but as I was checking the lexicon about Mrs. Figg there was something about Perkins. Remember when Harry went with the Weasley's to the QWC? The tent Mr. Weasley borrowed from Perkins? It smelt like cats and looked like the inside of Mrs. Figg's house. Perkins is also in the Muggle Relations department, so perhaps his Squib sister made him want to study Muggles—if they are related. If anyone has any thought to who Mrs. Figg is, let me know. Yes, Serena is Hephzibah Smith's niece. Since she had the cup of Hufflepuff, maybe she really is a descendant of Hufflepuff. I kinda copied the girls' lives—Serena's brother Sammy (I didn't want to make up a name, I like him!)—and Amy's mom being a healer and her dad an artist still. I thought the idea of a muggle proposing to a witch in a magical hospital sounded kind of romantic. I chose these girls as the heirs because the first three scouts and they do fit the descriptions. Don't worry about Venus and Jupiter. They were sent in different times but don't ask me because the story isn't about them. They were all sent to "not where Queen Serenity wanted them to go, but where they needed to be" as said in that episode of "Gargoyles". Review, please!


	5. IV Tom's new home

I do not own SM or HP.

Heirs of the Founders 5

Tom's New Home

The three girls were quiet for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. Then there was a voice that went throughout the train.

"We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes. Please have your luggage ready. It will be taken to the school for you."

"Oh, we'd better get into our robes!" Raye gasped, grabbing her trunk and pulling her robes out.

"Good of them to take our luggage for us," Serena said as she put her robes on. "I think I over packed!" she grinned at her large trunk with things poking out.

"I'd say you did," Raye said with a laugh.

"Well, my Mum says it can get _really _cold up here," Serena said, "I guess I just wanted to be prepared."

"That's good," said Amy, "it may take a couple of days for your parents to send things you've forgotten."

When train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the girls stepped out and looked around curiously. Raye was hopping up and down to get a look of Hogwarts in the distance.

"Oh, I can hardly see it!" she grunted.

"Arabella Doreen Perkins!" said an angry male's voice.

"Uh oh," Serena mumbled.

Jed Perkins, Arabella's brother, pushed through the crowd to Serena. "What are you doing here? Do Mum and Dad know you're here?"

"Look, Jed—" Serena began.

"You know you're not supposed to be at Hogwarts, Arabella!" Jed shouted, grabbing her hand. "Back on the train!"

"Wait!" Serena cried.

"Hey, you let her go!" Raye shouted, stepping to Jed. "Her name's not Arabella!"

"I think I know my own sister when I see her, thank you!" Jed snapped.

"But her name _isn't _Arabella," said Amy. "It's Serena."

"What?" Jed grunted, looking at the two girls and Serena. "Serena?"

Serena closed her eyes and showed her true self. Jed dropped her hand. Raye and Amy stared in shock. Serena smiled coyly.

"Hi Jed."

Jed's mouth dropped and didn't seem to work. "Serena—what—what is going on here?"

"Look, Arabella was upset that she didn't get accepted to Hogwarts," Serena explained. "So I rode the train looking like her."

"Were you intending on going through all of Hogwarts looking like my sister?" Jed demanded.

"No, I offered for the first year," Serena said, "but she didn't want me to. So I told her I'd go for the train ride instead."

"So Arabella _knew _you were going to do this?" Jed queried, throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes, she didn't tell you?"

Jed shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Serena said softly, "I thought she was."

"It's all right," Jed moaned, "well, the train ride's over now so you don't have to pretend to be Arabella anymore. Go on now; the groundskeeper is already leaving with the first years."

Serena nodded and Jed walked on to get a carriage. As Serena turned back to join the first years, her new two friends were looking at her in surprise.

"What was that about?" Raye questioned.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a metamorphamagus?" Amy inquired.

"Meta—wha?" Raye mumbled.

"I can change how I look," Serena explained. "My best friend Arabella Perkins is a Squib, so, I came on the train looking like her."

"So this is what you _really _look like?" Raye asked, looking her over.

"Yes," Serena replied, frowning at Raye. "Why, you think I'm ugly or something?"

"No!" Raye exclaimed, aghast. "You're really pretty! I just think—your buns look like meatball."

"Meatballs?" Serena questioned, turning pink as she touched them.

"I think it was nice what you did for your friend," said Amy as they followed the groundskeeper to the boats.

"Well, it was the least I could do," Serena sighed. "Poor Arabella, she really wanted to come.

"She'll come to accept it soon," Raye said optimistically. "My mum did."

"Really?"

Raye nodded. "She learned that she didn't need magic to keep surviving or to lead a normal life. Or course, magic it makes it all easier, especially if that's the only life you knew. My Mum doesn't have enough magic to use a wand but it doesn't matter. See, she knows about Runes and Divination and stuff like that, and she's still a good cook."

"Well, if you're a Squib," Serena moaned, "do you live like a witch trying to be a Muggle or a Muggle trying to be a witch?"

"You live like a Squib," Raye answered. "I mean, that's what you are. But you don't have to be bitter about it. You're not a muggle and you're not a witch either, but that doesn't mean you're useless."

"I tried telling her that," Serena insisted.

"She's still hurt," Raye said, "but she'll be fine in time."

They walked over the hill and saw the grandness of the castle. Everyone "oohed" and "ahhed".

"Isn't it he most beautiful thing you've seen?" Serena asked the other girls.

"Oh no!" Raye grunted. "I forgot my camera on the train!"

"Come on," said Ogg the groundskeeper, "this way. Everyone into a boat."

The three girls clambered into a boat followed by a girl with black pigtails and thick spectacles. She looked really pale and nervous.

"Hi," said Serena, "what's your name?"

"Myrtle Mason," the girl replied in a small voice.

"Nice to meet you," Serena said brightly. "I'm Serena Moon."

Myrtle nodded.

"And I'm Raye Potter."

"Amy Fawcett."

Once all the first years were to a boat, the groundskeeper yelled "Forward!" and the boats began sailing toward the castle. Myrtle grabbed the edges of the boat.

"Have you ever been on a boat before?" Raye questioned.

Myrtle shook her head.

"Don't worry," said Serena, "we'll be all right. We won't capsize."

Myrtle didn't reply or incline her head. She just stared out to nothing.

"Are you all right?" Amy asked softly. "You look nervous."

"We're all a little nervous," Serena admitted.

"_I'm_ not nervous," Raye declared.

Myrtle now looked pale green. She put her hand to her mouth and gagged.

"Oh, you're really nervous, aren't you?" said Amy in concern.

"How nervous are you?" Raye asked.

"Oh _no,_" Myrtle moaned, turning around to vomit over the side of the boat. Raye, Serena and Amy leaned back to give her space. The other first years groaned with disgust. Some agreed that they felt like throwing up themselves. A few laughed, the loudest being from a girl in the back.

"Did you see?" she cried. "Couldn't even last the boat ride! _Pathetic!"_

Raye turned around to see who was speaking. She couldn't really tell through the darkness, but saw a girl with long curly blond hair.

"How rude," Raye muttered and turned back to Myrtle. "Feel better, Myrtle?"

"No," Myrtle groaned, raising her head a bit and pushing her glasses on her nose.

"Maybe you will after the sorting when we eat."

Myrtle gasped and hung her head over the boat side, dry-heaving.

"Oh, bless," Amy whispered, "poor thing." Amy patted her robes, searching for something that might calm her nerves and gasped when she realized all her medicine was still on the train.

"You want to go to the school healer when we get there, Myrtle?" she asked.

"No thanks," Myrtle groaned, wiping her mouth with her sleeve, still hanging over the boat side. "Do I have sick on me?"

"No," the girls replied in unison.

"That was the third time I got sick today," Myrtle muttered.

"Are you really nervous?" Amy asked. "You might be coming down with something."

"No, I haven't got the flu," Myrtle answered, "It happens when I get really nervous. I get sick. I got sick when I got my letter too and when I went to get my things."

"I hope you'll get better control of your nerves for school," said Raye, "there won't be anything left of you if you keep throwing up."

"I can't help it," Myrtle moaned, "I don't know anything about magic! I thought all that stuff was make believe."

"You're Muggleborn?" Serena asked.

"What's that?"

"It means both your parents are Muggles," Amy explained. "Muggles are non-magic folk. My dad's a muggle but my mum's a witch That makes me a half-blood."

"Oh," said Myrtle, "yes, my parents don't know anything about magic either."

"Relax, Myrtle," Amy insisted, "you'll do just fine. A lot of Muggleborns came out successful."

"Yeah," Serena agreed as the boat hit the other side of the lake. She and Raye each grabbed an arm and helped Myrtle out of the boat. "My dad's Muggleborn. He's the owner of a wizarding pub in Wales. You should stop by sometime."

"All right," said Myrtle with a bit of color returning to her face "You're right, I really shouldn't be acting so stupid. Getting sick and everything, really." She sniffed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Amy told her.

"Yeah, cheer up," Raye insisted, patting her on the back. "Be brave!"

"I don't know how," Myrtle moaned.

"Sure you do," Raye said, "just tell yourself you can do it and you will. Now _smile!_"

Myrtle gave a small smile. They waited for the groundskeeper and the rest of the first years.

"Got a little seasick, did you?" sniggered the curly blond that laughed earlier.

Myrtle moaned and looked at the ground.

"_You'll _be sick if you don't shut your mouth," Raye muttered.

The girl smirked and twisted her curly hair around her finger.

"All right, come on," the groundskeeper growled, "this way."

The groundskeeper brought the first years to a door, knocked on it and it opened a second later. There in the doorway stood a wizard with auburn hair and a long auburn beard. Tom Riddle stepped back nervously and avoided the man's eyes.

"The first years, Professor Dumbledore," said Ogg.

"_That's _Professor Dumbledore!" Raye hissed excitedly in Serena's ear.

"I heard," Serena mumbled, wiggling her finger in her ear.

"Thank you, Ogg," smiled Professor Dumbledore. He nodded to the first years. "This way, please."

Dumbledore led the first years around a corner, up the stairs and they stopped in front of the front doors of the Great Hall.

"Ah, welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor Dumbledore. "I will take a few moments before you enter the Great Hall to be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Your house will be like your family. The house with the most points at the end of the year will receive the House cup. To achieve these points you must earn them but you will lose them if you do not follow the rules."

His bright blue eyes rested on Tom for a while. Tom looked at the strings on his sleeve.

"Please wait here," Professor Dumbledore said warmly. "I will come back for you when we are ready."

Professor Dumbledore walked away and the first years stood restless. The curly blond haired chewed loudly on her bubble gum and blew bubble after bubble. She was standing next to Tom Riddle. Raye rolled her eyes.

"That man scares me," Tom said to the blond haired girl.

"My father says he's a fool," the blond muttered, popping her gum.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Raye demanded as she turned around. "_That's _why you don't like him? Because you're _afraid _of him?"

Tom narrowed his eyes. "I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to her." He nodded to the blond girl.

"So mind your own business, won't you?" the girl demanded.

"Professor Dumbledore doesn't look scary to me," Raye insisted and she looked at the other students. "Does Professor Dumbledore frighten _you?_"

The students shook their heads.

"See?" Raye said. "There are other things to be more afraid about than teachers."

The girl rolled her eyes and blew another bubble.

"And your gum blowing is really starting to annoy me!" Raye pulled out her wand.

"Raye, _no!"_Serena gasped.

But instead of hexing the girl, Raye punctured the girl's bubble with the tip of her wand. The girl screamed as bits of bubblegum exploded on her face and hair.

"You got it in my hair!" she snarled, wiping her face.

"You'll live," Raye muttered, "next time, chew your gum softly. You look like a cow chewing its cud."

Myrtle and a few others laughed.

"Oh, what are you laughing at?" the girl demanded, glaring at Myrtle. "_Hurl girl?"_

She and some of the people she sat with on the boat guffawed, making throw up motions. Myrtle gasped and smoothed her robes.

"Leave her alone," Raye said, "or I'll do more than just burst your bubble."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"All right, you dirty little tart!" Raye exclaimed.

"Stop!" Serena commanded, grabbing Raye's arm. "We've just got off the train. Let it go."

"Oh come on, let me do it!" Raye growled. "She deserves it, low down rotten twit! Picking on people for no reason!"

"She'll get hers someday," Serena said. "Calm down, don't be such a hothead!"

"I think you've already given it to her, actually," said Amy, noting the bits of gum left on the girl's face and hair.

"For now, maybe," Raye muttered, glaring at the blond girl, "but I've got a feeling she's going to cause more trouble."

The girl grinned as she put another stick of Droobles Best Bubble gum in her mouth. _She's doing it just to annoy people! _Raye thought angrily.

The students became quiet when Dumbledore returned.

"Right then, everyone in one single line and follow me," Dumbledore said brightly. The students all got a single line. The first years entered the Great Hall. Serena nudged Amy and pointed to the ceiling.

"Look!" she said excitedly. "We've got an enchanted ceiling at our Pub too!"

"Does it change?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Serena replied, "but once in a blue moon. My dad sometimes forgets to change it." She looked at the staff table and noticed a large man waving at her. Serena smiled and waved back.

"Hi, Professor Slughorn!" Serena beamed. She lowered her voice to whisper to those around her. "He's one of our regulars! He says my dad's ale is the best around!"

The first years assembled themselves so they were facing the four house tables. Jed Perkins sat at the Gryffindor table, shaking his head at Serena. Next to him was a girl with short black hair and a stern face. Serena was glad that she wasn't the one who found her pretending to be Arabella. Professor Dumbledore placed an old and frayed wizard hat on a stool.

"What's that for?" Myrtle asked Raye.

"It's going to sort us," Raye answered.

"But how?"

"Shh," said Raye and pointed at the hat, which suddenly started singing.

_"You must wonder what kind of hat is this,_

_This hat you see, can show you much bliss._

_I'm different than all other hats,_

_I'll separate mice from rats._

_Just call me the Hogwarts Sorting Hat._

_Where is it that you ought to be?_

_Just wait a while and you shall see._

_Are you brave and daring?_

_Is there a lion inside you somewhere?_

_Gryffindor may be the place you'll be staying._

_Tell me, are you loyal and just?_

_Someone easy to trust?_

_That would make you a badger in Hufflepuff._

_Do you love studying and learning things anew?_

_Is there a bright light in your head shining through?_

_Let your brain fly with the eagles of Ravenclaw._

_Or is there something else of devotion?_

_Do you have drive and motivation?_

_Come, ambitious one and join the snakes of Slytherin._

_Don't know who you are just yet?_

_Give me a moment and I will bet,_

_You will find where you belong_

_And so now ends my song!_

The Great Hall erupted with applause. Professor Dumbledore began unrolling a scroll. "When I call your name," he said, "I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and when it has placed you go to that House Table."

"Bobbin, Ian!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Bones, Victor!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Watching the sorting made the others feel nervous about waiting, especially Myrtle.

"Oh no," Myrtle mumbled, "Raye, I feel nervous again!"

"Just calm down," Raye muttered through the corner of her mouth. "You don't want to get sick in front of these people, do you?"

"I'll just hold my breath," Myrtle whispered. "Maybe it'll go away."

"No, don't do that!" Raye hissed. "You'll pass out!"

But Myrtle took a deep long breath anyway. Dumbledore continued calling people and they went to get sorted.

"Dololov, Anotin!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Fawcett, Amy!"

Amy Fawcett walked calmly to the stool and sat down. She heard the hat's voice in her ear.

"What amazing wisdom I find in you," he said, "Perhaps the wisest I had to sort out of them all."

"Why thank you," Amy whispered.

"You have wisdom rivalry to that of Rowena…RAVENCLAW!"

Raye and Serena clapped loudly. Ami walked over to the Ravenclaw table, looking relieved.

"I had a feeling she'd go to Ravenclaw," Raye said to Serena. "She was just perfect for it!"

"Yeah," Serena replied, "I know." She looked to Myrtle, who was still holding her breath. "Myrtle!"

Myrtle was turning blue but did not dare open her mouth to take a breath. Raye jerked her. Myrtle gasped.

"I think…it's…helping!" she sputtered.

"Just remain calm, all right?" Raye insisted. "All you have to do is sit there and the hat will sort you itself. You won't have to do a thing."

"But what if it decides I belong nowhere?" Myrtle asked.

"Shh!" a person behind them hissed.

Dumbledore called more people through the 'F's and "G's". Myrtle looked paler still. Raye thought for sure she'd throw up again.

"Hornby, Olive!"

The rude blond girl flipped her blond hair and cat walked over to the stool. Raye rolled her eyes. Olive chewed on her gum and blew a large bubble as the Sorting Hat began sorting her.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted after ten seconds.

"Why am I not surprised?" Raye scowled as Olive walked to the Slytherin table with her nose up in the air.

The sorting went on. Myrtle kept swallowing and speaking to herself to remain calm. Dumbledore called through the "J's the "K" the "L's" the "M's"---

"Mason, Myrtle!"

"Oh no," Myrtle mumbled.

"Go on," Raye said, giving her a slight push.

Myrtle stepped away from the group but tripped on her way to the stool. Olive Hornby laughed at her. Myrtle's pale, sick face turned slightly pink as she pulled her face back up and straightened her glass. She rapped her fingertips nervously on her knees. It took a while for the hat to say anything.

"Come on," Raye muttered, crossing her fingers in the pocket of her robes. "Put her someplace where she could work on her confidence. Like—"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Myrtle flinched and she sat stunned on the stool. Dumbledore removed the hat from her head. She slowly stood up and walked to Gryffindor table. Raye was clapping nd cheering.

"Way to go, Myrtle!" Raye exclaimed.

Myrtle gave her a weak smile and sighed. The sorting was over; now she had to see if she could do any of this magic stuff.

"McKinnon, Marlene!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Meadows, Dorcas!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Melfiflua, Aramatina!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Moon, Serena!"

"What?" Tom Riddle mumbled, staring at Serena as she went to the stool.

When he met Serena on the train she didn't look like that. She was the same girl he spoke to in Ollivanders; the girl who paid the difference for his wand. That explained why she seemed to know him. Was this really what she looked like or another disguise? But this was what she looked like when he first met her. He couldn't take his eyes off her. She was so pretty.

"What incredible loyalty I find," said the Sorting Hat. "You are the sort of person that would do anything for your friends. I haven't sorted anyone with such a loyal and just mind. There is also a bit of bravery. There was someone just like you and that was Helga…HUFFLEPUFF!"

Serena grinned and walked to the Hufflepuff table to sit with Joseph Diggory and the other new Hufflepuffs. She knew this was the place where she needed to be. She knew the moment she got Helga Hufflepuff with her Chocolate Frog.

"Morgan, Gwendolyn!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Mulciber, Troy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Ryan!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pepper, Octavius!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Podmor, Sturgis"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Raye looked around her and groaned. When was her name going to be called? She was getting tired of standing. She knew she would be sorted into Gryffindor but she wanted it to be official.

"Potter, Raye!"

"About time!" Raye grumbled, walking over to the stool to be sorted. She sat down and looked expectantly at the Gryffindor table.

"My, don't you have a lot of courage," the hat whispered in Raye's ear. "You're a lot like someone I knew. Brave and strong he was, just like you. You want adventure and you will have it in…GRYFFINDOR!"

_"Yes!" _Raye breathed, jumping up excitedly and rushing over to the Gryffindor table. She sat next to myrtle. "We're both in the same house!"

"The hat said I was brave," Myrtle mumbled. "I don't feel brave."

"Don't worry, you will," Raye insisted and she turned her eyes to the sorting.

"Riddle, Tom!"

The tall dark haired boy walked to the stool, looking calm yet anxious. He sat down on the stool and took a breath as Dumbledore placed he hat on his head. Tom pulled the card of Salazar Slytherin out of his pocket. Salazar was not in his frame but Tom held it tightly. He began moving it nervously in his fingers. He heard the hat speak to him almost immediately.

"You thirst for power and greatness more than anything, just like someone I used to know. You like to demonstrate your power to others, no matter how much it scares them. Oh yes, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the heir of Salazar SLYTHERIN!"

Tom looked down at the card again and this time Salazar's face was there, nodding to him. Tom nodded back, clutching the card. He stood up slowly and went to the Slytherin table. He knew he was in the right spot. He just knew. It was like Salazar's picture was trying to tell him the whole time.

"I knew he'd go to Slytherin," Raye frowned.

"He's really handsome," Myrtle breathed.

"Myrtle!" Raye exclaimed, flinching. "He was just sorted to Slytherin! Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along."

"He's still handsome," Myrtle insisted.

"Rosier, Benard!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Scrimgeour, Rufus!"

A boy with a lion-like face and tawny hair walked to the stool. Raye stared at him in awe.

'He looks like a lion!' she thought, unable to blink. 'He's got to be in Gryffindor!'

Raye was right. Within ten seconds the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Raye scooted so there would be room for Rufus. He smiled, thanked her and looked back at the sorting.

"Thruston, Alvin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Vance, Emmeline!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting was finished with Emmeline. Dumbledore rolled up the scroll and sat at an empty seat at the staff table. The bald man in the middle stood up.

"May the feast begin," he declared and the food appeared on the platters. People dug right in. Myrtle however just sat quietly.

"Try and eat something," Raye told something.

"I don't know if I should," Myrtle mumbled.

"You'll feel better," Raye insisted. "You don't want to go to bed hungry."

Tom sat transfixed at all the different things to eat. He had _never _been at a meal like this before. He was among the many orphans that ate the same slop day after day. He was tired of it. Now, he could have roast beef, and chicken, potatoes, sausages. He wasn't sure what to try first so he put a bit of everything on his plate. For the first time ever, he didn't' feel like a poor orphan, a little nobody.

Olive Hornby stuck her gum on the side of her plate and put small amounts of roast beef on her plate. She boasted to the other students about her family and other things.

"Serena," asked Edward Macmillan, "my dad's been to your Pub. He said that you're a metamorphamagus."

"That's right, I am," Serena replied, closing her eyes and changing the shape of her eyebrows.

"That's impressive!" Edward exclaimed.

"Thanks," Serena said, "I would sometimes make funny faces for the little kids when they're acting up."

Amy didn't talk much at the Ravenclaw table except about what she expected class to be like. The Ravenclaws shared her thoughts.

Myrtle was finally able to nibble on some food and get her nerves under control. Raye got her to talk about herself so that she'd relax.

"Well, my father is a gardener," she said, "I help him sometimes."

"Then you should have no problem in Herbology," said Rufus Scrimgeour. "All you'll be doing is trimming plants and things."

"There are magical plants?" Myrtle asked in surprise.

"Of course," said a black haired third year girl. "All sorts."

"Wow," Myrtle whispered, "I wonder what we'll start on next. You know, changing things sounds interesting too."

"Transfiguration," said the girl, "my personal favorite."

"Who are you?" Raye asked.

"Minerva McGonagall," she replied.

"What year are you in?" Raye asked.

"Third year," Minerva replied looking at Raye as if she should already know.

The dinner was replaced with desserts. Tom, already full with all he had to eat, just sat there and stared. There was so much to choose from. He took a deep breath and looked at the enchanted ceiling. He felt so at home. He was miles away from that terrible orphanage. He wouldn't have to return for it for nine whole months and it felt like an eternity away. Tom smiled and looked back at all the different puddings.

"So, Tom," Olive said, taking a tiny bite of her ice cream, "tell me a bit more about yourself. You've been so quiet."

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell," Tom replied as he decided on a dish of trifle.

Olive laughed. "Oh, you're a man of secrets, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Tom, "perhaps."

Olive looked quite enthused. She dipped her spoon into her ice cream, smiling. "Interesting."

Tom savored every bite of his trifle. He could so get used to this. Everything was just perfect. He only wished he knew who his parents were. Would they be proud of him?

A short bald man stood up once everyone had their fill. "Welcome to Hogwarts, especially new students. I am Amando Dippit, your Headmaster. I know that you all must be weary after the train ride so I will be brief."

At this, Serena stifled a yawn. She didn't realize how tired she really was until Professor Dippit said so.

"I must remind you that no magic is permitted in the corridors." Professor Dippit stated. "Course schedules will be passed out tomorrow at breakfast by your Heads of Houses. Quidditch Tryouts start next week for anyone instead. I am sorry to say that the first years would have to wait until next year.

"Now then," Professor Dippit said, "off to your dormitories."

Prefects of the four houses came to their feet, calling to the others. Hufflepuff's prefect, a plump girl with light brown hair smiled at the lot.

"I'm Pomona Sprout," she said, "Hufflepuff House is just this way."

Pomona led the first year Hufflepuffs out of the Great Hall and down a staircase. Serena saw Tom walking down to the dungeons with the Slytherins.

'I wonder how far the others have to go,' Serena thought as they turned the corner for Hufflepuff House. It seemed liek the others had to go pretty far for their houses.

* * *

The Gryffindors and Ravenclaws took the same route to the towers. Raye called to the prefect.

"Hey, just how far is Gryffidnor house?" she asked.

"It's on the sixth floor," the prefect replied.

"How are we supposed to find our way back?" a boy behind Raye asked.

"Call for Sir Nicolas," said the Prefect. "The Gryffidnor Ghost. That's what he's there for."

The Gryffidnors and Ravenclaws came to a fork. Raye waved at Amy as she hung to the right with the other Ravenclaws.

Once Raye, Myrtle and the other girls came into their dormitory, Myrtle seemed to be calmer.

She went to her bed where a little white kitten lay asleep.

"Snowflake!" she said.

"Oh, how cute!" said Emmilene Vance.

Myrtle let the other girls hold and scratch Snowflake behind the ears. Myrtle sighed and changed into her nightgown.

"You feel better, Myrtle?" Raye asked. "You've got more color in your face."

"Yes, thanks," said Myrtle, "I guess that now I'm here it's starting to sink it. I still don't know what to expect though."

"Relax," said Gwendolyn Morgan, "you can't expect everything there is about magic in one day."

"I guess," Myrtle stated, "it's just weird, growing up thinking magic was only in fairy tales and here I am."

"Oh, you're Muggleborn too?" Gwendolyn questioned.

Myrtle nodded.

"Well, we'll be in the same boat then," Gwendolyn said, "I know probably less than you do."

The girls climbed into their beds. Raye yawned goodnight to her dorm-mates and closed the curtains of her four-poster. Wondering what her first day would be like made her too sleepy so she fell right to sleep and dreamed about it instead.

* * *

Abraxas Malfoy, the Slytherin Prefect, led the first year Slytherins to the Slytherin Common Room. Tom knew this was where he was supposed to be. The large room was decorated in green and silver, with the crest of Slytherin on the walls. Tom went with the other first year Slytherin boys to the dorm room. His trunk was already next to a bed.

"I wonder what we're starting tomorrow," said Bernard Rosier. "Maybe Potions, the classroom is right here in the dungeons."

"I really don't care what we start on," Tom stated. "I'm just glad to be here."

"Me too," Ryan Nott smiled, "it was getting boring at my house."

Tom reached into his trunk and pulled out his frayed pajamas. When he put them on and crawled in to bed, he was too excited to even sleep. He was afraid if he fell asleep after getting to Hogwarts he'll wake up and find himself back at that horrid orphanage. Tom lay there quietly, looking around the room with his head on his arms. He knew that he was always special and now, finally, he was going to see all what he was made of. He was going to prove himself to the whole world.

Tom grinned, fantasying what his life was going to be like now. "Welcome home, Tom."

It was an hour until he fell asleep and dreamed about being the greatest sorcerer that ever lived.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. V The Legend

**Heirs of the Founders 6**

**The Legend**

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP.

Note: Finally I'm taking this story off hold. I was busy with other stories so I had to put some on hold. Sorry for making you all wait but I hope you'll forgive me and keep reading the story (and reviewing would be nice too!). Oh by the way, I'm going to jump to year 2 in this chapter and jump to year 5 in the next. That's where most of the action is supposed to be anyway. Hope you don't think I'm rushing the story. I don't want to drag the story on but you'll get bored if I go through each year.

* * *

Raye looked over her course schedule during breakfast the next day. "Let's see, what're we starting with? History of Magic, Potions…what the? History of magic?" She spat her breakfast out of her mouth and stood up. "History is the first thing? History shmistery, it's the future that's really important!" she pointed in the air and put her other hand on her hip. 

"History?" Myrtle inquired, swallowing a mouthful of eggs and leaning over her schedule. "Oh, that sounds nice! I've always loved history!"

"Speak for yourself," Raye groaned, "history is dead and so is our history teacher!"

"What?" Myrtle asked. "Dead?"

"Yeah, Professor Binns is a ghost!" Raye exclaimed.

"Why is a ghost teaching here?"

"I don't know," Raye moaned as she put down her schedule and went back to eating. "I just hope he doesn't bore us to death and the whole class ends up as ghosts too."

Myrtle chuckled. "Oh, it can't be that bad. I'm looking forward to it. Maybe I'll find out where I got magic from. I was wondering that since I got my Hogwarts letter."

Myrtle's attitude got better at the start of the morning. She got over her nervousness and was ready to learn all she could about magic.

"Good luck with that," said Raye, "there are many Muggleborns here and there may not be a wizard or witch in their family for centuries."

"What else do we have today?"

"Transfiguration, Potions and Herbology," Raye answered, "sounds like a pretty good day."

Raye was still a little tired from History of Magic when she got to Potions. She kept yawning as she worked on her boil curing potion. She hadn't slightest idea what she was doing.

"All right," said Slughorn after everyone had brewed their potion, "let me see how you did."

He passed each cauldron and gave some criticism. When he came to Raye's cauldron, he raised an eyebrow and Raye chuckled nervously.

"I think I added too many nettles," said Raye.

"No, you didn't crush the snake fangs enough," Slughorn stated.

"Oops," Raye said, "sorry Professor. I just came from History of Magic. Guess I'm still a little tired."

"Ah, say not more," Slughorn waved his hand, "Professor Binns has been teaching her for centuries, even as a ghost. I assume when he was alive he was still boring. I suggest you take an Alertness Draught before you take his class. That may keep you awake."

"Thanks Professor," said Raye.

"Whew!" Raye breathed as Slughorn continued to inspect everyone's cauldron.

"Good thing Professor Slughorn is so lenient," Gwendolyn Morgon stated. "Can you imagine if we had a real nasty teacher?"

"He'd take points away left and right I bet," Raye said.

When Slughorn arrived to Tom's potion he howled and called everyone over. Tom looked confused. Had he done something wrong? But Slughorn looked excited. Slughorn put his arm around Tom and pulled him to his side.

"Professor?" Tom asked. "Something wrong?"

"No dear boy," said Slughorn, "look, everyone! Look at this potion. See how it is thick and yellow…something about it looks different however. What exactly did you do?"

"I followed the directions listed," said Tom, pointing back at the blackboard which had the directions. "I waited five minutes after I took the cauldron off the fire then I stirred the potion with the porcupine quills instead of just dropping them in."

"I think you just improved the Boil Curing potion, my boy!" Slughorn patted him on the back. "Ten points for Slytherin!"

"Thank you sir," said Tom.

"Congratulations, Tom," said Myrtle as she returned to her seat.

"Thanks," Tom looked at his recently brewed potion. He just did a couple simple steps and he earned ten points. In his previous class, Transfiguration, he also earned ten points when he answered a question correctly. Tom never earned any type of points in the orphanage. No one gave him any praise. His day had barely started and already people were treating him with respect, like he actually made a difference. Tom wasn't sure how to feel.

"Class dismissed," Slughorn announced and everyone packed up to leave.

It didn't take long for Tom to become a good student. Being in Hogwarts gave him a new attitude. He wasn't so angry and cold like he was before he came to Hogwarts. He was much more polite, even for a Slytherin. As Myrtle was walking to the library to study one day, Myrtle tripped and dropped her books.

"Oh no!" she cried.

"Let me help you," said a male voice and Myrtle looked up to see Tom Riddle bending down to help pick up her books.

"T-thanks, Tom," Myrtle said shyly. Myrtle swallowed. Her heart started to beat hard in her chest. She was certain that Tom could hear it. _He is so handsome!_ Myrtle couldn't help but think as Tom handed her the rest of her books. Myrtle got to her feet.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Tom inquired.

"I'm fine," Myrtle said softly.

"Good, I'll see you in Potions on Monday."

"Yes, see you."

Myrtle stood in the middle of the hall staring at Tom's retreating figure. Before realizing it, she had a crush on the handsome halfblood. She smiled to herself, held her books close to her and stepped into the library. It wasn't easy to study with her mind still on Tom Riddle. She thought that one day; Tom Riddle just might study with her.

* * *

The year at Hogwarts finished in a blur. Tom didn't want to go back. When Tom boarded the train back o London, his attitude went back to how it was. He was rude and he snapped at other students when they went by his compartment. They were acting all too happy. If he was feeling miserable then all should be miserable. He couldn't watch all the children act excited to come home and tell their parents everything they had learned at Hogwarts when Tom had _no _one at home that gave a damn. What would Mrs. Cole think when he told he learned how to make sleeping potions? Even if she _did _have insomnia, she wouldn't care. No one would. 

Tom looked out the window from the compartment he was sharing with Olive Hornby, Ryan Nott and Bernard Rosier.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Olive Hornby asked sweetly. I don't like the Hufflepuffs either but you're being so mean that I just might go to a different compartment."

"Go ahead," Tom muttered, disappearing behind his Potions book. "I don't care."

"What's the matter?" Olive inquired. "You've been acting this way since we boarded the train. Actually, since the farewell feast."

"Yeah," added Nott, "something's obviously bothering you.

"I just don't want to go home," said Tom, "that's all."

"I don't either," Olive admitted, "It was plenty of fun meeting you and being away for a while. But I miss sitting at home and doing nothing. I also miss the shopping trips that I went on my mother. Oh, she promised to take me shopping as soon as she came to get me!"

"That's fabulous, Olive," Tom said dryly, not bothering to look at her.

"Do you have problems with your folks?" Olive asked him.

For someone so dumb, Olive could be pretty smart sometimes. Was Tom that transparent or could she really tell what was on his mind? Tom grimaced and put down his book.

"In a matter of speaking," he replied, "I don't have any."

"What?" Olive asked. "No problems?"

"No, no," said Tom, "I don't have parents. My mother died giving birth to me and I don't know who my father is."

"That's horrible," Olive said, "so who do you live with? Grandparents?"

"I live with a bunch of orphans," Tom answered.

Tom's friends stared at him. He had never told them about his past. Now they finally understood why.

"I don't know of any orphanages for wizards," said Rosier thoughtfully, "so you must live with Muggles."

"Must be, because I'm the only wizard from the orphanage," Tom said, looking out the window.

Olive broke into tears of sympathy and put her arms around Tom. "Forced to live with Muggles! How sad!"

"Olive!" Tom yelled in surprise. The other boys looked at Tom buried under Olive's arms and chuckled. Tom started to feel heat rise into his cheeks.

"No wonder you don't want to go back," wailed Olive. "You poor thing. I'm going to get you some sweets!"

"Could you get me a pumpkin pasty, Olive?" Bernard Rosier asked with a wink.

"No!" Olive retorted and she exited the compartment. Tom sat back into his seat, wishing he hadn't told his friends the truth.

"So, what's it like?" asked Ryan, leaning forward in his seat.

"What?" Tom demanded.

"Living with Muggles, of course," Ryan said. "I've never even met one."

"Yeah, Riddle," Bernard said, "tell us. What'd they say when they found out you a wizard?"

"They said I was a freak," Tom answered, "Of course, they always said that, since I learned of my abilities."

"What do you mean?"

"I always knew I was different from the other children," Tom said with a smirk. "I could make things move without touching them and even make animals do what I want them to. Bill Benson and I had an argument on which radio station to listen too…

"Radio station?" Bernard inquired.

"It looks like a box that plays music," Tom explained, "Billy won but I got him back. I hung his rabbit over the rafters, but I didn't even touch the thing. I just told the stupid rabbit what to do. You should've seen the kid's face."

"How long ago was this?"

"I was nearly ten," said Tom, "but that wasn't the first time. I was probably three when I first did magic."

"That's impossible," Ryan shook his head. "I never heard of wizards that young performing magic, especially when they were brought up by Muggles."

"Exactly," said Bernard, "I didn't do anything until I was like nine or something. My dad scared me and I made him trip."

"But _I_ did," Tom said proudly, "I learned that I did things when ever someone made me angry. Then I focused on it and I made things happen."

Bernard and Ryan exchanged glances and looked back at their friend.

"Riddle, come on," Bernard said, "no kid can do that. It's only when a kid gets really scared or really angry when they make a spell happen. They can't do it whenever they want."

"I can," Tom insisted, "and I did. Now I'd like to see those muggles try something now."

"Magic outside of Hogwarts is banned," said Ryan.

"I know," said Tom, "but the muggles don't know that."

Tom gave the other boys an account of every little horror he did on the muggles and his friends, though they were impressed, were quite shocked. They never knew of other wizards their age having such skill. Tom's attitude about coming home changed a little bit. The other orphans were already scared of him. Now they had more reason to fear Tom Riddle.

Olive Hornby returned to the compartment with her arms full with many sweets. "Here, Tom, I wasn't sure what I like so I got two of each."

"Why thank you, Olive," said Tom, picking up a Chocolate Frog. "I'm starting to feel better already."

* * *

Serena got off of the train with her friends and looked for their parents. 

"Mum!" Serena exclaimed.

"It's so good to see you, Serena dear," Mrs. Moon said, hugging her daughter. "How was Hogwarts?"

"Wonderful!" Serena exclaimed. "I had so much fun. I made lots of friends."

Serena stepped back and nodded to Raye, Amy and Myrtle.

"Mum, this is Raye Potter, Amy Faucet and Myrtle Mason."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Moon," Amy said politely as she shook her hand.

"My dad's told me all about the Rabbit in the Moon," Raye said. "Good things of course!"

Mrs. Moon smiled. "Why thank you, Raye."

"Hi," said Myrtle shyly.

"Hello, Myrtle dear," said Mrs. Moon.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serena saw Tom walk past her.

"Tom!" Serena exclaimed. "Tom, I want you to meet my mother."

Tom stopped and put down his large trunk. He put on a fake smile and stuck out his hand. "Hello."

"Tom's the boy I met at Ollivanders," Serena explained. "He didn't have enough money for his wand so I helped pay for it."

"Oh yes, I remember," said Mrs. Moon.

Tom's insides squirmed and his face went warm. He didn't know whether to be embarrassed or angry. Serena told her mother that he didn't have enough money to buy his own wand? Who else did she tell? Did all of Hogwarts know that he was a penniless orphan?

"Yes," said Tom, "I'll pay Serena back one day."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Serena said.

"I have to leave," Tom said quickly, picking up his trunk.

"Er, see you next year, Tom," Mrtyla said after her crush, but she said it too late and he didn't' hear her. Mytlre tuned to her friends. "See you next year then."

"Bye, Myrtle," said Serena as Myrtle went to meet her parents.

"Myrtle's certainly a lot more confident than she was when she first came to Hogwarts," Raye said, "I bet being in Gryffindor did her some good."

"Yeah, poor thing was so nervous, Mum," said Serena, "she got sick on the boat."

Mrs. Potter pushed her way through the crowd with Raye's younger brother, Harold. "There you are, Raye. Let's go. I need to go home and make supper."

"Okay," said Raye, "Harold, want to carry my trunk for me?"

"Okay!" Harold replied, grabbing the handle with both hands and pulling it with all his might.

"Raye, stop teasing your brother…" Raye's mother scolded.

"I'm not," Raye muttered, rolling her eyes and looked at her friends. "See you next year."

"I wonder where my mother is?" Amy wondered.

"Let's leave the platform," said Mrs. Moon, "she's probably waiting for you there."

"Good idea," Amy said and she followed Serena and Mrs. Moon through the wall to the rest of the platforms in Kings Cross Station. Amy scanned for her parents but all she found was her father, trying to convince one of the station workers there was indeed a platform nine and three quarters.

"Sir, I've worked here for ten years and never did I ever see a platform and three quarters," the station worker said tiredly.

"Oh, there's my father," Amy said, "why'd he come?"

"Well you must not have a child in Hogwarts or you would know about it!" Mr. Faucet shouted.

"Gaah!" Amy yelled in shock though Serena and Mrs. Moon chuckled.

"I take it Amy's father is a Muggle?" Mrs. Moon asked Serena.

"Yes," said Serena. "You should hear the story how her parents got together. It's so romantic!"

"Dad, Dad!" Amy pushed her cart toward her father. "What're you doing? Where's mum?"

"Ah, there you are, Amy!" Mr. Faucet said, putting an arm around her and pulling her to him. "I was going to come greet you on the platform, but this man here wouldn't help me find it!" he glared at the station worker, who shook his head and walked away, seeing that his assistance was no longer needed.

"Dad, muggles can't get onto platform nine and three quarters," Amy said, "anyway, where's mum?"

"She picked you up for Christmas and I told her that today it was my turn!" Mr. Faucet. "She's working at the hospital today so she couldn't make it. George!" Mr. Faucet called to a boy that was looking at the departure times. "What're you doing?"

"I thought this thing would tell us if the train was delayed," George replied, walking to his father and sister. "I didn't tell me a thing."

"Oh let's go," Amy said, grabbing her brother's hand and asking her father to carry her trunk for her.

"All right," said Mr. Faucet and he pushed the cart, following Ami and George.

"Bye, Amy!" Serena yelled.

"See you!" Amy called over her shoulder then groaned at her younger brother. "No George, I can't show you any magic—I'm not allowed."

"Come on, let's go," Mrs. Moon said, "we should be home too."

"Yeah, I've been dying to see Bella!" Serena laughed. "I want to tell her everything!"

--

Serena came home to a party. There was a large banner that said "WELCOME HOME, SERENA!" and Serena's father was serving the finest drinks. Serena had never seen the pub so full. Many of her friends were there, including people that were just passing by. They thought it was quaint.

"This is the most unusual pub I've ever been in," muttered a wizard, slugging down his drink.

"At least the drinks are good," said man he was drinking with.

Not only was half the village there, but so was Professor Slughorn. Serena was astounded to see him.

"Professor Slughorn?" Serena gasped. "What're you doing here?"

"You know I keep saying that you're ale is the finest, Serena," the professor said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks," Serena chuckled and she introduced Arabella to him. "Belle, this is Professor Slughorn. He's my Potions teacher."

"Hi, sir," said Arabella, "Serena said you were the best teacher in Hogwarts."

"Well, if she thinks so, she should be in Slytherin," joked the Slytherin Head. "I haven't seen you in school. Will you be coming to school next year?"

Arabella's smile fell. "Uh, no sir, I'm a squib."

Professor Slughorn frowned and he found no reason to continue the conversation. "Oh, I see. Excuse me, girls, I think I'll go get another drink."

"Bye, Professor," Serena mumbled as the professor walked to the bar, even though he already had a full cup in hand. Serena looked at Arabella.

"See, even the professors don't want to talk to me," Arabella frowned.

"Oh come on," Serena said, "just because you're never going to be a student at Hogwarts doesn't mean you're worthless."

"easy for you to say," Arabella said, "look at you, Serena. Your family owns this pub, everybody came to honor your first year at Hogwarts. Since your dad opened the pub here, everyone opened a business. Pretty soon this will be a new Diagon Alley. Your dad may even own the village."

"My dad's a pub owner, Arabella," Serena muttered, "not the Minister of Magic. Come on, let me show you some of my pictures from Hogwarts."

Serena led Arabella up to her room and showed her pictures of her friends, the interior of Hogwarts and the four Quidditch games.

"Hufflepuff came in second," Serena explained as she showed her the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. "But we just can't compete with Gryffindor. They're some of the greatest fliers I've ever seen."

"Yeah, that's what Jed always says," Arabella said. "I wonder. If I can't use a wand, maybe I'll be able to use a broom. Then I can at least become a professional Qudditch Player."

"I think you should go for it," Serena told her. "You've always seemed to like flying."

"I don't even have a broom," Arabella said, "and Jed doesn't fly. He never liked Quidditch so he can't teach me."

"Hey, maybe we can get some brooms this summer when I do my school shopping," Serena suggested, "then we can practice flying together. There might even be a flying school somewhere, or even someone professional that can teach you."

Arabella smiled. "That'd be nice."

"The Applebee Arrows only hire witches," Serena said, "you can try out for their team."

"I have to try out for something," Arabella said, "or I might have to go to Muggle school."

Arabella stood to her feet. "Well, I should be going now. I'll ask my parents about the brooms."

--

Serena left for another year of Hogwarts and she got more homework than she did when she was a first year. She tried not to complain and did her best, though she'd much rather spend time with her friends. She had missed them. All of the students were happy to be back at Hogwarts, especially Tom Riddle. He saw Hogwarts as his only home in the world.

While his fellow Slytherin classmates were nodding off in History of Magic, he was listening intently. Professor Binns was talking about the founders of Hogwarts. Tom felt a desire to know everything about the founder of his house, Salazar Slytherin. His desire was much deeper than just curiosity of how Salazar formed Slytherin House. He wanted to know because somehow, he felt connected to Salazar Slytherin in ways that theother Slytherisn didn't. To his knowledge, he was the only Slytherin with the ability to speak Parseltounge, just like Salazar Slytherin.

"Because Salazar Slytherin did not want students of muggle parentage to join Hogwarts, he left the school," Binns said, "but before he did so, he told the other three students a hogwash story of a secret chamber."

"What do you mean by Hogwash, sir?" Tom questioned, raisi9ng his hand. Tom was offended by Binn's comment and if the teacher wasn't already a ghost, he'd probably kill him. However, he covered up his anger with curiosity.

"Because, Mr. Riddle, the secret chamber, or what is actually called the Chamber of Secrets, does not exist," Professor Binns explained.

"What makes you say that?" Tom inquired. "If Salazar Slytherin said he built one, then there must be a Chamber of Secrets somewhere in the school. Why was it called the Chamber of Secrets? Why did he build it?"

"He didn't' build it," professor Binns said, "it is only a legend."

"Well, please tell us how the legend goes, sir," Tom said.

With Tom's questions and comments, some of the Slytherins perked out of their dozing and looked at Tom.

"Yes, Professor," said Bernard Rosier, "after all, if our house comes from the name of Slytherin, then we should know everything he did…or at least he said he did."

"Oh, very well," sighed Professor Binns, "just keep in mind that the Chamber of Secrets was only a legend, Slytherin's chance to nonplus the other founders. He placed something that will have the power to destroy those that were unworthy to study may study magic. Only his true heir would be able to open the chamber and unleash the power from inside."

"What power?" Tom asked. "Some kind of forgotten magic?"

"No," Professor Binns replied, "I believe the legend says that the power is some kind of monster."

All the Slytherins grinned in delight.

"What k ind of monster?" said Nott?

"There is no monster!" yelled Professor Binns. "The whole thing is a legend."

"Professor, what if someone opens this "legendary" chamber and let's the legendary' monster out?" Tom asked.

"Then Hogwarts would be in danger," Professor Binns said, "but that will not happened. The school has been checked many times and no such chamber has been found."

"But you said yourself, Professor," Tom said, "that only the heir could open the chamber."

"Correct."

"So, how would the teachers know what to look for if only the heir of Slytherin can open this chamber?" Tom demanded with a sly grin.

The ghost teacher looked at Tom in surprise. He did not know how to answer. The students looked from Tom to Professor Binns.

"He's got a point, Professor Binns," said Olive Hornby, "Salazar Slytherin sealed it so only his heir could find it so everyone would pass right by the chamber without knowing what it really is."

"Class dismissed," Professor Binns moaned, exiting the room through the ceiling.

Bernard checked his pocket watch. "We still had ten minutes left."

Tom picked up his bag, threw his books in and hurried out of the room. He ignored his classmates' words. His mind was on the so called legend of the Chamber of Secrets. It wasn't a legend. It was real. Tom knew it. He did not know why he knew it was real, he just knew. Something inside him, far deep inside, told him he had to find the Chamber of Secrets and open it. Something was telling him he was the Heir of Slytherin. Tom always knew he had a destiny, a purpose. He thought that he understood his destiny when he first set foot in Hogwarts. He was to be a wizard. Now his destiny took a turn. He was the Heir of Slytherin. He had to open the Chamber of Secrets and prove to everyone that it wasn't a legend. The monster inside the chamber had been waiting centuries to be let out. The time had come for Tom let the creature do its purpose.

Tom rushed to the library and pulled out every book he could find having to do with Salazar Slytherin, the history of Hogwarts, Parslemouths, everything he could think of to help him find the Chamber of Secrets.

'I don't care if it takes me five years,' Tom thought as he sat at a desk with an armload of books, 'I am going to find the Chamber of Secrets.'

TO BE CONTINUED

Haha! Yay! The story is back on! I could continue and make this chapter a wee bit longer but 8 pages seem about alright. I just took this thing off hold, after all. Can't expect super huge chapters right off the bat! This story wont' be updated very often, just so you know. I'm at school again. I'm actually finishing this chapter at a school computer! I'm such a bad college student. Using the library computers to write my fanfics instead of doing homework!


	7. VI Prefects

_9Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. _

_Special Credit and thanks: Thank you Nercia Genisis for the Hogwarts sorting songs. I appreciate your reviews reviewing and thanks for making those songs! The song at the end here she custom made for this story so please do not take it. _

_Note: Though the story is back up, I'm having trouble keeping up with it. I don't know why it's so hard to write stories in Tom's time…maybe it's because of the time-line thing, trying to figure out what happened where and who was around in his time. I'm skipping to year 5 so we can get to the "Chamber of Secrets" drama. I apologize if you wanted to see the Heirs go thru each year, but I'd never get the story finished if I do that! This story will go on until after they finish Hogwarts. _

Heirs of the Founders

Chapter 6

Prefects

Three years have passed since Serena went to Hogwarts. Now she was facing her third year and Sammy was facing his first. Now that Serena and Sammy would both be in school, the Moons hired Arabella as a barmaid. Since Arabella sometimes helped Serena with her barmaid duties, Arabella caught on quickly. Keeping busy at the Rabbit and Moon pub helped Arabella with her not being able to go to Hogwarts. It gave her comfort that she didn't need to be a skilled witch to learn how to serve a drink. It gave her purpose.

Mrs. Moon went with Serena and Sammy to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. They took money out of their vault and stepped out. "Mum, can we get my wand first?" asked Sammy. "Mr. Ollivander's is all the way at the end. It's faster if we start at one end and then work our way down"

"All right then," said Mrs. Moon.

The three of them went to Ollivander's. Serena remembered the first time she got her wand. It was just three years ago. She witnessed Tom Riddle get his wand. He was two galleons and two sickles too short and Serena had paid the rest for him.

"Hello, Miss Moon," said Mr. Ollivander. "Ten inches, unicorn hair, Willow…how is it treating you?"

"Treating me quite well, thank you," Serena replied.

Mr. Ollivander turned to Samuel. "And you're here for your first wand, my boy?"

"Yes sir," answered Sammy. "I start Hogwarts this year."

"Well, let's get started then.

After two tries and not getting his wand, Serena told her mother she'd be in Flourish and Blotts purchasing her books. Serena was getting bored watching her brother try find his. She wanted to give him privacy, just as she had done when she got hers.

"Yes, okay," said mrs. Moon. "We'll get Sammy's robes after this. Meet us there when you've got them. You might as well get Sammy's books too."

Mrs. Moon handed Serena more money and Serena wrote down the books her brother needed on her list.

Just as she was about to approach the bank, she saw a handsome tall boy about to enter Knocturn Alley. She recognized him at once.

"Tom!" she exclaimed, hurrying up to him. "Hi!"

Tom stopped, rather surprised that someone had spotted him. "Oh, hello."

"You just get here?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, "I got my letter this morning."

"How's your summer going?" Serena inquired.

"Not too well," he said, "I'll be happier when school starts."  
"Really?" Serena moaned. "I'm not looking forward to those extra classes and all that extra homework. I'm excited to see all my friends though. I'm also looking forward to the Hogsmeade Weekends."

Tom smiled. "Yes, I am too. What new subjects are you taking on? I've got Arithmancy and Runes."

"Artihmancy?" Serena asked, raising an eyebrow. "That's…that's math! That must be hard...but you're the best in our year. You should be able to do it."

Tom smiled and Serena suspected that his pale cheeks were turning slightly pink.

"Oh, I'll be doing Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies," she added.

Tom's smile faltered. "Care of Magical Creatures sounds interesting…but…Muggle Studies? What can you learn from that?"  
Serena shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't know very much about Muggles, even if my father is muggleborn. My grandfather never saw my dad go to Hogwarts and my grandmother died sometime before my parents got married."

"Your grandfather, did he die?" said Tom.

"No, my grandfather just left," said Serena sadly. "Wasn't too interested in my father being a wizard, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Serena," said Tom, "Muggles just don't understand our world. I know plenty about them."

"Are you Muggleborn yourself?"

"No, I don't think I am," Tom answered.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"It's…hard to explain," said Tom. He didn't want to get into his whole "I live in a Muggle orphanage" story with Serena, even though he thought she was friendly and he liked her. It was something very few people in his house knew.

"Oh, I'm here with my brother," Serena said quickly to change the subject. "He's getting his first wand now."

"Really, he's starting Hogwarts this year?" Tom questioned.

"Yeah," Serena answered, "he's real excited."

"I remember the first time I've seen Hogwarts," Tom said, "It was like coming home."

"Yes, time sure flies, doesn't it?" Serena asked. "Feels like only yesterday we were first years, getting our very first wands and everything…here we are, third years. We've got extra subjects now and before you know it, we'll be taking our NEWT's."

"Indeed," Tom sighed. "Well, I hope it won't go _too _fast. I'm still having plenty of fun at Hogwarts. Of course, I am anxious to be out on my own, having a career and all that."

"Any idea what you'd like to get into?" Serena asked.

Tom shrugged. "Not yet. I suppose I'll know after this year."

"Yes," said Serena, "oh, you want to shop together?" Serena inquired. "I was just on my way to get my books. We can do that and…get a sundae or something."

Tom smiled and shook his head. "Another time, maybe. I was on my way to Knockturn Alley and I don't think you'd like to accompany me down there."

"Knockturn Alley?" Serena peeked behind him. "You were really going there?"

"Yes," said Tom, "I know it's a little dodgy, but you can find a lot of things down there."

"I suppose that's true," said Serena with a shrug. "My aunt Hepizibah got most of her stuff there. I sometimes wish she wouldn't go though. I'm afraid she might buy something cursed…what do you plan to find there?"

"I'm looking for a book on ancient labyrinths. I didn't find anything I was looking for in Flourish and Blotts so I'm going to see what Mader and Kivenfoot has."

"Why are you looking for a book on labyrinths?" she inquired. "Was it a homework assignment?"

"No," Tom said, "not really, just a little extra credit for History of Magic. Binns talked about some ancient labyrinths and they interested me so I thought I'd check it out."

"Oh yes…like the Chamber of Secrets," Serena said. "I suppose that's a labyrinth too?"

Tom grinned. "Yeah, exactly like the Chamber of Secrets."

"I think it is pretty fascinating," Serena admitted, "the thought of some maze being under the school…but if it's really as dangerous as it's rumored to be, I don't want to go there."

"Yeah."

"That was an interesting lesson," said Serena, "I usually sleep in Binn's lessons."

Tom chuckled. "Yes, he does have that effect on some people. Well, I should get going now. I'll see you on the train then."

"Yes," Serena said, "I hope you find what you are looking for."

"Thanks Serena," Tom answered, waving as he walked away. He felt a strange feeling in him after talking to Serena. He didn't normally have such a long conversation with someone but it was easy for him, just like so many others, to get lost in a conversation with Serena Moon. The two of them were both in Slughorn's "The Slug Club" which is where they had many of their conversations. Serena was in the Slug Club because of her father's pub and also her Aunt Hepizabah had a vast collection of antiques. Tom was not related to anyone powerful, rich or influential, but Tom was on his way of being that himself. He was the top student in his year, always getting good marks and earning points. He was Slughorn's favorite. Many times Tom spoke to her during the meetings or parties instead of his small clique of Slytherin friends. He sometimes wished he was in Hufflepuff with her or that she'd be in Slytherin with him. Her sweet voice and smile took away his loneliness. Then he stopped himself from thinking such thoughts. He never cared about having friends before. Why should he care now? He had bigger things to think about now. He had to figure out how to find the Chamber of Secrets. Inside the Chamber of Secrets was his true destiny.

--

Serena found Raye and Amy in Flourish and Blotts buying their books. To her astonishment, both their little brothers were starting Hogwarts.

"I hope Harold doesn't cause a ruckuss," said Raye, "he's a bit of a jokester. Mum wants me to keep an eye on him. He'll be in trouble every other week."

"Sammy's really excited," said Serena said, "he'll do well. He started using magic before I did. He's really smart…he'll make a better student than I will."

"You'll do better if you just work harder," Raye said, poking Serena as she was hunting her books. "You sure you're supposed to be in Hard-Working-Hufflepuff?"  
"Hey I work hard!" Serena snapped, pulling back and dropping a book on her foot. "Ouch!"

Raye and Amy laughed. Serena picked the book up and rubbed her foot.

"It's not funny," said Serena said, placing the book in her basket. She turned back to the shelves to browse. "Hey, _Mazes and Labyrinths. _Tom Riddle was looking for a book like this."

"Tom Riddle?" Raye asked.

"Yeah, I just saw him on my way up here," Serena said as she took the book out. "He said he was looking for information on labyrinths…he went to Knockturn Alley to see what they had."

"He went to Knockturn Alley?" Raye and Amy gasped.

"Yes, I know it's scary," Serena said with a shrug. "But he seemed to know where to go. I bet he goes there a lot."

"I wonder what he goes down there for," Raye said. "That guy…I get a strange feeling from him."

"He's all right," said Serena, "I just think he doesn't have many friends."

"Remember his behavior on the train?" Raye said.

"He got better," Serena insisted.

"I think he is alone," Ami said, "I don't notice anyone with him when comes to the train."

"He must live here in London then," said Raye.

"Wow, this stuff is pretty interesting," Serena said, turning a page in a book she just picked up. "You know there are over a hundred labyrinths in England alone?"

"Is that right?" Amy asked, looking over Serena's shoulder. "Wow."

"There are hardly any pictures in here though," said Serena with a frown.

"Why is Tom Riddle looking for information on labyrinths?" Raye questioned.

Serena shrugged. "I guess for some extra credit for Binns. I was worried it was some standard homework or something." Serena added the book to her basket of books and went to pay for them.

"You're buying it?" said Raye.

"Yeah," Serena said with a shrug. "Looks interesting and incase Tom didn't find anything in Knockturn Alley, I'll give it to him."

After paying for her books, Serena turned to her friends. "Say, I could use a sundae. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, sure," Raye answered. "Sounds good to me."

The three girls stepped out of the bookstore and went to Florclean's Ice Cream Parlor. Serena moaned under the weight of her books.

"Why did Mum make me get Sammy's too?" Serena questioned, stopping at the nearest empty table and setting down her bag.

Serena saw her brother and mother come out of the robe shop and she beckoned them over.

"Mum, I got our books," she stated, "and I saw my friends. We got some ice cream."

"Oh, hello girls," said Mrs. Moon, "I met you at the station. This is Sam. He'll be starting this year."

"My brother George will be starting this year too," said Amy.

"Mine too," Raye said after taking a bite of her ice cream. "He was jumping on the furniture when he got his letter."

"I was pretty calm," said Sammy.

"You were not," said Serena, turning her gaze to Sammy. "You were bussing a table when the post came and you dropped all the dishes. You shocked a customer to the point he started choking on his butterbeer."

"I did not!" Sammy muttered.

"Yes you did!" teased Serena. "I thought you were going to tap dance on a table."

"Sammy, Serena, enough," scolded Mrs. Moon.

"Sorry, Mum," said Serena, leaning back and taking a bite of ice cream.

"So your brothers are starting this year?" Mrs. Moon said. "You must be very proud."

"I'm more nervous than anything," Raye said, "my brother Harold is…too eager…and he's far too adventurous. He's going to get in so much trouble. My mom wants me to keep an eye on him."

"He'd better be in Gryffindor then," said Serena, "but he'll make things difficult for you and Rufus Scrimgeour!"

"Shh!" Raye hushed, turning slightly red.

"Rufus Scrimgeour?" said Sammy. "I saw him in the robe shop."

"You did?" Raye said, a bit too excitedly than she meant.

"Yeah, I was getting fitted next to his brother," said Sammy. "Brutus. Nice bloke."

"I'd…better go find my Mum and brother," said Raye, finishing up her sundae and hurrying over to the robe shop.

"We need to get Sammy's parchment," said Mrs. Moon.

"Yeah, I need some too," Serena groaned, "I reckon I'll be doing a lot of essays now."

"I'll go with you," said Amy, "I need more parchment too."

They went to the stationary store, met with Amy's family and parted.

"See you on the train, Serena," said Amy as Serena left with her mother and brother to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Yeah, see you."

--

Sammy come on!" Serena Moon called up the stairs. "We'll be late."

"Hey, you were the one who slept in," said her little brother, dragging his heavy trunk.

"Don't blame this on me!" Serena muttered.

They hurried out of the door, took the bus and made it Kings Cross just in time to make the train. Panting, they separated to find their compartments.

"You can sit with Raye and Amy's brothers," she said.

"Oh, George and Harold," said Sammy, "they're cool. I'll go look for them."

"Make sure to change into your robes before we get to school."

"I will," Sammy said.

"And don't fall in the lake."

Sammy grinned. "Did you fall in the lake on your first day, Serena?"

"No," Serena said, flushing. "I just mean…it could happen…and don't get seasick either."

"So you got seasick?"

"Oh just go sit!" Serena said, opening a random door and shoving her brother in.

"Hey, Serena, I was going to sit with Harold and George!" he snapped after her. He sighed and turned back around and blushed when he saw that the compartment wasn't empty. "Oh, sorry, my sister just put me here."

The person in the room, a fairly large boy shrugged. He had black hair and twinkling black eyes. "'S alright. My name's Rubeus Hagrid."

"I'm Sammy Moon," said Sammy, striding over with his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

When he shook hands with Rubeus, Rubeus' hand seemed to take up his whole hand.

"This is my first year at Hogwarts."

"Mine too," said Hagrid.

Sammy stared and then laughed. "No way, you have to be at least a third year."

"Um, no," said Hagrid, "this is my firs' time at Hogwarts. I just look big for my age, tha's all."

--

The second years and up went to the school on the carriages while the first years took the boats. The upperclassmen talked about the upcoming year and any siblings or cousins that would be starting Hogwarts. The doors opened and Professor Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall with the first years behind him. Raye gasped when she saw her brother walk by.

"Harold, tuck in your shirt!" she hissed. "And fix your hair!"

Harold groaned and tucked in his shirt, but didn't bother with his hair. They stopped at the sorting hat and the hat began to sing.

_"Be you short or tall,_

_Large or small;_

_I am the hat _

_That is here to sort you all._

_I am here to choose the table_

_Where you will be sat,_

_I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat!_

_If you are academically able,_

_Hardworking, wise and smart,_

_Ravenclaw is where you fit the part._

_If you are crafty and sly;_

_Always willing to reach for the sky:_

_Slytherin is where your loyalties lie._

_If you are friendly, loyal and true;_

_Hufflepuff is the place for you._

_If you are brave_

_And adventure is what you crave:_

_Gryffindor is the home of such a knave._

_So put me on and meet your fate._

_Make haste; don't be late._

_Take care_

_And begin this adventure if you dare…" _

Everyone erupted in applause. Professor Dumbledore took a scroll and began calling out the names.

"Anderson, Andy."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Baxter, Jake."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Black, Cygnus"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Black, Orion."

"SLYTHERIN!"

(AN: Cygnus is the father of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, uncle to Regulus and Sirius. Orion is Regulus and Sirius' father. Yeah—old—I know! They were born actually in 1929, a year later after Rubeus. Canonwise, they shouldn't be first years now but just for fun and drama and the fact I can't think of many names, I'm putting them in the same year as Rubeus Hagrid. I don't think 1 year will make much diffence.)

"Fawcett, George!"

Amy's short dark-haired brother went to sit on the stool.

"Hagrid, Rubeus."

Rubeus approached the stool. A couple people remarked, "he's really a first year?" When Rubeus sat on the stool, it creaked but didn't break, as some people had feared. The hat was on his head for ten seconds and it declared him as a Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor table cheered and the five people closest to the end moved so he could sit down.

"Jones, Paul."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The group thinned as the sorting went on.

"Longbottom, Algie!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Moon, Sammy."

Sammy strode over to the hat and Serena clapped for him. The hat took a little consideration and then declared him as a Hufflepuff.

"Hufflepuff?" Serena said in surprise, watching Sammy take a seat. "He's so smart…I thought for sure he'd get into Ravenclaw."

"Sometimes it just runs in families," stated Edward MacMillan.

"Potter, Harold."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Raye clapped hard. "I knew he'd get into Gryffindor!"

Harold handed the hat to the next person to be sorted and hurried to join the rest of the Gryffindors. Raye's supportive face changed again.

"Harold, the hat messed yor hair up!" she hissed. "Comb your hair!"

"You know that never works!" Harold hissed back.

"Quinn, Ursula!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Rackharrow, Augustus."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Ratchet, Janna!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Robbins, Lars!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Scrimgeuor, Brutus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Summers, Cole."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Twonk, Kate."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Wilcox, Patrick."

"SLYTHERIN!"

Following the sorting, Professor Dippet welcomed the students and began his speech. Harold was speaking to his new friend, Rubeus Hagrid. Everyone was discussing about their summers and the third years spoke about the new workload.

"I hope we don't start off with double potions right off," Raye groaned. "I was hoping to start Divination."

"Now that kind of stuff I heard about," said Myrtle, nodding as she dug into her roast chicken. "I went to a fair with my parents when I was ten. There was a fortune teller there…she was rather odd though. I'm looking forward to Care of Magical Creatures. I hope we study unicorns or crups…I _love _dogs!"

Over at the Slytherin table, Olive Hornby moaned and complained about the upcoming year. I really can't believe we're taking on two new subjects. The only homework I'm willing to do is Divination."

"I still can't believe you've signed up for that," Tom Riddle said softly. "It sounds like a bunch of rubbish…what's it got to do with magic? Even Muggles pretend to tell the future."

--

Olive Hornby, Raye Potter, Myrtle Mason and a few other students of Gryffindor and Slytherin sat in on poufy chairs as Professor Augury sat on a winged armchair. Her black hair was long and silky and her fox-like eyes were green.

"Why do we need to have divination with them?" Raye muttered, looking at Olive Hornby. "I thought this was going to be a private house lesson."

"Well, if you prefer to have your lessons private with your house. You may have one in the future," said Professor Augury, walking around and handing a number tarot cards to each pair alng with a piece of parchment. "You are to work in pairs for most of the term. Now, let's get started with the tarot cards. I'm sure many of you are familiar with them. You are to use your book to explain the definitions of the cards in your hand. After which we will have a little activity."

"Quick to put us to work, isn't she?" Raye whispered to Myrtle after Professor Aguury gave them the assignment and their cards.

Myrtle looked at the assignment. The first question asked for the meanings of the several tarot cards they had in their hand. The second how tarot was used to tell a person's future and the third question asked about the history of tarot reading.

"Wow, she wants the key number…what's a key number anyway?" Myrtle asked.

"No idea," Raye said. "Well, if you scribe, I'll read everything off."

"Okay," said Myrtle.

Raye shuffled through the tarot cards. "All right, we have the High Priestess, the Wheel of Fortune…"

"Hey, Myrtle," said Olive Hornby, holding up The Fool card. "Look, it's you! You're Hogwart's greatest fool, always tripping over your own feet and…"

"Actually 'The Fool' isn't too bad," said Raye. "Says here it means beginnings and spiritual journeys. Oh, look, Olive, I found you!" Raye took a card from the deck and showed her the "The Hanged Man" card.

"That's what you'll look like if you won't shut your mouth!" Raye muttered.

Olive glared at Raye and went back to work.

"What does Hanged Man mean?" Myrtle asked.

"Well when it's upright, it means devotion to a worthwhile cause. Upside down it means Loss, lack of commitment and preoccupation of selfish or material things."

"Yeah, she really is selfish," Myrtle grumbled as she wrote the information down. "I'm glad you're taking this class too, Raye. I can't handle her on my own."

"Oh, just ignore her," said Raye. "She'll get hers one day."

"Hanged man," said Myrtle, looking at the "Hanged Man" card. "There's a pub called 'The Hanged Man' in Little Hangleton. I ate there with my parents when we were passing through once."

"Why'd they call it that?" Raye inquired.

"I'm not sure," Myrtle answered. "That is kind of strange, isn't it?"

Raye looked at their next card: "The High Priestess." "Let's see, the High Priestess represents intuition and secret knowledge."

"What happens if you draw it?" Myrtle asked as she wrote the information down.

"There will be a surprise in your future," Raye read.

"A surprise?" Myrtle grinned and leaned forward. "Maybe Rufus Scrimgeour will ask you out! I bet even at the first Hogsmeade weekend!"

Raye's eyes widened as she quickly drew the next card. "Um, 'The Wheel of Fortune…"

--

After the first week of school, Professor Slughorn had his first Slug Club party for his favorite students. That was how he's always done it. He planned a Slug Club party early in the year for his students to discuss their new year so far and to give them a break from the homework they've accumulated. Serena always brought a jug of drink from her pub, Rabbit and Moon to the parties. Slughorn gave her extra points just for bringing it. Sometimes she would bring a sample of new drink for him to taste test. He was known for testing their foods and drinks for years.

"Here you are, professor," Serena said, handing him a jug of ale. "This is new ale my father just made. He asked me to have you try it first before he puts it on the menu."

"I'm honored, Miss Moon," said Professor Slughorn with a smile. He poured himself a cup of the light green ale.

"Oh my, it's green?" he said before he took a taste.

"What do you think?" Serena asked.

"Why, it's delicious!" Slughorn answered, smacking his lips. "What is it called?"

"He hasn't come up with a name yet," Serena said sheepishly. "He asked me to see if you had any ideas."

"Hmm," professor Slughorn took another sip and held the ale in his mouth for a while to study the flavor. "It tastes a little fruity...I believe I taste some pineapple," said Professor. "I do love pineapple, crystallized pineapple to be precise," said Professor Slughorn. "Yet there is something else…"

"Pineapple mint," said Serena. "We're making a new line of herbal drinks. 'For your health', you know. We've been thinking of calling it Pineapple Mint Rum."

"True, but your family is so creative," said Professor Slughorn. "Let's see…you can call it Horace's Delight."

"Thank you, Professor," Serena said, "I'm sure it will become real famous!"

"Pretty soon you will make your own ales," Professor Slughorn said.

"Yes, that might make me better in Potions, won't it, Professor?" Serena asked, grinning as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Potion making is an art just as brewing your own ales and beer," Professor told her. "Of course, potions sometimes aren't as delicious as some ales are."

Serena nodded in agreement. Professor poured a few cups of the ale and invited the rest of his students to try 'Horace's Delight' for themselves. Spotting Tom at a table with his glass, Serena went to ask for his opinion.

"What do you think of the 'Horace's Delight?" Serena inquired.

"I can see why Professor Slughorn likes it so much," Tom said. "It's very good."

"You should come by Rabbit and Moon," Serena said, "we've got lots of different kinds of food and drinks."

"I probably will," Tom said with a smile.

"Oh, Tom," Serena said, reaching into her bag to bring out _Mazes and Labyrinths. _"I found this in Flourish and Blotts after we saw each other at Diagon Alley. You were doing research on it so I thought I'd get it."

"Serena, thank you," said Tom, reaching for the book. "You really didn't have to."

"I found the book interesting myself," Serena said with a smile. "You can have it if you'd like."

"Oh no," said Tom, "I'll return it after I read it through."

"Okay," said Serena.

"Oh, isn't there a bookstore in your village?" Tom inquired as he thumbed through the book.

"No, but there's a book publisher," Serena said with a sigh. "They do have a couple of books you can buy though…but nothing on labyrinths or anything like that. Most of them are like biographies and other boring stuff."

Serena put her chin into her hand. "So, have you started any of your new studies yet?"

"Yes, I had arithmancy first thing," Tom replied.

Serena cringed. "Ooh, I'd hate to start off with that!"

Tom laughed. "It's not too bad. I find it pretty interesting. You know that seven is the most powerful number?"

"Really?" Serena asked. "Wow! That is pretty interesting! What about Runes?"

"It is a little difficult to remember all the different runes," Tom admitted, "but I like it. How do you like Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Muggle Studies is all right so far," Serena said with a shrug. "We started with studying about muggles from the early years."

"Hmm, and Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Well, I haven't lost any fingers in Care of Magical Creatures yet," Serena said, holding up her hands. "We started off with flobberworms."

"What are those, I'm afraid to ask?" Tom questioned.

"They're these long slimy worms," Serena said, cringing again. "We fed them lettuce for our first lesson. I don't know how they can eat because they don't have any teeth. Then we had to collect their mucus. It was so gross."

Tom grinned. "Maybe it's not too late to switch to Artihmacy!"

"Well, now we've started learning about Bowtruckles," said Serena, "they're not too bad, just as long as you don't make them mad. But I can't wait until we study unicorns!"

"Yes, that would make things more interesting," Tom said.

"Professor Kettleburn is a good teacher too," said Serena, "he knows a lot about different creatures."

The clock chimed nine.

"Oh, my, is it that time already?" Professor Slughorn said. "Well, it's time for you all to return to your dormitories. I'll schedule a new party soon. Serena, thank you again for the ale."

"Not at all," Serena said, "I'm glad you liked it, Professor!"

After leaving the potions room, where they normally had their Slug Club parties, Serena and Tom moved down to the Slytherin Common room and Serena walked up to the Hufflepuff dormitories.

--

Tom finished reading the book Serena lent him in a couple of days. As informative as it was, it didn't help him any in his quest to find the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He had hoped to find something when he went to Hogsmeade. Getting Mrs. Cole to sign his consent form was easier than he had thought. He didn't want to think that he'd have to use magic on her to make her do it—though he'd love to put a curse on her or two.

In the month of October, the third year students and up went to their first Hogsmeade weekend. Serena walked with a handful of Slug Club members and her friends Raye, Myrtle and Amy.

"I promised my brother I'll get him some sweets from Honeydukes," said Serena. "I wish I had an older brother or sister to bring me things from honeydukes…"

"You'd rot your teeth," Raye said as they made their way down the high street.

They came into Three Broomsticks to have a drink. They talked about their new studies and what they thought about them so far. Following which, Raye went to see if she could get anything to fix her brother's unruly hair. After Raye came out of Dervish and Bangs, she saw Tom Riddle exit Landers, the bookstore next to Dervish and Bangs with a book under his arm. Olive Hornby, who had just caught sight of him, squealed and grabbed his arm.

"Tom, let's go get a drink at that cute little teashop!" she said.

"But I…" Tom said and Olive Hornby pulled him into a small teashop at the end of the high street.

"What does she see in him?" Raye muttered under her breath. "Oh well, I think they deserve each other."

--

At each Hogsmeade weekend, Tom raided the town looking for any thing that could help him with his "quest." He even braved himself to talk to talk to the villagers in the Hogs Head and the other pubs. They were not much help, believing that Tom was trying to get them to do a homework assignment for him. But he did not give up. He looked at every nook and cranny of the school he could get to, while trying not to be too suspicious. He couldn't start skipping meals or Slug Club parties during his search. He had to play the model student act. Dumbledore always watched him closely.

Didn't Salazar Slytherin leave behind some type of instructions, some kind of sign for his heir to find? How was Tom supposed to finish Slytherin's noble work if he couldn't even find the chamber?

But he continued his search nonetheless. There were many secrets hidden in Hogwarts and Tom planned to learn them, all, beginning with the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. He would find it soon.

--

At the Slug club party of the year, Serena brought a new drink for everyone to sample. (White sparkly, glowing whine called Moonshine Wine). Everyone seemed to love it.

"What you think?" Serena asked Tom.

"I can see why you call it 'Moonshine wine,'" Tom answered. "How did you get it to glow?"

"That's a secret," Serena said with a grin.

"Well, I'll have to visit your pub to learn all your drink mixing secrets," he said. "I'm short on money, however."

"We can give you a job," said Serena. "My best friend's working there."

Tom smiled. "That's very kind of you, Serena…but I live in London."

"Would your parents let you work?" Serena inquired. "I'm sure they will."

Tom swirled his glass, gazing into it. "I don't know."

He couldn't be honest about his parentage with her. Very few people knew the truth of him. She would have pity on him and he didn't want to be pitied.

"I may just visit your pub and have a drink," Tom said, "I don't believe I've ever been to Wales. Thanks, Serena. I suppose your pub is connected to the floo network?"

"Yes," Serena said with a nod. "Come by any time."

--

A week after school let out, Tom walked to The Leaky Cauldron and flooed himself to The Rabbit and Moon pub. Of all the fireplaces to enter, he entered Serena's just as she was she was taking out the ashes. He slid out and landed on top of her.

"Ow…" she groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Tom. He pushed himself off of Serena and gasped when he realized who it was. "Serena!" he took her by the hand and helped her up. "Are you all right?"

"Think so," she said, rubbing her head and brushing herself off. She was wearing a midnight blue apron with a full moon on the front. Underneath her apron she wore a pink shirt and a black skirt. "Hi, Tom. It's nice to see you. Thanks for dropping by."

She motioned for him to follow her downstairs. "Here, I'll introduce you to my parents."

They walked downstairs, Tom commenting on the decorations of the pub.

"Mum, Dad," Serena called, "this is Tom from school."

"Well, hello, Tom," said Mr. Moon, who was making a meal for a customer. "Nice to meet you. Bunny's told me you two are in Horace's club."

"Bunny?" Tom mumbled.

Serena chuckled. "That's my nickname."

"Oh?"

"Serena was the one who named gave our pub its name: Rabbit and Moon," Mr. Moon explained. "I've called her Bunny ever since."

"I believe I met you before," Mrs. Moon said, smiling as she shook Tom's hand. "How do you do?"

"I'm fine, thank you," said Tom.

After serving a drink, Arabella approached Serena. "Hi Serena. Who's your friend?"

"I'm Tom Riddle," Tom answered as he shook hands with Arabella. "I know Serena from school."

"Yes," Arabella said, "how is that working for you?"

"It's great," said Tom.

"Tom's one of the best students in our year," Serena said.

"Is that right?" asked Arabella.

Tom smirked. "I suppose. Why haven't I seen you in Hogwarts?"

Arabella frowned. "Well, I couldn't go. I'm a squib, you see."

Tom forced a sympathetic frown. He read about squibs. They were rarer and perhaps even more of an abomination than muggleborns. To be the only one in a pure-blood wizarding family withouyt magical proess must've been like living with the plague. It reminded him of his mission as the heir of Slytherin to purge the schools of those unworthy to study magic.

"I'm so sorry," said Tom. "That must be difficult."

Arabella nodded. "Yes, it was hard at first but I've learned to accept it. Last year Serena's parents let me start working here. I enjoy it."

"You really want to continue serving drinks here?" Tom asked.

"Well, it's something I can do for now," Arabella said, "until I can start taking Kwikspell lessons. Then I can see just what I can do."

"I see," said Tom.

"Well, while you are here," Arabella said, handing him a menu. "How about a drink?'

"Sure," Tom replied. He ordered a Moonberry juice, something he hadn't tried before. It was a cheap drink so he didn't mind paying for it. He didn't want to allow charity from Serena, though she offered him a drink on the house. After which, she and Tom took a walk down the highstreet. It was a miniature Diagon Alley.

"These shops weren't always here, were they?" Tom asked, pointing at the apothecary.

"Nope, they were opened a little while after Dad opened the pub," Serena answered. "It's a nice little place. We don't have to go all the way to Diagon Alley if we need any potion suppies. They're going to open a robe store here this fall."

"That's great," said Tom.

"Yeah," Serena replied. "Horizon Alley is growing."

"Seems like a nice place to live," said Tom, checking his watch. "I should get back now."

"Oh, all right," Serena said, walking him back to the pub. "Come back anytime. If you're interested in working with us, I'm sure my father will hire you. We're busy these days."

"I'll keep that in mind," said Tom and he flooed himself back to the Leaky Cauldron. He thought about Serena's job offer. It would be nice to spend his time away from muggles. But there was still the problem with Mrs. Cole. Tom suspected that Professor Dumbledore had asked her to keep an eye on Tom when he in the orphanage during the summer. She seemed to keep an eye on him more than she used to. Tom didn't attack anyone again at the orphanage. He forced himself not to do magic, but how he wanted to just try some things on the muggles he lived with.

However, if he did his research in the orphanage, no one would know what he was doing. While working at The Rabbit and Moon, he doubted he'd have much time to learn all he could about the Dark Arts and the Chamber of Secrets…unless someone in Horizon Alley knew a lot about Hogwart's history.

Tom visited The Rabbit and Moon pub a few times over the summer and helped out. He used his charming ways to get any information from the customers, but they just told Tom old fond memories—which were useless to him.

--

In the summer before her fifth year, Serena got a surprise in her Hogwarts letter: a yellow badge with the Hufflepuff badger. This could only mean one thing; she was prefect for Hufflepuff House. Serena received praise from her parents. She was given a brand new quill as her present for making prefect, as well as new robes. When she boarded at the Hogwarts Express, she went to the prefects compartment to find Edward Macmillan as the other prefect for Hufflepuff House.

"I knew you'd make, prefect, Serena," Edward said with a smile.

"Thanks, congratulations to you, Eddie," Serena said.

Also in the prefect compartment were Amy Fawcett and Joseph Brocklehurst of Ravenclaw, Raye Potter and Rufus Scrimgeour of Gryffindor and Tom Riddle and Olive Hornby of Slytherin. Serena congratulated her friends and the other prefects on their achievements and they each picked up a list of rules of what to expect as prefect. After they spoke with the head boy and head girl, the prefects were given permission to sit in other compartments.

"I'm so glad you're a prefect, Tom," Olive said as they made their way to a private compartment. "I knew you would become prefect…you're the best in our year!"

Olive talked about their new year and how excited she was to be a prefect. Tom however was antsy. He was in his fifth year now and he still had not found the entrance to the Chamber. Where the devil was it?

The students came into the Great Hall, ready to begin the Welcoming Feast. Professor Dumbledore walked into the doors, leading the anxious first years. They all grouped around the stool where the Sorting Hat sat. Everyone became quiet and the Sorting Hat began to sing. Its songs always changed from year but this song was longer and it gave a warning.

_ "I've sorted many and a few, _

_Now is the time I sort you _

_In colors red, ochre green and blue. _

_Friendships of old we may renew: _

_And begin again like ages past, _

_To fix what was done, at last! _

_Think not of greed and not of caste _

_When choosing friends to man the mast; _

_To stand the course and turn the tide, _

_Within the houses you reside, _

_As well as those that you find beside. _

_Don't let it be said I haven't tried! _

_A tale of caution if you may _

_Unrelenting to this day _

_Godric played the hero well _

_But for a seer he could not tell _

_The strife that Salazar's flight befell _

_These hallowed halls and wooded dell. _

_Bitter enemies they became, _

_Because of Godric's quest for fame _

_That was their eternal shame _

_See their hearts and don't do the same! _

_Listen well and hear my call: _

_Unite your houses one and all, _

_Or this school shall surely fall. _

_Do not falter do not stall, _

_A monster in the chamber lies, _

_Now it's time to bind the ties. _

_Rowena's lot are very smart, _

_Learning is a work of art: _

_Now it's time to play your part; _

_True wisdom comes from the heart. _

_With healer's touch and eagle's eye, _

_Don't let this chance pass you by, _

_For house unity you must try: _

_Don't let sleeping dragons lie! _

_What you need is not in books, _

_All you have to do is look, _

_Those in the past that mistook: _

_Salazar was not a crook. _

_Use your logic to dictate, _

_Every wizard's and witch's fate. _

_Salazar was the parseltongue, _

_He left behind what was begun. _

_A tale of love that was unsung, _

_Another fight that wasn't won. _

_For his heir, there still is time, _

_But only if you heed this rhyme _

_And into the darkness do not climb; _

_Let loose the beast that's in its prime:" _

The first years twisted to look at each other. "Beast?"

Tom squeezed his knees. The stupid piece of leather and cloth was trying to tell him what and what not to do? He wouldn't have it. He didn't care about the outcome. He was going to find the Chamber and let the beast out.

_"Only death will follow, _

_Along with danger, pain and sorrow: _

_Unite today and not tomorrow! _

_There is a time to borrow _

_Qualities from other houses. _

_Are you men or are you mouses? _

_Helga was a friendly witch, _

_A gifted metamorphagus. _

_She loved each one like her own, _

_And Hogwarts fate she would bemoan. _

_She left her mark upon the stone, _

_She did not do this task alone. _

_Helga wished to end the fight, _

_And for Hogwarts to unite. _

_To prevent our current plight: _

_To all this there is a light. _

_Know those within and those without. _

_The walls and boundaries thrown out. _

_That is what I want to shout: _

_Unity's what we're all abuot! _

_For those here that start today,_

_Listen while I have my say:_

_Let not others show the way,_

_Do as you will, not as they may._

_The years above may listen still,_

_But to new minds I talk until,_

_My message wades across the swill,_

_That as before, they will instil;_

_Danger lurks around the bend,_

_As upon this course you wend._

_Friends to make and to defend,_

_Upon House pride do not depend;_

_Each one must amalgamate,_

_Combine, join, associate!"_

"I never heard the hat give a song like that before," Raye said.

"Oh, I have," said Nearly Headless Neck, the ghost of Gryffindor. He bobbed up in the air and Raye looked at him. "It often says 'Stand together, be strong from within."

Some of the first years looked like they would take the heart's warning to heart, while others didn't care. They were just wondering where they were going to be placed. They had already made some friends on the train ride. What would the difference be if they were in the same house or not?

"Avis, Larry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Barbary, Harvey!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Beamish, Paula!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cadorac, Dearborn."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Coopey, Howland!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Cornfoot, Patrick."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Filch, Jason."

"Greyback, Fenrir."

A tall boy with dark hair and dark blue eyes got onto the stool. He had an odd aura, and he was wearing a mischievous grin.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Still grinning, Fenrir sat down with the other Slytherins. The sorting went on, thining out the number of first years.

"Lestrange, Roland."

"Montgomery, Richard."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Prewett, Ken."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Prince, Eileen!"

A short skinny girl with dark hair, heavy eyebrows a pallid face approached the stool. The hat was on her head for a few moments before declaring her a Slytherin.

"Thomas, Daryl."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Watkins, Fred."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Wilcox, Maryilyn."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Wimple, Gilbert."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Worple, Eldred."  
"RAVENCLAW!"

"Zimmerman, Tony."

"RAVENCLAW!"

The sorting ended and Professor Dumbledore placed the hat back on the stool and set it aside. Serena looked around the new students sitting amongst the houses. Without knowing why, she suddenly felt a great desperation that they would heed the words of the Sorting Hat. She really wanted harmony amongst the four houses as much as Helga Hufflepuff did. When the food appeared on the plates, Raye was too confused at the hat's song to eat. She felt that something big and bad would happen this year and she didn't know what it was. She glanced over at the Slytherin table. The Heir of Slytherin may be sitting there right now and he could be planning to open the chamber of secrets. Could she find out who it was before he found it?

"Raye, aren't you hungry?" asked Rufus Scrimgeour. "You've got to try this roast."

Surprised that Rufus Scrimgeour was speaking to her, Raye blushed. "Oh, of course!"

After eating and Professor Dippet welcomed everyone back for a new year, the new prefects lead the first years to the dormitories.

"Hey, Rufus," Raye whispered as they led the first years all the way up to Gryffindor tower. "You don't think anything crazy is going to happen this year, do you?"

"What do you mean?" he inquired and he gasped. He looked back at one of the first years. "Did I just see you use a spell? No magic in the halls!" He looked back at Raye, who was blushing again and grin. "Sorry, what was that?"

"Well, just something about the hat said," Raye said with a shrug.

"Yeah, that was strange," he said thoughtfully, "but it's like Nearly Headless Nick said—the hat gives warnings sometimes. It knows more about this school than anyone else does. He belonged to one of the founders after all."

"What if the legend was true?" Raye inquired. "And the heir does open the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Then we'd better be careful," said Rufus, "and not underestimate the heir, whoever he is."

"I wonder if it's possible to learn who he is," Raye said.

"Hey, you're the divination expert," Rufus said with a grin as he patted her arm. "You shouldn't have any problems there."

"Ooh!" said a few first year girls and Rufus immediately took his arm down. Raye blushed madly.

"Uh, Gryffindor Tower this way!" she called. "And I expect you to remember where it is!"

After indicating the first years where the dormitories were, Raye went to bed. She briefly told her best friend Myrtle what it was like to be a prefect and she laid down. Raye wasn't able to fall asleep. There was something within the hat's song that seemed to call out to her.

_Godric played the hero well _

_But for a seer he could not tell _

_The strife that Salazar's flight befell _

_These hallowed halls and wooded dell. _

_Bitter enemies they became, _

_Because of Godric's quest for fame _

Was it really Godric's fault that the four founders fell? Did he push Salazar out? Or was it Salazar all the while? Why did the hat's words ring into her head? Raye laid in bed, pondering these questions. Was it because she was in Gryffindor house and that the Sorting Hat had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor? Or was she more than just someone in Gryffindor House? Could she possibly be the heir of Gryffindor?

Raye laughed mentally, shaking her head. Her? The heir of Gryffindor? It wasn't possible…was it?

"You're thinking too much, Raye," she told herself. "Just go to sleep…"

But the thoughts continued into Raye's dreams. She dreamed of dangerous things happening, very, very soon.

TO BE CONTINUED

Ugh…not completely proud with how this chapter turned out. But thanks again to Nercia Genisis for the song. If anyone has any suggestions for this story, please give them. But no flames! Come on, I'm sure everyone would like to know if it was possible for Tom Riddle to remain the handsome talented wizard he was when he was at Hogwarts.


	8. VII Not a legend

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP. _

Heirs of the Founders 7

Not a Legend

The workload was unbelievable for the fifth years. Many did not know how they were going to do for their OWL's. Tom Riddle, however, was confident. He knew he was going to get top marks on his OWLs. The thing he was having trouble with was finding the trance to the Chamber of Secrets. As a prefect, he had more access to the school than other students but though he was able to cover more ground, he couldn't find the entrance anywhere. He was beginning to think Binns was right. Perhaps the Chamber of Secrets really was a legend and Tom Riddle wasted nearly five years trying to find it. While he sat and sulked in the Slytherin Common Room, Olive Hornby noticed him.

"What's the matter, Tom?" she asked, coming up beside him and pointing at the potion book in his lap. "I thought you loved Potions. Slughorn's always saying how good you are…"

"I'm not upset about Potions," Tom grumbled, shutting his book and setting it on the floor.

"What then?"

"Nothing."

"Right," said Olive, folding her arms. "You're just deciding to be in a bad mood today?"

Tom sighed.

"I'm not sure what you can be upset about," Olive said, "you're the best in our year, you're a prefect, and everyone likes you. I don't think there's anything you could do wrong, Tom."

"Nothing wrong," Tom smiled vaguely. "Maybe there is one thing…I'm probably looking in the wrong areas."

"Huh?"

Tom glanced at her. "Olive, you remember when Professor Binns told us about the Chamber of Secrets?" He didn't know why he was confiding in her. Tom didn't confide in anyone ever. The only other time he confided into his friends was when he told them he lived with Muggles. He kept most of his life secret. But now as Olive was standing next to him, he decided he might as well get the opinion of some of his fellow Slytherin housemates.

"Yeah, it was the only lesson of his that was interesting," Olive said.

"Well, you think what he said was true? About the whole thing being a legend?"

"Not for a minute," she replied without hesitation.

"I thought the same at first, but," Tom muttered and then shook his head.

"Wait, Tom, have you been looking for the Chamber of Secrets?" Olive inquired, stepping close to him and putting her hand on his knee. "Are you the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Well, I believe I'm the heir of Slytherin." Tom said. "I've been looking for the Chamber of Secrets since that lesson. I've read about every book I could find and I've searched every foot of this school and I keep reaching dead ends."

"You want help looking?" Olive said. "There are some places you may have overlooked…"

"No thanks," said Tom, "I've looked everywhere many times. Slytherin may have just said he built one to scare the others."

"You're just going to give up?" Olive asked, pouting.

"I haven't any choice," Tom sighed, trying to get up and Olive pushed him back down.

"Here, just let me help you look," said Olive, "there are some places I'm sure you have overlooked, like the girls' bathrooms, and classes you don't have. Maybe the entrance isn't even the school, but somewhere outside."

He gazed at her in surprise. Tom wasn't one to accept help from everyone. He was used to doing things alone. .

"Are you serious?"

Olive nodded. "Yes, just tell me the kind of research you did, or any ideas you have and I'll start looking."

Tom sighed and waited a few seconds before replying. "Oh, all right. I guess I could use your help. I believe the entrance will be marked with a snake."

"A snake, of course," said Olive, "or an 'S'."

"I haven't seen anything with snakes, except our house banners though, so the entrance might not be marked at all."

"We'll see," said Olive with a smile and without any warning, Olive leaned forward and kissed Tom quickly and softly on the mouth. She pulled away and went to the girls' dormitory. She would start her search tomorrow morning. Tom remained motionless in his chair and he brought his fingers to his lips. He had just received his first kiss. Tom never had any inclination of kissing or girls. He knew the girls adored him but he didn't care. He never wanted one. Now after receiving his first kiss, he wasn't sure what to think. However, he wasn't sure if Olive Hornby was the girl for him.

--

Though Olive helped Tom look for the entrance, she still was not too busy to pester poor Myrtle Mason. During lunch, when none of the teachers were looking, Myrtle was walking by the Slytherin table to the exit. Olive stuck her foot out, causing Myrtle to trip and fall on her face. Nearby Slytherins laughed and Olive Hornby stood up.

"Wow, Myrtle, you really are clumsy," she giggled. "I thought with those big glasses of yours, you'd be able to see where you are going!"

Embarrassed, Myrtle pushed herself up and she looked at Olive all red-faced. "Olive…you…you tripped me!"

Olive shrugged and stepped out of the Great Hall. Raye came to her best friend and helped her up.

"Myrtle, you all right?" she asked.

Myrtle nodded. "Fine, if Olive will just leave me alone!"

"We should tell Professor Dippet," said Raye.

"No, forget it," said Myrtle, hitching up her bag. "I wanted to get to Care of Magical Creatures early. I've got questions for Professor Kettleburn."

"Okay, I'll see you in Transfiguration then," said Raye and Myrtle passed by her. Raye scowled at the Slytherins.

"Five points from Slytherin!" she yelled and she left the Great Hall. She wanted to find Olive before she lost her. She didn't want to wait until potions. Raye didn't know her schedule, but she knew she went to the bathroom after each meal to reapply her makeup. She found her entering the girls bathroom on the third floor.

"Hornby, I want to talk to you!" Raye shouted.

"Hey, lower your voice Potter," Olive said, looking over her shoulder, "no shouting in the halls you know." Olive stepped into the bathroom and Raye followed her.

"I know you tripped Myrtle just now," Raye said.

"It was an accident," Olive said. "My legs are so long, you know." Olive hitched up her skirt and smoothed her right leg. "The boys love them." She giggled to herself and approached a sink.

"You're a liar, Olive Hornby!" Raye snapped. "You're always picking on Myrtle. You've been making her life miserable since the first day of Hogwarts."

"Ah, memories," Olive said. "I'll never forget the day that lowlife threw up on the boat ride." Olive mimicked throwing up into the sink, chuckled and took out her lipstick.

"If you keep making fun of her, I'll--," Raye said and Olive cut her off, waving with her lipstick in hand.

"Or you'll what, Potter?" Olive grinned. "Give me detention? Mark off points? You know you can't reprimand other prefects." Olive tapped her prefect badge.

"Maybe not, but I'll go to Professor Dippet," said Raye.

"You sound like such a baby, Potter," Olive said after putting lipstick on her mouth. "We're not first years anymore. You can't just go to Professor Dippet every time Myrtle gets it."

"Someday, Hornby, you'll get yours," Raye said, "someday."

"So you always say," said Olive. She reached for the tap and attempted to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. "What the hell's wrong with this thing?" Olive bent down, studying the tap. She found a snake etched onto the side of the tap. Curious, she rubbed her finger over it.

"What's the matter, Hornby," asked Raye, "too dumb turn on a faucet?"

Olive ignored her and remembering her talk with Tom, she smiled. A snake, Slytherin's symbol. This had to be the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. She was certain of it. She had to tell Tom the news right away! .

"What're you smiling about?" Raye demanded, watching her smile. "Hey answer me…if you're thinking about insulting my best friend anymore.."

"None of your business, Potter," said Olive, walking past her and out the bathroom. Tom might already be on his way to Charms. If she hurried, she might catch him there.

He was already in class when she got there. It figured. Tom was always punctual. She took the seat next to him and edged closer, to lesson her changes of being overheard.

"Tom, I found it," she whispered.

"Found what?" he inquired.

She cupped her hands over his ear and spoke into it. "The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."

Tom's eyes widened as he stared at her. "Are you sure?" he asked softly.

"Pretty sure," she replied.

"I'll need to check it out," he said. "At dinner."

--

Tom couldn't believe it when Olive Hornby led to the girls' bathroom. She asked him to wait by the bathroom as she went inside to see if the coast was clear. Amazingly, it was. She came back out.

"Come on, Tom."

"The entrance can't be in here," he whispered.

"Hey, remember how you said that the school changes over the years?" Olive asked him as she took his hand and pulled him into the girls' lavatory. "Maybe Slytherin put the entrance somewhere in the dungeon, and the entrance changed as the school got older."

She walked to the sing on the end and pointed at the copper tap. "Look, see the snake?"

Tom bent down, eyeing the tap. "Unbelievable…this…this has to be it." He checked the other taps. None of them had snakes etched on them.

"How would we open it?" Olive asked him.

Tom looked at the snake for a moment and then he remembered about the snakes that would find him and talk to him. If he just imagined the snake were real and if he spoke to it, he may be able to make the entrance reveal itself.

_"Open up," _he said, but he didn't say the words. His voice was a low hiss.

"What'd you say?" Olive asked, but she was interrupted when the sink made a noise. Instinctively, Tom grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back. She looked at him in surprise.

The sink slid down into a hole in the floor and the walls pushed aside, leaving a large gaping hole. Tom smiled and stepped to the edge.

"Olive, you've found it," said Tom, "this has to be it."

"Oh, no need to thank me," Olive said, combing her fingers through her hair. She was wishing Tom would kiss her in thanks.

"Stay here," said Tom. "Keep a look out for me and make sure no one comes in. I'll be just a minute."

"Tom, wait!" Olive said but Tom jumped into the hole and he slid down a large, sludgy pipe. Olive groaned and stood by the sink. She didn't want to make Tom angry so she made a "Bathroom out of Order" sign.

'Maybe Tom would thank me properly later,' Olive thought to herself.

After sliding down the nasty pipe, Tom landed into a pit of rat bones. He stood up, brushed himself up and walked through the large, wet and underground cavern.

"Lumos," he muttered and the tip of his wand became alight. He stretched his arm out to get a better look of the cavern. At the end of the cavern that led—he hoped—to the Chamber of Secrets. He walked on, stepping on small animal bones. At the end of the tunnel was a wall emblazoned with two intertwined snakes, their eyes gleaming emeralds. An exciting fountain rose up in his being. He was getting closer to the chamber now. He was here, at last.

_"Open," _he hissed in the language of snakes. The two serpents parted and so did the halves of the wall. Tom stepped through the opening and the wall shut behind him. He found himself in a large long chamber, large stone snakes along the wall. A feeling in his gut told him this was the Chamber of Secrets. He glanced around the chamber. He knew this was it, but where was the monster he needed to control?  
"Where are you?" he said aloud, in English. "Come on out. I am the heir of Slytherin."

There was no answer. Tom looked at the large serpent statues. Did one of them come alive when he came near it? He decided to test the theory, but nothing happened. At the end of the chamber stood a giant stone statue of a bearded man with monkey-like limbs. Tom walked to the statue, craning his neck to get a better view. He recognized the face from _Hogwarts, A History. _

"Salazar Slytherin," he whispered.

His heart began pounding hard, so hard, so loud that he could've sworn there was another heart beating in sync with his. He looked at the chest of Salazar's statue. Was the statue alive? No…there was something alive within it. That had to be where the monster was. How did he get it out of there? Tom stepped back, looking the statue around. Parseltongue had gotten him this far. It should work again. He looked the statue in the eyes and imagined Salazar Slytherin alive.

_"Salazar Slytherin, I am your heir and I have come start the cleansing of your school. Release the beast that you have laid in the Chamber for me." _

The mouth opened and something was moving from the belly of Salazar Slytherin. A pair of big eyes appeared in the dark the mouth and as the eyes came closer, Tom saw the green head of a snake. The snake slid out from the mouth slowly, gracefully and it fell on the stone floor.. The snake was nearly fifteen feet long—a basilisk. It stretched its body out and looked at Tom expectantly.

_"I have been waiting for you," _the snake said.

_"I've also been waiting," _said Tom, stepping forward and embracing the snake's head.

--

Tom returned to the girls' bathroom about an hour later. Olive helped him out of the pipe. "How'd it go?" she inquired. "Is it real?"

"Yes, very real," Tom said.

"What's down there?" Olive asked, looking passed him.

"A basilisk—the king of serpents," he said. "You know they can kill you if you look them in eye? But it cannot kill me, because I control it."

Olive gasped. "Then—then you should have no trouble at all getting rid of the mudbloods! When will you start? You should've brought it with you!"

"No, I need to make a plan first," Tom said. "I know I've spent a long time searching for the entrance, but now that I've found it, I can't let all that hard work go to waste. If I make one error, I could get caught."

"What would you like me to do?" Olive asked.

Tom smiled. "Nothing, you've already told me how to find the chamber. There is nothing else…"

"Wait…I can make sure you're never caught!" Olive said, grabbing his arm. "I'll be a look out for you. I can trap the mudbloods in a room for you…just name it and I'll do it!"

"You serious about this?" Tom questioned. "It could be risky."

"Yes," said Olive, breathing heavily as she leaned against him, brushing her lips against his. "And I can make it worth your while…"

Olive kissed him, low, deep and lingering. Tom stood still, not willing to participate in the kiss. Why was Olive trying to be with him all the time? Although he did like the fact he was absolutely irresistible, it got tiring. But then as he thought about it, Olive Hornby was a gorgeous witch. She was pureblood, talented, a prefect. Olive did share his views and she was a fellow Slytherin. Maybe she could do things he couldn't. She knew the students, their families, their bloodlines without having to look them up Perhaps they would be the perfect team. He didn't expect them to end up together. Tom had more important plans than settle down with his Hogwarts sweetheart, like some of the students were planning. Tom was going to be the most powerful wizard in the world and he did not need Olive's help to do that. But for now, he would allow her assistance. After all, Hogwarts was a large school full of kids. Perhaps the help would be good for him. When he had gotten rid of all the mudbloods in the school, he'd just get rid of her too. Without realizing it, his arms went around Olive's waist and he kissed her back. They remained in the lip lock for several minutes before parting.

"Come on," said Tom, "we've got much to plan."

--

The rest of the school went on, unknowing what terror would befall. Halloween was approaching and the Hogwarts staff had much planned for the feast. Aside from Christmas, the Halloween feast was the most festive feast at Hogwarts. On the morning of October thirty-first, when Serena was on her way to Care of Magical Creatures, she made a sad and unusual discovery. The roosters in the school barn were all dead.

"Professor Kettleburn," she said shockingly to the teacher, "what happened to them? Did they get sick?"

"I don't think so," the Care of Magical Creatures replied. "I'm not sure what happened to them." He waved the notion away like it was nothing. "Well, we won't be studying about them this year. We'll be studying unicorns—I know you've been looking forward to that, Serena."

Myrtle Mason was Olive's favorite person to tease, but she wasn't the only one. Olive teased every muggleborn, every brainy kid, every student that got bad grades, every poor kid (except for Tom), and anyone Olive believed deserved a teasing. Poking fun at the less fortunate was Olive Hornby's favorite past time.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins waited in the hall for Professor Slughorn to let them in for Potions. Gwendolyn Morgan, a smart Gryffindor student, was just telling her friends how she was able to get a passing grade on a difficult Arithmancy test.

"Wow, congratulations, Gwen!" said Myrtle.

"Thanks, I can't wait to tell my parents," Gwen said. "They'll be so proud when I…"

"Muggles, proud?" said Olive Hornby loud. "Aren't you muggleborn, Morgan?"

"Yes, so what?" Gwen demanded. "My parents want me to do well, and my father was always good at arithmetic. He even suggested me to take Arithmancy."

Olive laughed. "Oh, I don't believe it, your muggle father suggested you to take a _wizarding _course? Oh, does he help you with your homework too?"

Gwen smiled, folding her arms and straightening up. "Of course he does. Even though he's a muggle, he takes the time to help me with my homework. I guess that makes you jealous, doesn't it?"

"Jealous? Ha!"

"Yeah, because my muggle father can understand Arithmancy, a _wizarding _course, much better than you!" laughed Gwen. "You're so daft, I wonder if you can even count."

Myrtle, Raye and other Gryffindors laughed along. Olive tightened her hands.

"Oooh, you think you're funny, don't you?" breathed Olive. "But I have you know, I _can _count. I don't need to take Arithmancy to know how many mudbloods are in this school!"

Myrtle flinched at the very word and covered her mouth. "You're so mean!" she sobbed.

Gwen stepped forward and Raye grabbed her arm. The other muggleborn students became stiff and angry at Olive's insult.

"You'll end up with mud on your face one of these days," Raye told Olive.

"Oh, you think so, Potter?" Olive said. "We'll see about that. "

The door opened and Professor Slughorn ushered the students in. Olive gave Gwendolyn a dangerous look before entering the classroom.

--

The Great Hall was decked out in black and orange decorations, the enchanted ceiling a thunderstorm with a full moon and live bats flew around. The students were enjoying special Halloween treats. Everyone was there, except a few students.

"I can't eat anymore," groaned Myrtle after her fifth plate.

"Yeah me neither," replied Raye and she glanced at Serena, who was still going. How was it that Serena Moon could eat so much and stay at her usual weight? It was unbelievable. Bellies full, Myrtle and Raye rose to their feet and left the Great Hall. When they reached the stairs, they found someone lying on the bottom of them. It was Gwendolyn Morgan of Gryffindor. She was laying on her front, her arm stretched out , her hand ready to grab something.

"Gwen!" Raye shouted, rushing to her body.

"I think she tripped," said Myrtle, white with shock.

Gwen's body was ridged and cold, but Raye could hear her heartbeat. Whatever happened to her?

Myrtle looked away from her body and looked at the wall. She gave a silent scream. "Raye---Raye look!"

"What?"

"Look at the wall!" Myrtle exclaimed.

Raye looked up on the wall and found red dripping letters on the wall:

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS IS NOT A LEGEND.

"Oh no," Raye mumbled, "it's real…"

"We've got to tell Professor Dippet!" Myrtle exclaimed.

Raye nodded numbly. "You, you stay here and see if you can get Gwendolyn to wake up. I'll go."

--

Professor Dippet could not believe the news when Raye told him what happened. He, like the rest of the staff believed that the Chamber of Secrets was just a rumor, a legend. Now it was proven true. Salazar Slytherin had indeed built a chamber and left a terrible monster in its depths. His heir was in the school, likely one of _Dippet's _students and he unleashed the beast upon Gwen. Gwen was still alive, but her body had become petrified somehow. He didn't know what to do besides urging the students to use caution and not be alone in the castle. Incase the Heir of Slytherin would attack again, there would be a witness to the assault.

A few weeks went by without any more attacks. Professor Dippet believed that the heir of Slytherin had given up. But he hadn't. He was still planning his next move. It was only a matter of time until the Heir of Slytherin would strike again. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened, and Hogwarts would no longer be the safest place on Earth.

TO BE CONTINUED

Gah, I know this chapter is shorter than how I usually write my chapters, but…I'm stuck! This is supposed to be where things get interesting, but this is also when things get difficult. I need to think of plans for Tom, victims, and stuff like that…I hope you will bear with me and continue to read the story!


	9. VIII Heir of Slytherin's Accomplice

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon._

_Heirs of the Founders 8_

_Heir of Slytherin's Accomplice_

Tom seized the opportunity to attack another student for the first Quidditch match. It would be the second attack and Tom wanted it to go as smoothly as the first. With Olive as his accomplice, it was easy for Tom to fulfill his duty as the Heir of Slytherin. He had her kill the roosters, find information on _every _muggleborn in the school and he had her make sure they were alone when he attacked them. Tom had it easy. All Tom had to do was open the Chamber of Secrets and let the basilisk out to play. However, Olive didn't care she did so much of the work. It made her feel accomplished. She would go down in history as the witch that worked along side the Heir of Slytherin.

The night before Slytherin played Gryffindor, the two put their heads together to go over their game plan.

"All right," said Olive, "I'll give Terrence Jordan detention first thing in the morning. I'll have him scrubbing the dungeon hall. He'll be alone…no one comes to the dungeons besides us."

"Won't that be suspicious?" Tom inquired. "Him having detention when he's caught?"

Olive grinned and squeezed her boyfriend's face. He rolled his eyes. He really hated it when she did that. He wasn't into all that cutesy, coupley, romantic nonsense. Yes, he realized she was gorgeous, very useful and he did like kissing her every now and then, but sometimes, she just made him feel very unlike himself.

"You worry too much, Tommy," she said. "Terrence has been acting up lately and I warned him if I caught him in the act again, I will give him detention. No one would be able to piece it together. Just make sure you don't let the basilisk out until at least five minutes into the game, incase anyone is late getting to the match."

It was true that Terrence Jordan was a little troublemaker. Though he was only a second year, he had played many practical, but humorous jokes on the other students.

"But how will you catch him at anything?" Tom inquired. Even though he liked her help, he wanted to be sure her ideas would work. The plan had to be flawless.

"I'll _make _him do something stupid," Olive said. "I've been waiting to try the Imperious Curse on someone."

Tom sighed. "You know how hard it would be to use an Unforgivable Curse on someone?"

"I've practiced on my cat," she said, "and it worked fine. Trust me, Tom…it will work out like a charm."

--

The practical joker Terrence Jordan didn't know what was about to happen to him as he came into the Great Hall for breakfast the next day. He was on his way to the Gryffindor table to sit with his friends when he suddenly stopped. He walked over to the Slytherin table, just standing at the end.

"What do you want, Jordan?" demanded Elmer Hornby, who was seated at the end of the table. He had the same curly blond hair as his older sister, Olive.

Instead of replying, Terrence picked up Elmer's pumpkin juice and poured it over Elmer's head. Elmer yelled and jumped up to his feet. "You'll regret that, Jordan!"

Suddenly, Jordan eyes changed to its normal black. Jordan blinked and discovered himself at the edge of Slytherin table. He was confused for a moment, and then he laughed, shaking his head of dreadlocks. Olive walked to the two boys with her hands on her hips.

"Think it's funny playing with people's food, Jordan?" she demanded.

"What?" Jordan said.

"Well, Jordan, you're going to miss the Quidditch match this morning."

"What? Why?"

"Because you'll be in detention," she said, "cleaning the dungeon hallway."

"But--," Terrence said.

"I warned you that the next time I caught you breaking the rules," said Olive, "I'll give you detention."

"Why don't you give him a week's worth of detention while you're at it?" questioned her brother, wiping the pumpkin juice from his face.

"Maybe I will," she said with a smirk as she waved her hand over her brother, cleaning him up in an instant. "You've chosen the wrong person to play a prank on this time. Now get to the dungeon and start scrubbing. I want to see my face by the time the match is over."

Jordan frowned and sulked down to the dungeon with a water bucket in hand. Olive turned to her brother.

"Finish your breakfast and get to the pitch," she said. "And remember, even if we lose to Gryffindor today, we'll still get our own victory today."

"How you mean?" Elmer inquired as he sat back down. "With Jordan's detention?"

"Oh, er, yes," said Olive, slightly startled. "Of course."

When the students left for the match, Olive hung by the double oak doors. She heard the match start and she looked at her watch. By the shouts of the Gryffindors, she could tell that they were in the lead. She didn't care. Just as she told her brother, Slytherin would have a victory.

--

As the rest of his house was at the pitch cheering the team on, Terrence Jordan was on his hands and knees, scrubbing the cold, stone floor of the dungeons. He was muttering to himself about the Slytherins. He couldn't figure out how he got into this mess. One second he was in the doorway of the Great Hall and he was standing by the Slytherins the next. Terrence sighed and tried to think of the match. Gryffindor was going to win. He was sure of that. Gryffindor had the best Quidditch team of the school and many of the famous Quidditch players had gone to Gryffindor. Terrence moved to the water pail to dunk his cloth in the water and as he looked in the pail, he saw something in the reflection. Before he could move to see what it was, his body went stiff and rigid, and he fell forward, knocking over the bucket of water as he went.

--

Raye was always telling her brother to shape up and to work hard and stay out of trouble. She rarely yelled at him positively, except during Quidditch. Harold made Chaser in his second year and the boy was an excellent flier. He wanted to try out for Seeker but Raye forbid it, by telling her brother that the Seeker always got hurt the most and he'd make a better Chaser. Aside from being prefect, Rufus Scrimgeour was Captain of the team and he played Keeper. Sometimes Raye cheered more for Rufus than her own brother.

"Excellent save, Rufus!" she yelled.

"Raye, Harold just scored," said Myrtle, pointing at the Slytherin end.

"What?" said Raye.

"Ten points for Gryffindor!" announced Minerva McGonagall, the commentator. Though she was mostly strict and stiff, she was a different person during Quidditch. No one pegged her for a Quidditch fan. "That was Harold Potter. Well done, Potter!"

"Oh, yes, go Harold!" exclaimed Raye.

"Too bad Gwendolyn can't be here," sighed Myrtle. "She's an excellent Chaser."

"Don't worry, the school got mandrakes," Raye said. "We can bring her back, once the mandrakes get old enough. Let's just hope no one else gets attacked.

The Gryffindor Seeker, Callie Johnson spotted a gold ball with wings whizzing past her. She gasped and flew after it, dodging Bludgers as she went.

"I think Johnson saw the Snitch!" said Minerva, rising up from her seat. "Yes, she has!"

A Bludger flew at her outstretched arm, then Brutus Scrimgeour came at her side and whacked the Bludger back at the Slytherin team, knocking out the Slytherin Seeker in the process.

"It's yours, Johnson!" Brutus exclaimed.

Callie finally caught up with the Snitch and the game was over. The Slytherins booed and groaned. The Gryffindors were on their feet, shouting in glory.

"Callie Johnson has caught the Snitch!" Minerva cried out. "Excellent catch! Wonderful! Gryffindor wins, 250 to 110!"

The Gryffindors raced to the tower to celebrate while the Slytherins wandered to the dungeon to sulk. They complained about the match all the way down. The Slytherin Captain, Ramsey blamed his players for their poor performance.

"If you scheduled enough practices," argued one of the Chasers, "then maybe we would've been more prepared!"

"Hey, look!" said someone in the front, pointing ahead of them. A young black boy in Gryffindor robes was laying in a puddle of soapy water. A few girls screamed and tried to move back.

"It's Terrence Jordan," said a second year boy.

"What is going on here?" said a voice behind the Slytherins. It was Professor Slughorn.

"Professor Slughorn!" exclaimed a girl. "Ter—Terrence…"

The Slytherins made a path for their bulky head of house and Professor Slughorn walked forward. He gasped in shock when he found Terrence Jordan on the ground.

"We've only just found him, Professor," said the Quidditch Captain. "We didn't do it."

"Get to the common room now," he told his house.

The Slytherins passed their head of house and Terrence. Slughorn warned the other teachers and brought Terrence to the Hospital Wing. His condition was the same as Gwendolyn Morgan's. Though his students told him they hadn't done it, Slughorn knew that one of them did. The Heir of Slytherin was indeed a Slytherin. He hated to think one of his students was capable of this, but he believed they were capable of anything.

--

The school became more nervous with the news of Terrence's attack. Olive Hornby was pleased that she wasn't suspected but she wished she had chosen another Quidditch player to join Gwendolyn. She could've increased Slytherin's chances of winning. Because the attack happened during a Quidditch match, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were concerned that their match would be cancelled. To their relief, the match went on as planned. However, Olive and Tom used the opportunity for a double attack. Olive discovered that though they played on different teams, Jocelyn Banks of Ravenclaw, Phil Hansen of Hufflepuff had a thing for each other, and the two of them were muggleborn.

Putting them together was easy. Olive wrote love letters for the two of them. She took out her best parchment and ink.

_Dear Phil,_

_There is something I want to tell you that cannot wait.__ Meet me at the Quidditch closet before the match. It's very important._

_Jocelyn_

She wrote a similar message to Jocelyn from Phil. Frowning, Tom Riddle looked over her shoulder as he read the love notes.

"Are you sure this will work?" he inquired.

"I haven't failed you yet, have I?" Olive asked as she placed the notes into pink envelopes.

"No—but—how do you know if they'll actually come to the Quidditch closet?" Tom asked.

"Because they love each other," Olive said, "if you understood a thing about love, then you'd know this would work."

Tom rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How do you know they like each other anyway?"

"Because I've seen Jocelyn write his name in the loos," Olive said with a smirk, "and all over her notebooks. Haven't you ever noticed the way they look at each other?"

Tom shrugged. He never cared about something as silly as sentimental love feelings. Tom Riddle understood many things, but love was not one of them.

"I suppose," sad Tom. "Just make sure they're in the Quidditch closet by the time I get there."

"No worries," said Olive.

--

At breakfast, fifth year Ravenclaw Jocelyn got her message from Phil. "Jocelyn, are you all right?" Amy inquired, watching Jocelyn's hands shaking.

"I—I'm fine, I just got to go." Jocelyn got up to her feet.

"But the match," said the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain.

"I'll be there," Jocelyn insisted, "don't worry." Without another word, Jocelyn rushed out of the Great Hall.

Phil Hansen noticed Jocelyn leave the Great Hall and he looked at the note from her. He secretly liked her and he assumed she had feelings for him too. Judging by the way she ran out of the Graeat Hall, she was too shy to approach him. Thus she used a note to get his attention. Phill was a fifth year and the Captain of the Hufflepuff team. Could he really talk to her now?

"Bad news?" Serena asked him, watching Phil fold the letter back up and put it in his pocket, frowning.

"I'm not sure," he said. "You know Jocelyn Banks from Ravenclaw?"

"Yes," Serena answered.

"I—well—like her," Phil groaned. "And I think she likes me…she wants me to meet her in the Quidditch closet."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Serena demanded, grinning. "Go meet her!"

"But, what do I say?" Phil muttered.

"She invited you, right?" Serena inquired.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, wait for her to speak first," Serena told him. "Then tell her how you feel."

"What about the Quidditch Match?"

"Quidditch can wait!" Serena shouted. "If you love her, you should go tell her!"

"I—don't know if I _love _her," mumbled Phil.

"Just get going!" Serena insisted. "At least find out why she invited you. Maybe she just wants you to hear her out."

"All right, I'll go," said Phil, slowly getting up.

"That's the spirit!" said Serena excitedly. "Good luck!"

--

Jocelyn Banks paced around in the small Quidditch closet. Her crush wanted to see her. Was this really happening? The door opened and Phil Hansen entered the room. She stopped from her pacing and stood still.

"H-hi, Phil," she whispered.

He was indeed cute. He was tall, with light brown hair and gray eyes. She was short and thin, hazel eyes and blond hair. She had the perfect build for a Seeker.

Phil cleared his throat as he walked closer into the room. "Um, hey…what did you want to see me for?"

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow. "What? You told me to meet you here."

"That's what you said in your note," he said, withdrawing it from his pocket. She took hers out as well and they examined them.

"That' snot my handwriting," said Jocelyn, blushing. "Oh, someone played a cruel joke on me! Who would've done this?"

Jocelyn turned away and put her hands on her face. "I'm so, so sorry!

"M-maybe it was a friend of mine," said Phil.

"What kind of friend would do something like this?"

"Well…I don't know," said Phil awkwardly. "maybe a friend that is comfortable telling a girl…or a boy…that they like them."

"What?" Jocelyn turned around, wiping tears away hurriedly.

"I mean…I guess someone is just trying to help me, help us talk to each other, you know?" Phil said.

"So you _do _like me?" Jocelyn asked, stepping toward him.

Phil nodded.

Jocelyn beamed. "I—I like you."

"You want to go with me to the next Hogsmeade Weekend?" Phil asked her.

"Yes, yes of course!" Jocelyn cried.

"Well…I guess we should get out there," said Phil, opening the door for her. Jocelyn walked out and then slipped. She screamed in surprised and Phil grabbed her arm.

"Are you all right?"

"There's water here," she looked at the water on the floor, then fell to the ground. When he saw the water to, he fell down beside her.

--

Both Quidditch teams waited and waited for their extra team members to come down. Hufflepuff couldn't even come out to the pitch without their captain. Ravenclaw had a reserve Seeker, but Hufflepuff did not have a spare Captain. In fact, none of the teams had a spare Captain. Phil had all the plans for the match. They didn't know what to do. Even if they had someone to play Beater for him, if Phil didn't come out to the pitch, Hufflepuff would have to forfeit.

"What's taking him?" demanded the other beater, David Rodgers. Unlike Phil Hansen, David had a stockier build and looked more like a Beater.

"No idea," said Seeker Pamela Dorsey. "He was at breakfast today but he left pretty early. I assumed he was coming straight here."

"We can only wait ten more minutes," said Chaser Laurence Penman, checking his watch. "If Hansen doesn't get here until then, we'll have to forfeit."

As everyone sat at the pitch, waiting impatiently for the match to start, Serena began to wonder if telling Phil to go the Quidditch as a good idea. What if it didn't go well and he's moping in the common room? Serena got up.

"Where are you going, Serena?" Edward McMillan inquired.

"To the castle," she replied. "I'll be right back."

She hurried down the steps and away from the stadium. The castle was as dead silent with everyone outside watching the game. Serena walked down the ground hall to the Quidditch closet. She screamed when she found the two familiar bodies laying right at the Quidditch closet.

"Phil! Jocelyn!" Serena ran to their prone bodies and checked on them. They were stiff and rigid and their eyes were open and but unfocused. Serena lowered her head down to check if they were breathing. They weren't. The only sign of life she found was that their hearts were still beating. They were like lifeless statues. A trail of spiders were creeping up a wall near them and into a window.

"Spiders!"

Serena backpedaled away, sobbing and she ran back to the arena again. She climbed up the benches to her Head of House, Professor Root. Professor Root was average-height witch with white hair and glasses. She was always wearing gardening gloves.

"Pr-Professor Root!" gasped Serena. "There's been another—Phil and Jocelyn—they didn't—Heir of Slytherin--Spiders!"

"Serena, calm down," said Professor Root firmly yet gently. "Take a few moments to catch your breath."

Professor Root reached into a bag and pulled out an herb. She told Serena to breathe it in. She took a couple of breaths, but the herb did not work. Her nerves was still shocked. Nearby Hufflepuff had Serena sit down.

"What happened, Serena? Has the Heir of Slytherin attacked another student?"

Serena nodded. "Yes…two. Phil Hansen and Jocelyn Banks. That's why they're not here. They were going to meet each other at the Quidditch closet and when they didn't come—I thought I'd go remind them and---and I found them there---I thought they were dead! But I swear, I had nothing to do with it Professor!"

Serena folded her hands over her face and wept. Professor Root patted Serena's shoulder and went to speak with Professor Dippet. Professor Dippet looked very worried once Professor Root gave him the news. He stood up and magnified his voice.

"I'm afraid this match has been canceled. Everyone please return to your dormitories right away."

Moans and murmurs spread across the arena as the students went to their dormitories.

"What do you think happened, Raye?" Myrtle asked as they walked back to the castle. "You don't think someone else was attacked, do you?"

"That would explain why Phil and Jocelyn didn't show," said Raye. "I'm sick of this Heir of Slytherin—whoever he is—he keeps running everything for the rest of us."

--

Because of the last two attacks happening during Quidditch matches, Professor Dippet decided to cancel Quidditch for the rest of the year. He did not alert the Ministry of Magic. He was saddened what was happening to the school. He did not want the Ministry of Magic think that there was at his school. When he had gone to Hogwarts in his day, Hogwarts was a place of fun and learning. Now it was a place of disaster and chaos. He had to do something to keep Hogwarts open but at the same time, he had to keep it safe. He had prefects and teachers take turns standing guard at night. Dippet didn't' think the Heir of Slytherin would try to sneak an attack in the middle of the night, but he believed the Heir of Slytherin may leave a trap for a muggleborn student. It was hard for Serena to stay up so late, but if it was to help protect Hogwarts, she did it.

As the holidays approached, students were anxious to go home where they didn't have to worry about a monster attacking them. Though students liked to spend Christmas in the big castle, they didn't feel comfortable about doing that this year. Many students (including purebloods) planned to go home for the Christmas holidays, and most of them didn't even want to come back. Amy, Raye and Serena somehow felt compelled to stay in Hogwarts, though they feared for the safety of the school. They knew that the Heir of Slytherin would remain at the school and he would use the scarcity of students to his advantage. They did not know why they felt as if they should stay. They just had a strong, unbelievable desire to protect the school. Though Serena was willing to stay, she was adamant that her younger brother should go home.

"Sammy, I'm a prefect," she said restlessly to her brother as he was getting on the train back home. "I'll be fine. Professor Dippet wants a few prefects on guard for patrol."

"But what if something happens?" Sammy questioned nervously.

Serena laughed. "Don't worry. We're _half-bloods! _Salazar Slytherin said _nothing_ about clearing the school of half-bloods, didn't he?"

"But Dad's muggleborn and…"

"Sammy, I have to stay," Serena said firmly. "Now hurry on that train before it leaves! And please give this to Mum and Dad for me."

Serena handed her brother a box and he took it. She kissed her kid brother on the top the head and he got on the train.

"Just don't…do anything stupid, all right?" he said through the window.

Serena furrowed her brow and folded her arms. "Now whatever gave you that idea?"

"Sometimes you have a habit of doing things without thinking them through," said Sammy and the train started rolling away.

Serena walked along the train. "I'll be careful. We'll find out who the Heir of Slytherin is soon enough."

"Serena, don't you try to catch him!" said Sammy. "He's dangerous!"

"I'll know what to do," said Serena. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Give my love to Mum and Dad….and oh…say hello to Arabella for me!" She waved her brother goodbye.

When Serena couldn't see her brother anymore, she lowered her hand and turned around, frowning. She wished she was on the train with him. She wanted to spend Christmas in Wales and her family. Instead, she would be remaining at Hogwarts. Serena remembered Hogwarts was like a second home to her. It wasn't like that anymore. Serena felt as if she would be spending Christmas in Hell.

Amy and Raye joined her side after saying goodbye to their brothers. "Don't you wish you were going home?" Serena asked her friends as they started moving back to Hogwarts. It was getting chilly.

"I do," said Amy.

"Not me," uttered Raye, folding her arms. "We're going to catch the Heir of Slytherin. He's in that castle somewhere and _we're _going to find him."

"What do you mean _we?" _Serena questioned. "That's up to Professor Dippet."

"Professor Dippet may be the Headmaster of this school but he doesn't know everything about his students," said Raye. "He doesn't witness them in classes, and what they do when they're alone. The students spend most of their time together."

"But we don't know everything about the House of Slytherin," said Amy. "We can't necessarily go to the Slytherin table during breakfast and ask if they're the Heir of Slytherin."

"I know," said Raye. "But we'll find a way. I have a feeling that we're the ones who have to catch the Heir of Slytherin."

"What do you mean?" Serena inquired.

"I just feel like it's our destiny," Raye said with a shrug. "I've been dreaming about it, us catching the Heir of Slytherin and turning him in. I feel like we're the only ones able to solve this mystery."

Serena laughed. "I just got a crazy idea…we need to catch the Heir of Slytherin…what if we were the Heirs of the other three founders?"

Raye laughed as well. "Us? Heirs?"

The three girls laughed about how silly the theory was, but they were about to learn it was more than just a silly theory.

TO BE CONTINUED


	10. IX Infiltrating Slytherin

Heirs of the Founders 9

Infiltrating Slytherin

I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I just finished book 7. Starting now, there may be some book 7 spoilers. But not too many, and there may things that don't even apply to book 7. I'm imagining the majority of you have read book 7 by now. It was awesome! Now after learning how it all ends, you may learn how I think how things would happen if it never started!

-

With all the muggleborns away for the holidays, Tom did not have a target. It did not matter. He was going to use the scarcity of students to his advantage. After all, there was one Muggleborn still at the school—Minerva McGonagall. Even though she was muggleborn she was not afraid of the Heir of Slytherin and she decided to take her being Head Girl seriously. The school went a week without conflict. Then on the fifth night, as Minerva was doing guard duty, it happened. Tom figured it was easy. She wa already out of the dormitories, standing in the hall and close where the basilisk could get her. She saw a trail of spiders crawling along the wall. She followed them and found them coming to a window. Because it was closed, the spiders could not get out. She watched them curiously and then opened the window with her wand. Then a moment later, she saw a gleaming yellow large eye in the reflection of the window. Before she could turn around to see what it was, she fell down stiff as a board.

It was in the middle of the night and the sleepy prefects walked around, looking for clues and turning around at the slightest noise.

"I'm so sleepy," yawned Serena.

"We can't go to bed yet," grunted Raye, nudging her in the ribs as they walked down the corridor. "Let's keep going."

"Aaugh!" Serena groaned, rubbing her face. "Look at me…look at these circles! They're real! It's not from metamorphosing!" She pointed at the dark circles under her eyes.

"Well, I doubt the heir is asleep," said Raye.

"He hasn't done anything since the Christmas Holidays started," Serena said arily, waving her hand. "Everyone's gone…I don't see why he would….oh no!"

She spotted Minerva McGonagall on the floor next to the window. She and Raye rushed to her body.

"Minerva!" said Raye. "Looks like she's petrified too."

"She's the head girl," said Serena, shaking her head in disbelief. "She's so…how could the Heir of Slytherin to do this to her?"

"Stay with her," said Raye and she went to alert the teachers. With the news of the Head Girl being petrified, the school was very nervous. It was all anyone could talk about and Tom was very excited, knowing the fear he inflicted on the students and the staff. The Gryffindors spent most of the day in the common room after hearing the news about Minerva. Most of them were prefects. Hagrid was among them. Since of his father's recent passing, Hagrid remained at Hogwarts for the Christmas Holidays. Though he was a big boy, he acted quite emotional about what happened to her.

As Raye sat in her chair, pondering the recent events, Rufus Scrimgeour spoke loud enough for the common room to hear.

"The Heir of Slytherin means business," he said. "We shouldn't underestimate him."

Raye raised her eyes to him. The room nodded and agreed with his statement.

"He must have a lot of daring to attack the Head Girl," said a seventh year.

"Or stupid," added Raye. "No one in their right mind would duel Minerva."

"But he hasn't got a right mind," said Rufus. "He's got a twisted mind. I know he's planning each of his attacks and I wouldn't' be surprised if he's got someone helping him."

"How do you mean?" inquired Dorcas Meadows.

"With all these attacks," explained Rufus, "how they happen so conveniently. I bet he's got someone acting as a lookout for him. This school is huge and I'm not just talking about how many floors we got. There are over a hundred students here and he has to know who everyone's blood status so he knows who to target."

"Who do you think is doing it?" inquired Marlene McKinnon.

"Some obsessed pureblood muggle hater, no doubt," muttered Raye. "Which just about all of the Slytherins anyhow."

"My guess is that the Heir of Slytherin is a fifth year or higher," said Rufus. "And he's probably a prefect to…if he was able to attack Minerva in the middle of guard duty."

"So," said Raye, leaning forward. "He could be pretending to be a model student, when in fact, he's a killer!"

Hagrid and several others gasped.

"Well, no one has died yet," said Rufus, "and let's hope that the Heir is found soon, or else Professor Dippet may have to close the school."

After Raye discussed the attacks with her fellow Gryffindors, when went upstairs for a nap. She was so tired after being on her feet all night every night. She was surprised considering all the attacks she was able to fall asleep. She dreamed she was talking to Amy and Serena about the Heir of Slytherin. The more they discussed this, the more Raye felt that hey were the ones that had to find the Heir of Slytherin and stop him. She saw a tall and faceless boy in Slytherin robes being pulled out of Hogwarts, screaming and yelling and kicking. Serena, Raye and Amy stood by the doors, watching the boy being dragged away. Each girl had a different expression. Raye looked bold, Amy looked relieved, and Serena looked sorrowful. Raye knew that it was over for the Heir of Slytherin.

Raye woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. The sun shining through her window told her that it was still daytime. She knew that her dream was right: she had to find the Heir of Slytherin and she had to do it with Serena and Amy. She didn't know why it had to be them. Raye wondered how three girls could stop the Heir of Slytherin but she knew what she had to do.

Raye walked down the dormitory steps and left Gryffindor Tower in search of her two friends. Finding Amy was a piece of cake. She was in the library as usual.

"Hi Raye," said Amy as she approached her table. "Just preparing for O.W.L's. I want to make sure I'm a head."

"Great," said Raye. "Hey, have you seen Serena?"

"No," Amy replied, shaking her head. "Not since this morning when we left guard duty."

Raye groaned. "Sleepy head, I bet she's sleeping."

"We'll see her at guard duty tonight though," said Amy.

"No, this can't wait," Raye insisted. "We've got to do something to find the Heir of Slytherin."

"But we're already doing what we can," said Amy.

"No, we're doing what Professor Dippet is telling us," Raye told her, shaking her head. "Standing guard all night in the hall—it's not working—and Professor Dippet doesn't know what to do. But us three, you me and Serena, we _can _do something."

Amy raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I—I don't know," Raye said quickly. "But I feel that we just got to put our heads together and see what we can to do find the Heir of Slytherin and stop him until he kills someone." Out of the corner of her eye, Raye said Josie Palmer of Hufflepuff and walked to her. "Hey, Josie, is Serena sleeping in the dormitories?"

Josie nodded. "last time I saw her."

"We need to talk to her," said Raye. "I know she may be pretty cranky but you mind go getting her for me? It's urgent."

Josie shrugged. "Sure, I was just on my way back to the common room."

"Thanks, we'll wait here for her," said Raye with a nod.

"Of course," replied Josie and she left the library. About a half an hour later, a sloppy dressed Serena entered. One of her socks was down at her ankle and one was up to her knee. Her shirt was wrinkled and untucked, the top two buttons were not buttoned. Her tie was loose around her neck and she was not wearing her sweater or black robes. Her hair was out of her buns, long, blond, and straggly.

"Couldn't bother to clean up?" Raye demanded. "Why didn't you just come in your pajamas?"

Serena rolled her eyes as she plopped down in a chair next to Amy. "I didn't sleep in my pajamas. I was too tired to get out of my robes."

"You look like a mess," muttered Raye.

"Sorry," groaned Serena, "but you don't look like much yourself."

Indeed, Raye and Amy both had deep dark circles under their eyes. Serena yawned. "Now, tell me what it is you want so I can go back to sleep."

"I had a dream," said Raye, "about us and the Heir of Slytherin."

"You know who he is?" inquired Serena.

"If I did, I would've told Professor Dipped already," Raye retorted. "I saw the Heir of Slytherin but I couldn't see his face. We've found him and he was hauled out of Hogwarts. We witnessed it happening. Professor Dippet and the teachers has done all they can. It's up to us to find the Heir of Slytherin."

"Why us?" Amy inquired. "The teachers know more about Hogwarts than we do; they know the students more."

"I—I don't know," Raye stammered. "I just feel as if it is our destiny, you know? I feel as if we're the only ones that can stop him."

"You think the Slytherins know who their Heir is?" Serena inquired, sounding a little more awake.

"Perhaps," said Raye, "but it's not like I can ask them during potions. There's got to be a way we can get the information from them."

The three girls sat in silence. Amy stood up abruptly.

"Amy?" said Serena.

"Just a second," she said, waving at them to stay in their seats. She disappeared behind a bookshelf and came back with a book called _Moiste__ Pontent Potions. _She put the book on the table and began flipping through it.

"There's a N.E.W.T level potion in here I remember studying back in second year," said Amy.

"Our second year?" Serena and Raye said in unison.

"Here it is, the Polyjuice Potion," said Amy, running her finger down a page. "We can use this potion to turn into someone from Slytherin. There will be a few difficulties though. It takes a month to brew, we only have an hour until it loses its an effect and we have to get a piece of the person we want to change into."

"Yeah, that sounds hard," Serena said, rubbing her head.

"We don't have that much time," said Raye, "and how can I just yank hair from Olive Hornby's head without her noticing?"

"We may have to steal some of these ingredients from Professor Slughorn's private stores," said Amy. "I haven't seen lacewing flies in the classroom."

Raye turned to Serena. "You're close to Professor Slughorn…maybe you can get them!"

Serena gasped. "No way! I'm not going to do that…I don't even know what lacewing flies look like!"

"Yes, you're probably right," said Amy, "there is a better way. We can find out what is going on in the Slytherin House without us having to use this potion."

"Yeah, you're right," said Raye, grinning. "Metamorhamagi can change what they look like without a potion and they can be whoever they want, for as long as they want. Too bad we can't do that."

"I know,' said Amy and she and Raye both looked at Serena, who was yawning in her hand. By the grins on their faces, she knew what they were thinking.

"What—me?" Serena questioned. "No, oh no! I can't!"

"Oh sure you can!" Raye said. "You're a metamorphamagus, Serena. You can change to anyone in the Slytherin House you want without having to break into Professor Slughorn's office!"

"It's not always that easy, you know!" said Serena. "Sometimes it depends on their hair, and their height—and whether it's a boy or a girl—I am NOT changing into a boy!"

"It doesn't have to be a boy," said Raye, rolling her eyes. "It can be a girl."

"I can't just walk into the Slytherin common room and ask everyone who the Heir is," said Serena, "and how would I get in there anyway?"

"Just join the Slytherins before dinner and when they leave, follow them," said Amy. "We can plan it."

Serena sighed. "I-I don't know."

"It's either this, or we have to make Polyjuice potion," Raye told her.

Serena thought about it for a while. She was a metamorphamagus. She played with her appearance ever since sh discovered her abilities. She could pull it off quite well without the use of the potion and she wouldn't have to steal ingredients from Slughorn, one of her favorite teachers.

"A—all right,' she mumbled. "I'll do it. But since I'm the one who's playing detective here, _I _get to pick who I'm doubling, okay?"

"Fair enough," said Raye.

"Can we talk about this later so I can get back to my nap?" Serena asked.

"Sure," said Amy. "We'll need to get our plan down so there aren't any problems."

--

Serena took her time choosing the Slytherin she wanted to trouble. She thought her friends it depended on the size and weight of the person and if they had a birthmark, sometimes it made it difficult. The main reason for her taking her time was because she really didn't want to do it. She wasn't very friendly with the Slytherins, except for maybe perhaps Tom Riddle. He was one of the few polite ones. Finally, with some egging by Raye, Serena finally made up her mind who she was going to double.

"I'll pretend to be Eileen Prince," said Serena as they patrolled the halls a few days after Raye's decision that they should find the Heir of Slytherin.

"She's just a second year," said Raye. "Shouldn't you choose someone else? Someone I our year?"

"No, I've got an idea," said Serena, "second years need to choose extra classes when they become third yeas, right? I'll ask an upper classman for advice and then I'll try and get the Heir o Slytherin information out of them!"

"Well, I guess if it doesn't work," said Raye, "you can always pretend to be someone else later."

"We'll just need to keep her indisposed as you interrogate Slytherin," said Amy.

"How?" questioned Serena.

"We'll Stun her and hide her in classroom thirteen. It hasn't been used in ages."

"All right," said Serena. "Let's do it right before dinner."

The next day before dinner, they followed their plan. Serena waited next to classroom thirteen, waiting for Eileen Prince to come up for dinner. Eileen usually came to meals by herself and because of the emptiness of the school, Raye was able to Stun her without anyone noticing. The three girls caught her and dragged her into classroom thirteen. It had once been used as magical development, until an accident several decades back. It hadn't been used for instruction since and the class was withdrawn from the school.

Serena pulled off her Hufflepuff robes as Ay and Raye undressed Eileen. Raye was going over the plan.

"We'll stay here with her," she said, "you try to be as Slytherinish as possible."

"Okay, I got it," Serena groaned, putting on Eileen's robes. She bent down and examined Eileen's face. "Hmm, seems easy enough…" Serena straightened up, closed her eyes and within a few seconds, she had the pallid face of Eileen Prince. When she opened her eyes they were still bright blue.

"Eileen's eyes are darker than that," muttered Raye.

"Oh, right," said Serena sheepishly and she corrected it. She put on Eileen's clothes and then turned around. "How do I look?"

"Nasty, cross and callous," said Raye, "just like Slytherins look anyway."

"Thanks," muttered Serena. "I'll be back as soon as I have something on the Heir of Slytherin. I feel weird in these clothes."

Looking just like Eileen Prince, Serena walked out of the room and onto the Great Hall. She almost walked to the Hufflepuff table she realized she was actually a Slytherin. She casually walked to the Slytherin table and sat down by some young Slytherins.

"Eileen, want to play Gobstones after dinner?" asked a second year boy to her left.

"Ugh, I hate Gobstones," groaned Serena.

The boy raised his eyebrows, looking confused. "But you're in the Gobstones club. You just got a sack of new marbles for Christmas."

"Huh?" said Serena and she felt a sack of gobstones in her pocket. Serena felt her insides squirm, wishing she hadn't picked to pose as Eileen Prince. Just her luck for choosing a Gobstones player. Serena cleared her throat and shook her head. "Er, not today. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure, okay," he said, still confused.

"Hey, you have any idea who the Heir of Slytherin is?" she asked him as he had a huge bite in his mouth.

The boy choked and Serena suddenly realized that infiltrating Slytherin was going to be a lot harder than she thought. After dinner she followed her housemates to the dungeon where the Slytherin Common Room was. They stopped at a stonewall and Serena looked around.

_"Frostbite," _said Patrick Wilcox, a third year and the wall moved out of the way. Serena stepped inside, ducking her head to avoid the low hanging ceiling. The common room was much more different than the Hufflepuff common room. Not only was it draped in green and silver, but it was damp, cold and it looked green. She was glad that she was in Hufflepuff. Serena looked around, wondering who she could talk to. The younger students were of no help but the older kids were still at dinner. Serena rubbed her head. Perhaps she should have pretended to be Olive Hronby instead. Serena sighed and shook her head. No, she knew how mean the girl was and she couldn't pull her off now matter how hard she tried.

"What's your problem, Prince?" asked a fourth boy.

"What?" said Serena, not used to the name. "Oh, nothing. I just, ate too much at dinner."

Serena went to the fireplace and sat down. She sat there for a few moments, staring into the flames.

A while later, the wall opened and Tom Riddle entered he common room followed by Olive Hornby. Serena swallowed. Though Tom Riddle was a Slytherin, he was rather polite. He was by far, the easiest of the Slytherins to speak with. She rose from the floor and approached Tom.

"Hi Tom, I was wondering if I can talk to you?" she asked him while Olive Hornby was speaking with him.

"Can't you see we were talking?" Olive Hornby demanded, glaring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Serena mumbled. "But I had questions about the new classes open to third years."

"You can wait until--," she muttered but was cut off by Tom.

"It's all right, Olive," said Tom. "I don't mind giving advice. We're prefects—it's one of our jobs."

"Fine," said Olive. "Happy Birthday, Tom."

"Oh, it's your birthday?" Serena asked as Olive asked. Serena was surprised. She knew Tom for a long time, spoke with him during Slughorn's parties and he had never mentioned his birthday.

"Yes," said Tom, smiling as if he was forcing it.

"Birthday on New Year's Eve," said Serena, "that's nice."

Tom nodded. He never liked his birthdays. He id like getting older, but it was on the day of his birth when his mother died. It made him sick knowing she left this world while bringing him into it. It was something he did not want to think about.

"So, the new classes," said Tom, "are Divination, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Muggle Studies, and Care of Magical Creatures. If you don't mind getting your eyes out by bowtruckles, then you may take Care of Magical Creatures."

Serena gasped and put her hand on her eye. She was in care of Magical Creatures and she had never had her eye poked out, or witnessed it happen to anyone in her class.

"Muggle Studies is pointless," said Tom. "You should only take it if you plan on becoming a Kwikspell teacher or being in the Muggle Artifacts department at the Ministry."

"Oh, all right," said Serena. She was in that class too!

"If you are interested in divination," said Tom, "you can ask Olive Hornby. I assume she likes it. She says they do nothing but read palms and analyze dreams. Sometimes it is helpful to get insight on your future, but I say you are in charge of your own destiny."

Serena nodded. "Yes, I agree."

"Runes is good if you plan on becoming a Curse Breaker for Gringotts," said Tom, "it is rather usual. Another good one is Arithmancy. It can really help you in Potions class."

"Hmm, all right," said Serena with a nod.

"Any questions then?" asked Tom.

"Er, yeah, but it's not really about the courses," Serena said, "it's about what's been happening at school lately. All these attacks…"

Tom smirked. "Oh, I don't' think Slytherin indented for anyone of his own house to fall prey to his beast. I think you'll be just fine, Eileen."

"Actually," said Serena, lowering her voice. "Who _is_ the Heir of Slytherin?"

Tom was quiet for a while and he hid his gasp well. "I—I'm afraid I have no idea. I'm sure he keeps his secret from us."

"But, don't you think he'd tell us?" Serena asked. "I mean…shouldn't we be on the glory too?"

Tom laughed. "The Heir of Slytherin is probably just content with it being all a mystery to everyone, even Slytherin House."

"Maybe he'll reveal himself to us later then," hypothesized Serena.

"Yes, that's possible," Tom shrugged, "once he thinks his job is done."

"You think the Heir of Slytherin is a pureblood?" Eileen questioned.

"Yes," said Tom without hesitation. "So I certainly can't be him. I am a halfblood you see. Muggle father, witch mother." He said it as if he had to force the words out, as if it pained him.

"Right, you can't be him," said Serena. "Well, I—I forgot something in the library so I should get it before it's too late."

"if you get caught after hours," said Tom, "you can say I gave you permission."

"Thanks, Tom," said Serena and she left the common room. She hurried up to classroom thirteen where her friends were waiting for her.

"How'di t go?" Amy asked as Serena changed her appearance back to her true self.

"I spoke to Tom Riddle and asked him if he knew who the Heir was," said Serena, placing Eileen's robes back on her. "He hasn't got a clue. But he's a halfblood so there's no way it can be him. He's convinced the Heir would be pure."

"Maybe you should try again, asking someone else," said Raye.

"I asked a couple Slytherins at dinner," said Serena, "and everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. Besides, even if someone knew who ti was, they'd keep it a secret."

"So what do we do no?" inquired Raye.

"We'll think of something," said Amy. "But we've got to get Eileen back to her house before they realize she's missing." Amy pointed her wand at Eileen. _"Rennervate."_

The three fifth years left the classroom before Eileen woke up. She rubbed her head and left the room, went to dinner but was confused to see the tables empty. She turned around and went back to the Slytherin Common Room, without a clue that Serena Moon acted as her just a few moments ago.

TO BE CONTINUED


	11. X Hagrid's Pet

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon._

**Heirs of the Founders**

**Chapter 10**

**Hagrid's Pet**

The Heir of Slytherin did not attack another student for the remainder of the holidays. Raye, Serena, and Amy were always on the alert during guard duty. They were searching for signs of the Chamber of Secrets. Perhaps if they were able to find the entrance, they could hide and wait fort the Heir to shot up and catch him in the act. However, how would they be able to find it in the school, as large as it was? They did not even know what to look for. There was not much excitement for the rest of the holidays, except for Raye. While she was reading in the common room, she heard a strange clicking noise from a box n the corner. Curious, she went to look at it. She expected to see a toy that may have belonged to someone in her house, but instead, she found a set of eight black eyes looking up at her. Two seconds later, she realized the thing was a spider. What scared her most was that the spider could talk. It turned around and said, quite clearly, "Hello."

Raye dropped the box and screamed as loud as she could. People hurried down to see what was the matter.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Raye could only point at the box. When Rubeus Hagrid saw that the box was opened, he ran to it and closed it.

"Rubeus—Rubeus, that thing is yours?" she demanded.

"Yes, it's my pet," said Hagrid. "I know he looks scary, but he won't hurt you."

"You can only have a cat, owl, or toad in Hogwarts!" she shouted. "That—that thing is not a cat, owl or toad—it's a—a—where did you get it anyway?"

"Someone sold him to me," replied Hagrid.

"You've got to get rid of it!" cried Raye.

"I can't," said Hagrid, "Aragon's just a baby!"

"Just take him outside," said insisted Raye. "Before it eats something!"

"Aragog won't hurt anybody!" Hagrid insisted. "Please, Raye, I'll move him out of the common room. I'll keep him in the dungeons. He's all I got since my father died!"

"But you still can't keep him in the school…anyone could find him!"

"Aragog is harmless," said Rubeus. "Harold's been helpin' me with him. We feed him table scraps."

Raye groaned. Hagrid was always getting in trouble, and somehow, Hagrid managed to drag her brother in it too.

"So...that's why you leave with food in your pockets after every meal," Raye said, shaking her head in dismay.

"Please let me keep him!" begged Rubeus.

"He's getting too big to keep in the school. You can just take him outside…he'll be happier out there."

"But it's the middle of winter!" Rubeus cried.

"It looked hairy enough to me," moaned Raye. "He'll be fine."

The clicking from the box was getting louder. Rubeus opened the box, causing Raye to gasp and look away. "Calm down, Aragog." He said softly before looking back at Raye. "Sorry, he's been acting restless lately. I don't know why…"

"Maybe he's tired of being in that box all the time!" Raye said. "Was he always that big?"

"Well, no," said Rubeus, "I had him since he was an egg…" Fat tears came out of the big boy's eyes and slid down his cheeks.

"Oh, all right, I guess you can keep him a little longer," said Raye, "but not in the tower, all right! Find another hiding spot for him, but if he gets too big for that box, you've got to let him outside!"

"Oh, thank you, Raye!" said Rubeus. "Yes, I promise I'll take him outside once he gets too big."

"Now hurry up and hide him somewhere before I change my mind," said Raye, motioning him to leave.

Thanking Raye again, Rubeus left the common room with the box containing his "pet."

"What was in there, Raye?" asked a curious seventh year.

"You don't want to know," Raye shivered and went upstairs, hoping she would never see Aragog again.

--

When rest of the students returned from home, they could not believe what had happened to Minerva. Teachers escorted their students to and from each class, club and team meetings were temporarily cancelled and everyone were to come to meals together. It wasn't a school anymore. It was a prison. Even though the thought of the school being closed down was upsetting, some students would rather be home instead. Hogwarts was no longer a fun place to be.

O.WL's was getting closer and closer and many of the fifth years were becoming anxious. Myrtle was one of them. Even after interviewing with Professor Dumbledore, she was not sure what it was that she wanted to do. There were too many options for her out there but she did not have enough skills. History of Magic was her best subject, but besides being a historian, there wasn't much for her. The teachers poured on the homework and gave difficult lessons to prepare their students. Only in many cases, it did more harm than good. Professor Slughorn gave a lesson on difficult anti-venoms, though the lesson was interesting and vital, the students wondered how they were going to do their potions without burning their fingers. Making anti-venoms were tricky.

"There are many dangerous creatures out there deadly venoms," said Slughorn. "Acromantulas, basilisks, manticors and the nundu of Africa. However, there has been no known anti-venom for the nundu's dangerous breath, but I always believed an overlarge breath mint would do the trick."

A few Gryffindors laughed at their witty potion master's joke whereas the Slytherins shook their heads. How could their head of house act so "Un-Slytherinish?"

"Now then, I wish for us to make anti-venoms from the most potent poisons," said Slughorn, "but it is dangerous, expensive and difficult to acquire poisons from beasts such as acromantulas or basilisks."

Tom shifted slightly by his cauldron. Raye wanted to laugh as she thought about Hagrid's pet. She had told him to get rid of him. It was spring now and his monstrous spider for a pet had to have been twice the size than she had seen him. However, she strongly doubted if he had taken her advice and took him outside. She somehow wished she knew were Aragog was so she could tell Professor Slughorn this. Perhaps he would give her extra credit.

"So instead, we'll make anti-venoms from doxies," said Slughorn. "They prefer the cold but they infest houses. They prefer the draperies."

"Professor, what kind of symptoms do you get when a doxy bites you?" inquired Raye.

"The slightest case would be dizziness," Professor Slughorn replied. "But they can be as extreme as vomiting and vomiting."

"Oh, disgusting," muttered Raye, wishing she hadn't asked.

"So, when you make your potion, try to think which ingredients will be best to treat your symptoms," Professor Slughron told the class. "I've placed numbers of ingredients you can use. Be creative. All right, go ahead and start. You have until the end of the hour to finish."

Myrtle looked at the small bottle of doxy venom and struggled to get started. Noticing this, Professor Slughorn volunteered Tom to help her.

"Tom, m'boy, you mind helping Myrtle with her potion?" he asked.

"Not at all, Professor," said Tom, gathering his things and walking to her cauldron. Olive and Myrtle were both red, Olive with jealousy and Myrtle with embarrassment. She was happy that he was helping her, but she was nervous that she would make a mistake in the potion.

'Tom, what are you doing?' Olive thought. 'Helping that Mudblood?' Too focused on her jealousy, she didn't notice what she was reaching for, and accidentally cut herself on her knife. "ouch!"

"Are you all right, Miss Hornby?" asked Slughron.

"Yes, Professor," lied Olive.

With Tom's help, Myrtle was able to get through the potion. Tom explained the use of each potion ingredient before he told her to add it. Myrtle wasn't able to keep from smiling. Tom was at her side for the whole of class hour.

"Here, put in seven caraway seeds." He handed her a box of seeds.

"Why seven?" Myrtle asked.

"It's the most powerful number."

"It is?"

"You don't take Arithmancy?" he inquired.

"No, just Runes and Divination," she answered.

"Arithmancy is helpful for potions," Tom explained. "All right, put in some powdered ginger root."

"Oh, right, ginger!" Myrtle laughed. "Ginger really helps with nausea and motion sickness!"

"I bet you wished you had some ginger on you when you got sick on the boats, eh, Myrtle?" asked Olive snidely.

Myrtle rolled her eyes at Olive and smiled back at Tom. "All right, what next?"

"Two teaspoons of horse blood—horse blood is used in snake anti venom."

"Wow," said Myrlte as she carefully measured out two teaspoons of the blood. "I suppose that's where the phrase 'healthy as a horse' comes from!" She laughed and Olive started shreading a daisy root. Watching Myrtle cozy up to Tom was making her blood was boiling faster than her potion. Finally, the hour was finished and Slughorn went to check on how everyone did. Slughorn was not surprised that Tom and Myrtle's potion was the best.

"Well done, Myrtle, Tom," said Professor Slughorn.

"Oh, it was all Tom, Professor," Myrtle insisted. "He knew exactly what to use!"

"You did remember the bit about ginger," said Tom.

"This is very close to the real antidote to doxy venom here," said Slughorn. "Well done, well done."

When class ended, Myrtle hoped she could spend a little time with Tom, but Olive went to him and grabbed his arm. "Tom, let's go!" she glared at Myrtle before pulling him away.

"Wait, I need to put my stuff way," said Tom, throwing his things into his bag and following her outside. "What is your problem?"

"What was that about?" said Myrtle as she placed her things back into her bag."

"She's jealous," said Raye. "You know she's dating him."

"I don't know what he sees in her," said Myrtle. "He can do so much better. I wanted to talk to him."

--

"What is your problem?" Tom demanded once they were in the hall.

"What do you mean?" said Olive. "I saw you putting your head together with that Mudblood! What were you thinking?"

"Relax," Tom muttered, "Professor Slughorn asked me to help her. That's all."

"You could've said no!" Olive snapped. "You're not supposed to be helping mudbloods, Tom Riddle! You're supposed to be _killing_ them!"

"Shh!" Tom hissed as someone walked by, and heard. Rufus Scrimgeour paused and looked at the pair curiously. What did he just overhear Olvie say about muggleborns? Olive looked at Scrimgeour and narrowed her eyes.

"What are you staring at, Scrimgeour?" Olive demanded.

"Let's go," said Tom, taking her arm and pulling into the prefect's break room and finding it empty, he locked the door behind him. "You've got to keep your mouth shut! Scrimgeour just heard you!"

"Like he would figure out who you are," Olive said, shaking her head.

"Don't underestimate Scrimgeour," said Tom. "I know he's taking all this seriously…he may be on his way to Dippet's office right now. I've got to stop him."

Olive chuckled. "You're being paranoid, Tom. He knows I hate mudbloods."

"Yes, but he doesn't know _I _do!" Tom said. "Don't you understand, Olive? I've had the whole school fooled thinking I'm a model student! They see me come to class on time, I follow the rules…"

"Most of them," said Olive.

"Just keep your mouth shut," said Tom. "I won't let you ruin my reputation or my destiny, you hear me?"

"Yes, loud and clear," Olive grumbled.

"Now, I've got to go and do something about Scrimgeour," said Tom and before Olive could say a word, he said, _"Without you!"_

"Well, fine!" she grumbled as he left her alone.

--

Tom was right about Scrimgeour. Scrimgeour suspected him now but he hadn't gone to the headmaster about what he heard yet. He was soaking himself in the prefects bathtub, pondering on what he had heard Olive say.

_"You're not supposed to be helping Mudbloods, Riddle! You're supposed to be _killing _them!" _

It was no secret that Olive Hornby was a bully and she hated muggleborns. When she passed one in the hall, she always had an insult ready. Her favorite person to tease was Myrtle Mason. She liked to make her feel miserable. However, Tom Riddle never seemed to share the blood prejudices of his house. If he hadn't been in Slytherin colored robes, no one would be able to guess he was a Slytherin. He was bold like a Gryffindor, loyal like a Hufflepuff and smart like a Ravenclaw. The only Slytherin trait he showed was that he had fierce determination. When he said he would do something, no matter how difficult it seemed, he ended up doing it. He was not rude to anybody, even Muggleborns. He was polite, charming, and brilliant. Many wizards, Rufus included, was jealous of him. But his jealousy should not be the reason to tell Professor Dippet what he had heard. He did not even know what Olive meant by it. Perhaps she was trying to get Tom to act more prejudiced against muggleborns, like the rest of Slytherin house. But she had said the word "killing." Was she so serious that she wanted Tom to kill the muggleborns? Rufus closed his eyes and held his breath as he submerged his body in the water. While he was under water, he did not hear the weird, made up language spoken in the bathroom. Then Rufus' popped out of the water. It came to him. He had figured it out. Tom was only pretending to act like a model student, but Rufus saw the worried look on Tom's face when he found Olive and Tom together. It could only mean one thing.

"Riddle's the Heir of Slytherin!" Rufus shouted.

He had to tell someone quick, but before he could get out of the tub, he saw the reflection of a giant snake's face in the water, bearing big yellow eyes. He gasped and his body became rigid and he sank in the water like a stone.

"You're right, Scrimgeour," said Tom Riddle. "I am the Heir of Slytherin, but you're not going to be able to tell anybody." The brilliant and charming young wizard grinned mischievously, patting the basilisk's face before exiting the bathroom.

--

At breakfast the next morning, a frantic Eddy Macmillan ran to the Great Hall. He was wearing a bathrobe and his feet were wet. "There's been another attack! It's Rufus Scrimgeour—I think he's dead!"

Raye dropped her spoon into her porridge and stood up straight. No, not Rufus. How could Rufus fall prey to the monster of Slytherin? Rufus was always careful when he walked into the halls. Raye would never suspect this would happen to Rufus.

"No," she said. "NO!" she went to Eddy. "Where is he? Tell me what happened!"

"I was going to take a bath this morning, but it was already full." Answered Eddy rapidly. I found Rufus in the water. He's petrified like the others, but I don't know if he's dead because he was in the water! Maybe he drowned when the monster attacked him!"

"No, don't say that!" said Raye tearfully, shaking her head.

The professors came to Eddy and told him to lead them to the body. Raye attempted to follow but Professor Dumbledore stopped her. "It's best that you don't come, Raye."

"What about me?" demanded Brutus. "Rufus is my brother!"

"Very well, Brutus," sighed Professor Dumbledore and the professors went to look at Rufus' body. Raye remained still for a minute then ran outside. Myrtle and Serena went after her, finding her on the steps outside the entrance of the school.

"Raye?" said Myrtle. "Maybe he's okay—if he's just petrified."

"Yeah," added Serena.

"But what if he drowned in the water?" Raye asked.

Myrtle and Serena had no answer. They exchanged glances and then Serena sat next to Raye.

"Wait until the teachers look him over, all right?" Serena said. "Don't jump to conclusions. Maybe the petrification kept the water from entering his body."

"That's right," said myrtle, "the other people that were petrified, they're not even breathing. It's like they're asleep."

Raye rubbed her hands together, even though she wasn't cold and she propped her elbows onto her knees, pressing her lips to her index fingers.

"You really do like him, don't you?" asked Myrtle.

"Yes," said Raye after a while. "I never told him how I felt. I didn't seem to realize until now how I felt about him. I guess I'll never get that chance."

"Hey, don't' say that!" Serena scolded, grabbing Raye's shoulder. "Listen to me Raye, Rufus is going to be fine and so will everyone else in the Hospital Wing. The Heir of Slytherin hasn't won."

"We don't know if he's all right for sure," said Raye. "And say he does get the Mandrake Draft, what he wakes up and something's wrong with him? If he's been in water that long…"

"He'll just be all pruney," said Serena optimistically.

Raye stood up, tensing her fingers and running her hands through her black hair. "I'm—I'm going to the hospital wing and I'll wait there."

"We'll come with you," volunteered Myrtle.

"thanks, but I just want to be alone," Raye said. "I want to be there when they bring him in so I'll know how he is."

Raye walked through the double oak doors and up to the infirmary. She paced the hospital wing, glancing at each form on the bed. Gwendolyn Morgan, Terrence Jordan, Jocelyn Banks, Phil Hansen and Minerva McGonagall. Now the boy she admired, Rufus Scrimgeour, became a victim. She clenched her fist. If he had drowned in the tub, she would find the Heir fo Slytherin down and make him pay. If he was still alive, she was certain she would do the same. Rufus was on his guard, telling the students not to underestimate the Heir of Slytherin. He sometimes told Raye he wanted to find the Heir himself and catch him in the act. Now Raye wanted to do it for him.

Professor Dippet and Professor Dumbledore carried Rufus into the Hospital Wing, with Brutus and Eddy right behind him.

"How is he?" Raye said at once.

"He's fine," said Professor Dumbledore, "Professor Flitwick was able to remove what little water was in his lungs. The petrification curse kept him safe from the water, amazingly."

They laid Rufus onto a bed and Raye sat next to him, peering into his amber eyes. They looked lifeless. Brutus hung at his brother's body for a while until Professor Dumbledore told him to get to class.

"I'll escort you to your class," said Dumbledore. "You shouldn't be on your. Macmillain, you might want to put some clothes on. .Miss Potter…"

"I'm staying here, Professor," Raye said firmly.

Dumbledore paused. "Well, all right, you are a prefect so you have authority to be in the halls alone, but you shouldn't take too long."

"I won't," said Raye. She waited for the room to be empty so she could be alone with Rufus. She looked down at him and put her hand over her mouth, suppressing a sob of relief and sorrow. She was glad he was all right, but she was upset that they wouldn't' be able to sit their OWL's together. She wanted to see how well he would do. What if he wouldn't get the career if he wanted because of this?

"Rufus," Raye mumbled, putting her arm across his chest and laying her head onto him. "Rufus…why did this have to happen to you?" A tear trickled out of her eye and then her face became enraged and determined. She tightened her hand around the blanket over him.

"I'm going to find out who did this to you," she said with clenched teeth. "And I'm going to make them pay…_I swear it!"_

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. XI Olive Gets Hers

Disclaimer: I do not own SM or HP.

Heirs of the Founders 11

Olive Hornby Gets Hers

Raye visited Rufus in the Hospital Wing every day. It pained her to see him so still and quiet but somehow it gave her hope. Though he looked so lifeless, he was still alive. He would be all right as soon as the mandrake draft was ready. He would be able to provide the information of who did this to him. But Raye did not want to wait that long. She had to catch the culprit now. She, Serena and Amy were more alert than ever during guard duty and they kept close watch of the subtends during meals and as they passed them in the hallways. However, no one seemed to give off suspicious behavior. Someone was really playing the act. The three girls were sitting in the courtyard, watching students roam about as they put their heads together for ideas.

"In order to find the Heir of Slytherin," said Amy, "we would have to find someone that has been in Hogwarts for a long time."

"You mean the ghost of Slytherin—the bloody Baron?" Serena asked, looking fearful. "I'm not going to talk to him! Even if he _knew _who it was, he wouldn't tell us!"

"It is a good idea though," said Raye, "the ghosts have been Hogwarts for ages—they know many secrets."

"No, not the ghosts," said Amy, "I've already tried talking to them—I mean something that knew the founders. The Sorting Hat."

Raye and Serena looked at their bright friend in amazement. "Of course!" said Raye. "The sorting Hat belonged to Gryffindor, why didn't I think of it?"

"That's right," said Serena, "and it's able to see into our heads. It's possible the Sorting Hat was able to tell that he sorted the Heir of Slytherin. Hmm, let's think—who was sorted into Slytherin the quickest?"

"Olive Hornby, for one," said Raye. "The hat wasn't even on her head for a minute when it said Slytherin. And she somehow always seems involved with the attacks. She had an argument with Gwen and she was the first to be attacked. She gave Terrence Jordan detention and that same day he was attacked."

"You always think it's her," said Serena, "but I don't think it could be her. The legend says 'heir' not heiress. Besides, She doesn't seem like the type that would kill anybody. She's just a bully."

""But still," said Raye, "I've got this feeling she's involved somehow."

"Like maybe the heir has an accomplice?" questioned Amy.

"Yeah, maybe," said Raye.

"Well, we won't know for sure until we get the Sorting Hat," said Serena, "so who wants to go get it?"

"You want me to go into our headmasters office and steal the Sorting Hat?" Raye asked.

"Hey, you're a Gryffindor!" said Serena.

"Why don't you do it?" demanded Raye. "You can disguise yourself as a teacher!"

"No way," said Serena, "you made me go to the Slytherin Common room, I'm not going into Dippet's office! Why don't we just try a Summoning Charm?"

"Someone's bound to see the Sorting Hat flying through the corridors," said Raye, "and if Professor Dippet sees the hat leave his office, he'd lose it."

"I'm sure Professor Dippet may even have a spell on it to keep others from summoning it," added Amy. "I'm sure if we just go into Professor Dippet's office and ask for the hat, he'll let us. He probably hasn't even thought of asking the hat for help."

"What if Professor Dippet doesn't let us?" asked Raye. "Or he decides to listen to the hat himself?"

"Well, maybe the hat should tell him," said Serena, "but as prefects, we do have a responsibility to bring ideas to him. We really won't know until we ask him."

They looked at each other and realized that the best option was to go to the Headmaster and tell them of their plan. They were impressed that Professor Dippet was supportive in their decision and he was amazed at their idea.

"The hat is in my office all day every day," he said, "I can't believe I hadn't thought to try it on…or that no one as offered that idea to me." He looked at the many portraits of previous headmasters and headmistresses, who bore sheepish expressions. He walkd over to the pillow where the patched and frayed hat sat, took it gently into his hands. He tried the hat on and the hat didn't tell him anything.

"Ah, perhaps it would work better if you girls placed the hat on," said the Headmaster.

"But if it wouldn't tell the headmaster of the school," pointed out Serena, "Why would it tell us?"

"I don't know," replied Professor Dippet, taking off the hat and handing it to Raye. "The hat is mysterious. It tells different things to different people. You go first, Miss Potter."

"All right," said Raye awkwardly, putting the hat on her head. "Do you know who the Heir of Slytherin is?"

"Affirmatively," replied the hat.

"Great! Can you tell me who it is? Raye asked excitedly. "It's important….six students have been attacked now and…"

"No."

"What?"

"I cannot tell you the identity of the Heir of Slytherin."

"Why not?" Raye demanded.

"However, I can give you something that can help you defeat the monster of Slytherin." Right after the hat spoke, Raye felt something hard and solid fall onto her head. She yelped and yanked the hat off as something shiny fell—a sword--to the ground.

"You all right, Raye?" Serena asked.

"It…pooed a sword on me!" Raye said, rubbing her head.

Professor Dippet cleared his throat.

"Sorry, Professor. What am I supposed to do with a sword?" Raye said, looking at a the long silver sword with rubies. She grimaced as she went to pick it up. "It's so heavy!"

"How did it come out of there?" Serena wondered and she looked at the Headmaster. "Professor, do you know anything about this?"

Professor Dippet came by and examined the sword. "It says Godric Gryffindor on it…"

"Really?" Raye gazed at the sword. "This was _his? _But how did it come out?"

"I would imagine that the founders could place objects within this hat," the Professor said. "Miss Moon, why don't you go next?"

"Er, all right," said Serena, taking the hat from Raye and putting it on her head. "Do you have something for me?"

"Yes," said hat. "I also have something that can protect you from the monster of Slytherin."

Serena felt something fall on her head, but it wasn't as heavy as Gryffindor's sword. She pulled off the hat to reveal a small squared on her head. She picked the mirror off and looked it over. It had a black frame with yellow flowers and had Hufflepuff's name on the back.

"It's pretty," said Serena, "but I wish it had a handle."

That instant, a handle grew from the bottom of the mirror. She and her friends gasped.

"It can change?" said Serena.

"Just like you—I mean—metamorphamagi!" said Raye awkwardly, noticing Professor Dippet's eye.

"But how would a mirror protect me from a monster?" Serena inquired.

"I guess it depends on the monster," said Amy.

"Any clue what it is?" inquired the Headmaster.

The girls shook their heads and the Headmaster sighed. "Ah, very well, Miss Fawcett. Your turn."

Amy nodded and Serena handed her the Sorting Hat. Amy put the brown hat on her blue hair. "Did Rowena Ravenclaw leave me anything?"

"Oh, she left you a number of things," said the Hat. "Things to protect you from the monster and to locate its whereabouts."

Amy felt item after item fall on her head. It came at such a rush she fell onto the floor and the hat came off her head. Raye bent to examine the articles that came out of the hat as Serena crouched down to help Amy back to her feet. Professor Dippet stood stunned.

"Gloves, boots and glasses?" said Raye, picking up each thing. "But we're still not sure who the Heir of Slytherin is!"

"What am I supposed to do with all these?" Amy inquired, rubbing her head. "The hat said it'll help me find the monster and protect me from it…but how?"

"Try the gloves and glasses on," Serena suggested.

Amy reached for the blue gloves and the bronze framed glasses. The lenses of the glasses were blue. As Amy put the glasses on, the room and everything in it had a blue tint to them. It didn't uncover any hidden passages or anything unordinary. AS she pulled on the blue silk gloves, she noticed the initials RR on the inside. The gloves felt good against her skin, but other than that, there was nothing. She looked at the others and shook her head.

"Sorry," she said. "I think we're no closer to solving the mystery, Professor."

"I think you are," said Professor Dippet.

"Really?" said Raye. "How?"

"You can find the Heir of Slytherin by finding the Monster of Slytherin. It should lead you to the Heir."

"That's right!" said Raye. "Find the Heir's pet…then you'll be able to find him! Let's go hunting then."

"But do be careful," insisted Dippet. "We can't lose any more students."

"Don't worry, Professor," said Raye. "I'm sure we'll solve all this before anyone gets hurt."

--

As Raye, Amy and Serena got their new "gifts," the heir of Slytherin was plotting his next move. It was time for the Monster of Slytherin to attack again and Tom had to find a new victim. Olive decided to nominate Myrtle to the cause. She wanted to get her at the first moment, but because it was common knowledge that Olive hated Myrtle, Tom advised that they pick someone random. After five attacks, it was Myrtle's turn.

"Myrtle's so nervous about OWLs coming up," Olive said to Tom one morning. "Why don't we just put her out of her misery?"

"All right," Tom said, "how are you going to trap her?"

"In the girl's bathroom, of course," Olive said. "She's such a crybaby you know. I'll humiliate her and get her to go to the bathroom…and you do your thing."

"When?"

"Today of course, right after breakfast," said Olive, "I'll be nice and not let Myrtle die hungry."

--

After Myrtle and Raye were done with breakfast, they walked out of the Great Hall on their way to their first lesson. Olive was waiting at the top of the stairs of the third floor and seized the chance to tease Myrtle, this time about her glasses. "Oh Myrtle, mind if I borrow those large glasses of yours?"

"What for?" Myrtle demanded, touching them.

"We found and old book in the library," she lied, "and the print is so tiny that we can't read it—but I'm sure with those thick, ugly glasses, you can see anything, can't you? Except…you can't see why you're too ugly to get a boyfriend."

"Stop," said Myrtle. "That's enough!" she dropped her books and ran down the hall. .

"Myrtle, wait!" cried Raye and to her surprise, Olive chased after Myrtle, calling her names. "Hornby, leave her alone!" Raye went after them, finding them in the bathroom. Olive was leaning against a sink, laughing and Myrtle was in the first bathroom stall, sobbing. Raye looked from Olive to Myrtle's door and back at Olive, her face livid.

"This has gone too far, Olive Hornby! I'm taking you to Professor Dippet now!"

"Oh lighten up," said Olive, "I was only joking—you know I was joking, weren't you, Myrtle?"

"Just get out!" Raye physically took hold of Olive and pushed her out off the bathroom. Tom Riddle was standing by the door, waiting for his cue. Raye glared at him and went back into the bathroom to comfort her best friend.

"I think you went too far this time," said Tom. "Did you have to follow her?"

"I had to make sure she came to this bathroom, Tom," Olive said quickly.

"I can't do it with Raye in there," Tom muttered.

"Oh I'm sure she'll be there all day," Olive said, "and the basilisk is in the pipe behind the sink right?"

"Shhh!" hushed Tom. "Yes…all right, just go, I'll wait a bit to see if Raye leaves."

"Good luck," grinned Olive and she walked away.

Raye stood by the door, talking down Myrtle and asking several times for her to unlock the door.

"No!" cried Myrtle. "Just…just go!"

"Myrtle, listen, don't take what Olive says so seriously," Raye said. "She's just---,"

"The most beautiful and popular pure-blooded witch in school!" whined Myrtle's voice from behind the door. "I'm so ugly and no one notices me and I'm muggle born…I never should've come here. I can't do anything right!"

"That's not true," said Raye, "you're great in History of Magic—you actually stay awake and you pay attention! Half the school can't do that!"

"Yes, well, I've always enjoyed history," said Myrtle, "but what can you do with an O in History of Magic anyway?"

"Oh, um," said Raye, "well…."

"See, nothing!" Myrtle said. "I'm a failure!"

"You are not!" Raye cried. "Come on Myrtle, let's go."

"No, Charms has already started," Myrtle said, "just tell Flitwick I'm not coming. It's best that the both of us don't miss his class. Just give me some more time."

"I don't think I should leave you alone," Raye said. The words came out of her mouth before she realized what she's saying. "I'm worried about you, Myrtle."

Myrtle laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to drown myself in the toilet or anything. I just want to be alone."

"No, I mean, with the attacks," said Raye. "You shouldn't' be on your own."

"I'll be okay," said Myrtle. "The Heir of Slytherin doesn't know where I am. If the heir of Slytherin is a boy—which I'm sure he is—he won't be walking into a girls' bathroom."

Raye stood by the door in silence for few seconds then said, "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Myrtle. "Go on, you're missing Charms and I know how much you love Flitwicks' class. We're supposed to be doing those Color Changing Charms today."

Raye sighed. "Oh, all right…hey, if you're feeling better, we'll practice them later, okay?"

"Sure," said Myrtle.

Raye put her hand on the bathroom door. "Myrtle, no matter what anyone says, you're still my best friend."

"I know, thanks Raye," said Myrtle. "Gosh, what's gotten to you? I'm not going to die or anything."

"Yeah, it's just that…this has been a crazy year and I thought that you should tell the people closest to you how you feel about them, because you don't know when you will get the next chance. Anyway, I'll talk to you later."

Raye walked out of the bathroom, still feeling that she was leaving Myrtle to her death. Tom Riddle hid behind a statue, watched Raye leave then he entered the girls' bathroom. He called for the basilisk in the language in snakes. Hearing a boy speak, Myrtle stopped crying.

"What's a boy doing in the girls' bathroom?" wondered Myrtle aloud. Sadness left her, replaced by anger. 'Pervert, I'm going to tell him to use his own bathroom!' she thought. She stood up, unlocked the door and pushed it open.

"Go a--," she said but she didn't get to finish her sentence. She didn't even see her crush Tom standing by the entrance. All she saw were the eyes of the basilisk, large and yellow. Her body suddenly went cold and ridged. She was dead before she hit the floor. Her legs were underneath the door, her body laying starched out onto the bathroom floor. Tom stood still, shocked hat what he had just seen. Had he been successful this time or did she see the basilisk's reflection? He stepped toward Myrtle's body and bent down.

"Myrtle?" he said.

Myrtle didn't speak. He put his ear down to her mouth. She couldn't hear her breathe. She couldn't hear her heartbeat. Myrtle was dead. Tom stood straight up, his heart beating a hundred times per minute. He looked back at the basilisk and told it to go back to its lair. Tom closed the entrance to the Chamber of the Secrets and in the place of a giant hole stood the sink with the snake etched on its tap. Tom backed away. He had done it. He had finally successfully killed in the name of Salazar Slytherin. He felt a number of odd things: excitement, power, surprise, relief, yet he felt guilt. He felt he had ripped his soul apart. It was a very strange, hollowing feeling. He had never taken a life before—except perhaps the life of Billy Stubbs' rabbit. But that was a rabbit and Myrtle was a person. Tom knew her and know he had killed her. Now that he had finally taken the life of someone, he realized how easy it could be. He wanted to do it again, it made him feel so powerful. Yet, it made him feel inhuman. He looked at Myrtle's lifeless face and it seemed like she was judging him. Unable to look upon that face anymore, Tom ran out of the girls' bathroom, leaving Myrtle's body behind.

--

When Myrtle did not come to Herbology or to lunch, Raye felt sick to her stomach. Something had happened to Myrtle. She knew it. Myrtle was possibly still in the bathroom but she didn't know if she was crying. What if Myrtle _had _fallen victim to the Heir of Slytherin? Or what if Myrtle, feeling dire distress, taken her own life? Sometimes Myrtle said she hated her pathetic life and wanted to die. Did she jinx herself? When Raye saw the blond curly headed Olive Hornby enter the Great Hall for lunch, laughing with her friends, Raye's insides gave another turn. She balled up her hands into fists and strolled up to Olive.

"Myrtle didn't come to Charms," she said.

"Oh no," said Olive sarcastically.

"I'm sick of the way you've been treating her," said Raye. "She's probably still crying in the bathroom and we're going to check on her."

"Me?" Olive said. "Why should I go? She's your pathetic friend."

"You're the one who put here there," said Raye, "and it's time for you to apologize." Raye grabbed Olive's arm and pulled her out of the Great Hall.

"But I'm going to miss lunch!"

"Not the first time you missed a meal, Olive," grumbled Raye. "You have ridiculed Myrtle since day one but someday, Olive Hornby, you will get yours. It may not be today, may not be tomorrow, but it will happen."

"Blah, blah, blah," moaned Olive. "Whatever." Olive knew that if Myrtle was still in the bathroom, she may be dead. Did she want to see Myrtle's dead body on the floor with Raye? It may look bad. Olive would rather see Myrtle dead with Tom so she could admire his workmanship. Somehow she wished she was there to witness it. Olive prepared herself to act shocked when they saw her dead, if she was dead. She could not give herself away.

Olive pushed the door opened and cleared her throat. "Hey, Myrtle are you still in here? I've come to apologize."

"And I've come to make sure she does," Raye added.

Olive stopped when she saw Myrtle lying on the floor. She _was _dead. Tom had done it. Olive put her hands to her mouth and screamed.

"Myrtle!" Raye shouted, crouching on the floor next to her and shaking her. "Myrtle wake up!" Raye checked her pulse, her breathing but Myrtle was cold as ice. There were no signs of life in Myrtle anymore.

"Is she…dead?" whispered Olive.

"Yes, no thanks to you."

It wasn't Raye's voice, but Myrtle's. Myrtle floated through the door of her bathroom stall. Olive jumped and Raye stared.

"Myrtle?" said Raye.

"I wasn't ready to die," said Myrtle, looking at Olive. "I remember thinking, as I was floating away, that it was you that put me here and I couldn't go until I made you pay. So I don't know what happened…but I was able to stay near by body. I was waiting for someone to come and find me. I thought I would have to wait all day, but I'm lucky to have such a good friend in Raye."

"Raye, who did this to you?" Raye said. "Was it the Heir of Slytherin?"

"I don't know, maybe," said Myrtle.

Raye looked at Olive. "Wait, you followed Olive here, you know this is where the Heir of Slytherin would attack…it's you, isn't it? You're the Heir of Slytherin!"

"No of course not!" Olive said.

"Yeah, it couldn't be her, Raye," said Myrtle. "I heard a boy speaking. I told you the heir must have been a boy. I shouldn't have come out of my stall when I heard his voice…talking in that weird language. If I had known…I would probably still alive."

"What weird language?" said Raye. "Who—who was it?"

"I didn't see them and I never heard the language before," said Myrtle, "but that doesn't matter now. I'm dead but I'm not ready to go…not until I make Olive pay."

"Myrtle, I didn't know you'd die," Olive lied.

Myrtle laughed. "I didn't say I'd make you pay for my death…well…maybe I will…but I'm going to make you pay for every little thing you've done to me. Every name you called me, every joke, every jinx—I'm going to make your life a living hell. Today, Olive Hornby, _you get yours!"_

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. XII Battle Within the Chamber

Heirs of the Founders

Chapter 12

Battle within the Chamber

Professor Dippet was shocked to find one of his students dead. He did not want to believe that someone had murdered Myrtle Mason, so he told the students that it was an accident. Because Muggles could not see Hogwarts, Myrtle's body was brought to meet them in Hogsmeade. Myrtle's spirit could not bear to see her parents look at her dead body so she did something else. She followed Olive Hornby all over the place. She did not let the bullying girl forget that it was her fault that she had died. Myrtle haunted her to the bathroom, the library, the Great Hall, even classes. Myrtle did not leave Olive alone and it had only been a day after her death. Myrtle was not going to stop.

"Miss Mason, please leave the classroom," said Professor Flitwick as Myrtle was pretending to cough every time Olive attempted to do a charm.

"But professor," said Myrtle.

"Please, I am sorry to say that you are a not a student anymore," Professor Flitwick continued. "You cannot be in here."

"Fine," muttered Myrtle and she pointed at transparent finger at Olive. "You can't hide from me, I know where you sleep!" She laughed and then drifted through the ceiling.

Myrtle's ghost wasn't the only one bothering Olive Hornby. Myrtle's best friend, Raye, knew that Olive had something to do with Myrtle's death. She cornered her after dinner one day.

"I told you already, Potter," Olive said. "I'm not the heir of Slytherin. I didn't kill Myrtle!"

"Maybe you didn't," said Raye, "but you chased her into that bathroom where she died. You were trying to trap here, weren't you? Is that bathroom the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"Who killed Myrtle?" demanded Raye. "I know you know!"

"Fine, I'll tell you," muttered Olive, leaning into Raye. "It was Lord Voldemort."

Raye laughed. "Oh don't play games with me, Olive!"

"What's going on here?" said Tom Riddle.

The girls stepped away and looked at Tom. Olive smiled.

"Why, nothing, Tom," she said softly. "Raye was just leaving."

Raye narrowed her eyes at Tom and Olive before she walked away. She knew those two were up to something, but what?

The moment Raye turned the corner, Tom took Olive by the arm and hissed in her ear. "What did you tell her?"

"N-nothing!"

"Don't lie," he said. "You know I can tell if you're lying."

"She wanted to know who killed Myrtle," said Olive. "She still thinks I'm the one who did it."

"If you tell her that it was me," said Tom.

"I didn't tell her," Olive insisted, pulling her arm from his grasp. "I just…told her it was Voldemort."

"You did what?" he demanded. "No one is supposed to use that name!"

"I only said it to get her off my back!" Olive told him. "She didn't believe me. She thought I was joking."

Tom narrowed his eyes at her. "She had better not figure out the truth."

"How could she?" asked Olive. "There's no way she can tell that you and Voldemort are the same person."

"Shh!" he hissed. ""You are not to use that name anymore, understand?"

Olive nodded. "All right."

"I've got to go see the Headmaster," said Tom. "We'll talk later."

"This late?" inquired Olive as she checked her watch. "You don't think he suspects you, does he?"

"No, I would've been expelled already if that were true," Tom replied. "I think it's because of the letter I sent him. I asked if I could stay here for the summers."

"You think he would let you?" Olive asked.

"We'll see," he replied and without another word, he proceeded into the direction of the headmaster's office.

--

Raye tried to get her mind off Olive and the whole loss of her best friend by studying for finals. It was difficult. She wanted justice for whoever killed Myrtle. It was hard for her to sleep at night or to concentrate in school. She closed her potions book with a slam. It was too complex of a subject for her even when she wasn't stressed. Divination being her best subject, she decided to study that. She studied on fire scrying, palm reading and dreams. As she went further into the dream section, she realized how bizarre her dreams had been this year. She was dreaming about the founders and their heirs—whoever they may be. She decided to put herself in a dreaming state by relaxing herself with herbs. It wasn't easy to force the inner eye to see on command. A seer would see things when they least expected it. But when there was an emergency, it was possible to cause the seer to go into a trance. Visions did not always come to the seer when he or she put themselves into trance, but Raye believed it was worth a try. Raye learned that she seemed to go into trances when she looked at fire. She was the best student at fire scrying had she always had visions. Silently scolding herself for not thinking of this before, she went to the fireplace and knelt down.

Raye took in a deep breath in and held it for ten seconds before letting it out. She closed her eyes and focused for a moment the mysteries she wished to solve. What her dreams meant, the identities of the founders' heirs and Myrtle's killer. Then she thought of the name Olive gave her. It was random of her to give her a name like that. For all she knew, Olive could've made it up. Raye had never heard of it before but she thought of it anyway. It could very well be a clue. Raye had to use every source. After focusing, she rid her mind of all her thoughts. Her mind had to be clear before she went into a trance. It was always the hardest step into putting oneself into a trance. Raye was one of the few students that could do it. With her mind clear, she was ready to see whatever the fire was ready to show her. Raye opened her eyes and stared into the trance, keeping her mind blank. A few moments passed and then the dancing flames began to show her what she needed to see.

It started with the argument of the founders and Slytherin leaving the school. The remaining founders placed something of theirs into the sorting hat: Ravenclaw's boots, gloves and spectacles; Gryffindor's sword and Hufflepuff's mirror—the very same articles that Raye and her friends pulled from the hat. This proved that they were indeed heirs of the founders. She then saw a large snake within a dark place, hissing and lying in wait to be freed. Then the name Voldemort began to ring in her mind. She saw a tall man all in black with a face that looked like it was made out of face and the eyes looked bloodshot. He was gathering many people to his aid, all bearing a skull and snake on their forearms. This man was killing people left and right. It seemed that justice prevailed for a moment and the pale man was gone, but he had returned with an even more terrifying appearance. His eyes were completely red and his skin whiter than bone. His fingers were unnaturally long and his nose was flat with the slits of a snake's. He caused more terror until he was finally stopped by a teenage boy that looked familiar to Raye. She felt a strong connection to that boy, but she could tell the burden the boy went through. She did not want to let that young boy to go through that hell. All that could be stopped right now. Every time she saw that man kill someone, he said, "I am Lord Voldemort. I am Lord Voldemort." Raye was certain that this Lord Voldemort was the Heir of Slytherin. If she could find out his identity, then Lord Voldemort would never exist. This Lord Voldemort was just an average student at the school. Who was this Lord Voldemort?

The words "I AM LORD VOLDEMORT" were dancing in the flames and they began to shift to form a new phrase. The T moved to the beginning, followed by the O in "LORD", then the "M" until finally there was the name of the heir of Slytherin: "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE." Tom appeared in the fire, holding the Chocolate Frog card with Slytherins' face on it. Behind Tom was giant snake she had seen earlier. It was all clear. She wondered how she could not see it before. Tom Riddle was the Heir of Slytherin and the very first sign was when he got Slytherin that very first train ride to Hogwarts. He acted like a perfect student after that, but in her mind, Raye knew it was all an act. She knew the truth now. He was the Heir of Slytherin and he had opened the Chamber of Secrets, unleashing the evil monster from within onto the students. Tom was the one who killed her best friend and he would become Lord Voldemort, the most feared wizard in the world. She could not let that happen! If she went to the Headmaster right now, then it wouldn't' be too late. Raye went out of her trance and she jumped to her feet all ridged. She had never felt a surge of adrenaline in all her life. She stormed out of the Gryffindor Common Room and ran as quickly as she could, jumping down the stairs, dodging students and whatever else was in her way. She had to tell Professor Dippet this news. It was possible that he may believer her, even though she had no solid proof. She only saw Tom's acts in a vision, but Professor Dippet must have had some respect for Divination otherwise he would not allow it as a subject at Hogwarts.

Ten feet away from the statue leading to the Headmaster's office, Raye shouted the password: "Billywigs!" The statue moved and Raye jumped onto the steps just as they came out of the ground. Raye stood on the top step and allowed the staircase to circle up as she caught her breath. The staircase stopped outside the Headmaster's door and she pushed it open.

"Professor Dippet! The Heir of Slytherin is--,"

Raye stopped dead. She saw Rubeus Hagrid sitting in a chair crying into his large hands. Professor Dumbledore was standing next to him, patting his shoulder. Professor Dippet was sitting at his desk, shaking his head and in the corner, stood Tom Riddle with unmistakably look of triumph on his face.

"Rubeus Hagrid?" Raye gasped, staring at him in surprise. "What's going on?"

"They think I'm the one who—attacked everyone!" sobbed the large boy. "But it wasn't me! I swear!"

"Rubeus, Tom found you trying to take the creature away," said Professor Dippet.

"But it wasn't 'im!" protested Rubeus. "Aragog wouldn't hurt anybody!"

"Aragog?" said Raye. "That big spider? You told me someone gave him to you when he was an egg!"

Rubeus nodded, looking at Raye for support. "Yeah, that's right—you saw him! Tell him Raye, tell him he wasn't a monster!"

"Raye, you knew Rubeus had a dangerous creature and you didn't report it?" Professor Dippet demanded, looking disappointed.

"I found Aragog on accident, Professor," Raye explained. "He kept him in a box and it was making clicking noises. I didn't know what was in there. But Aragog didn't' attack me; he just said hello."

"it spoke to you?"

"Yeah—it's an acromantula I think," Raye rubbed her head. She didn't take Care of Magical Creatures so she didn't know much about them. "But there's no way that Aragog could be the monster from the Chamber of Secrets and Rubeus couldn't be the Heir of Slytherin either!"

"I odn't think Rubeus meant to hurt anybody," sad Tom softly. "But you know how he is, Raye—he's always getting in trouble trying to turn monsters into pets."

Raye rounded on Tom. "You're the only monster here, Riddle! You're the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets, and you're making Rubeus take the blame!"

Tom smirked. "I don't know what you're talking about, Raye."

"Yes, Riddle is a model student," Professor Dippet said. "It can't be him."

"But I know it's him," Raye said. "I saw it in a vision—he's the one who attacked everyone!"

Professor Dippet shook his head. "Visions? I think your mind is playing tricks on you, Raye. From all the stress."

"I wasn't seeing things!" Raye insisted. "Tom opened the Chamber of Secrets and he's the one who killed Myrtle!"

"It's too late," said Professor Dippet. "I've already made my decision. Rubeus will have to be expelled from Hogwarts."

"Noo!" wailed Rubeus, covering his face with his hands.

"Amando," said Dumbledore softly, "Rubeus has no where to go. His parents are both dead. Let's at least let him stay here as gamekeeper."

Dippet sighed. "I will need to think on it, Albus. Miss Potter, you are excused."

"You're making a mistake, Professor Dippet," Raye said as she was ushered out. "Tom Riddle is the Heir of Slytherin and opening the Chamber of Secrets is the first of his many crimes! He will be the most feared wizard someday unless he's stopped!"

Tom tightened his hand and his heart skipped a beat. Raye had figured out who he was. He would have to get rid of her.

--

Because of Rubeus' reputation, it was easy for the other students to believe he was the Heir of Slytherin all along. Raye told Amy and Serena what she knew. They seemed to agree that Tom Riddle had more possibilities to be the Heir of Slytherin than Rubeus Hagrid.

"First of all, Rubeus is in Gryffindor," said Amy. "And he was keeping a spider that can only live up to five decades. It seems illogical for Slytherin to place an acromantula in the Chamber with such a short lifespan."

"Yeah," said Raye, "and isn't the symbol for Slytherin a snake anyway? I bet the monster is some sort of snake. One that can live a very long time."

"Of course," Amy said with a nod. "It must be a basilisk. They can live for centuries and they can kill with just a glance."

"So that's why everyone is in the hospital wing?" Serena asked. "They saw the snake, but why aren't they dead?"

"Because they hadn't seen it in the eye," Amy replied. "Only saw its reflection, or through something."

"We need to stop Riddle so we can clear Rubeus' name," Raye said. "If we let him go free then he'll do very terrible things."

"You don't really think he'll kill more people do you?" Serena inquired.

Raye nodded. "Oh yeah, he'll kill many people. That's why we've got to stop him now. Our children's children are at stake here."

"How will we stop him?" Amy asked. "You told Professor Dippet already but that didn't work."

"That's why we'll have to catch him in the act," said Raye. "He may open the chamber one last time."

"But we don't even know where the entrance is," said Amy.

"I do," said Raye. "It's where Myrtle died."

"Are you sure?" Serena inquired.

Raye nodded. "Myrtle told me she heard something move. That's got to be where the entrance is."

"Worth looking into," said Amy. "Let's go."

--

The three girls examined the bathroom for a clue and Raye found the faucet with a snake etched into it. She remembered the day she and Olive were in the bathroom and she saw Olive grinning about something. She was the one who found the entrance to the chamber, not Tom.

"This has to be the entrance," said Raye.

"We'd better hide," said Serena.

They stood in the stall where Myrtle died, waiting for Tom to enter. Amy felt vibrations in the floor through Ravenclaw's boots. Someone was coming. She nodded at the two girls to be ready. The footsteps stopped at a sink and there was a voice. It was Tom's voice, but the words he spoke were unfamiliar. The girls heard something heavy scrape the floor and Raye broke open the door.

"Raye, wait!" cried Serena.

"It ends here, Riddle!" Raye shouted, grabbing him around the waist and causing him to lose his balance. They both fell down the large pipe, yelling at each other. Amy and Serena looked at each other, sighed and shook their heads. Serena jumped into the pipe, followed by Amy. When they reached the bottom, Raye was just getting up.

"You all right?" asked Amy.

"He kicked me!" Raye muttered. "Stop right there, Riddle!" She ran after him.

"Hold on, Raye!" Serena cried, running after her.

"Girls, wait!" exclaimed Amy as she ran after them. "We don't know where the basilisk is!"

Tom stopped at a door of intertwined snakes. He spoke in Parseltongue and the door opened. Raye, Serena and Amy were just barely able to make it through. The door caught on Amy's robes and she had to rip them out of the door.

"There's no where to go, Riddle!" Raye shouted. "We're going to turn you in!"

Tom reached the feet of a giant statue and turned around. "Not if I destroy you first."

"You're not the only heir here, Tom," said Amy softly, taking out Ravenclaw's spectacles.

Tom laughed. "You girls think you are the heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw."

"Yes," answered Serena. "And we think the founders wanted us to stop you. They left some things for us. We don't want to fight you, Tom. Just come with us and give yourself up."

Tom laughed. "I don't think so. Let's just see who was the greatest of the Hogwarts four!" Tom turned back around and began speaking in Parseltongue again. Amy felt something stirring within the giant statue. The mouth of Slytherin opened and the head of a snake was barely visible within the hole.

"Close your eyes!" Amy ordered the other girls, stepping forward with her wand raised. "_Conjuctiva!"_

The curse hit the snake right its big yellow eyes and screeching, it fell to the floor. The basilisk continued to screech and writhe in pain. With its eyes closed, the girls did not have to worry about being killed, or petrified. Raye withdrew Gryffindor's sword from within her robes and ran to the snake. She was just about to strike it when the writhing snake hit her with its tail. She smacked into a wall.

"Raye!" Serena shouted.

"I can't get close to it," Raye grunted, trying to get to her feet.

The girls, including Tom, moved out of the way. The basilisk hit pillars with its body. Tom yelled at the snake in Parseltongue to attack the girls. Though still in pain, the basilisk moved toward the girls, its eyes still shut. It licked the air, catching their scents. Raye moved cautiously around it, avoiding its head and stabbed it in the middle. It screeched again and began to move to Raye.

"Raye, move!" shouted Serena, attempting to stun the snake. However, the snake being so big, the spell did nothing.

"Nice try, Serena," Tom said with a smirk. "But it'll take more than that."

The Conjuctivitis Curse began to fade and the basilisk blinked several times. It opened its eyes once again, ready to kill the girls with its deadly glare. Noticing its eyes opening, Raye called out to Serena.

"Serena—the mirror!"

"The mirror," said Serena, "of course!"

"Mirror?" Tom mumbled. He knew that one of the few ways a basilisk could die if it saw its eyes in a mirror. "No!"

Serena took out the mirror from her robes and made it enlarge. She ran to the snake with the mirror held up. "Look into Hufflepuff's mirror and think what you've done!"

Catching sight of its eyes in the mirror, the basilisk screeched and its body became rigid. It's had fell down to the ground with a loud boom. Serena had to jump to avoid its enormous head. She shrank the mirror back to size and placed it within her robes.

"It's—it's dead," said Amy as she approached the snake.

"No!" shouted Tom in disbelief, hurrying to the snake and speaking in Parseltongue. The snake did not move and it didn't answer him.

"Now it's your turn, Riddle!" yelled Raye, her hands tight around Gryffindor's sword.

"Raye, stop!" Serena exclaimed, grabbing Raye's shoulder. "You mustn't!"

"I've got to!" Raye said. "He killed Myrtle and he's going to do so much more! He has to die!"

Tom folded his arms, looking at Raye. "You haven't got what it takes to kill me, Potter."

"Don't be so sure," Raye said. "You're no worse than monster over there!" she shook her head at the basilisk. "What gives you the right to attack people? How could you sic a monster onto everybody, onto Myrtle? She was in love with you!"

"I was merely following my destiny," said Tom simply. "Slytherin wanted me to carry out his noble work and purge the school of those unworthy to study magic."

"It doesn't matter how much magic is in your blood, Tom," Serena said, "It's what you do with it that counts!"

"Perhaps," said Tom. "But I did what had to be done. This is only the beginning of my great work. After I'm finished with Hogwarts, I'll clean the whole world. Muggles and Mudbloods have no place in this world."

"You're sick!" Raye said. "I'll kill you!" she jerked away from Serena and lunged at Tom, who raised his wand. Everything seemed go into slow motion. Before Raye could slash Tom with the sword or for Tom to hex Raye, Serena stunned Tom and Amy slowed Raye down with the Impediment Curse.

"Raye, it is not our place to choose Tom's fate," Amy said. "Let the Ministry handle it."

"Fine," Raye said. "I hope he spends the rest of his sorry life in Azkaban!"

Serena stared at Tom's stunned form. She couldn't' believe it had come to this. She looked at his wand. She paid for it so he could use it, and he was going to use it on her friends. He could have used it on her. Serena never saw this coming.

"Are you sure, this is what the founders wanted us to do?" Serena said slowly.

"Yeah," Raye said. "They wanted us to stop the Heir of Slytherin by any means possible. That's why they gave us these heirlooms."

Amy went to the basilisk and removed one of its fangs.

"Amy, what in the name of Merlin are you doing?" Raye asked. "It's already dead."

"I know," said Amy, "but this is the first time anyone's been so close to a basilisk in centuries. I'm sure it can be of use in potions. Besides, we can use some of its parts things as proof that the monster was a basilisk." Amy removed on of the snake's eyes and Raye shivered.

"Disgusting."

"You're taking out its eye?" said Serena. "But how can you do that without it killing you?"

"I suppose the basilisk loses that ability when it dies," said Amy as she wrapped the large eyeball in a piece of her robes. "I think I'll take its liver next…"

"Gross," Serena and Raye moaned.

After Amy gathered several more parts of the basilisk, Raye and Serena each took one of Tom's arms and placed them around their necks. They didn't take one more glance at the chamber and the dead basilisk on the floor. They had achieved victory, but what would become of Tom?

TO BE CONTINUED


	14. XIII The Hearing

Heirs of the Founders 14

The Hearing

Raye wanted to sit in the Hospital Wing when the Mandrake Draught was administered to Rufus Scrimgeour and the other victims.  However, she allowed Brutus, Rufus' brother to sit with him.  She did not want it to get out that she had a thing for Rufus too quickly.  It was enough with Serena teasing her about his feelings all the time.  It did not take long for the potion to take effect.  Within an hour everyone was released from the hospital wing and Rufus walked into the common room, flanked by his brother.  Raye happened to be walking down from the girl's dormitories when Rufus entered the common roo.  She gasped at the sight of him and his name escaped her mouth in a shout.  Somehow, her legs carried her all the way down the stairs, across the floor and into Rufus.  She threw her arms around him.

"You're all right!" she cried. 

"Yeah," said Rufus, hugging her in return.  "Mandrake juice…works wonders."

Raye chuckled, and then stopped when a couple of girls laughed and some boys whistled.  Raye cleared her throat and stepped back. 

"That's…good."

"I'm not too late for OWLS, am I?" Rufus inquired. 

"No," said Raye, "they start tomorrow."

"Good," said Rufus.  "I should pass my Defense Against the Darks OWL just for being petrified for half the year." He crossed his arms.  "Was Tom Riddle really the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Yes," Raye answered, "we followed him to the Chamber of Secrets.  That's why he petrified you; he thought you were a risk."

"We?" asked Rufus.

"Oh, Serena Moon, Amy Fawcet and I," replied Raye.  "We stopped Tom Riddle.  He and Olive Hornby were expelled; they left just this morning."

"Brilliant," Rufus said, "you should pass your OWL too!"

Raye smiled.  "Oh, I don't know if we'll both get 'Outstanding' just for that but we'll see."

"Yeah," said Rufus, "we should get a little credit.  It is a bit hard to study petrified."

"What was it like?" Raye inquired.  "Could you remember…anything?"

"No," said Rufus.  "It was like I was stuck in the moment of seeing the reflection of the snake's eyes in the water.  It was like being in a bad dream you can't wake up from."

"Well, let me help you study for your OWLS before we have to take them," Raye said, "grab all your books and let's head over to the library."

"Sounds like a plan," said Rufus and he went upstairs to get his books.  Raye went tog et hers and together they walked to the library.  Finally, Raye would alone with Rufus.  She realized how much she liked him when she learned that he got petrified.  She just wished she had appreciated it sooner.  While they were studying ingredients for sleeping potions, Raye decided it was time for her to tell him how she felt.  It was more difficult than she thought it would be.

"You know, these sleeping potion ingredients made me realize something," said Raye, glancing at her notes and playing with them. "I mean, I've been asleep in a way too.  I was creating my own world, where it didn't matter if you'd…gah!" Raye groaned, realizing that she should just come out and say it.  "Rufus…I _like _you.  I've always liked you but I guess I was afraid to tell you.  I wasn't really interested into boys before, but you're different.  I felt so sad when I found out you were attacked and I felt guilty that I didn't tell you how I felt before then.  I'm so sorry, Rufus.  I'd understand if you wouldn't like me back I just wanted you--,"

Rufus silenced her by pressing his lips to hers, one hand over her hand and the other touching her knee.  Her eyes widened in surprise and the kiss ended as quickly as it started.  He leaned back and she found herself staring in his lion-like eyes.

"I admit, I fancied you a little too, Raye," he said. 

"Really?" she whispered. 

"Yeah," he replied, "but of course, I wasn't sure at first.  I thought we were only friends, but with everything that happened this year, my feelings changed beyond friendship.  I guess I realized it one night when we were on night duty…"

_Flashback_

Prefects were standing around on each floor in the castle.  It was around two in the morning.  Many of the prefects were tired and had to use potions or charms to keep themselves awake.  Raye, Rufus and a couple other prefects were guarding the seventh floor.  To keep himself awake, Rufus made a habit of walking around.  He knew if he stood still for too long, he'd feel sleepiness work on him.  He couldn't allow himself to get tired.  The Heir of Slytherin was still at large and there was no telling when he would attack again.  It was possible that the Heir of Slytherin didn't sleep.  Perhaps, to get the most out of his mission, he may have been making a potion to defeat sleep.  Rufus wouldn't put it past him.  The Heir of Slytherin meant business and Rufus couldn't underestimate him—even though he had no idea who the Heir could be. 

Rufus turned around a corner and saw Raye opening a window.  She felt exhausted and thought that cool air might help her wake up.  Not only was guard duty taking its toll on her body but also so were her dreams.  She hadn't shared her dreams with anyone, not even her best friend Myrtle.  Raye took in a deep breath of cool air, yawned loudly and rubbed her sleepy eyes.  The breeze helped a little bit but her mind and body was still weary.  Rufus remained at the corner, watching her intently.  He could tell at the first glimpse of her that she was very tired.  He never quite realized it before, but Raye had been looking tired lately.  Was it more than the nightly patrols that were making her tired?  Could it be something else?

A breeze blew Raye's long black hair back and it moved something in Rufus.  He did not know why, but he wanted to walk to her and offer her his shoulder.  He wanted to feel her gentle breathing on his neck and he wanted to smell her hair.  Smiling sadly to himself, he realized he never knew the scent of her hair.  How could he not know that little detail if they had known each other for so long?  They have sat next to each other plenty of times in meals.  She sat in front of him in History of Magic and yet he never noticed the scent of her hair.  Again, he felt the desire to come to her and put his arm around her.  He wanted to lend her his shoulder to rest her head on.  It would be just for a moment for her to rest her weary, beautiful violet eyes.  She didn't look just tired, but troubled.  He didn't want to see her like that anymore.  Yet, no matter how strong the desire was to come up to her, something else was stronger.  Fear.  Fear was holding him back.  Raye didn't seem like the girl to be interested in boys.  She was a serious witch and concentrated her studies.  Everything to her was strictly business.  He somewhat liked that about her, but it made him think that she was unapproachable.  They were prefects and they were supposed to be doing a job.  What if she got mad at him and reminded, fiercely, why they were walking around the castle at night?  Raye had a temper and that was no secret.  Deciding to leave her alone, Rufus turned back around and walked back the way he came.

'Tomorrow,' he thought to himself.  'Tomorrow, if Raye looks tired again, I'll ask her to use my shoulder.'

_End Flashback_

Raye gazed at Rufus in surprise.  She remembered opening the window.  She had no idea he had been watching her.

"So, I decided I'd ask you the next day," Rufus sighed, frowning.  "But I wasn't able to because I got petrified."

Raye found herself smiling and her heart felt so full she thought it would burst.  "I would've liked that, you know.  I really would."

"I'll offer my shoulder to you after we sit our OWL's then," Rufus told her. 

"Good," said Raye, "because I might need it!"

The two started laughing so hard that the librarian had to shush them, warning that she would have to throw them out if she caught them again.

--

For some, OWLs were not as difficult as they had suspected.  For others, it was far more difficult.  They did their practical tests first and their written tests.  Amy Fawcett did well on both kinds of tests, excelling more in Charms and Arithmancy and Runes.  Raye did well in Runes, Divination and Herbology.  She believed she suffered in History of Magic.  As she took the written History of Magic test, she missed Myrtle desperately.  Myrtle had always been good in that subject.  It wasn't fair, Raye thought.  Myrtle should be here to take her OWLs.  She'll never get to be the witch she was destined to be because someone thought she was worthless.  At this, Raye's eyes began to tear up and Rufus noticed.  He looked at her a while before returning to his test. 

Serena had a similar problem.  Even with her best subjects, she was having trouble concentrating.  Her mind was on Thomas Riddle.  She knew he had done seriously wrong in opening the Chamber of Secrets, attacking the students, and killing Myrtle.  She knew he had to be punished but she was afraid what the punishment would be.  Was expulsion enough to set him straight, or would he have to go to Azkaban too?  What if he became bitter after his imprisonment and would unleash an attack on England or even the world?  It was too early for her to wonder.  His hearing date hadn't even been set yet.  She, Raye, Amy and a few others from the school would be asked to offer testimonies.  What were they going to ask Serena?  How would she answer their questions?

Serena put her hands on her head.  No.  She couldn't be fretting over this now.  She had done her part and she had to leave Thomas' fate in the hands of the Ministry.  There were trained on these matters; she wasn't. 

Serena found her Muggle Studies to be simpler compared to her others.  Instead of having to remember facts, all she had to do was write an essay about her opinion about Muggles.  Stating laws and quoting wizards and witches that worked with Muggles added points, but what the examiner was asking for were _Serena's _thoughts.  Serena dipped the nib of her quill in ink and wrote all her thoughts and experiences with Muggles, starting with the Muggle grandfather she hadn't met.  She even included the attacks on muggle borns in the school and Thomas Riddle. 

'I should at least get an outstanding on this OWL,' Serena thought as she wrote out everything in her heart.

After doing their last OWL's, students vacated the Great Hall to their dormitories to sleep or to go outside for fresh air.  Rufus put his quill down when time was up and he took Raye's hand.  She looked at their hands and then at his face.

"Let's go for a walk, Raye," he said. 

"All right," she said, rising from her seat.  Their hands remained enclosed as they went outside. 

"Well, I'm glad that's over," said Rufus.

"Me too," agreed Raye.  "I thought I was going to pull my hair out.  Especially on the History of Magic bit."

"I noticed," Rufus said, "You looked upset—like you were going to cry."

"Hey, the test was hard, but not _that _hard!" Raye said with a laugh.

"I don't think it had to do anything with the test, Raye," said Rufus softly.  "We both know how brilliant she was in it, Raye."

"What?"

"Myrtle," he said.  "She was the only one who could last the whole lesson and not only that, she participated in every class.  It was one of the few classes she feel she could speak her mind.  I mean, sometimes I think the class would've been better off if she taught it."

"Enough!" Raye shouted.  "Don't…don't talk about Myrtle.  She's gone."

"You haven't talked about her since she died," Rufus said.

"Sure I have," Raye snapped.  "Just nto to you….because…well…"

"You can talk about her still," said Rufus.  "You know, she's still here.  I don't think her ghost will ever leave Hogwarts…or at least Olive Hornby.  I heard that Myrtle left the castle with her."

"Yeah, I think she's going to haunt her for a couple of decades," said Raye.  "Pay her back for all the humiliation Olive put her through."

"I'm not sure exactly how she died," said Rufus.  "I just know she died in a bathroom."

"I…I can't talk about that now," Raye said, turning and Rufus pulled on her hand. 

"It's okay, Raye," Rufus said, "just tell me what happened.  Did Tom know she was there?"

"Yeah," Raye replied frowning, "because of Olive.  She was his accomplice.  Olive was teasing her about her glasses.  Myrtle began crying and she ran to the bathroom to be alone.  But…Olive followed her.  I came in, made Olive leave and I tried to talk Myrtle into coming out only she wanted to be alone."  Raye sighed and shook her head.  "I shouldn't have left her there by herself.  I knew something was wrong…it's…it's my fault she's dead."

"That's not true!" said Rufus.

"Yes it is!" argued Raye.  "When I threw Olive out of the bathroom, I saw Tom Riddle outside the door.  He looked like he was waiting for something."

"You didn't know he was the Heir of Slytherin at that time," Rufus told her.

"But I knew….I knew from the moment I met him there wasn't something right about him," Raye said.  "He just had a bad aura.  Even when he was acting all good, he still hat that sinister look about him.  Why did I leave her alone?  Oh, Myrtle, I'm so sorry!"

Raye put her hand to her forehead and Rufus put his arm around Raye.  "It's not your fault."

"She was my best friend, Rufus," she said.  "I let her down.  If I had stayed there, then Tom wouldn't have been able to kill her.  She told me to go because she knew I liked Charms so much…she was thinking of me."

"See, Raye?" Rufus said.  "She thought she was going to be all right.  She didn't want you to worry about her."

"I know…but it's not fair," she insisted.  "Poor Myrtle, no one treated her right.  She was always teased and ridiculed.  She lacked self confidence.  I tried my best to help her through everything but it wasn't enough.  Myrtle was killed, just because her parents were Muggles!" 

Raye sobbed and Rufus let her cry on his shoulder.  Raye was inwardly angry at Rufus for making her open up about Myrtle.  It was a sore subject but perhaps she needed to get her feelings out more than she realized.  She would thank him later.

"I know it's not fair," said Rufus finally, "but think about what good you did for Myrtle.  You couldn't save her but you were a good friend to her.  Myrtle doesn't blame you for her death.  You're not the one who opened the chamber, Raye."

She swallowed.  "I—I know."

"We've caught the perpetrator," Rufus said, "Riddle will be brought to justice and one day, I'll become an Auror to stop filth like him."

Raye raised an eyebrow and her sobs stopped.  She wiped her tears.  Now her guilt and sorrow were replaced with confusion and interest. 

"An Auror?" she asked.  "I thought you wanted to be a professional Quidditch player."

"Yeah, I did," said Rufus, "until Riddle decided to set that basilisk on me.  Changed my whole look on things.  It is so easy to underestimate people, Raye.  Riddle had us all fooled.  Some wizards in the Dark Arts are easy to spot out.  They talk about it all the time and they shop in Knocturn Alley…it's like they're asking to get caught doing something wrong.  But it's the ones that pretend to be on the good side, Raye, you have to be worried about.  They have secrets, secrets they expect to remain secrets forever.  Well, I want to become an Auror to uncover those secrets."

"I think that's amazing," said Raye.  "If Tom…becomes what I feared he would be, there would be a lot of Dark Wizards coming.  I dreamed he was this…scary wizard.  So powerful and he didn't even look human.  There were many people under his power, all dressed in black."

"I want to testify at his hearing," said Rufus suddenly.  "I know I was asleep for most of the time, but I'm sure there's something I can do to help.  I want to be there when they say what they're going to do with him."

Raye said. "Maybe it's wrong for me to say this, but he deserves all that he gets.  He killed my best friend and they can't just let him walk away with that."

Rufus put her head on his shoulder.  "It will all be over soon, Raye."

--

When Tom came to his trial, he was surprised how many people came.  Did they come to see his downfall?  Were they expecting him to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban, or to work like a slave for the ministry?  He realized, besides Olive, he didn't have anyone to speak on his behalf.  It would be hard for him to talk his way out of this one.  Yet he was not about to give up.  After all, he was not quite of age.  There was never a history of the Ministry sending an underage wizard to Azkaban.  Tom was the first witness.  Tom thought of it as a good and bad thing.  He got to tell his story first before anyone else but he did not know what the others were going to say.  Tom remained calm.  He had his story planned in his mind.  He stated his name, birthday and place of residence and then answered the questions Ogden asked him. 

"When did you begin looking for the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ogden.

"My second year at Hogwarts," Tom answered.

"And during this five year period," said Ogden, "were you planning to open the chamber of Secrets intending to kill muggleborn students?"

"I…" said Tom.  He wasn't expecting a question like that.  Did he really want to kill someone?

"Answer the question, Mr. Riddle."

"No," said Tom, "I just wanted to see if it was real.  Professor Binns said it was only a legend."

"I see, but after you found it," Ogden said, "why did you keep attacking students?  Why didn't you tell the staff about your discovery?"

Tom scratched his head.  "The basilisk made me do it.  It must've hypnotized me."

"That is strange," said Ogden, "because I understand the legend says that the Heir will have power over the creature—not the other way around."

"The snake told me I'd have glory if I followed Slytherin's plan," Tom said.

"Glory," said Ogden.  "I see.  And after the first attack, you didn't stop.  Why did you continue?  Was it really the basilisk's doing?"

"Yes, yes sir," said Tom. 

"Tell us your attitude about Muggleborns and Muggles, please," said Ogden.  "I understand you live in a Muggle orphanage?"

"I was on my best behavior," Tom lied.

"What about Muggleborns?  Have you ever fought with one before?"

"No sir," answered Tom Riddle, shaking his head.  "I was polite and courteous.  I never harmed anyone.  The most I done was give detention to a third year Muggleborn for letting all the owls out of the owlerly."

Ogden nodded but was not convinced.  He had met Tom Riddle's uncle and grandfather.  He knew of their crimes and hate toward muggles.  Tom did not act like Morfin or Marvolo but that didn't mean he still didn't have the same attitude. 

"All right," said Ogden, "we now call Professor Dumbledore to the stand then."

Tom felt his heart drop.  Professor Dumbledore?  He should've known that Dumbledore would be testifying!  Tom told Dumbledore about the times when he used magic against other children. 

"Please tell us the day you met Tom," said Ogden.

"Yes, it was the twenty-fifth of August 1938," said Dumbledore, "a week before Tom started his first year at Hogwarts.  I came to the orphanage to offer him a place at Hogwarts."

"I understand that normally Hogwarts sends letters to new students?" asked Ogden. 

"That is correct," Dumbledore answered, "but Tom was a special case.  Tom had no real guardians and so I decided it was best for me to visit the orphanage.  I spoke with Mrs. Cole, the matron of the orphanage about the school.  I asked her about Tom's history.  She told me Tom's mother died giving birth to him.  She told me he was a funny boy and scares the other children.  On one occasion, he hung another child's rabbit from the rafters and scared two other children in a cave on an outing to the beach."

"And when you met Tom? What was he like?"

"Different from other children," said Dumbledore, "quite demanding.  He thought at first I was someone from the asylum.  When I told him that Hogwarts was a school of magic, he wanted to know if magic was what explained his abilities."

"What abilities?"

"He told me he made things move without touching them," said Dumbleodore, "Make animals do things without having to train them.  He made bad things happen to those that annoy him, even cause them harm."

There were a few voices. Tom couldn't even look at Dumbledore anymore.  Unless a miracle happened, he was doomed.  Why did he tell Dumbledore those things?  Why didn't he sound excited about the magic school, instead of blurting out that he already knew how to use abilities?

"Tom wanted me to demonstrate some magic to him," said Dumbledore, "so I put a spell on his wardrobe.  Items that did not belong to him were supposed to shake."

"Did he have things that belonged to other children?"

"Yes, a thimble, a mouth organ and a yo-yo," Dumbledore answered, "if I remember correctly.  I told Tom to return them to the rightful owners with an apology.  I also gave him a warning about thieving in Hogwarts."

"How was his behavior at Hogwarts?"

"Quite different," said Dumbledore.  "I intended to keep an eye on him after meeting him and Tom seemed to make quite a turn around."

"You believe his change to be genuine?" asked Ogden.

"No," said Dumbledore at once.  "Not after learning he was the Heir of Slytherin."

"Were you surprised when you found out?"

"Not at all," said Dumbledore, "just disappointed."

"Thank you, Professor," said Ogden and he called a few other Professors.  They all said how impressed they were with his performance in the school and how shocked when they learned how he had attacked the other children.  The victims testified, all saying that they never before had a problem with Tom prior to the attack.  When Olive was called to the stand, she looked pale and nervous.  Myrtle had come to witness the hearing.

"Be sure to tell the truth!" she shouted.

"I will ask you to remain quiet," said Ogden.

Myrtle floated to the corner, scowling at Olive.  Ogden looked back at Olive.

"What was your relationship with Tom Riddle?" he asked.

"I am—was—his girlfriend," answered Olive.  "In our fifth year."

"How did you find out he was looking for the Chamber of Secrets?"

Olive fiddled with her handkerchief before answering.  "I saw him in the common room day looking disturbed.  I thought it had to do with schoolwork.  He asked me for my opinion on the Chamber of Secrets.  I told him I thought it was real and then I asked him if he was looking for it.  I decided to help him find it."

"Why?" asked Ogden.

"I thought it might be fun," answered Olive.  "I was bored."

"What was your attitude toward muggleborns?"

Olive caught Myrtle's eye before answering.  "I—I was quite prejudiced against them."

"Was that your main reason for helping Tom Riddle?"

Olive swalloed.  "I—I yes."

There were more whispers and Myrtle smirked.

"Did you find the entrance or did Tom Riddle?"

"I did," said Olive, "it was in the girl's bathroom on the second floor.  It was a sink with a snake on it."

"Did your 'service,' with Tom continue?"

"Yes, I cornered the students," Olive admitted and she explained how she did it for each victim. 

"I feel really…really sorry for what I did," sobbed Olive, "but please—don't send me to Azkaban!"

After she spoke, Amy, Serena and Raye gave their testimony.  They said how they were able to track Tom down to the Chamber of Secrets.  Both Serena and Amy believed that Tom didn't deserve a sentence in Azkaban because he was underage, but Raye used everything she could against Tom.  This was more than for justice.  This was revenge—this was war.

"First time I met Tom Riddle," said Raye, "I had a bad feeling about him."

"I see, because of Serena's cat?"

Raye nodded.  "Not just because her kneazle sensed something, but I did too.  Something dangerous…after that his behavior changed.  He made everyone think he was a model student.  But I knew something was off."

"How did you figure out he was the Heir of Slytherin?"

"A vision," Raye said and a few people in the room groaned, while most of them moved forward.  It seemed that there were some divination supporters in the room.

"I'm one of the top Divination students," Raye said, "I put myself into a trance fire reading.  I didn't see Tom as the Heir of Slytherin first.  I was trying too, but I saw something else. I saw what Tom would become.  I had asked Olvie who killed Myrtle and she gave me a name 'Lord Voldemort'—I thought it was something she made up.  But I used it as a clue.  I believe I saw Tom Riddle as Lord Voldemort."

"What did you see?"

Raye's face grew upset and disgusted.  She closed her eyes.  "Horrible things—I saw this 'Lord Voldemort' kill and torture people.  He used them.  He kept saying his name, 'Lord Voldemort.'  His face was pale and his eyes…looked bloodshot.  Then I saw him sharing the body with another person.  I think he loses power once.  He comes back, but he looks so terrifying that it's almost inhuman."

"How did you figure that this 'Lord Voldemort' and Tom Riddle is one in the same?"

"His name," answered Raye, "he kept saying 'I am Lord Voldemort' and then I saw the letters move into Tom's name.  It all came clear.  I saw Tom Riddle with the basilisk holding the Chocolate Card frog with Salazar Slytherin's face on it.  That was my first omen, but I didn't recognize it then."

Raye looked straight at Tom Riddle, her eyes full of contempt.  "Tom had us all fooled  He led us to believe he was a perfect student.  He was polite and helpful, but when no one was looking, he was attacking muggleborns.  He has to be stopped now before he becomes Lord Voldemort.  If you all don't want to see half the wizarding population die or cursed or be under his power, then you will lock him up in Azkaban and throw away the key.  He killed my best friend.  He needs to be punished."

As Raye was the last to speak, the Wizengamot gave a short resource while they made their decision.  Olive tried to comfort Tom but he just wanted to be alone.  He sat in a corner, waiting for his punishment. 

"Raye," said Serena, "are you sure you had to tell the Wizengamnt all of that?  The stuff you saw in your vision?"

"How else would they know the kind of wizard Tom would grow up to be?" Raye demanded.  "You didn't see the things I've seen."

"Maybe—Maybe Tom is sorry," said Serena timidly. "Besides, they've already expelled him.  They can'ts end him to Azkaban at sixteen.  And what about Olive?  Should she go to Akzaban too?  Having Myrtle haunt her for the rest of her life should be enough a punishment."

"There is no Azkaban for underage wizards," said Rufus, returning with a drink for Raye.  "They'll have to send him somewhere.  After the hearing, I don't think the ministry will be foolish enough to send him back to live with Muggles.  You heard Professor Dumbledore.  Riddle already was hurting people and if we let him go, everything Raye saw in her vision would come true."

"But he can stay with us," said Serena.  "He didn't do anything when he was staying with us.  We'll keep him out of trouble."

The door to the courtroom opened and a wizard poked his head out.  "We are ready."

Everyone walked in, Tom at the back.  Tom and Olive sat in the two chairs set out for them. 

"Olive Hornby," said Ogden, "we find you guilty as Tom Riddle's accomplice.  You will not be allowed to resume your magical education in Hogwarts or any other school of magic.  Your wand will be destroyed.  You may remain here after the hearing if you wish to watch it."

Olive cried fresh tears into her handkerchief. 

"You are required to take a Muggle Safety class," Bob Ogden continued, "and you will receive the necessary information."

"A Muggle Safety class?" Olive mumbled.

Ogden ignored her and looked at Tom Riddle.  "We also find you guilty of the attacks of six muggleborns and the murder of Myrtle Mason.  Your wand will also be destroyed following this trial.  Because of your actions toward Muggles and muggleborns, past, present and _future_ we hereby sentence you to four years in Azkaban.  You will leave immediately after the disposal of your wand."

"No!" Olive turned to Tom and put her hands on him.  "That's not fair.  Why can't he get the same punishment as me?  We were in it together!  You can't send him to Azkaban at sixteen!"

"Let go," Tom said, pushing her away.  He did not want her pity.  He did not want the punishment either but he was not going to show any anger.  It might increase his sentence.  Serena was too shocked to cry.  Was this really what the founders wanted?  Imprison the Heir of Slytherin?

"The ministry will periodically visit you in prison," Ogden continued, "and decide with each visit if your sentence needs to be modified.  Let us hope you're not as eccentric as your mad uncle and grandfather, or this Lord Voldemort."

The trial was adjourned.  Rufus and Raye hugged.  Serena stood up and ran to Tom. 

"Tom—Tom I'm so sorry," she said.  "I didn't mean for this to happen.  Maybe we can change your date after you turn sixteen.  You can stay with us."

Tom gave her an odd smile.  "I suppose they think I'm too dangerous already, Serena."

Two law enforcement officials took Tom by the arms and escorted him out of the room.  Serena was so upset, she couldn't metamorphose.  She tried to make her body look like Arabella Figg's, as she had done for the train ride.  She thought that doing so would make him remember, but she couldn't change her hair color.  She stood at the door, frozen as Tom was taken from the building to a place she feared to see.  The Heir of Slytherin was going to Azkaban, and there was nothing she could do about it.

TO BE CONTINUED


	15. XIV Letters to Tom

**Disclaimer: I am just a fan. I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. I am not making any money off of this whatsoever.**

Heirs of the Founders

Chapter15

Letters to Tom

Tom remained calm and didn't fight against the ministry wizards when they took him to Azkaban. He hated that his dreams were crushed and he wanted to curse the wizards and run away to freedom, but he knew he would be caught. He knew that he might even be killed. If he kept his head, maybe he could possibly fool the ministry into thinking that they had made a mistake and let Tom out of Azkaban before his four years were up.

He did quite well until the boat landed on the island and looked up to see the tall, ominous building. Sometimes, depending on how dangerous the criminal was, the officials would leave the prisoner with the dementors and allow the dementors to take the criminal to his or her cell. Because Tom was under age (and Mr. Potter believed it should be his responsibility) escorted Tom to his cell personally. The dementors sensed new blood, new emotions coming and they soared toward the group.

"They always do this when we bring in a new prisoner!" complained a ministry wizard. "Let's just drop him and go."

"Come on, Riddle," said Mr. Potter, Raye's father. He kept a firm grip on Riddle's arm as Ogden held the other. They approached the gate and the dementors came closer. Tom felt his skin become icy cold. When the gate opened and Tom's escorts began to bring him inside, Tom's legs became stiff and he would not move. Tom could not go in there. He had too many dreams. He could not become the greatest wizard of all time this way. Everyone would forget him.

"No," Tom said, twisting in the men's grasp. "No. I cannot go in there. I won't go in there!"

"Now Riddle, don't make this any harder on yourself," said Ogden.

"_Don't call me by that name!" _Tom shouted, still squirming. "I will not be called my filthy muggle father's name. I am Lord Voldemort!"

"He's cracked already," said a wizard behind them.

"Open the door," muttered Potter. "Now!"

Two people opened the door as Potter bounded Tom's arms behind his back with chains. Mr. Potter pushed Tom in roughly. They pushed and dragged Tom up to his cell. The prisoners were sent to floors indicated the severity of their crime. The lowest floor they were on, the least severe the crime. The highest the floor, the more severe the crime. There were twenty-four levels and Tom was going to level sixteen. Tom shouted and dragged his feet all the way up.

"You can't do this to me," he said out outrage. "I am the Heir of Slytherin! He founded the school your children go. How dare you put me in here?"

"Your cell, Riddle," said Ogden, opening the cell door.

Mr. Potter removed the chains from Tom's arms before pushing him in the cell. The locked the door and Tom turned around, his eyes wide with fury.

"You can't leave me here! You can't leave me here!"

"Yes I can," said Mr. Potter, "because I know that my little girl can sleep better knowing you're where you belong."

--

Ever since Tom was sentenced to Azkaban, Serena became sorrowful and withdrawn. Raye Potter retold her father's story of Tom in a letter to Serena and Amy. It made Serena feel worse knowing he tried to run away. She couldn't serve any customers for weeks until her dad urged her to return to work. Mr. Moon insisted that work would get her mind off of Tom. Tom's sentence was in the _Daily Prophet_ and was most of the buzz in the wizarding community. It was the first time in history hearing of an underage wizard going to Azkaban, guilty or otherwise. Some of the wizarding community knew Tom Riddle pearsonly or at least heard of him. They knew he was hardworking, zealos, good looking and he had much potential. It was hard for them to grasp that he would ever be involed with the Dark Arts and throw his future away. Every customer would ask her how well she knew Tom Riddle and she'd break into tears every time. Work was _supposed _to get her mind off things but that was impossible when others brought it up. Because she was so distraught, she couldn't metamorphose like she used to. After their last customer left for the night, Serena turned to her parents.

"I'm worried about Tom," she said. "Everyone's talking about him but no one's told me if they saw him in Azkaban."

"People rarely visit Azkaban," answered her mother. "They are walking where nearly all of the dementors in the world live. They wouldn't volunteer to go there unless necessary."

"Well, I want to see Tom," Serena said, putting away the ales. "He'll probably be happy to see me."

"Were you two ever close?" questioned her mother.

Serena paused. "Not really."

"Serena, underage wizards and witches normally are not permitted in Azkaban," said Mr. Moon.

"So why is Tom there?" she demanded. "It's not fair!"

"I mean underage visitors," Mr. Moon told her.

"Oh…I see," said Serena. "But why? Is it the dementors? I think I can handle them—I'm already sad enough."

"Not just the dementors, but the other prisoners," said Mr. Moon. "More than half of the prisoners there are insane and they might attack you. Underage wizard and witches don't go unless it's an emergency and you just wondering how he's doing, is not an emergency."

"Well, what if you come with me?" Serena asked.

"We don't know where Azkaban is," said Mr. Moon, "or how to get there. Besides, Serena, we have to take care of the Inn."

"Serena, why don't you just write to Tom?" Mrs. Moon suggested. "It's difficult for a human to get to Azkaban, but not an owl."

Serena pulled a hopeful and concerned face. "But won't that hurt the owl to be around dementors?"

Mrs. Moon shrugged. "I am not an expert on dementors, but I'm sure dementors prefer the thoughts and feelings of humans than animals, and with all the prisoners in Azkaban, they probably wouldn't even notice the owl is there."

Serena decided that she would risk an owl's sanity and write to Tom. There was no other way to contact him. She thanked her parents and in better spirits, went up to her room to start her letter. She took out a notebook of yellow parchment and grabbed her pink Fwooper quill. Though she didn't like writing for school, Serena liked to write letters to family and friends. She had a collection of parchment and quills and envelopes. After taking a second to gather her thoughts, she began her letter:

_June 24, 1943_

_Dear Tom,_

_I wanted to see you in Azkaban personally but my parents won't let me. They told me that there is too much protocol for underage wizards and witches to travel to the prison. I promise that I will come visit you someday. _

_I am so sorry that the ministry did this to you, putting you in Azkaban before you become of age. I really don't think it's fair.. If they were going to sentence you to Azkaban then they should at least wait until you turn seventeen. If there was anyway I could've stopped it, I would have. I think that regardless of what you did, you are still a good person. You made some mistakes and I know that you have to learn from them but I don't think this is the best way. _

_You must be going out of your mind in that horrible place. I hope my letters will help you when it gets difficult. I don't expect you to write me back. You may not want to or may not even have the permission to. You probably have no paper there to write a letter. I don't know anything about Azkaban except that it's out in the middle of the ocean. Whether you send me any replies or not, I will continue to write you. I will tell you everything I do, say, hear, and feel. I want you to feel as if you're still apart of the outside world, especially Hogwarts. _

_ I will write you as much as I can. I want you to come out of Azkaban as a new person, sane and whole. I will never forgive myself if you end up like those others that go completely insane from too much exposure to dementors. _

_Do me just one favor, Tom. Stay strong, remember that I am, and will always be your friend. _

_Your friend,_

_Serena_

She placed the letter in an orange envelope and wrote:

TOM RIDDLE

AZKABAN PRISON

She hiked over to the post office to owl her letter. She decided that using a post office owl would be better tan one of her own. She paid the fee and sent the owl on its way to Azkaban. As she watched the owl fly away, she hoped that it would get to Azkaban safely and that the letter would put a smile on Tom's face—at least for a moment until the dementors took it away.

--

Serena's mood improved some after she began writing to Tom. Serena's OWL results soon arrived. When her brother handed her the envelope, she knew exactly what it was.

"My OWL results!" she gasped.

She stopped serving a customer and went up to look at her results in private. She took in a deep breath and tore open the envelope.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL RESULTS**

**_Pass Grades Fail Grades_**

OUSTANDING (O) POOR (P)

EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E) DREADFUL (D)

ACCEPTABLE (A) TROLL (T)

_Serena Iris Moon has achieved:_

Astronomy P

Care of Magical Creatures A

Charms A

Defense Against the Dark Arts A

Herbology A

History of Magic D

Muggle Studies O

Potions E

Transfiguration O

Serena stared at her results for a moment to let the news sink in. "Oh…Oh! I've got an O!" she laughed then look at the results again. She had done better than she thought. Her mind had been on so much at that time, she thought for sure she got Dreadfuls on about everything. "I've got _two _O's and only one D and one P! It's in History of Magic and Astronomy, and that really doesn't matter!" Laughing and waving her results, she hurried downstairs to tell her parents.

"Dad! Mum!" she cried. "Look! Two Oustandings!" she handed it to her parents.

"A 'Poor' in Astronomy?" Mrs. Moon frowned. "Serena, how could you get a P in Astronomy when we have space themes in the Inn?"

"Hey, I know all the planets," Serena said defensively, "but I don't know that fancy star chart stuff—it involves mathematics and calculations—they hurt my brain, Mum!"

"And a 'Dreadful' in History of Magic? Now really!" said Mrs. Moon.

"You know I never liked that class!" Serena retorted, groaning.

"It's all right, dear," said Mr. Moon. "Look, she has two Oustandings and Four Acceptables. That is very good Serena. Do you know what classes you are going to continue for NEWTs?"

Serena shrugged as her father handed the results back.

"I'm not sure," Serena said. "I guess I'll discuss that with Professor Root when I go to school. But definitely not Astronomy or History of Magic. Can't take them anyway and I don't see how they'd help me as a Kwikspell Teacher."

"What's that, Serena?" said Arabella Perkins, Serena's best friend.

Serena turned around to find her best friend walking up the counter. Arabella grabbed her apron to start her shift and pointed at the paper in Serena's hand.

"Belle, I've got my OWL results!" Serena exclaimed. "I think these are just the marks I need to become a Kwikspell Teacher. I can help you work your magic!"

"Really, Serena?"

"Yeah," Serena said, laying the results on the counter so Arabella could see. "Just two failing grades, but there're in Astronomy and History of Magic."

"You got a failing grade in _Astronomy?" _Arabella said incredulously. "With all this space stuff your parents have here?"

A few people, including Serena's mother laughed. Serena blushed a little with embarrassment.

"Again, I know the planets, just not all those calculations and angles and things," Serena said as she took the piece of paper. She folded it and put it in her pocket.

"But that's still very good, Serena," said Arabella. "Better than I would have. I haven't done as much as transfigure a teacup."

"Which is why I've decided to become a Kwikspell teacher."

"Just for me?" Arabella said.

"Of course," Serena said, checking the glasses for spots. "You're my best friend, Belle. If there is any magic useful in you, I'm going to find it."

"Way to go, Serena," said Mr. Moon. "I'm proud of you. All right, happy hour is on!"

The customers hurried forward to get their free refills. They thanked Mr. Moon and congratulated Serena on her good marks. Some gave her sympathy on those that she did not too well on.

"Not to worry, dear—I did not pass History of Magic either," said a middle-aged witch.

"Well done on that Oustandings in your Muggle Studies," said a wizard that worked for the _Daily Prophet. _

"Yeah, I felt pretty good about that," said Serena. "All I had to do was write an essay about my attitude for Muggles."

"Might I get a copy of that for the _Daily Prophet_?" asked the wizard.

Serena shrugged. "Yeah, sure, if the school board will let you!" She laughed. "I'm afraid I didn't have enough paper to re-write it all and they didn't send it back to me."

"I'll see what I can do," said the wizard.

Serena glanced at the clock. It was nearing five o'clock and she wanted to send a letter to Tom about her results. If she didn't hurry, the Post Office would be closed and she did not want to wait until morning.

"Hey, Belle, watch the counter for me as I make a quick errand!" Serena exclaimed, rushing upstairs to write her letter.

"Wh-what?" Arabella asked.

Serena hurried to her desk, grabbing her quill and a piece of parchment. Her quill dripping pink ink, she began her letter.

July 12, 1943

_Tom,_

_I have good news! I got my OWL results today. I have two Oustandings in Muggle Studies and Transfiguration; four Acceptables in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Defense against the Dark Arts; an Exceeds Exceptions in Potions. I got a Poor in Astronomy and a Dreadful in History of Magic though. My Mum isn't exactly proud about that. Of course with all the space themes at Rabbit in the Moon, I'd have an Outstanding but the calculations bit seems to take the fun out of Astronomy I think. I'll discontinue History of Magic and Astronomy and maybe Care of Magical Creatures. I do like Care of Magical Creatures but I think I'll have my hands full already. I'll know for sure after talking to Professor Root. I can't remember if I told you or not, but I plan on being a Kwikspell teacher after Hogwarts._

_I hope this doesn't make you even more depressed, knowing getting news about OWLS when you didn't even get to sit them. But I know you would've got Oustandings on everything! I'm sorry that this is a short letter and you may not be able to read my writing, but I have to get this to the post office before it closes! I don't know if my owl is not fit for the trip to Azkaban. She's too tiny!_

_Your friend,_

_Serena_

While licking the envelope, Serena hurried down the stairs, out of the Inn and into the street to find the Post Office. She made it just in time. The next time Serena made a visit to Diagon Alley, she had to get a new owl.

--

Serena rode the train with Amy, Rufus and Raye. They were discussing their OWLS.

"You actually did pretty good, Serena," said Raye playfully. "I guess you do got brains in that meatball head of yours."

Serena tenderly touched the buns on her head. "Thanks, Raye."

"I think you should do okay as a Kwikspell teacher with those grades, Serena," Amy said as she handed the list back to her. "You ought to double check with Professor Root to make sure though."

"All right," said Serena. "How did you do on your OWLS…wait, I bet with brains like yours, you've got all Oustandings, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did," said Amy, more surprised than impressed. "I thought with all the commotion of last year, I'd get all Acceptables."

"Amy, I'd think to get a grade lower than an Outstanding," said Serena, "You'd have to be away from school almost the whole year. Well, I guess you have no problem becoming a healer."

"Hmm, probably," said Amy. "How did you do, Raye?"

"Two Oustandings in Runes and Divination," began Raye, taking out her list, "Exceeds Expectations in Astronomy, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Acceptable in Herbology and Transfiguration, Poor in History of Magic and Potions." Raye sighed. "Never seemed to like Potions or History much."

"What do you plan to do, Raye?" Amy asked.

"I was thinking auror," replied Raye, "but now I don't have the grades for them but my second idea was a cursebreaker."

"Raye, that's nearly as dangerous as being an auror," Rufus said. "Why don't you become one of those fortune tellers? You can set up your own shop in Diagon Alley."

"A fortune teller?" Raye gasped as Serena and Amy giggled.

"Well, you're fabulous in Divination," Rufus said. "People can pay you to tell their fortunes."

"Rufus, divination is complicated," said Raye, "I can't just look at someone and tell them their future!"

"I know, but there is palm readings and things like that, isn't there?" said Rufus.

Raye sighed and shook her head. "But that's not what I want to do. I want to do more with my divination skills than just sell fortunes. I can use divination o find what ancient ruin has the most treasure. Many ruins have ancient runes on them, and I can find out what all that says. Some of them might be warnings and they can be messages to tell you how to get in. "

"But Raye, you only got an Acceptable in Transfiguration," said Rufus, "what if you walk into a place, and you get the face of a cat or something?"

"Well, if I have read the warning correctly," growled Raye, "then I won't have to worry about that."

She glared at him, warning him not to say anymore on the subject and Serena decided to cut the silence.

"Hey, Rufus, how'd you do on your OWLS?" she asked.

Rufus looked away from Raye and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, passing grades in everything except for Astronomy and History of Magic. I should be all set for being an auror."

"That's great," Serena said with a smile.

"Serena, is that a new owl?" Amy asked, pointing at the cage above them.

"Yes, that's Maurice," Serena answered. "I got him in Diagon Alley this summer because Candy's too small to send to Azkaban."

"Come again?" asked Rufus.

"Well, I've started writing Tom," Serena said, "I've been using the Post Office owls instead of Candy. But you can't just come to the Post Office at Hogsmeade whenever you want to and I don't want to use a school owl, so I decided to get my own owl. I needed one that could take long trips."

"But why write Tom at all?" demanded Raye.

"Because I can't see him in person," Serena replied.

Raye groaned, shaking her head.

"I didn't know that they even allowed owls to Azkaban," said Amy. "But I suppose dementors don't have such an effect on animals as they do humans."

"I'm not asking you all to write him too," said Serena, "but I just wanted you guys to know that I intend to remain his friend."

Rufus shrugged. "If you think that sending him letters will keep him from becoming the madman Raye saw in her vision, then send all the letters you want. Just don't get your hopes up. Azkaban changes people."

"I know," said Serena, looking out the window. "Thanks Rufus."

--

It was hard coming to Hogwarts and not seeing Tom Riddle there anymore. Serena would keep looking at the Slytherin table hoping to see him there.

Serena couldn't wait until Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class wasn't until Friday. She had many questions about Azkaban. Professor Merrythought was nearing one hundred twenty-five years old. She knew a lot about the Dark Arts, having been a hit witch back in her younger days. Serena got to class before anyone else so she could talk to Professor Merrythought alone.

"Professor Merrythought?" Serena said. "Can I ask you a few questions…about Azkaban?"

"Azkaban?" said Merrythought.

"Yes," said Serena, "I wasn't sure if we were going to talk much about it this year, so I thought I'd just ask you. You see, I wanted to visit Tom Riddle in Azkaban this summer but my parents told me the ministry does not normally allow underage visitors."

"Yes, that is true," Merrythought replied. "It's quite difficult for even witches and wizards of age to visit Azkaban."

"How come?"

"So that no prisoners can be smuggled out of prison," said Merrythought, "of course, no one has ever escaped Azkaban. It looks impossible but the ministry needs to take these precautions. The ministry keeps a log of every visitor and you have to arrange with the ministry before coming to Azkaban. You can only get to the island by boat. There is a boat house at the coast of the mainland, so prisoners and visitors can be escorted to and from the prison."

"I see," said Serena, "but I am writing to Tom. Owls won't be harmed y the dementors?"

Merrythought shook her head. "A dementor would only prey on animals unless they really need the energy. They're like werewolves and other dark creatures. They prefer humans."

"Yes, that's what my parents thought," said Serena. She cleared her throat and got to her more important question. "Professor, do you think it is fair that Tom Riddle is in prison right now?"

Professor Merrythought looked surprised by the question. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because you have experience in these sort of things," Serena answered. "Does Tom seem like any of those dark wizards you caught in Azkaban? I don't think Tom deserves to be in Azkaban."

Professor Merrythought sighed and took off her spectacles before answering. "Serena, I've spent nearly all my life around the Dark Arts, studying them and capturing those that perform them. Some of the people I've caught started indulging themselves in the Dark Arts at Tom's age. I think if they were caught early, then they wouldn't have committed such terrible crimes.

"Tom was a gifted boy. Talented, bright and I was surprised and disappointed to learn what he did," Professor Merrythought went on. "There is no correctional facility for underage apprehenders. If there was such a place, I believe Tom should have gone there. However, Azkaban is the next best thing."

Serena gasped. "But Professor! Tom never killed anyone before!"

"I know, Serena," said Professor Merrythought, "but in my entire career as a hit witch, I have not seen someone as young as Tom in the Dark Arts. When Azkaban was created, there were no young criminals. It was intended for prisoners above the age of seventeen. Tom needed to go somewhere; Azkaban is the most suitable place."

A few other students began to pile into the classroom. Professor Merrythought nodded to Serena's desk. "It is nearly class time. You should sit down."

"Yes, Professor," mumbled Serena.

"But Serena, it is good of you to keep in touch with Tom Riddle," Professor Merrythought added. "Not many prisoners get letters. Writing to Tom would allow him to keep his sanity."

"I hope so," Serena said as she took her seat.

Once class started, Professor Merrythought welcomed her students and gave a quite surprising announcement.

"This will be my fiftieth and final year teaching here," Professor Merrythought said. There were gasps around the room and Professor Merrythought waved them down. "I am getting old and I am looking forward to retirement. Now don't think that just because I am retiring doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you this year. I expect you all to do your best. Well then…let's get started…"

--

Tom against the wall staring at his cell door. He had been living in Azkaban for about three months and he couldn't stand it. How was he supposed to survive four years of this misery? In a corner sat a small pile of letters. They were all from Serena. Tom wouldn't open the letters and read them until the fourth one came. He had decided that Serena was his only link to the outside world and she wasn't going to stop writing him. Tom was going to spend four years in Azkaban with nothing to do but sit and stare at the door. The letters gave him something to do. Though he already figured that the majority of her letters would state how much she missed him, he read the letters anyway. They didn't give him too many happy thoughts. Any happy thought he had was quickly snatched away by the dementors.

Tom tried to think positive. He did not want to let the dementors to win but the dementors were too many and too powerful. His mind was filled of his worst memories: All the times the other orphans called him a freak, when Professor Dumbledore set his wardrobe on fire and made him return the stolen belongings. He wasn't sure if it was a real memory or just a hallucination, but he thought he could see his mother dying and all the nurses trying to resuscitate her.

A letter slid into the bars of his door and fell on the floor. It was the familiar orange stationary Serena used in her letters. He recognized her letters immediately and not just because of her handwriting or the stationary she used, but because she was the only one who wrote to him.

"Serena…" he mumbled, reaching for the letter. He ripped it open and read it eagerly. How long has it been? Three months? Hogwarts may have already started and Serena must've put the news in her letter. He had already gotten the letter about her OWL results. He wasn't sure what to think about her getting an Outstanding in Muggle Studies. Why in the name of Merlin was there such a subject in Hogwarts? Who in their right mind would want to work with muggles? He knew Serena was planning to be a Kwikspell Teacher, but she'd be working with Squibs and they were the closest thing to Muggles.

_September 10, 1945_

_Tom,_

_It is the first week of a new Hogwarts year. I spoke to Professor Root about my class schedule. I'm no longer taking History of Magic, Astronomy, or Care of Magical Creatures. I thought a while about discontinuing Herbology, but as My Head of House teaches that class, I'd like to remain in Herbology so I can still talk to her. Professor Root doesn't pile on the homework so much anyway and it looks like I'll only have Herbology once a week. She tells me I need to focus mainly on Charms, Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potions is a plus but not exactly as necessary. But you know what, I couldn't stop taking Potions—it would upset poor Professor Slughorn too much! Potions is a bit of a difficult subject for me, but Professor Slughorn makes it fun. If the teacher were a big scary grouch, I probably wouldn't continue potions. _

_I have some sad news about Professor Merrythought. She's retiring this year. I'll miss her. I enjoyed her lessons and she was so nice, most of the time. She may be retiring this year but she'll still give us a lot of homework. I'm guessing she wants to go out in a bang. I wonder who the next teacher will be. It will be strange having a new teacher after learning from the same person for six years._

_I'll__ try to get a letter to you at least once a week but no promises. It looks like I'll get a lot of homework this year, even though I'm dropping three classes._

_Your__ Friend,_

_Serena_

After reading the letter, Tom crunched it a bit too hard than he intended as he put his fist to his chin in thought. Professor Merrythought was retiring from her post as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, leaving an opening at Hogwarts. If Tom Riddle hadn't been expelled and chucked into Azkaban, he would try to take the job. It would be a perfect solution for him to remain in Hogwarts, his favorite place on Earth. Now he wondered if he'd ever see Hogwarts again.

Tom looked at the letter and sniffed the paper. He never thought he'd miss the smell of crisp parchment. It was a much more desired smell than the smell of dirt and death and decay in Azkaban.

Tom Riddle felt tears sting in his eyes and fear and anger stab at his heart. He jumped to his feet and fought to speak. With all the dementors around, it was hard for him to use his voice.

"This isn't fair!" he shouted in a whisper. "I should be in Hogwarts right now! I am the Heir of Slytherin!"

--

Serena wrote Tom a letter at least once a week and told him all of the week's happenings to him. What happened in classes, out of classes, during meals—everything. She wanted him to feel that in some way or other, he was still in Hogwarts. The more Serena wrote to him, the more Tom looked forward to them. It was hard to explain. He didn't know why. He and Serena were never close. He barely even liked her. But being in Azkaban increased the need for human touch. He would spend all his time reading and rereading her letters. When a new letter came, he jumped to get it. Sometimes he would stare ad the door, wondering when her next letter would come. The letters helped him know what time of year it was.

He was lonely in his cell and loneliness was an emotion he rarely felt. He liked being alone. He preferred that. Now, he was in the company of dementors and madmen. He heard screams, yells, and wailing every hour of every day. He heard people talking to themselves. Tom did not want to turn into the other prisoners around him. He began to hate Azkaban more than anything—even the orphanage. He thought he wouldn't hate anything more than the orphanage. Now his body seemed to long for the orphanage. Though he hated that place, it wasn't anywhere as bad as the hell hole he was in now. How was he going to survive another day in Azkaban?

A small parcel fell through the bars of his door. He lunged to catch it before it fell on the messy floor of his cell. He ripped though the parcel, taking out the letter and a piece of Honeydukes chocolate.

December 18, 1943

_Tom,_

_Happy Christmas!__ I hope your chocolate isn't confiscated. I wasn't sure exactly what to get you but then I remembered that chocolate is an antidote to dementors. I thought it would be the best for you right now._

_I'm__ doing my best to keep my studies up. The teachers are really pouring on the homework now even though we don't meet for classes as much as before. I've decided to spend the holidays at Hogwarts so I can be more focused on my work. I'll get too distracted if I go home. _

_It's__ sad not seeing you at Hogwarts anymore. I could probably use your help on some of my subjects. You were great at everything. People are starting to forget you. When Hogwarts started again, people wouldn't stop talking to you. Either they're too excited about the holidays or they consider it old news. It doesn't matter, I won't ever forget you. I know it will be hard for you to have a happy Christmas where you are, but please know that I am thinking of you constantly._

_Your friend,_

_Serena_

Tom opened the chocolate and took a bite. The second it touched his tongue he felt the chill go away. How was he going to survive another day at Azkaban? If Serena would continue to write him, he may just make it through his entire sentence with his mind still intact.

TO BE CONTINUED


	16. XV Until It Sleeps

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, or Metallica._

Heirs of the Founders 16

Until It Sleeps

_Where do I take this pain of mine?_

_I run but it stays right by my side_

In the absence of a new letter from Serena, Tom found it nearly impossible to get through the day. She wrote him only once a week, and depending on the owl, it was a three-day to a five day flight to Azkaban from where Serena lived. While he waited to hear from her again, he sometimes paced his cell or sit in a corner and re-read her letters. Sometimes he would feel his sanity slipping and he'd scratch at his door, just like the other prisoners.

Even when he was asleep, he was not safe from the dementors. They took away every good thought and dream. He sometimes heard voices in his head. He did not know who they belonged to. One of the voice sounded silky, with a poisonous edge. It sounded more like a snake's hiss than a person's voice. It talked about ruling the world and becoming powerful.

"_They think that they can stop us,"_ the voice said, _"by putting us here. But you know the moment we leave that we will get stronger. We will get stronger, and Voldemort will exist._

_We?_Who exactly was _we? _What was the voice talking about? Could that be the voice of Voldemort? If Tom Riddle were to fully become Voldemort, would he sound like that?

_So tear me open, pour me out_

_There's things__ inside that scream and shou__t._

_And the pain still hates me_

_So hold me until it sleeps_

Tom Riddle was losing himself. He was too young for this place. Why did they send him here? Was Azkaban the only option to set him right?

_"If you listen to me," _the hissing voice said. _"You'll be in command of the dementors one day. They will not effect you."_

"Stop," Tom murmured, raking his dirty fingers into his chin length, messy black hair. "Stop talking."

He knew he wanted to be Voldemort but he had never heard him speak. Why was he coming to him now? Tom didn't know he'd sound like this. During his sleep, when he was able to get any, he'd see Voldemort. He would see an unnaturally pale man, with red eyes and a bald head. Tom saw him draining the energy from himself, taking away his youth and attractiveness. Voldemort was a monster, and yet, Tom still wanted to become him at some level. Voldemort had power. More than he could ever imagine. Tom always lusted after power. The power to submit others to his will, to do things with magic others wouldn't even dare. Tom wanted the power to overcome death. He could not do that as Tom Riddle. He had to become Voldemort—if he gets out of Azkaban with his mind intact.

For as long as Tom could remember, he wanted to be great. He wanted to be powerful. He never knew what caused it.

_Just like a curse, just like the stray_

_You feed it once and now it stays_

_Now it stays_

_So tear me open, but beware_

_There's things__ inside without a care_

_And__ the dirt still stains me_

_So wash me until I'm clean._

He felt some things inside of him, something strange. He didn't know where they came from. They were always there but he wasn't aware of it until he came to Azkaban. He felt them moving and crawling and pulling at his insides. He felt as if he were possessed by a thousand demons that were corrupting his mind. The filthiness of his cell reflected how clean his soul felt. He wanted a bath. He wanted to sit in a tub of warm water and scrub his skin for hours. He felt sticky with sweat and grime. _It grips you so hold me__It stains you so hold me__It hates you so hold me__It holds you so hold me__Until it sleeps..._

Tom was never someone who wanted affection, even as a baby. He hardly ever cried, just got angry. There were some girls in the orphanage that fawned over his good looks. He didn't return any of the feelings, even with Olive. He never wanted her or even liked her. He only tolerated her because she knew who all the muggleborns were. Tom used her and she also shared part of his punishment—expulsion. Somehow he wished she was sitting in Azkaban with him. She was, after all, the one who found the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. At the same time, he wished he never saw her face again.

Tom shivered. It was so drafty in his cell. Even on the hottest of days and he was on the sixteenth floor, Azkaban was always chilly. He hated it. It was a long time since he felt the warmth of someone's arms around him. Who was the last person who hugged him? He couldn't remember. Wasn't it Serena? She had hugged him when he got his sentence. She had looked so sorry. From the way she had hugged him so tightly, Tom figured she wouldn't let go. For some reason, he wished he she would just put her arms around him now. He didn't like cuddles. He hated people in his personal space. Tom laughed at himself. Here he was wishing someone would hold him when he never liked it before.

_So tell me why you've chosen me_

_Don't__ want your grip_

_Don't__ want your greed_

_Don't__ want it_

_I'll tear me open, make you gone_

_No more can you hurt anyone_

_And__ the fear still shakes me_

_So hold me until it sleeps_

Tom knew he wanted to be the greatest wizard of all time. He wanted to strech magic to his limits, but how could one little ambition lead him this far? Why him? He didn't want all this. He had to do something. He had to get rid of this evil side of him, but he didn't know how. He was full of fear and a demon that never seemed to sleep. He did not know what to do about it. A parcel fell between the bars of Tom's door. He was sitting with his back against it and he felt the envelope fall on his head. He yanked the parcel off, thinking it was some sort of creature and his heart elevated when he recognized Serena's writing. He ripped open the envelope and took out the letter.

_December 27, 1944_

_Dear Tom, __I hoped you enjoyed your Christmas present. I know your birthday is on the thirty-first. It might had been easier to combine your birthday present with your Christmas present, but I figured you'd like the presents separately. OWLS are flying all over this time of year, so I hope you got your present on or before your birthday.__I enjoyed my Christmas. I got nice presents, including a new stationary set from my parents. They know I've been writing a lot of letters. I've been using some of my notebook paper for school notes for my letters!__I am glad this is my last year of Hogwarts. I can't believe all of this homework. The teachers are really rough with the seventh years too. I wonder if I'll even remember half I've learned when I take my NEWTS.__It's__ getting really cold over here. We've been having snow since the middle of November. I'm glad my mom sent me some warmer clothing and mittens. It snowed on Christmas morning. I had a snowball fight with Raye Potter, Amy Fawcet, Rufus Scrimgeour and Edward McMillan. Needless to say, I lost. We built a snow fort and some snowmen. That was really fun! I wanted you to see it, so I've enclosed some pictures. __It must be hard having to spend another Christmas there. You only have two more to go. You're nearly halfway done. I'll come visit you for the next Christmases to come, your birthdays too and other holidays. I'll come as often as possible. I promise.__Happy Birthday Tom._

_Your__ Friend,__Serena _

Tom looked at the pictures that were in the parcel. They made him laugh and they caused another sensation within Tom. Serena looked so beautiful in her golden hair, dark blue eyes and that smile. He never felt this way about anyone. Along with the parcel was thick piece of chocolate. He took a small bite and put the rest in the parcel to save for later. The chocolate did not last long.

_It grips you so hold me_

_It stains you so hold me_

_It hates you so hold me_

_It holds you, holds you, holds you_

_Until it sleeps..._

Serena sent Tom several chocolate eggs and more pictures in her Easter parcel. All the snow had melted. She told him about Quidditch and more about school. She wrote to him the day before she took her NEWT's and how she was so nervous about it. Tom wished he had his own stationary and quill so he can reassure her. With each letter he received from her, his desire to see her strengthened. He almost forgot how to use his voice.

The end of the term came. Without school to hold her down, Serena decided to plan her first visit to Azkaban. She had sent tons of owls to Tom. It was time he had a visitor. The day she planned to get to Azkaban, she got the results from her NEWTs. She passed all the classes she needed to become a Kwickspell teacher. It made her want to see Tom even more. He would be the first one outside her family to hear the good news.

Serena disaparated as far as she could north, and traveled on foot to the coast, where port to Azkaban was. Besides broom, boat was the only means of transportation to Azkban. Flying to Azkaban was not encouraged. Once the flyer got to the island, the dementors would remove their happy feelings and cause them to crash.

Serena kept a stash of chocolate in her pockets. She was going to need it when she left the prison. As the boat came closer to Azkaban, she could feel her heart grow sadder.

The boat reached the island, making a small thud as it landed. Serena got off the boat, careful not to trip and fall. As she approached the gates, she stated who she was and who she was visiting.

"You will need to leave your wand with us," said the ministry wizard.

"Oh, all right." She took out her wand and handed it to the wizard.

"Tom Riddle's cell is number thirteen on the sixteenth floor. You have half an hour."

"Thanks," muttered Serena as she walked away. "It might take me that long to get there."

She hiked up all the stairs until she got the sixteenth floor. She stopped for a while to catch her breath and searched for Tom's cell. She found the door and knocked on it gently.

"Tom? It's me, Serena."

Tom was sitting in a corner, re-reading Serena's letters. At hearing his name called, he lifted his head and gazed at the door.

"Serena?" his voice was hoarse.

"Yes, can you come closer?" Serena stuck her hand through the bars. "I can't see you."

Tom pushed himself off the floor and stumbled toward the door. Serena grasped the bars, peering in.

"That's better…it's nice to see—augh!"

When the light fell on Tom, she saw how he really looked and not how she pictured. He was still tall, but looked as if his body had been stretched. He was far too skinny. The gray filthy prison robes were hanging off him. His face was bony and hairy. His hair fell around his shoulders, making him look like a mountain man. He looked like nothing as she remembered. The smell of him was nearly as bad as the sight.

"Tom!" she exclaimed in shock. "Oh, Tom!"

Noticing the shock and disgust on her face, Tom quickly turned his back to her so she couldn't see his face. He put his hand on the wall.

"Sorry, I must look hideous," he murmured. "You shouldn't have come."

"No…no," she mumbled, "it's just that—you don't look like I remember."

"This is what happens to Azkaban prisoners," Tom muttered. "I got your last letter, about graduation. You mentioned something about coming to visiting me."

"Yes," said Serena. "Yes, I was finally able to work it out. Hey, I got my NEWT scores!" she searched in her robes and pulled out the parchment. "See?"

Tom looked over his shoulder and shifted slowly to the door. He didn't take the parchment away, because he didn't' want to grime it up. He just skimmed over the results quickly.

"Outstandings in Muggle Studies and Transfiguration," he said with a nod, "and Exceeds Expectations in Charms and Potions and one Acceptable in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology. Good job, Serena."

Serena beamed at him. "Thank you, Tom."

Tom turned his face away. He was happy to see her, but he wasn't happy that she was here. He didn't want anyone to see him this way. He wanted to see her so badly. He wanted someone to see him. For the last few months in Azkaban he wanted someone to sit with him and hold him—Someone like Serena. Now she was here and he couldn't' even bring himself to ask her.

"Well, you should go," he said. "Thank you for seeing me."

"No, the guard said I've got thirty minutes," she replied. "And it took me fifteen to get up here!"

"Serena, it means me a lot that you're here," he said, "but you should go. I'm…not well."

"Are you sick?" she asked. "Maybe you need a healer. You know, Amy's been talking about becoming a healer. Maybe I can talk her into coming with me."

"No!" he shouted, turning around to her. He looked inhuman. "Serena…I'm _sick._ Something is wrong with me. I'm going crazy. I'm here because I'm the Heir of Slytherin and I want to be the most powerful wizard in the world. I was prepared to become Lord Voldemort, so I can make everyone fear me."

"But that won't happen," Serena said softly. "You can change."

"You don't understand," he said. "I don't _want _to change. I don't want to be Tom Riddle anymore. I want to be Lord Voldemort, even now."

"You're determined to become him when you leave Azkaban?"

"Yes," he said. "It's all I ever think about. From the beginning. I don't know what else to do."

"But…doesn't that scare you, just a little bit?" she asked. "Becoming a monster?"

"Maybe it does," said Tom. "I've started to fear a lot of things since I've come here. But…I don't know what else to do."

Serena reached through the bars. "Tom, come here. Please. I can help you. Let me just…touch you for a minute. You look like you could use a hug."

Tom stood still. She called his name a gain, begging him to come closer to the door.

"Please, Tom," she said. "Just for a moment."

A voice in Tom's head told him to stay put, to tell the girl to leave. Yet another voice tod him to go to her. He turned slowly and staggered to the door.

"That's it," she coaxed, her arms outstretched. "Come here, Tom."

He reached for her hands. They were softer and warmer than his. She squeezed his hands and pulled him closer. Her hands trailed up his arms and to his shoulders. His arms fell to the sides as hers stretched around his neck. Her fingers twirled around his thick and dirty black hair. Tom didn't understand. Why was she holding him like this?

"I've missed you," she whispered. "I know it's hard. You're confused and you don't know what to do."

"Mmm-hmm," he said heavily. She smelled so good.

"You're halfway done with your sentence," she said. "Please, use this time to heal and change for the better."

"I don't know how," he admitted. "The Dark Arts is all I know. I feel something changing in me; I don't know what it is or how to stop it."

"We'll think of something," she told him.

A dementor floated down the hall, pausing by Serena. The message was clear; her time was up.

She let go of Tom, her hands hanging between the bars. Tom rubbed a finger over her knuckles.

"I'll come back again," she promised.

Tom nodded.

"Oh, this is for you," she reached into her pocket and pulled out some chocolate. She dropped it in his hand.

"Thanks," he said.

"Bye, Tom," she said.

"Bye, Serena," he murmured and she turned away. He peered through the doors, watching her leave. Then she was gone but she would be back. She promised. Somehow, she had to put the demon inside him to sleep.

_I don't want it...NO_

_So tear me open, but beware._

_There's things__ inside without a care_

_And__ the dirt still stains me_

_So wash me til I'm clean_

_I'll tear me open, make you gone_

_No longer will you hurt anyone_

_And__ the hate still shakes me_

_So hold me until it sleeps_

_Until it sleeps_

_Until it sleeps_

_Until it sleeps_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. XVI The Locket

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Heirs of the Founders**

**Chapter 17**

**The Locket**

Serena visited Tom in Azkaban as often as she could. He wasn't making very much progress. She worried his sanity was slipping. As much as he hated Azkaban, he still wanted to pursue the dark arts. He felt it was his only calling in life. He was set on becoming Lord Voldemort. He was certain it was his destiny. There was nothing Serena could say or do to change his mind. A few family members and friends suggested she give up on him, her mother especially. Their last customer left for the night and Mrs. Moon brought the subject up again.

"Serena, I want to talk to you about Tom Riddle. Now, you've done all you can. What done is done. You have your job to think about."

"I know, Mother," Serena said. "But I can't just leave him there."

"There are people that need you more," said Mrs. Moon. "Think of your students, and Arabella. There are some boys that want to get to know you…you need to move on."

Serena groaned as she grabbed a damp rag and started to clean the front counter. "I am _not_ dating Tom Riddle. I am only supporting and encouraging him!"

"But you act as if you're in love with him," said her mother. "Writing letters every day, traveling to Azkaban every weekend."

"Well maybe I am!" she threw the rag down and glared at her mother. "Maybe I am in love with Tom—there I said it! It hurts seeing him wasting away in there, but I can't just walk away. I'm the only true friend he has!"

Frustrated, Serena summoned her jacket and stepped out the pub, her mother calling after her.

"Serena!" Mrs. Moon exclaimed. "Come back here!"

Mrs. Moon went out of the pub and found Serena nowhere. She had already disaparated.

--

Serena wounded up on her Aunt Hephzibah Smith's doorstep. Hokey the house elf opened the door and bid her welcome. "Mistress, your niece Serena is here."

Hephzibah looked up from her chair in surprise. She smiled broadly. "Serena my dear! I have not seen you in ages!"

"Hello, Aunt Hephzibah," Serena said glumly. "I don't know why I'm here…I just…didn't know where to go."

Hephzibah's smile faltered. "Oh my, please, sit down. Hokey, bring us refreshments."

"Yes, madam," said Hokey as she disappeared to the kitchen.

Serena sat down on an elaborate chair, looking around the sitting room. She had forgotten how many antiques her aunt had.

"Now Serena, tell me what is on your mind," her aunt said. "Why are you so upset?"

"It's my mother," Serena replied. "She thinks I'm wasting my time helping Tom Riddle. I send him too many letters and I go to Azkaban too often."

"How many letters _do _you see him?" she asked.

"A letter a day if I can help it," Serena said. "And I go to see him almost every fortnight."

"Hmm, that is a large amount of time," said Hephzibah with a nod.

"You agree with my mother?" Serena asked.

"Well, are you disregarding your other duties?" Hephzibah inquired.

"No, I'm still teaching Kwikspell and I help out at the Pub."

"How are you sleeping?"

"I haven't had a decent night's sleep since Tom was expelled," Serena admitted sadly. "I have nightmares about that day every night."

Hokey appeared with a tray of biscuits, sandwiches, cake and tea. "Here you are."

"Thanks ,Hokey," mumbled Serena.

"Call me if you need anything more," said Hokey and she disappeared once again.

Serena cut herself a piece of cake and began to eat it. Hephzibah smiled.

"Well, it's nice to see that you still have your appetite, dear," said Hephzibah.

"Hokey makes the best cake," explained Serena shyly.

"I remember when that boy was sentenced to Azkaban," Hephzibah said, pouring the tea. "It was the saddest thing I've ever read in _The Daily Prophet. _He was very handsome and gifted. Why, he could've become Minster of Magic. Now…he'll probably become another poor soul that had gone insane in that prison. There you are, dear."

"Thanks--that is why I am so adamant about helping him," Serena said. "I don't want him to go crazy. I know he'll be different when he leaves, but I don't want him to be insane."

"Yes…like that uncle of his," said Hephzibah. "I remember when he was sentenced too. A man like that shouldn't have been released. Attacking muggles and ministry personnel..." Hephzibah shook her head.

"Yet all my letters of encouragement, my visits, they do nothing," said Serena.

"What do you mean, they do nothing?" inquired Hephzibah. "He is not happy that you see him?"

"No, he is very happy, and grateful," said Serena, "but he's still set on ruling the world. He wants to live up to his role as the Heir of Slytherin and becoming this 'Lord Voldemort.' He feels like his destiny, but I tried telling him he chooses that on his own."

Serena blew on her tea and took a few sips. Hephzibah watched her niece closely as she nibbled on a biscuit and sipped her tea.

"Serena," she began "are you in love with Tom riddle?"

Serena nearly choked on her last bite of cake. She took a swig of tea to wash it down. "I—I don't know. My mother said the same thing. I just know that I care for him a lot and if he comes out of Azkaban sane, maybe we can have a life together." She sighed and shook her head. "But I just don't know. I think my mind is running away with me. It's hard to see a future of us together because Tom still wants to be Lord Voldemort and rule the world and I just…can't be with a person like that. Right now I just want to help him get out of Azkaban alive, and with no desire to pursue the dark arts."

"It's very hard to change a man, Serena," her aunt warned.

"Yes, I know," Serena sighed and she reached for a sandwich. "Deep inside, I think he is a boy that misses his mother. Raye told me about her--how her family was all messed up. How was so desperate to leave that life that she ran away with a Muggle. I admire her and feel sorry for her all at the same time. People think she may had used a love potion to make him fall in love with her. I guess at one time she stopped using it and told him about her, and then he left her. She gives birth to Tom in an orphanage and dies…it's so sad but one of the best love stories I've ever heard. That woman did everything for love. I wish I could be like that. Do one desperate attempt to be with the person I love." Serena shook her head and ate her sandwich. "I wonder what she'd say now, knowing that the son she sacrificed everything for is so full of hate and anger."

"I am afraid there is no spell to bring back the dead, my dear," Hephzibah said sadly.

"I know," Serena said. "But there is no one I can talk to about her. Morfin Gaunt is a sociopath; I'm not going to talk to him. The muggles at the orphanage were with her when she died; but they didn't know who she was. I know she does not approve of Tom right now. She has to be rolling in her grave/ If I can just get her help in some way…"

Hephzibah looked at Serena for a moment and then called on Hokey. "Yes Mistress?"

"Please, get the new treasure I got at Burgin and Burkes," Hephzibah told the house lf significantly.

Hokey nodded and Serena raised an eyebrow, wondering how Hokey knew what she meant. Hephzibah had such a collection that there wasn't room enough for it all. Serena looked at Hephzibah.

"Aunt Hephzibah, you still shop at Burgin and Burkes? That place sells dark stuff, you know."

"Oh, I am not interested in such things," Hephzibah waved her hand and took a sip of tea. "But Borgin and Burkes has the most antiques than any store in Diagon Alley. Very old things that you can't find anywhere. You will love this treasure, I promise you." Hephzibah winked at her.

Hokey returned with a small box. Aunt Hephzibah took it and handed it to Serena. "There—I think you may find some inspiration from this."

Serena placed down her teacup and slowly removed the lid from the small box. Inside she found a golden locket with a silver 'S'. Serena gasped and pulled out the locket. "I don't believe this. It must be hundreds of years old!"

"I had to pay an arm and a leg for it," Hephzibah said, "but I couldn't pass up a jewel like that."

"I'm surprised this was actually in Burgin and Burkes," said Serena. "How long did Mr. Burk have it?"

"Oh, nearly fifteen years," Hephzibah replied. "Mr. Burke said a woman sold to him sixteen years ago one winter. I bought it just last year—I'm amazed he was able to keep it for so long."

"A woman?"

"Yes," said Hephzibah, "Mr. Burke said she looked a little ragged looking."

"It must've been Tom's mother," said Serena.

"Hmm…yes, I think Mr. Burke told me she was pregnant."

"She must've needed the money really bad," Serena said, "to be willing to sell something so important. I bet she knew she was dying, even at that time." Serena felt her eyes tear.

"Serena, I want you to have it," said Hephzibah.

"No, I couldn't," Serena protested.

"I insist," Hephzibah told her, bringing her teacup to her lips. "I daresay I already have too many treasures. I am sure you'll find a use for it." She took a sip.

Serena leaned forward and hugged her old aunt, nearly causing her spill her tea. "Thank you, Auntie—oh, I'm sorry!" Serena took out her wand and cleaned the mess. "I hope I didn't burn you!"

"Oh my dear, you know I don't like my tea _too _hot," reminded Aunt Hephzibah. "Now, I'm trusting you to keep that locket safe. I'm sure Mr. Burke would want that back when I'm gone, you know."

"Of course, Aunt Hephzibah," Serena nodded as she refilled her aunt's cup. "I'll keep it nice and safe."

"A toast," said Hephzibah, raising her teacup. "To Tom—may you find a way to make him whole again."

"To Tom," Serena said and she took a sip of her tea. She glanced at the golden locket. She knew that the locket will help her, but she wasn't sure what. Serena opened the locket but there were no pictures. Merope must've taken the pictures out before she sold it.

After Serena's visit with her aunt, she roamed London for a while. She came across an orphanage, the very one where Tom spent the first sixteen years of his life. Serena stood at the bottom of the steps for a moment, trying to get a feel of what Tom's mother went through seventeen years ago. Serena took a breath and started to walk up the steps. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A girl around Serena's age opened the door.

"Can I speak to the matron?" Serena asked.

"Mrs. Cole?" said the girl. "Oh, of course. Come on."

"Thank you," Serena replied, stepping inside the orphanage. The girl led her to Mrs. Cole's office, where she sat.

"Mrs. Cole,you have a visitor," said the girl.

Mrs. Cole looked up at Serena. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Serena said, entering the office as the other girl left and shut the door behind her. "My name is Serena Moon. I'm a friend of Tom Riddle's—from school."

"Oh," said Mrs. Cole.

"I'm sure you know he's in pr—trouble right now?" said Serena.

"Well, that no longer concerns the orphanage," Mrs. Cole said briskly. "He does not live here anymore."

"I know," said Serena. "I just have some questions, about his mother. Can you tell me about her? How she was dressed, what she looked like? Did she say anything about Tom or his father?"

Mrs. Cole stared at Serena, taken aback by all of Serena's questions. "Why do you want to know?"

"I think if I knew about her," Serena explained, "I could help Tom more. Please."

Mrs. Cole sighed and launched into her story. "I saw her struggling up he steps. Just like other young women before her. We had plenty of girls give birth here and leave their babies with us. Some of them were victims of rape, the boyfriend leaves, or the girls were just careless and didn't want to be mothers. After we help deliver the babies, we tell the girls the importance of abstinence, or if they're rape victims, we do what we can to help them. This girl…Tom's mother, she was different. I've forgotten some of the children's' mothers, but not Tom's mother. I don't know why--she was not a pretty girl.

"She knew she was having a son. I don't know why she knew this. She was in a dirty gray dress when she came to us. It looked like she was always wearing it. I don't know _where _she came from. I can't imagine any man wanting her, but I am certain that she loved Tom's father. She named Tom after his father and her father, Marvarlo. She died shortly after naming him."

Mrs. Cole looked at Serena. "Anything else you'd like to know?"

Serena was stunned and impressed. "Merope…really loved Tom's father then."

"Merope?"

"Tom's mother," Serena said, "I found out about her family a little while ago. They were…crazy. Merope was desperate to leave that kind of life."

Serena stood up. "Thanks for your help, Mrs. Cole wasn't it?"

Mrs. Cole nodded.

"I'll be going now," said Serena, "there is something I need to do."

--

Mrs. Moon did not confront Serena for taking off. Her husband told her to let Serena figure things out for her self. He reminded Mrs. Moon that Serena was still taking care of her responsibilities and not losing herself in "saving" Tom Riddle.

A few days went by after Serena's visit with her aunt and Mrs. Cole. Serena thought about it over and over, knowing that she could use the information she learned to help Tom some how. She dug through old copies of _The Daily Prophet _until she found articles about the Gaunts. She cut the articles out and kept them on her dresser with the locket. She read the articles repeatedly. She began to admire Merope's determination more and more. She just wished that Tom's father remained with her. Why did he leave her? Serena wondered if she go visit Tom Riddle Sr. but for all she knew, Tom Riddle Sr. may have forgotten about Merope.

Serena looked the picture of Merope when St. Mungo's released her due to injuries acquired from her father and brother.

"Merope, help me," Serena whispered. "Your son's in trouble and I don't know how to help him. I've done all I can, but maybe you can get through to him."

Merope's eyes were staring in opposite directions. Then they straightened and looked at Serena. Merope looked at her just as pleadingly and nodded her head. She pointed at Serena, then at herself and at Serena again. Merope lowered her hand and her eyes went back as they were.

Serena gasped, thinking she had imagined it. She rubbed her eyes, staring at Merope. What had she seen? What was Merope trying to tell her? Serena glanced at Merope's picture then at her face in the mirror.

"Oooh, if _only _I knew what to do!" Serena groaned.

Then she felt a sudden wave of epiphany. Her mouth fell open and she looked at Merope.

"If I can't reach Tom," she said, "this maybe his mother can!"

Merope smiled and nodded at Serena. Serena knew what she had to do. She grabbed the locket and Merope's clipping and shoved it into her pocket along with her handheld mirror. There wasn't a moment to waste.

--

In his usual corner of his dark, filthy cell, Tom sat with his forehead resting on his knees. He couldn't sleep, at least not like he used to. He only managed to rest his eyes a few moments until he had a nightmare. Sometimes, sleep was more painful than being awake. He couldn't escape from the dementors, even in his dreams.

Suddenly, there was a bright glow seeping through the bars of his door window. Tom lifted his face from his knees, his eyes focusing on the light.

"Tom," said a voice.

"Who's there?" Tom asked.

"Your mother," said the voice.

"Mother?" Tom didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Come to the door, son," said his mother's voice.

Tom stood up and came to the door. He found a woman's pale face with eyes staring in different directions. She wore a heavy gold locket around her neck.

"Are you really my mother?" he inquired.

"Yes, son."

"But…my mother is dead," said Tom. "She died when I was born."

"I did," said Merope. "But that does not mean I still can't be with you. I came because you really need me. You are winding down a dangerous road and I have to intervene. This was not the life I hoped for you."

"I didn't either," muttered Tom, "but here I am. But it does not matter. When I get out of here, I will seek revenge on everyone."

"Why, you think is wrong for them to imprison you?" she asked. "Have you done nothing to harm somebody?"

"Well…I didn't mean to."

"I know everything, my boy," said his mother. "You let the knowledge of being the Heir of Slytherin run away with you. You are in here to learn your lesson, and if you do not learn it, then you will be here again."

"They won't catch me," Tom hissed. "They will be too afraid."

"The other Heirs won't," his mother said sternly. "They will be here when you are released and they will be watching your every move. You attacked and frightened the other children at the orphanage—"

"They annoyed me," said Tom.

Merope continued. "You stole from them. You showed no respect to Professor Dumbledore when he met you. You made everyone think that you were a good student, but you not only opened the chamber of Secrets, but attacked several students, murdered a girl that was in _love _with you and you framed another student!"

"But Mother--,"

"No!" shouted Merope and Tom stepped back. "No son of mine will be a murderer. This was the exact kind of life I was trying to protect you from, Tom! Do you know what our family was like? For generations, we let the pride of being the last descendants of Slytherin lead us into chaos, and I will not let that happen to you! There is no family pride, not anymore! We married our own cousins, because we'd even saw other _pureblooded _families as a disgrace to the name of wizard.

"For eighteen years, I wanted to escape from that life. My brother was crazy, my father abusive and I was useless. I wanted to be with your father desperately. He was my only way out. I knew he wouldn't be with me so I tricked your father into drinking a glass water, laced with love potion. I didn't want to, but I had no choice. For the short time we were together, he was kind to me. He told me how beautiful I was, but I knew it was only because of the potion. Then I stopped giving it to him and—he left me."

"But why a _muggle, _Mother?" Tom asked. "Weren't there any wizard that would've taken more care of you? Wouldn't they want the blood of Slytherin to carry on in their children's veins?"

Merope shook her head. "I was in love with your father for years. I didn't know any wizards. We never left our shack. When you fall in love with someone, you do crazy things. You will do almost anything just to be with them. I hope you find out what love is, someday." Merope looked at him and Tom frowned. He did not understand love. Merope continued her story.

"I was sick and had no one to take care of me. I didn't want to go to Mungos. My brother would find out when he came back from Azkaban. The rest of the wizarding world would've told him. I wanted someone in my family to learn how amazing muggles were, so I chose you. I thought, if you grew up with them…you'd see that they weren't much different than you and me."

"You chose a life with muggles for me?" Tom choked.

"Yes," said Merope, her eyes tearing up. "But when you learned you had abilities, you used them to torment people, just like my brother had! You need to stop your ways, Tom, or you'll end up just like him! You have another year left in Azkaban. Instsead of using the time you have left plotting against those who've wronged you, and those you've wronged, try learning from your mistakes. You need to change. I know you want to be the greatest wizard of all time, but if you become this Lord Voldemort, no one will see you as great. Just evil."

"But…it's all I've wanted."

"Forget it," said Merope. "Want something else. You can be great without murder, Tom. Find a skill you are good at and excel at it. Found your own shop. Work in the ministry, write a book—then your face may just end up on a Chocolate Frog Card. Trust me, Tom, if you still become this Lord Voldemort, no one will want to take your picture for them. It doesn't matter how much magic you have in your blood, Tom, it is what you do with it that counts."

Tom shivered, gazing at his mother. Didn't Serena tell him the exact some thing in the Chamber two years ago?

"Remember what I said," Merope said. "You need to feel sorrow for the pain you've caused. You need to completely change. Rid your heart of anger and hate and bitterness. When you look at muggles, see them as who they are, and not as the father that left you. Muggles aren't always like that."

"But he left you!" Tom exclaimed. "He left you, when you were pregnant with me! You expect me to forgive him?"

"I've forgiven him," said Merope. "He didn't really love me. It was all the work of the love potion. I knew he wouldn't be with me otherwise. He was still a good man, a bit spoiled, but rich people can get like that. I've forgiven him, and so can you."

Merope smiled sadly at him and reached through the window to touch his hair. "You look just like your father."

Tom frowned. He didn't want to know that. It was bad enough having his name.

"Please don't hate your father, Tom," said Merope. "What he did was just human. I didn't expect him to stay with me after he learned the truth. Think of him not as a muggle, but your father. Think of him as the man your mother loved, and still loves."

Tom swallowed. He wasn't sure if he could do that.

"Do what you need to get through your pain," said Merope, "but you can't keep hating him and all muggles. Now, I must leave you."

Tom grabbed both bars of his window and pushed his face to it. "No—don't go!"

"I must," said Merope. "It's time. But remember, I will still be with you. Remember what I've told you, Tom. You need a change of heart. I love you, son."

Merope turned and walked away. Tom stuck his head out of the window, calling for her.

"No Mother!" he exclaimed. "Don't leave me again! Don't go!"

Merope walked down the stairs of Azkaban. When she came to the gate, she pulled out a mirror and looked at it. She scrunched her distorted eyes shut and her face became heart shaped and pretty. Her lank brown hair became blond. Her eyes opened, to reveal the blue eyes of Serena Moon. Serena smiled.

"I think we did it, Merope," she said, "I think we've saved your son."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. XVII Like Father, Like Son

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter._

**Heirs of the Founders 18**

**Like Father, Like Son**

The night after Merope visited Tom, or Serena did disguised as her, Tom had a dream. He dreamed of his mother, falling deeply in loved with Tom Riddle Sr. He dreamed of how much she hated the life she was living, and the desire for a better life. When Tom's father left Merope, Tom did not feel the burning urge of vengeance. He allowed himself to feel hurt and confused—feelings he rarely experienced. With those confused feelings, came a small fraction of understanding. Tom Riddle Sr. was a muggle and did not understand magic. Perhaps he did not like it. Perhaps he feared it. He may had felt betrayed that he married a woman pretending to be someone she was not. Tom could not entirely blame him for being upset, yet, Tom wished he had not left Merope when she needed him the most.

Tom did not dream of himself gaining power. He dreamed of himself living a simple life. People knew him and respected him, but not in the way he always imagined. Tom allowed himself to be great without causing people to fear and hate him. Tom was happy and satisfied in this life, and in his daydreams of becoming Voldemort, he never seemed satisfied. He always wanted more. Could this simple life really satisfy him? Could it fill his desire to be great?

Tom woke up, confused at his dream but feeling driven nonetheless. His mother risked so much to give him life. Shouldn't he give her the sort of life she wanted for him—for herself? For the past eighteen years, he thought of no one of himself. Now it was time he thought of someone else and who better than his own mother? He wanted his mother to be happy and smile at him from the life beyond. He did not want to live the remainder of his life knowing she would be angry at him. Changing would be hard, he knew that. However, he had to try. He thought of what his mother said, he could do something different and still be great. He could open a store, work in the ministry or write a book. He wasn't sure how to do any of that as he sat in Azkaban, wasting a way. Becoming Voldemort seemed too large for him, too out of the world. Certainly small things could be great too. If only he could find a way to get started. He had an interesting story to tell, of course. Writing a book sounded simple, but great. He wanted to resolve things with his father, in some way. He was angry at his father, furious, for him leaving his mother. It was unacceptable and pathetic. A part of Tom wanted to destroy him, and the other, demand him for answers. Yet he was scared..how could he look at the man who abandoned his mother, and not attack him?

The answer came when Serena visited Tom the next time. She was as beautiful as he remembered. He did not tell her about the vision of his mother. He didn't really believe it and he didn't know if Serena would understand. Yet Serena could tell that there was a difference in his face. Before Serena asked how Tom was doing, Tom turned the words around.

"How are you, Serena?" he inquired. "Do enjoy you teaching Kwikspell?"

"What—oh, yes," Serena mumbled, startled by his question. It seemed genuine. He once thought Kwikspell was a waste and now he was asking her how she liked it. "I enjoy it very much. My students are doing very well. Well, some still need practice, but they have come a long way."

Tom smiled. "I'm glad. I think it's good that you go out of your way to help underprivileged wizards and witches with their buried talents."

"R-really?" Serena asked. "You never seemed to think so before."

"I know," Tom admitted. "But my mother was a squib. She may have become a more accomplished witch if she had someone to help her."

"I suppose her father did not want to enroll her in a Kwikspell course," Serena said. "He probably could not afford it."

"Yes," Tom agreed, "I'm angry at them, not just my father but at my grandfather and my uncle too. They mistreated my mother."

"How do you know?" Serena asked, thinking he'll let on with his special 'visitor.'

"I remember the ministry officials saying something about it when they brought me here," Tom explained. "They told me that my uncle was crazy; and my grandfather had no respect for the ministry, let alone his own kin. Maybe if they treated my mother different, she wouldn't have felt the need to run away from home and marry that muggle."

"Your father," said Serena.

"Yes…my _father," _muttered Tom. "He ended up leaving my mother before I was even born."

He swallowed hard and his fists tightened. Then a thought came to him. "Serena, can you spare some parchment? And a quill?"

Being a Kwikspell teacher, Serena always had some on hand. She nodded. "Yes, what do you need it for."

"I want to write a letter," said Tom. "To my father, and my uncle."

Serena frowned. "I'm afraid your uncle won't read it. I remember Mr. Ogden saying that Mr. Gaunt told him that he had no use for owls—never opens letters. I'm sure Morfin's the same."

"Oh, I see," said Tom. Of course, his grandfather shut himself from the wizarding world completely. He didn't even open mail. "No matter, I suppose my uncle couldn't even read."

"I don't doubt that," said Serena. "I can give him a message from you though."

"But my uncle is dangerous," said Tom. "He attacked some of the ministry."

"I think I can handle him," said Serena. "I know some good defensive spells, and besides, I can make some _really _scary faces."

"Thank you," said Tom, "but I think I'm more angry with my father than my uncle."

"You still wish to write to your father then?"

"Yes," said Tom. "I know muggles don't receive owl post, so I was wondering if you can mail it for me?"

"Of course," Serena said, handing him some parchment with a quill and a bottle of ink. She then stuck her wand through the door and muttered, "Lumos" so he could have light. Tom waited a moment before beginning his letter. He wasn't even sure to open the letter as "Dear Mr. Riddle" or "Dear Father." Then as he inked his quill, the words came to him like lightning.

Tom examined his letter and handed it to Serena. Serena folded it into thirds and placed it into her robe pocket. "I'll be sure that he gets it."

"Thank you, Serena," Tom said. "I don't expect a good reaction though. I'm sure he doesn't want anything to do with me, and the feeling is mutual."

"But Tom, this letter," Serena said, "you're opening up to him. Maybe when you get out you can meet him."

"No!" Tom shouted, startling her. He lowered his voice. "No, I won't do that. I just want him to know the hell he put me through. I can do that without seeing him. No good muggle..."

Serena nodded. "But one day, Tom, you've got to stop thinking of him as a muggle and start thinking of him as your father."

Tom sighed. "Maybe...but I don't think I can."

"I do," Serena said. "I believe in you, Tom."

Serena beamed at him and then left the cell door. Tom looked through the window, smiling and shaking his head. He knew Serena was right, but he didn't want to believe it. How could he ever accept the man who left him before he was even born?

--

When Serena had a spare moment, she tracked down the Riddle residence. She disguised herself as a mail carrier so that she wouldn't look suspicious. She walked to the great house on the large hill. She stopped to admire the grounds. There was a rose bush and many flower beds around the house.

"Good morning," said a voice to her left.

Serena gasped and looked at the sound of the voice. She saw a middle-aged man on his hands and knees working in the flower bed.

"Oh good morning."

"Any mail for me?" he inquired as he pulled out some weeds.

"Your name sir?" Serena inquired, looking into her bag. Her bag only consisted of papers needed to be graded for her Kwikspell class.

"Frank Bryce," said the gardener.

"Hmm, no, Mr. Bryce," said Serena. "I'm afraid not. Perhaps next time."

"I was hoping to hear from my son," he frowned. "He's just left for Oxford and he promised he'd write every now again. Darn kids don't keep in touch with their parents these days."

"Oh, if he's just left then I'm sure he'll get around to writing you soon, Mr. Bryce," said Serena optimistically. "he probably doesn't have anything to write about."

She walked onto the front door of the Riddle house and pushed the mail into the mail slot. "You have a nice day, Mr. Bryce," she called.

"You too," said Mr. Bryce, whistling as he placed in new magnolias into the soft soil. Serena stayed close to see Mr. Riddle's reaction..

In side the Riddle manor, a maid walked into the entryway to pick up the mail. She turned around and walked upstairs to the drawing room where Tom Riddle was with his father working on a project. "Master Tom sir," said the maid, "this came from you."

"Thank you, Alice," said Tom senior. He glanced at the envelope. It had his address written on the front in clear writing but no return address.

"Who is it from, Tom?" asked his father.

"I don't know," said Tom. "Excuse me." He walked out of the drawing room and to his bedroom. He sat down on his bed and ripped open the letter. He read the letter, hoping it was from his lost love Cecilia. Cecilia had never spoke to him again after she learned that he left her for Merope Gaunt. But to his surprise and disappointment, the letter did not start out with Tom's name and he did not recognize the writing.

_Mr. Riddle,_

_You do not know me but I know you knew my family. You were married to my mother, Merope Gaunt, nineteen years ago. You may remember the Gaunts as a crazy family. They lived in the small, tasteless shack on the outskirts of Little Hangleton. Marvolo Gaunt was pompous and rude, Morfin far from sane but what about Merope? I know she wasn't the most beautiful girl that would have you, but was there anything she did that made you hate her? Is it because she was a witch? Is it because she tricked you into marrying her with a love potion? There had to be a reason why you left her and I know it was because of magic._

_Yes, I know Merope was a witch. I know because I am a wizard and I gained my magical ability through her. I first thought that I was a wizard from you because I didn't believe magical people could die. Now I know the truth. I know you drove her to the death. You left her penniless, sick and hungry. She did not want to live in that dilapidated shack anymore. She gave up her old life to be with you and you would not accept her. She gave up on the end, but not before giving birth to me. _

_My mother, the wife you abandoned, had only seconds to live—long enough to name me. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. Named after you, my father, and my grandfather, two men that thought of my mother as worthless. _

_You are lucky my mother only used a love potion on you. In the world of magic, we wizards could to much worse. You should be lucky she did not kill you when you abandoned her, and you are lucky that I've changed my mind about expending you. Instead I will let you live with the guilt of killing my mother. If we meet, don't expect me to call you father. You do not deserve to be called as such. As far as I'm concerned, I have no father and I am not your son. I've survived perfectly fine in an orphanage, in the hands of perfect strangers. My recent actions have caused me to go to prison. The prison I am in is not the kind of prison you know. It is more than concrete floors and bars. The guards literally have no soul and they suck the happiness and joy out of you. Many people go mad in this prison called Azkaban but I will be different. I refuse go go mad. When I get out, I will be a changed man. A better man than you. _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

Tom stared at the letter for a while. Merope—he almost forgot all about her. His parents were furious with him when he ran off with her. The village gossiped about it for months. When he returned back to the village he got an earful about it. Cecilia did not want to reconcile their relationship and eventually married someone else. She never forgave him, no matter how hard he tried. He still pined away for her. It was pathetic. His parents tried suiting him up with women in the village but they all failed. Why did he have to ride by the tramp's shack that day? There were other routes into town he could've taken. It was so hot that day too and that girl was offering him a drink. Why did he drink it? Was it because he pitied her? He knew about the tramp Gaunt and the crazy son. He had a feeling she was leading him into a trap. He was trapped into a marriage he didn't want. All because he drank a glass of water. He didn't know how it happened but he seemed loose all sense after he drained that glass.

Now the girl is dead and but she is back in his life again through her son, his son, _their _son. No. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't be the father of a wizard of a freak. He would not have it. This boy with his name wasn't real. It was all a joke. It had to be Merope's brother. He was behind this. He sent this joke to play with him. It was time to put the psychopath in his place. Letter still in hand, Tom Riddle ran down the stairs and to the stables to saddle his horse.

"Sir, don't you wish me to--," began the stable keeper.

"No, I do it faster myself!" Hissed Tom Riddle as he fasted the saddle and bridle.

Even in a furious hurry, he still managed to get the horse saddled perfectly. Riddle then jumped onto the horse and drove it out of the stables, off the Riddle property and down the hill to Gaunt's shack. He drove right passed Serena without noticing her. She knew by the look on his face that something was not good. She knew because _her _Tom Riddle made that face before.

"Oh no," she muttered, "what have I done?" she ran after him, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep up with a horse.

Tom Riddle pulled his horse to a halt so fast the horse neighed in anger, nearly bucking him off. "Are you in there, you crazy bastard?" he remained on his horse as he shouted at the shack. "Come on out if you're man enough! I want to talk to you!  
There was loud yell that unnerved Tom's horse. He told it to remain steady, though Tom's stomach turned a little and his heart skipped a beat. Somehow he started to regret his decision. Wasn't the tramp's son more than just crazy, but dangerous? And here Tom was...alone as he was about to face a sociopath. He should've brought a small army with him, with guns.

Morfin Gaunt, hairy, monkeyish and cross-eyed banged through the door. He looked at Tom with revulsion.

Tom waved the letter in the air. "You're behind this, aren't you? Did your sister put you up to this? She tell you about some child she had with me?"

Morfin hissed something. Tom laughed.

"That's all you've got to say?" Tom demanded. "What's wrong with you? Can't you speak English?"

Morfin raised his wand and blew Tom off his horse. Frightened, the horse ran off. Morfin ran at Riddle, throwing hexes at him and brandishing his bloody knife. Riddle struggled to get up but the hairy man was already on him, cutting him up. Tom began screaming.

"GET OFF OF HIM! RELASHIO!"

Something pulled Morfin off Tom like ten pair of hands. Morfin whirled his head around and his eyes fell on a girl with short blond hair in a muggle postman outfit. What didn' tmjake sense was that this muggle was holding a wand. The wand holding muggle, charged him and threw all sorts of hexes and jinxes at him. She finally finished by turning him into the animal he resembled the most—a monkey. She quickly caged the monkey up and turned to Tom Riddle.

"Mr. Riddle—are you all right?" she asked, her face turning soft immediately.

"H-how do you know my name?" grimaced Mr. Riddle.

"I know your son," she said quickly. "My name is Serena Moon."

"Son?"

"Yes-Tom," Serena said as she healed Tom's cuts with a wave of her wand and stitched up his clothes.

Tom took in the way she was dressed and then his eyes fell on the now tattered letter on the ground. "You were the one who brought the letter."

"Yes, I was," Serena answered.

"So...you know him then?" Tom demanded, looking at Morfin. "You his accomplice?"

"No sir!" Serena shook her head. "I wouldn't work with the likes of him! He's crazy. I can't believe Tom is related to him!"

"What?"

"Your son, sir," Serena said, "he asked me to give you the letter."

"My son."

"Yes, Tom Marvolo Riddle," Serena insisted. "Yours and Merope's."

"So, it's true," Tom muttered coldly. "I do have a son with that...that _witch, _that freak!"

Serena winced. "Mr. Riddle, please...Merope was in love with you."

"She tricked me into marrying her!"

"She did," Serena admitted, "but please see it from her point of view. You've seen how she lived; can you blame her for wanting to get out? Her own brother and father treated her like dirt. She was desperate."

"There are other ways out," Tom said. "Like running away, or simply suicide. She wouldn't have pulled other people into her pathetic life."

"Mr. Riddle!" Serena gasped, stung. "H-how dare you! I know you must feel upset, but you shouldn't say such things! Yes, Merope wasn't exactly truthful with you in beginning, but she eventually told you who she really was. And because she was so in love with you, I'm sure was a good wife to you! I bet you she cooked, and cleaned, and talked to you when you were sad..."

"She did something to mess with my mind," Tom said, staggering to his feet. "I'm sure as a witch she could do anything."

"That's true," said Serena, "there are many spells. There is one called the _Imperious _Curse. When you cast it on someone you have complete control on them. She could've made you do anything...but that curse is hard to do and for one thing, it's illegal. But the rumor is she used a love potion."

"Love potions—I suppose those exist too, then?"

"Yes sir," said Serena. "She just wanted someone to love her."

"Why did she choose me?" Tom demanded. "Why not someone else—someone like _her_?"

"I don't know," Serena answered truthfully. "She didn't get out much. You must have been her only chance."

"I tried to forget that woman," Tom said as he started walking away. "Put her out of my mind...but my parents and the village, wouldn't stop gossiping about it. I lost the woman I really did love, my father was too embarrassed to show himself. It took nearly three years to get my respect back, some of it at least. Now, you resurect all that embarrassment by bringing me this letter." He picked it up and shoved it at her.

"Your son just wanted to know what life was like for him," Serena said,not taking the letter. It was his to keep. "He's trying to heal."

"I don't care what my son is doing!" Tom demanded, throwing the letter down. "I don't care if I have one. I just want to be left alone. You tell my _son_ not to write me ever again. I want nothing more to do with him."

He started to walk away and Serena seized his hand. "Oh, no sir!" Serena said. "I am afraid I can't let you do that! Your son needs you!"

"I'm sure he can take perfect care of himself," said Mr. Riddle.

"But his mother is dead," Serena said, "and his grandfather. As you can see, his uncle is quite mad. You're his only living blood releative that can help him!"

"No," Mr. Riddle pulled back his hand. "This wizard, this freak, I don't want him. I don't ever want to see him."

"Don't think of him as a freak, Mr. Riddle," Serena snapped, getting into the man's face. "Think of him as your son!"

"Do not speak to me like that, little girl!" Mr. Riddle snarled.

"Oooh!" Serena jumped back. She never felt so furious. "You're impossible, Mr. Riddle! Just like your son is! You know what, he doesn't really want to see you too. Maybe he's better off anyway! How can you just start playing the father now? That's all right—Tom still has me and I'll take care of him. He doesn't need you. I'll be his family since his blood family won't give a damn!"

Serena grabbed the cage holding the Morfin-monkey and she pointed her wand at Mr. Riddle. After all the magic he had witnessed, he needed a modified memory. "You said you wanted to forget all about Merope," said Serena, "well I can make that happen. From now on, you won't remember a thing about Merope, her family or even your son!"

This was some magic Mr. Riddle wouldn't mind. He stood ready to receive the spell, the gift of bliss and ignorance. "Do it then!"  
Serena's hand shook, she thought the spell and opened her mouth to say it. Then she shook her head and sighed as she lowered her wand. "No...I don't want Tom to be forgotten."

"What?"

Serena looked at Mr. Riddle as she put her wand back up her sleeve. "I want you to remember this. You can go home now, Mr. Riddle. I won't bother you anymore."

Serena walked away, leaving Mr. Riddle alone. She took the monkeyfied Morfin to the Ministry and explained what he did to Mr. Riddle.

"We'd better send an obliviator right away," groaned Ogden, Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Oh, no need, Mr. Ogden," lied Serena. "I've already taken care of it. I fixed the muggle up and modified his memory. He'll be all right." She cleared her throat. "So, what will happen to Mr. Gaunt?"

"Because of his history," said Mr. Gaunt, "I'm afraid we have no choice but to take him to Azkaban again. Maybe permanently."

"Well, that would be a nice reunion for him and Tom," Serena muttered.

--

Morfin made a racket all the way up,more than his last visit and more than what Tom did. The ministry officials decided to just let the dementors take care of it. It was impossible to fight against a dementor. The only way to drive off a dementor was with a powerful patronus, something few wizards could conjure. The prisoner were aroused from their slumber and they went to their doors to see what was going on. Tom heard the familiar hissing and spitting noises—Parseltongue. There was a new prisoner coming and it was a parselmouth. Tom stood up and went to his door. He said the first thing that came to his mind.

"_You'd better stop talking like that_," he hissed. _ "People might think you're crazy."_

Surprised to hear someone else speak the language of snakes, Morfin became quiet. The dementors dropped Morfin in the cell across from Tom's and floated around. Morfin looked at Tom in a mixture of of awe and disgust.

"_You look mighty like that muggle."_

"_Ah, I suppose you've met my father then," _said Tom, looking Morfin over. _"I'm grateful I got my looks from him...only good thing he's left me."_

"_Your father?"_

"_Yeah, I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle. Named from my father and grandfather."_

"_Marvolo was...my father," _said Morfin. _"And if you're named after him then..."_

"_That would make me your nephew,_" Tom told him. _"Fancy meeting you here, Uncle."_

Morfin stared. So his sister ran away with the muggle and hand a child with him. He couldn't believe it. His father would be rolling in his grave if he knew what Merope had done.

TO BE CONTINUED


	19. Mr Riddle's Lost Love

**Heirs of the Founders**

**Chapter 19**

**Mr. Riddles Lost Love**

Tom talked with his uncle during their stay in Azkaban. There really was nothing else to do. Morfin wasn't always in the mood to speak to his half-blood nephew, but eventually boredom took him and he would tell him all about their family. Tom was not impressed with half he heard. In Tom's opinion, Morfin was right where he belonged.

"_You hurt my mother,_" said Tom, he decided to keep the conversation in parseltongue so the other prisoners could not hear what he was saying. Not only that, Morfin would only talk back to Tom if he spoke in parseltongue. Parseltongue was Morfin's first language, after all.

"_Ar, and she had it coming,_" Morfin muttered. "Dishonored_ us, she did and robbed us too. Where is Slytherins' locket?"_

"_She probably died wearing it," Tom said with a shrug._ "_But that doesn't matter. You had a hand in my mother's death. It wasn't just my father leaving her. I know you and Marvolo mistreated her. You abused her and ridiculed her. Why did Marvolo favor you over my mother?"_

"_Because she was a dirty, rotten squib," _said Morfin. "_Father went through all that trouble to get her a wand and he taught her all he knew, but she couldn't even boil water."_

"_I don't think her skills were that bad," frowned Tom. "Why didn't you get her a Kwikspell teacher?"_

"_We had no money for Kwikspell," said Morfin, "let alone Hogwarts. But father insisted that he was a better teacher than those stuffy professors at the school. Kwikspell teachers are even worse."_

"_I beg to differ," _said Tom coolly. "_The professors were excellent. There were some I didn't really care for, but they knew their subjects well. And I happen to know a Kwikspell teacher. She's great."_

_Morfin did not say anything. Tom pressed on to keep the conversation going._

"_Tell me, Uncle, what did you do to land yourself in Azkaban?" _he inquired.

Morfin growled. "_That muggle. Your father, came to my door shouting about a letter. I cut him and someone stopped me. She was dressed like a muggle but she knew spells. Turned me into a monkey she did."_

"_What did she look like?" _Tom inquired.

"Blond hair, blue eyes," he said. "I don't think she was a pureblood."

"_Serena," _Tom said with a smile and he started howling with laughter.

"_What is so funny, half-blood?"_ Morfin demanded.

"_That witch that stopped you,"_ said Tom, "_is Serena Moon. She's a Kwikspell teacher, the one I was just talking to you about. Think that Kwikspell teachers aren't qualified magic users? I wished I had seen it."_ He laughed again. "_Serena's got a strong hand in transfiguration. Very like her to transfigure you into a monkey. Of course, it wouldn't have been so hard—since you look so much like one."_

Morfin glared at Tom and Tom glared right back. He wasn't afraid of him, only repulsed. He couldn't understand how he was related to the psychopath.

"_She caught me off guard,"_ said Morfin. "_I could've stopped her easily."_

As if voicing her name was a summoning charm, Serena came into the dusty and dark prison. She ignored Morfin and went to Tom's cell. Tom smiled.

"We were just talking about you," said Tom. "So...you turned my uncle into a monkey?"

"Well, yes," Serena said coyly. "First time I used transfiguration on a person. I just got so angry..."

"It's all right, Serena," said Tom. "I'm afraid I missed it. You've always been great at transfiguration."

Morfin muttered a derogative toward Serena in parseltongue.

"_Don't you talk about her that way!" _Tom snarled.

Serena gasped and jumped back. She hadn't seen Tom speak in parseltongue since the fight in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Tom!" she gasped.

"Sorry," he said, reluctantly looking at her. "He just called you a bad name. I told him to stop."

"Oh," Serena said with a sigh. "It's my fault he's here. I shouldn't have given your father the letter."

"What are you talking about, Serena?" Tom inquired. "My uncle is supposed to be here. Trust me, and I wanted you to take the letter to my father."

"I know," said Serena, "but, we ran into some trouble. Your father thought he wrote it and I had to explain who I was. He was...quite rude to say the least. I regretted, just a little a bit, about saving him."

"I'm sure he was," said Tom. "I'm sorry but I suspected he wouldn't be too friendly. He did leave my mother before I was born, after all."

"I tried to get him to empathize," Serena told Tom fervently. "See how hard it was for your mother, but no. He didn't care that she had a terrible life." She looked at Morfin in his cell. "I explained that she was desperate to get out and he even suggested that she could've killed herself!" Serena's hand tightened on the bar and shook her head. "I almost modified his memory, but I didn't want him to forget you. I guess it was the best way of teaching him a lesson."

Tom put his hand on Serena's. "Well, you did better than I would've done. I probably would have killed him."

Serena looked at Tom. He shrugged.

"I've thought about it many times," said Tom. "Of course you couldn't put it past me. I would've killed him, using Morfin's wand and let him take the fall for it."

"But, seeing as we're both here right now," said Tom. "It does not matter. What else did you say to my father?" Tom inquired.

"I just told him I wouldn't bother him again,"said Serena. "Unless of course, you want to write another letter to him."

"Not now, no," Tom shook his head. "Perhaps I will when I get out. I can mail it by muggle post myself. I don't want to put you in that situation again. Besides, my father might recognize you."

"I'm a metamorphamagus remember?" Serena said, changing her blue eyes to a soft green at will.

"Well, I know I can't stop you," said Tom. "So, if you see a way to help my father 'see the light' I suppose, then that is all right. I know I can't approach him myself, whether I was out of here or not. If I decide to write him a letter before leaving Azkaban, you can give it to him. Just be a little careful of how he gets it."

Serena nodded. "You know...your father is so much like you."

"He is?" Tom raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he should feel proud or insulted. He did get his good looks from his father, but what else did his father instill in him?

"Yeah," Serena said, "you both are pretty stubborn and impossible."

Tom laughed. "Yes...I have been like that."

"But you look a lot like him," said Serena.

"Yes, that's what Morfin says," Tom agreed. "I'm glad about that."

"Me too," Serena said. "But I sensed something else about your dad that reminds me of you."

"What's that?"

"A longing for peace," said Serena. "I sense that same thing about you."

Tom exhaled and nodded. "Yeah, it's hard to find peace in this place."

"Just one more year, Tom," Serena insisted. "and you'll be free. You're doing very well now, so don't give up, please."

"Don't worry," said Tom, "I'm sure I've got a better chance than my uncle. I have to thank you, Serena."

"Tom," Serena said, trying to get him to stop.

"No, Really, if you haven't been coming here to visit me, writing me those letters, encouraging me—I'd be no saner than that sick man in there." Tom nodded at his uncle.

Serena blushed and bit her lip. "Y'you're welcome."

They stared at each other for a moment. Serena didn't want to go and Tom didn't want her to. He did not notice his uncle sitting in the cell across from him, shooting daggers with his looks. He blocked out the dementors and the happy feelings they were sucking away. The dementors could hover around him, drain out every joyful memory from Tom but they couldn't take away the angel that stood in front of him. As long as he had Serena, he knew he would always have some happiness. Tom did not deserve it. He had done so many bad things, thought of doing even worsethings. Sometimes he still thought about being Voldemort, murdering his father among so many others. But when Serena's face entered his mind, he forgot all about his previous motives. She was all that mattered now. He wanted to prove to the ministry, to Hogwarts, but to Serena most of all, that he could change. He was going to focus all his energy to doing just that.

"_Ar, what rubbish," _muttered Morfin. "_You're staring at that muggle lover like your squib mother looked at that filthy muggle father of yours."_

"_Shut up, Uncle," _Tom muttered back, still staring at Serena.

"What?" Serena asked.

"He's just being crazy again," Tom explained, "and I told him to stop."

"I'm glad you're here," said Serena, "because otherwise I wouldn't know what he was saying. He was saying all sorts of stuff in parseltongue when I was hexing him. I wish I had a parseltongue guide or something."

"You were hexing him too?"

"Yes," said Serena.

"What sort of hexes did you use?"

"Body bind, sneezing, dancing...things like that."

Tom grinned. "I wish I have seen it."

"I don't know what came over me," said Serena. "I saw him attacking your father and I just snapped. I had to make him stop somehow. I could've just stunned him but I didn't think that was enough."

"Don't feel bad," said Tom. "You probably taught him a much needed lesson."

"Yeah," said Serena and locked eyes with him again. "I er, should probably go. I have papers to grade."

"I'd like to sit in one of your classes," said Tom.

"You would?" Serena said, surprised.

"Yeah, I bet it'd be nice," said Tom.

"All right then," said Serena.

"Oh, Serena, before you go," said Tom, tightening his fingers over her small hand. "Could you leave some parchment and a quill with me?"

"You've changed your mind about writing your father already?" Serena inquired.

"No," said Tom. "I just feel like writing...something. I've been writing in the dust on the walls lately."

Serena took out a notebook of parchment, a bottle of black ink and a quill from her purse. They were all new. Tom shifted though the paper and gave her a quizzical look.

"Did you know?" he asked.

"Know what?" she said innocently.

"Me wanting to write?" he said. "The parchment notebook and everything is brand new."

She shrugged, "well, I guess I should buy them new just incase you wanted to write another to your letter. Perhaps you would have more to say to him now that Morfin's here."

"I see," said Tom.

"I'll be back in a fortnight," Serena promised.

"Bye, Serena."

"Bye, Tom."

Serena stepped back from his door, looked at Morfin and muttered, "Mr. Gaunt," before being on her way.

"_See, Uncle,Kwikspell teachers aren't all that useless," _Tom said to his uncle as he watched Serena leave.

Morfin did not reply. He only grunted and shook his head. Tom sat down under the window of his cell. There was several more hours of daylight left, plenty of time for him to write a few thoughts down.

_--_

Serena came to Little Hangleton once again before her biweekly visit with Tom. Instead of coming to the Riddle house, she sat in The Hanged Man and spoke to some of the townspeople. She asked them questions of the Riddles. It turned out that the Riddles were not the favorite people of Little Hangleton. They all found them rude and snobbish. To risk being recognized by Tom Riddle, Serena went as an old pudgy woman with gray hair. When she saw that the man was old, she thought it would increase her chances of getting information.

"Have you met the Riddles?" inquired the owner of the pub as he refreshed Serena's drink.

"Only the son," said Serena. "Briefly. My daughter knew him from school. She used to fancy him. So where the Riddles always like this?"

"As long as I can remember," replied the pub owner. "I suppose the wealth just got to their heads."

"The son, Tom," said Serena, "mentioned something about being in love once."

"Ah, yes," said the pub owner. "He was courting Cecilia Roberts about twenty years ago. Then he just left with Mr. Gaunt's daughter."

"Hmm, may explain why he didn't fancy my daughter," Serena said. "But she's happy now with another man. But this Mr. Gaunt...who is he?"

"Oh, he died some years back," muttered the manager. "He was worse than the Riddles in fact. He and his two children lived in a shack. Crazy, mean man. The son wasn't right in the head. The daughter though..never heard her make such a ruckus. She hardly showed her face in town. Not a looker, mind you. Perhaps she was ashamed of her lack of beauty."

"So, tell me about this Cecilia Roberts," Serena stirred her drink. "What happened to her?"

"She got married sometime after Tom Riddle returned to the village," he answered. "She lives with her husband outside of town. She married Fred Haverly. Tom tried to go back to her, but she wouldn't take him."

Serena finished her drink. Now she had something to go on. Cecilia Roberts. She had to get a look at this girl and perhaps talk to her. Perhaps if she saw her, she could persuade Cecilia to speak with Tom Riddle. If that did not work, well, Serena was after all a metamorphamagus.

"Thank you for your time, Jim," Serena said with a smile. "And the drink. Best cocktail I've had in years."

"Anytime, Leslie," said Jim. Serena figured she might as well disguise her name too.

Serena tracked down Cecilia Roberts, now Cecilia Haverly with no trouble at all. She only needed the telephone and address directory. As she walked to Cecilia's home in Surrey, she thought and rethought her story in her mind. Serena was a bespectacled woman with short black curly hair. She was thin and tall. On her shoulder was a pink handbag with a note pad sticking out. Serena reminded herself that she was Rose Tavers, a writer. Her intention of visiting Cecilia was research for a story.

"Seems good enough," Serena told herself before knocking on Cecilia's door. "It's all I've got to go on."

A beautiful tall and blond woman answered the door. Her hair was up in a bun and her eyes were big and blue. She was wearing a red apron over a blue dress.

"Yes?" she said.

"Mrs. Cecilia Haverly?" Serena said.

"Correct."

"Pleased to meet you," said Serena. "I am Rose Tavers—a young writer. I grew up in Little Hangleton and I've heard the love story between you and Tom Riddle."

Mrs. Haverly laughed. "Love story? Not quite if you ask me."

"I know," said Serena. "That is why I am here, Mrs. Haverly. I came to get _your _side of the story. I find it all fascinating, you are in love a man and he just runs up and leaves with a _homely _girl. He realizes his mistake, comes crawling back but you have already moved on. Mr. Riddle however, lives with his shame."

"Does he now?" Mrs. Haverly looked pleased. "Well, as he should. Tom Riddle was a shallow man." Mrs. Haverly looked behind her and back at Serena. "So you want a story do you?"

"If that isn't too much trouble," Serena said. "If it's a bad time I could..."

"Oh, no," said Mrs. Haverly. "My husband is actually at work and my children are at school. You came at a good time."

Mrs. Haverly opened the door for Serena and asked her to sit down as she went to make tea.

"I do enjoy romance novels," said Mrs. Haverly from the kitchen. "Preferably the classics from Jane Austin."

"Oh, I like those too," said Serena.

"If this book becomes a success," said Mrs. Haverly, "can I ask you to not ot use my real name?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Haverly," Serena said. "All the names will be changed."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Haverly, returning to the sitting room with a tray holding tea and biscuit. "I do not want others to recognize it as me."

"Have you told others about your romance with Tom Riddle?" Serena inquired.

Mrs. Haverly shook her head. "No, I tried to put it behind me. Only the townspeople and my parents know the story. Of course, I have never asked my husband Fred about the women he loved. I shouldn't tell him about my men, right? Still...it would be nice to tell someone. Get it off my chest you know? Do you take sugar?" Mrs. Haverly poured Serena a cup of tea and picked up the sugar tongs.

"Yes, two please," said Serena.

"Cream?"

"Just a bit," replied Serena as she took off her handbag and removing her note pad and pen. She set them down on the coffee table. She took a sip of her tea, thanked Mrs. Haverly and asked her how and when she met Tom Riddle. Serena jotted down notes in between sips of tea. She found Cecilia and Tom's story quite interesting.

"Love at first sight?" Serena asked.

"Hardly," said Mrs. Haverly. "I was more attracted to his money to be honest with you, but what girl wouldn't want a wealthy man?"

Serena nodded for him to continue. Mrs. Haverly looked ten years younger as she restated her relationship with Tom Riddle. Though Tom Riddle had acted snooty to other villagers, Tom Riddle was very sweet with Cecilia. It turned out that Tom Riddle was courting her for a few months.

"What do you know about the Gaunts?" Serena asked.

"The Gaunts?"

"Tom ran off with the daughter?" she said.

"Oh, yes," Mrs. Haverly frowned. "No, I never met the Gaunts, but I did see where they lived. It was such an eyesore. I couldn't believe that anyone actually lived there! I found out about him running away with the girl just weeks later. It was the strangest thing."

"Did he contact you again?" asked Serena.

"He did," muttered Mrs. Haverly. "Several times. He came to me claiming that the girl conned him into marrying her. He said he wanted to be with me but I wouldn't take me back, not knowing he was with her. I was afraid of catching a disease, to tell you the truth."

"I heard that Merope—the Guant girl—had a child with him."

Mrs. Haverly looked like she tasted something fowl.

"Merope died giving birth to the child," Serena continued. "It was a boy, she named him after Tom. Tom Riddle Jr. grew up in an orphanage."

Mrs. Haverly did not look very sympathetic. She took a sip of tea in silence.

"You think it's right for a man to leave his wife when she's pregant with his child?" Serena inquired, reading her facial expression.

"Not exactly," said Haverly. "A man should stay with his wife in a situation like that...but this woman was in a destitute situation. Very homely looking I heard. Coming from a family like hers. She did hoodwink him into marrying her, but I wouldn't wish dying in childbirth on my worse memory. A man should be with his wife when she bears his child. I don't think I would've made it myself had not my husband Fred had been there." She nodded fondly to a picture with a man with auburn hair and brown eyes.

"Merope's son though," said Serena, "looks a lot like Tom Riddle. Looks nothing like the Gaunts."

"Then the child is blessed with good looks at least," said Mrs. Haverly. "If Tom Riddle has changed for the better, he should meet with his son but if Tom Riddle is the same man he was when I met him, then perhaps this boy of his is better off never knowing him."

Serena frowned. She had already met Tom Riddle and he was horrible. If this is how he was now, she hated to think what he was like before.

"A refill on your tea?" Mrs. Haverly asked kindly, seeing her empty cup.

"N-no thanks, Mrs. Haverly," answered Serena. "I should be off. I think I have all i need."

"Oh, well, thank you for coming then," said Mrs. Haverly. "I enjoyed our little banter. Do come again if you have any more questions for me."

"Of course," said Serena, "thank you."

Mrs. Haverly showed Serena to the door, told her to have a nice day and Serena stepped out of the door. Now after seeing Tom's former sweetheart, Serena could use this encounter to her advantage.

--

A letter addressed to Tom Riddle fell on the entry way of the Riddle household. A maid that had been dusting the furniture approached it and bent down. There was no return address, like the first mysterious letter. The only difference was that it had the name "Cecilia" on it. The maid entered Tom Riddle's room with her hand outstretched.

"Master Tom, sir," she said. "A letter came from you."

"If it's from my son again..."

"No it's from Cecilia," said the maid.

"Cecilia?" Tom gasped, getting up from his desk immediately. He snatched the envelope from her hand. "Thank you, Dorothy. You may be excused."

"Yes sir," Dorothy gave a little curtsy and existed the room.

Tom opened the letter eagerly with fantasies flooding his mind. Was Cecilia returning to him? Had she forgiven him after all this time? Was she leaving her husband?

_Tom,_

_It has been some time since we last spoke. I think we should talk soon. Meet me Toasty's Tea Shop at noon on Monday, on August seventh._

_Cecilia_

_--_

Tom arrived at the tea shop early, dressed in his best suit with a bouquet of a dozen red roses. He sat at a table on the outside table, waiting impatiently for his old sweetheart to come. His imagination ran away with him, thinking of the future they could have together.

"You haven't changed," said a voice.

He looked up from the hands in his lap and saw in front of him a thirty-year-old version of Cecilia Roberts. She had aged nicely. They were just kids when he saw her last and now she was a woman. She was wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress and high heels, her hair up in a bun.

"Cecilia," he said, standing to his feet immediately. "You look beautiful"

Cecilia smiled and took the seat in front of him. "Hello, Tom."

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm well, than you," she answered. "My husband is an executive at a major company and my boys are growing. Little Jimmy just made it to the football team."

Tom frowned. He didn't want to hear of her family. "That's good."

"I hear you have a son," said Cecilia warmly. "From your marriage with Merope Gaunt."

"I told you that was a mistake," he said. "I shouldn't have married her."

"I saw where she lived, Tom," said Cecilia, "and so did you. She did not how to get out of that lifestyle, not on her own at least. Her easiest option was to run away with you. I don't know how she did it and I don't think she matters. What matters is that you left her while she was carrying your son and she died giving birth to him. You intend to have your son to continue living without a father?" She looked coldly at him.

"What kind of man are you, Tom Riddle?" she added.

Tom opened his mouth in shock. This wasn't how he thought his meeting would go with Cecilia.

"What can I get you two?" said a waitress at their table.

Cecilia's attitude changed immediately. "Oh, I'd like jasmine tea please."

"And you sir?" the waitress looked at Tom.

"Coffee," he replied. "Make it black."

The waitress nodded and walked away. She returned moments later with their drinks. Cecilia dropped two sugar cubes in her tea and stirred it.

"Isn't your family getting old?" asked Cecilia. "You and your parents in that big house. What would happen to you lineage?"

"I'm not concerned about that," said Tom as he brought his coffee mug to his mouth. "I thought we could go back to the way things were."

"We can't, Tom," said Cecelia. "Things are different now. I am married and I have three boys. You have a son yourself."

Tom took another swig of his coffee. "I don't want to see him and I can't even if I could. He's in prison."

"Can't you visit him?" Cecilia inquired.

"No, it's not an ordinary prison," Tom said. "It's a prison for people like...my dead wife."

"Perhaps you should try and get in touch with him when he leaves prison," said Cecilia after sipping her tea.

"I don't think that would be wise," said Tom. "My son doesn't really want to see me either."

"Things might change," she shrugged. "How much longer does he need to stay in prison?"

"I don't know," Tom answered after a long gulp of his coffee. "A year or two."

"Cecilia finished her tea and set the teacup back down on the saucer. "All right, well, I've had my say. I should be going now."

"What?" inquired Tom. "You're leaving?"

"I have a _family _Tom Riddle!" Cecilia hissed, rising to her feet. "I have a family, and you have one too and if you had any decency you would seek out your son."

"I wouldn't know how to!" Tom said. "He sent me a letter, stating he was in prison, but it was a prison I never heard of before! A friend of his visited me. She knows how to reach me but she...probably won't anymore. She said she wouldn't bother me again."

"Would you be willing to see your son if she contacted you again?" she asked.

"I," said Tom. "I don't know. Maybe after my son is out of prison. But I have nothing to say."

Cecilia nodded. "I understand. You just need time then?"

"Yeah," said Tom. "Time."

"Good to see you again, Tom," said Cecilia.

He looked sadly up at her and got to his feet gentlemanly. "Yes, take care, Cecilia."

and she walked away. When she was no longer eyeshot of Tom Riddle, her features faded to that of a younger woman and her blond hair fell into pigtails. Cecilia, Serena Moon nodded at her reflection in an old window. "I love being a metamorphamagus."

TO BE CONTINUED


	20. Tom's Unbreakable Vow

Heirs of the Founders 20

Tom's Unbreakable Vow

Tom's four-year sentence in Azkaban was ending. As the ministry visited him over the years, they saw that he was not the same boy when they placed him into Azkaban. He was humble, yet eager to leave and start a new life. He stated repeatedly he did not want to end up as his uncle. Serena monitored his father for him, but Tom did not send another letter to Mr. Riddle. He had nothing important to say. He wanted to wait until he was out of Azkaban and free before writing to his father once again. Serena tried to get a hold of Raye but she was on the otherwise of the world focusing on her curse breaker career. Serena was able to speak to Amy about Tom's upcoming release. Amy was hesitant about walking into Azkaban, and she was tied up working at the hospital. She did offer to be Tom's healer as he recovered.

"Four years in that place had to do a lot on his body and mind," said Amy as she ate lunch with Serena in the cafeteria of St. Mungos. "He will need more than just chocolate."

"I understand you don't want to come with us to Azkaban," Serena said, "it's enough that you are willing to help him get back on track. After all, we are the ones that helped but him in Azkaban. Have you heard from Raye?"

Amy shook her head. "Not since we left Hogwarts."

"She should be here," said Serena.

"Serena, she feels like she has already done her part," Amy pointed out. "She found justice for what he did. He killed her best friend. I guess she isn't really over it yet."

"He's one of us, Amy," Serena muttered. "A founder's heir. We can't turn our back on him."

"You said that Tom is better now," said Amy. "He won't go back to his old ways. I think it would be a bad idea to involve eRaye in this. Besides, she is so busy, traveling the world."

Serena heaved a sigh. "Yes, she probably forgot about everything."

Amy ate some of her sandwich while Serena ate her soup. "Ugh…why does my soup taste so old?"

"I don't know," said Amy. "I don't ever eat it."

Serena ate what she could of her soup as she conversed with Amy about their careers and lives. Serena left to get ready for her next Kwikspell lesson. It was difficult for her to teach with her mind so much on Tom. She knew she wanted him to be free and out of the cold, dark prison of Azkaban, but was Tom truly ready to be set free? She hated to think he would turn to his old ways, or he would forget how to function after being in prison for so long.

--

Serena went with Ogden and other ministry officials to Azkaban for Tom's release. Tom greeted them kindly as they entered his cell. Morfin looked at the lot with a hunger in his eyes. He muttered some words in Parseltongue, but Tom ignored him. A stack of papers sat next Tom.

"What is that there, Tom?" asked Ogden. "A book?"  
"Yes sir," Tom smiled. "I've been writing about my time here. It's not finished yet."

When the officials looked curious, Serena smiled. "I've given him parchment when I came here. I didn't know he was using it for a book."

"I was going to wait until I tried publishing it," said Tom, gathering the parchment. "Some of these are the letters Serena wrote me."

Tom stood to his feet and followed the Ogden and the others out of the cell. He started walking away and Morfin called after Tom in Parseltongue.

"_Wait, halfblood!" he shouted. "Wait! I have something to tell you."_

"Silence, Gaunt!" exclaimed Ogden.

"No, it's alright," said Tom, turning around. "He's just asking for me to wait."

Serena looked at Tom nervously and he gave her a weak smile. Tom stopped at his uncle's cell. "_What is it?_"

"_I don't think I will get out of here alive," _said Morfin. "_So I want you to carry out my father's will._"

"_I'm not going to start attacking Muggles," _Tom said coolly.

"_You're the last remaining descendent of Slytherin," _said Morfin, pulling off a silver stone with an ugly black ring on it. "h_alfblood_ _or not, you're the one that has to bring honor to our name."_

"_Uncle Morfin," _said Tom. "_Your sentence ends in six months, less if I can manage it. There is a department in St. Mungos for—for people like you Uncle and you can go back home. I'll have it all fixed up for you for when you get back."_

"_Iff_ _I get back,_" said Morfin. "_I'm sick, boy."_

"_You're not going to die, Uncle Morfin," _Tom insisted. "_Not here."_

_Morfin_ _held out the ring and offered it to Tom. "Take it. Slytherin's blood still runs in your veins, after all."_

Tom shook his head. "_Give it to me later. I'll see you in six months."_

Tom walked back to the group, Morfin still ranting on.

"_Don't go, Halfblood! Come back here! It's up to you to l ive up to Slytherin's name! I am dying!"_

"What was that about?" Serena asked Tom.

"Just wanted to say goodbye," Tom shrugged. They exited the fortress into the warm rays of the summer morning. Tom stopped and looked up. It was the first time he felt the sun in his face in four years. It felt good.

"Ready?" Ogden inquired.

"Yes," he said. "I have one last request though."

"What is it?" Ogden asked him.

"I want to make an Unbreakable Vow," said Tom. "With myself."

"Tom," said Mr. Potter. "You don't--,"

"No," Tom said firmly. "I've got to do this, before I leave." He pushed his papers into Mr. Potter's hand. His mind was made up.

"Very well," said mr. Potter. "Who would you like to be your bonder?"

Tom looked the group over and his eyes fell on Serena. "Serena, would you do it?"

"What?" Serena asked in surprise.

"Please," he said, "It's because of you I made it out of here in one piece. Only appropriate if you be my bonder."

"What do I do exactly?" Serena said.

"Just come close to me and hold your wand out," he said. "I'll do the rest."

Tom knelt down and grasped his hands as if he was praying. Serena squatted next to him, her wand pointed at his interlocked fingers.

"I vow never to kill again," he said. A thin ribbon of fire issued out of Serena's wand and circled around Toms hands.

"I vow to never become Lord Voldemort."

A second firey ribben joined the first. Serena can tell by the the fire reflecting off his eyes that he was serious about keeping his promise and he was truly sorry for the pain he has caused.

--

Amy looked over Tom and was impressed and astounded at the state of him. Through her research and experience of other prisoners of Azkaban, she learned that such people suffered ill effects of the mind and body. In addition to going completely insane, the body begins to shut down. Though Tom was obviously not at his best, he was not at his worst either. Tom was malnurished and his lungs were iritated from the bad air he was breathing in for years. After Tom got some decent food into him, gained ten to twenty pounds and let his lungs breathe in fresh air, Tom would have a speedy recovery.

"You're very lucky Tom," said Amy after a routine examination. "It's been three days since you've been admitted and you're recovering nicely."

Tom smiled. "Thank you."

"I was surprised to see you at first," said Amy. "You didn't look the same."

"I know," said Tom, brushing his hair back. "I need a haircut. First thing on my list when I get out of here. By the way, when can I leave?"

"I will have to speak with Healer Jones first," said Amy. "She has to make the decision."

Tom nodded. "I'm just anxious to get home."

"Home?" asked Amy. "The orphanage?"

Tom shook his head. "That was never a home to me. I mean the home where my mother grew up."

"But that place is nearly dilapidated," Amy frowned. "I can't see how anyone could live there."

"My mother, uncle and grandfather lived there for years," said Tom. "I plan to fix it up for when my uncle returns home."

"That is very nice," said Amy and she conjured a tray of food. "Well, eat. You need your energy."

Amy walked out of the room and left Tom alone. While Tom ate his meal, he worked on his book. He hadn't come up with a title yet. He wrote mainly his thoughts and feelings of his time in Azkaban. It was more of a journal than anything else. He wondered if it was worth trying to publish. He knew that previous prisoners wrote of their experience in Azkaban. Why would his be any different? He didnt' care. Tom had such emotion built inside him and because he had no wand to allow him to charm and hex, he used a quill. As he wrote, he learned that the quill could be as mighty as the wand.

Serena visited Tom every day and helped feed him his meals on occasion. He didn't seem to mind. It kept his hands free so he could scribble notes down into his notebook.

"I'm anxiosu to read your book," she said, glancing down to his hand.

"You'll have to wait until it's finished," he said. "And if I still decide on publishing it."

"You don't think you'll be successful?" Serena sked as she put the spoon back into the soupbowl.

"Well, yes and no," said Tom. "How many books are there about azkaban prisoners? Who would be willing to publish it? And who'd want to read it? Not just that...I don't think I'm willing to let total strangers know everything that went through my head when I was in there. I'm also concerned what will happen if it does get published and becomes a best seller. I might get so wealthy that it goes to my head. I might turn out like...my father."

Tom groaned and turned to his side. Serena set the soupbowl aside and started to smooth his hair. "Tom, you just got released from Azkaban. Don't worry about publishing your book. It is pretty personal. But I''m glad you're trying to get your emotions out in a healthy way. I'd say just try to finish your book and if you deicde to publish it after all, then you can. Don't try to do so many things at once. Do it one at a time."

Tom sighed. "All right. I just...want to feel like I've still got something in me that's brilliant. I want to use what's left of my talents in some way."

"Oh, you will," Serena promised him. "You will. As I tell my students, you can't expect to become a skilled witch or wizard over night. It will take lots of time and hardwork."

The door opened. Serena turned and Tom sat up. Amy entered the room with Healer Jones, a middle aged wizard with brown hair. Behind the healers was Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbleodre?" Tom mumbled in surprise.

"It is good to see you again, Tom," said Professor Dumbledore with a smile and a small bow. "How are you feeling."

"I'm well, thank you," said Tom. "And you, sir?"

"Blooming," he said.

"Tom, we have good news for you," said Healer Jones. "You have fully recovered and will be leaving tomorrow."

"Brilliant!" Tom exlaimed and serena beamed at him.

"Yes, I've found you a job," said Dumbledore, "at the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade."

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Hogsmeade? But I was going to go to the village where my mother lived."

"I know," said Dumbledore, "I understrand you wish to repair the home and this job will provide the funds for your project. My brother owns the Hogs Head and it so happens he needs a hand running the pub."

"Oh, of course," said Tom. "Thank you, sir."

Tom knew he was a penniless orphan and it would take time and money to repair his home. Tom planned on doing that himself. He knew the reason why Dumbledore was giving him the job was so that Dumbledore would keep an eye on him. Nevertheless, Tom decided to take him up on his offer. Hogsmeade was close to Hogwarts and Hogwarts was always his favorite place in the world. Perhaps this was also Dumbledore's way of reconecting Tom to Hogwarts. For that, Tom was thankful. He would see the students come into Hogsmeade. He could help them with homework. Though Tom did not graduate Hogwarts, he knew plenty. He knew the styles of all the teachers.

After they discussed his recovery and dismissal, Dumbledore left and the two healers remained in the room with Serena.

"A job in Hogsmeade," said Serena, "can y ou believe it, Tom? But why the Hogs Head? I never once saw a student go in there."

"Because Dumbledore's brother owns the place," said Tom. "he wants tokeep an eye on me."

"Just to help you recover," said Healer Jones. "You might have complications after you leave."

"What sort of complications?" Tom demanded.

"Nightmares, fatigue, anxiety," Healer Jones explained. "Now, I have more tests to run—serena i f yu could excuse us?"

"Yes," said Serena, standing up. "I think I'll and get Tom some new clothes."

"Good idea," said Amy.

"I'll see you soon," Serena whispered to Tom and she exited the room.

--

Serena came with Tom to the Hogshead to help him get settled. Aberforth looked a mighty lot like Albus Dumbledore but he didn't act like him. Aberforth was quiet and a bit grumpy. His eyes did not twinkle and like Dumbledore's and his mouth was usualy in a scowl when Albus' mouth was in a smile.

"That bloke is Professor Dumbledore's brother?" Tom groaned to Serena once they got to Tom's room.

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Serena said with a shrug. She placed hsis uitcase on the bed and opened his dresser drawers with a flick of her wand.l She spotted a few termites in the drawers and gasped.

"Oh dear!" she cried, taking out her wand. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" she levitated the termites out of the drawers, opened the window and tossed them out. "And stay out!"

Serena unfortunatly found more unwanted guests in Tom's room. It took a while for her to get them out and make his room looking homey.

"I don't think Aberforth would want me to put any thing on the walls," said Tom as Serena placed a few pictures on the wall.

"Don't worry," she said, "I'm just using a non-permanent sticking charm. You'll be able to take them right off. There…now this place looks more livable!"

The pests were gone from his room. Every piece of furniture was dusted and the bed was crisp and clean. There were pictures of landscapes and castles about the room. Serena was not sure what pictures he'd want so she went with buildings and landscapes. Serena looked at the room for a few seconds and turned to Tom.

"Want to grab something to eat?" she inquired.

Tom shook his head. "I'm supposed to speak with Aberforth about my work. I think he wants me to start right away, actually."

Serena frowned. "Oh, right...well, some other time. I do have tests to grade. I hand them back in class tonight."

"What is the test on?" Tom questioned.

"Charms, mostly," Serena said. "Little charms, like heating and freezing charms…"

"Second year stuff," said Tom.

"Yes," said Serena. "They can't learn complex spells. Just things that make it easy for them at home."

"Well if you need any help," he said, "send me an owl."

"I will," said Serena, embracing him. "I'm so glad you're out of Azkaban."

"Me too, Serena," said Tom. "Me too."

--

Aberforth put Tom to work right after Serena left. It was simple, menial work. Hardly no one came in during the day and those that did come were middle age wizards and witches. Tom bussed the tables and wiped the counters and cleaned the dishes. He watched the wizards play card games while he worked. He did not get drinks for the customers, as it was Aberforth's job. It was just as well since Tom did not know his drinks. He could not remember the last time he tgasted buterbeer. Tom had no interest in the customers, for they were mainly old men.

Tom learned that there was not much people on staff. It was just the landlord, Aberforth; Tom as the busboy and Mary, the maid in housekeeping. Tom felt sorry for Mary sometimes, as the rooms were in poor shape. She appolgozied to Tom abougt the state of his room many times, insisting that she had already cleaned it. Mary was an old widow and she took the job at The Hogs Head because she felt too alone at her home. It reminded her too much of her dead husband.

When he had free time, he woujld work on his book. He somehow felt like he was still in prison. He did not have many choices. The Hogs Head was grimy but it was a step up from Azkaban and he had more space to move around than Azkaban and the hospital. A new term had just started at Hogwarts. Sometimes Professor Dumbledore, now Headmaster of Hogwarts, would come down to the pub to visit.

"Isn't there a hogsmeade weekend soon, Professor?" Tom asked as he polished a mug.

"Yes, in two weeks," said Dumbledore. "You ought to make these place more friendly for the young, Aberforth, if you want more buisness."

Aberforth frowned and went to get more ale for Dumbledore.

"Professor," said Tom. "I still have some books from my Hogwarts days. Serena kept them safe for me—I could start a tutoring group for students that are having difficulty."

Aberforth looked at Tom in surprise and Dumbledore smiled. "I think that is a good idea, Tom. I'll mention that in breakfast tomorrow."

"You be sure it doesn't interfere with the work you're paid to do," Aberforth warned.

"Yes sir," said Tom.

Tom wrote up a tutoring announcement and asked Professor Dumbledore to duplicate it and have it posted on the bulletin boards at Hogwarts.

Tom knew he could handle tutoring students while working at the Hogs Head. Business was slow during the day. Those few that came during the day were men with no jobs, or worked night shifts. Tom cleaned the last mug so it was sparkling and then washed his rag. He noticed that Aberforth used dirty rags to polish the glasses. With the way Aberforth ran thing is n the Hogs Head, Tom was surprised that it did not run out of business. Tom re-read all his books to refresh his mind about all he learned. He also checked out books to learn things he did not know before. He knew he was a smart and talented wizard, there were two years of Hogwarts that he missed out on. It pained him to the very core that he did not finish Hogwarts. He felt feelings of regret every day for opening the chamber of secrets. He knew he should've realized then that the action would end his education there. Tom just believed it wouldn't happen to him. Yet even heirs of founders were not exempt from the rules of Hogwarts.

It was the night before the first Hogsmead weekend. While Aberforth was in his office counting the money made from the day, Tom was in the dining room cleaning the tables and putting the chairs on top. Though most pubs were open all night, Aberforth closed his pub at 1 in the morning. The door opened, and the pig's head on the door squealed as the door came shut. Tom's back was to the late customer.

"Sorry, we're closed," said Tom. "We'll be open again at eleven."

"Oh surely you can make one exception, Tom m'boy," said a familiar voice.

Tom stopped wiping the table and froze. He swallowed and somehow managed to turn around. There before him was his old head of house, Horace Slughorn. Over the years, Slughorn's ginger mustache and straw-colored hair grayed some. Slughorn looked more paunchy but his eyes were the same as ever. He was wering a fine waistcoat.

"Professor Slughorn?" Tom sputtered.

"Yes, good to see you again," said Professor Slughorn. "I'm sorry to come so late, but I won't be long. I wanted to be sure I saw you in private."

"Well, that wouldn't be too difficult," said Tom. "We're pretty slow during the day. Let me get you a drink then."

Slughorn followed Tom to the bar.

"What can I get you, Professor?" Tom asked, grabbing an empty glass and looking at the different drinks at the bar. "Firewhisky? Butterbeer? Gillywater? Hmmm...I'm not sure what this is."

"A butterbeer will be fine," said Professor Slughorn. Tom pulled on the tap and the rich smelling liquid came forth. Tom set down the foamy brew in front of Slughorn.

"Serena was here earlier today," said Tom. "She offered to sell a keg of pineapple ale to Aberforth but he wouldn't budge. Serena thought it would help his sales with the Hogwarts kids."

"Oh, what a shame!" said Professor Slughorn.

"It was a decent asking price too," sighed Tom. "But he insisted it was too much. I guess the funds are low now that he's hired me."

"Ah, I see," nodded Slughorrn. "Well, I hope things get better. So, Dumbledore's told me you offering a tutoring program?"

"That's right," said Tom. "I thought it would boost sales here, and help shape young minds."

Slughorn smiled. "Excellent idea, Tom. I knew you would go far. Look at you...even though after all that's happened, you managed to persevere."

"Thank you, Professor," said Tom. "I learned my lesson."

"Good," said Slughorn. "I've suggested some of my students to come here. They are in need of a little extra help. How much do you plan to charge, by the way?"

"Few sickles a visit," Tom answered with a shrug. "I can only see the students here though, for Hogsmead weekends. I'll just explain my services with the students get here."

"Tom, the pub is closed!" exclaimed Aberforth as he walked out of his office. Slughorn looked at him and waved.

"Evening, Aberforth," he said. "Or, rather, morning, isn't it? Well, I must say I'm sorry you couldn't buy Horace's Delight—the pineapple ale—it is surely a winner."

Slughorn dropped a few sickles down, more that was needed to pay for his drink. He thanked Tom and was on his way. Tom handed the money to Aberforth and went to lock the door. After he was done cleaning, he went up to bed. Somehow, he felt that the next day looked promising.

TO BE CONTINUED


	21. Tom's Transformation

Heirs of the Founders

Chapter 21

Tom's Transformation

Tom enjoyed tutoring the students and the students enjoyed it as well. Tom felt as if he was back at Hogwarts. Tom fined an honest, cheap fee for two sickles per client. However, there were several students that remembered him as the boy that was expelled for opening the Chamber of Secrets and killing Mytle Mason. They weren't really interested in being tutored. They wanted to give him a hard time about the past. Three Gryffindor boys and a Hufflepuff girl--all seventh years--approached his table while he was helping a group of third year Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor with their homework. One of the Gryffindor boys was black with dreadlocks.

"Remember me, Riddle?" he demanded.

Tom looked up. It took a few seconds for him to recognize the boy. "Terrence Jordan."

"Wow, you do remember my name!" he said with mock surprise. "Now, can you remember what you did to me my third year?"

Riddle looked down. "That was four years ago, Terrence and I'm sorry."

"You tried to have me killed!" Terrence slammed his hands on the table.

"Not to mention my brother!" added the Hufflepuff girl.

"I'm sorry—you are?" Tom inquired.

"Kelly Hanson," she muttered. "Phil's my brother. You trapped him in the Quidditch closet with Jocelyn Banks."

"No," said Tom, "that was Olive Hornby."

"Oh, that's right," said the Gryffindor boy next to Terrence. "Olive Hornby was your accomplice. She got the muggleborns alone and you come in for the kill! They should've left you in Azkaban!"

The third years at Tom's table looked around, feeling embarrassed and scared. Noticing this, Terrence looked down at them.

"You should be scared," said Tom, "I was just as old as you when your _tutor _here put me in the Hospital Wing for a whole year!"

"Why are you bothering tutoring anyway?" asked the third Gryffindor boy. "You didn't even finish Hogwarts."

Tom looked up at the four seventh years. "Let me ask you a question you all should know—What is a Protean charm?"

They all looked back at him with blank faces. Tom smiled. "A protean charm makes items change form—not exactly transfiguration—it gives things a sort of disguise. The wand movement is complicated, you have to tap the thing you want to change several times. The incantation is Converto. It is N.E.W.T standard. I suggest you learn it if you want to pass your N.E.."

"Why you--," began Terrence Jordan. Before he or his friends could do anything, he was grabbed from behind.

"Stop it," said a deep voice. "Tom has already done his time. He isn't' doing anything wrong and he's right—it was a long time ago."

Tom recognized the voice and the face. It was Rubies Hagrid. Rubeus grew at least two feet taller over the years.

"Rubeus, have you gone nutters?" asked Terrence. "He framed you!"

"'Course he did," said Rubeus. "I almost got expelled too, but it all worked out in the end. Besides, we've all made mistakes. I smuggled in an acromantula's egg and fed it scraps. I still go into the Forbidden Forest looking for beasts to tame. You set off dung bombs in the hallways every Halloween, right?"

"Well, yeah," said Terrence.

"Now leave 'im alone so he can do his job," Rubeus released Terrence.

"Thank you, Rubeus," said Tom.

Rubeus nodded, walked to the bar and ordered a drink. Terrence sighed and shook his head.

"Come on," he said to his friends. "Let's go."

Reluctantly, Terrence and his friends left the pub. Tom looked to his clients. "I'm sorry about that."

"Is it true?" asked Jenny, one of the Hufflepuffs. Jenny had dark brown hair that fell to her shoulders and deep brown eyes. "Did you really...attack those people?"

"Yes," Tom replied. "And I really, really am sorry."

Jenny frowned. "I"m sorry, Tom...I don't want to continue." She looked frightened.

"I understand," said Tom. "None of you have to stay."

Jenny looked at the rest of the group. "Are you coming?"a

"I still don't understand how to use the Riddikulus charm," said one of her classmates with a shrug.

Jenny got up and left the group. When she was gone, one of the boys leaned toward Tom. He was the only Gryffindor in the group.

"So...what was it like?" he asked.

"Was what like?" Tom inquired.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" the kid asked excitedly. "I bet you found all kinds of cool stuff in there! Was there any treasure?"

"No," said Tom, shaking his head. "I only found the basilisk."

The Gryffindor boy face faulted. "Are you serious? You found no treasure, or tunnels that lead you to other countries?"

"I'm serious."

"Not even an underground library?" questioned a Ravenclaw girl named Heather.

Tom laughed. "Not even that. It was just a giant pit, probably right under the lake. Sometimes there was water dripping off the ceiling. There were many pipes too, that led to the school. The only 'cool' thing was the chamber itself. There were sculptures of snake heads along the hallway and there was a giant statue of Salazar Slytherin. That's where the snake was hiding in."

"And that's it?"

"That was it," said Tom. "To be honest with you, I was kind of disappointed myself. The legend of the Chamber of Secrets already says there's a monster inside there. Wasn't much of a secret, was it?"

The students laughed.

"More like, Slytherin's Pet Chamber," said the Gryffindor boy.

"You're right," said Tom. "That's a lot like it was. I was also hoping to find more down there. An underground library _would've _been nice." He leaned toward Heather.

"What was Azkaban like?" asked the Gryffindor boy, Joseph.

Heather nudged him. "Joseph!" she hissed.

"What?" Joseph asked. "I just want to know if really is the way Professor Roberts is. He's never really been in..."

"It's all right," said Tom. "As you probably already know, Azkaban is out in the middle of the ocean."

The students nodded.

"And the guards are dementors. There are thousands of them flying outside the castle and gliding down the halls. But it always seems like they're inside your mind, draining every last happy thought and memory from you. All you can think about are your worst memories. People went crazy. I remember hearing men screaming and banging their heads on their walls."

"What about you?" asked Joseph. "did you...?"

"Did I lose my mind?" Tom asked. "Well, I think I was close to it. I had a habit of pacing my room and drawing in the floor. My cell was dirty...I don't think it's ever been cleaned....so I just drew and wrote in the dirt. I tried to write out potion formulas that I could still remember, and I would draw a snake in the dirt and talk to it so I'd have someone to talk to."

The Hufflepuff's eyes bulged. Joseph grinned.

"That's amazing!" he said. "I mean...you didn't go as far gone as the others. You tried to keep yourself busy."

"Yeah," pointed out Issac from Ravenclaw. "Keeping your mind busy in moments like that keep you from going insane...or so I've read."

Tom smiled. "You're probably right. But there was a main reason that kept me sane."

"What?" Joseph asked.

"Letters and visits from a friend of mine," said Tom. "Serena Moon."

"Hey, isn't that Sammy Moon's sister?" inquired Joseph.

"Yeah, she is," said Michelle from Hufflepuff. "She's my uncle's Kwikspell teacher. She's _really _nice."

The door opened and Sammy Moon entered the pub.

"Speak of the devil!" exclaimed Joseph. "We were just talking about you, Sammy!"

Sammy went to the bar and ordered two butterbeers. He came to Tom's table.

"If you're done tutoring, Riddle," he said, "I want to talk to you."

"All right," said Tom. He looked to his clients. "Keep practicing those spells, but do so in a place where you're not likely to leave a mess. And send your essays to me if you want me to proofread them for you."

The students said their good-byes and thanks and "Okay, Tom's" as they gathered their belongings and left the table. Sammy placed a butterbeer in front of Tom and took the seat across from him.

"Thought you'd be thirsty," said Tom. "Studying always makes me thirsty."

"Thanks," said Tom, noticing Sammy's Headboy pin. "So, you're headboy now—congratulations, Sammy."

"it's Sam," said Sammy, rolling his eyes.

"Sam."

"Thanks," said Sammy.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Tom. "You need help with homework?"

Sammy shook his head. "I'm doing fine. I'm here because of my sister."

"Is Serena all right?" Tom asked urgently. "Is she ill?"

"No, she's fine," said Sammy. "At least...healthwise, I think. I think...she's in love with you, or something."

"In love with me?" Tom felt a peculiar sensation in his chest. "Did she ask you to come see me?"

"She did," said Sammy. "She couldn't get away from work to see you herself. She's busy teaching her students, and she's helping out at the Rabbit and Moon Pub because I'm in school now. Our parents are on holiday for the week."

"Holiday?" asked Tom.

"Yes," said Sammy. "In India. Serena told our parents they needed to go away for their anniversary and India was a place to get...in touch with themselves."

"How long have t hey been married?" Tom inquired.

"Twenty-five years," answered Sammy.

"Quarter of a century."

"I know," said Sammy. "Listen, do you love my sister or not?"

"What?" asked Tom.

"You heard me," Sammy said firmly. "Do you love her?"

"I—I don't know," said Tom. "Sam, I just got out of prison. I'm just trying to get my life back."

"You didn't see her when you were in Azkaban. She cried her eyes out all the time—she couldn't even metamorphose. She stayed in her room and wouldn't come out. I don't know how she found a way to leave for school. But even at school...she was the same. A little happier, maybe, because she was writing you. But she was absolutely obsessed with you. You were all she wanted to talk about. She blames herself for your imprisonment."

"It wasn't Serena's fault," said Tom.

"I know," said Sammy, "we've told her. "I overheard her talking to Mum one day about you. Mum asked her if she was in love with you. Serena said she thought she was."

"She doesn't know?" Tom asked.

"That's what she said," Sam told him. "But I think she does, at least now."

They were quiet for a moment and they drank their drinks.

"Listen, I don't care if Serena's got feelings for you are not," said Sammy. "Or if you have any for her—but if you love her, then tell her. If you don't—don't lead her on."

"Lead her on?" said Tom. "But we're not seeing each other."

"But I'm sure that's what she wants," Sammy told him. "She talks about it to her girlfriend, Arabella. She said she hopes to marry you someday."

Tom nearly choked on his drink. "What?"

"I'm serious," Sammy said. "Just think about what I said." Sammy got up and left the table. Tom sat down his drink and looked at his tutoring schedule. He had no more students to see so he finished his butterbeer and returned to his "real" job. He knew Sammy had a point but if he was right and Serena _was _indeed in love with Tom, what was Tom to do about it?

--

Throughout the school year, Tom continued to tutor kids. He actually became more popular as the students learned more about his opening the chamber of secrets. Those that thought he was dangerous just left him alone. Sammy did not come back to "warn" Tom about Serena. In fact, he never saw Sammy enter the Hog's Head again. Tom's tutoring business helped The Hogs Head get more customers and they started making more money.

Tom got permission to borrow a school carriage to visit the Gaunt House. As he was making more money, he wanted to take a look at the house to see what he needed to fix it up before he started his project. He was shocked and disgusted to see the run down, dilapidated and filthy shack. It embarrassed him to know that the last remaining Slytherin descendants were living in such conditions. Every piece of furniture was broken. The walls, floor and ceiling was covered in grime and the walls needed to be painted. The stove did not work. The place was infested with rats, termites and roaches.

"It will take me forever to clean this place," said Tom as he brought out a notepad to write down things that he would need.

Nevertheless, things got better for Tom. Aberforth started to act a little less grumpy now that his pub was becoming more popular. He got more drinks for his customers and he made his pub look cleaner. Tom learned his drinks quickly and worked the bar several nights. He learned quickly that being a bartender meant more than just serving drinks. Sometimes he had to breakup fights, push drunkards out and sometimes he would listen to customers talk about their life ordeals. Tom was a very good talker, and quite the listener too. He gave good advice to everyone of his customers, though it was hard for some of them to take. One nervous customer talked Tom's ear off about how he did petty crimes and felt like he was going to crack and start cursing everyone.

"Mr. Price," said Tom, leaning forward. "Let me give you some advice. You need to go to the Ministry of Magic and confess."

"But..." Mr. Price mumbled

"Listen," said Tom, "you just sold some stolen goods. Now you might have a hard time finding a job, but you might not go to Azkaban. Trust me, I was in Azkaban for four years and I haven't seen a petty thief there. They only lock up _violent criminal_s."

Mr. Price tapped his fingers. "But I have a wife and three kids...I was just trying to provide for them and..."

"You need to see a professional," said Tom. "I'm sure you can find one at St. Mungos. Now it's late and I'm sure your family is worried about you. You should go home and be with them. I'll walk you out."

"T-thank you, Tom," said Mr. Price as Tom walked a round the bar. "You're such a good young man."

"Yes, I know," Tom murmured, though he wasn't entirely convinced. He walked Mr. Price outside the Hogshead. "Good night, Mr. Price. You sure you're all right to apparate or walk home?"

"Yes, I'm fine," said Mr. Price. "Good night, Tom."

The next morning, Tom got quite a nice surprise. He was turning down the chairs from the tables when Serena walked in.

"Working hard, I see," Serena said brightly.

"Serena!" he exclaimed walking over to her to greet her with a warm hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks," Serena said with a smile. "Sorry I haven't been in for a while. I've been so busy with the pub and my students."

"I know," said Tom. "Sammy told me you were looking over the pub while your parents were in India. How did they like it?"

"My dad loved it," said Serena, "but I think my mom didn't. I guess she just didn't fancy the food."

"What brings you here?" said Tom.

"I have a delivery," she said, waving her wand and conjuring a large barrel. "Horace's Delight!"

"I didn't know Aberforth ordered any," said Tom as he bent down to examine the barrel. He picked it up and carried it to the bar. "Professor Sluggers must've talked him into it. Aberforth—your order's here!"

"Coming," said Aberforth, emerging from his office. "Thank you for bringing it by, Serena. I hope it was no trouble." Aberforth handed her payment in a sack.

"Of course not," said Serena. "Thank you. I hope your customers enjoy it."

"Actually, _customer," _said Aberforth. "Horace would most likely drink it all before anyone else gets a taste!"

The three of them laughed. Then Tom remembered something he wanted to give Serena.

"Serena, no customers will be coming for a few hours," said Tom. "Let's go for a walk. There's something I'd like to get for you."

"Oh?"

"Wait here," said Tom and he rushed to his room to get his "present" for Serena. He told Aberforth they wouldn't be gone long and they left the pub.

"Where are we going, Tom?" Serena asked.

"Just to the gates," said Tom. "I go there sometimes, to think and look at the school. Not much has changed."

"Yes," said Serena. "I know."

They walked onward to the gates, talking about their jobs and lives. Tom leaned against the gate, reached into his pocket and handed Serena four galleons and seven sickles. "There. I didn't think you wanted the knuts."

Serena stared at the money in her hand and looked at Tom in confusion. "What's this for? Aberforth already paid me for the ale."

"It's not for the ale," said Tom. "That's the the money I owed you for paying for my wand."

"Oh!" Serena's eyes widened as she remembered the moment. It was so long ago. "Tom...but your wand was destroyed. You don't..."

"Just as well," said Tom. "I said I was going to pay you back. I'm sorry I'm just now doing so."

Serena smiled. "Well, thank you, Tom. And it's all right." She looked at the money in her hand and her smile grew wider. "Hey...let's see how many sweets we can get from Honeydukes!"

"What?"

"That's what I was going to get," said Serena, "before I paid for your wand, a treat I mean. So...I guess now I can have that long awaited treat!" Without waiting to hear Tom's protest, Serena grabbed Tom's hand and pulled him back down the high street. They entered Honeydukes and bought a stash of licorice wands, fudge and other goodies. They were like children again, sitting on the grass and eating their treats.

"I'm leaving the pub soon," said Tom.

"What?" Serena asked. "Don't you like working at The Hogs Head? You helped them make good business!"

"I know," said Tom. "But I've finally got the money to leave. I got more than I expected from tutoring kids, and I've got a publisher for my book."

"What?" Serena gasped. "Your book?"

Tom grinned. "Yeah, I just got the acceptance letter yesterday."

"Who's publishing it?"

"Obscurus books," said Tom.

"Hey, didn't they publish _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them?" _said Serena.

"Yeah," said Tom. "A pretty good firm. They'll start publishig it right away and it should be in stores in a month. Maybe less."

"That's amazing!" Serena exclaimed. "I'm proud of you, Tom. I can't wait to read it!"

"Thanks," said Tom. "As soon as I get my payment, I'm moving to Little Hangleton."

"Little Hangleton?" Serena asked. "Where your father lives?"

"Yeah," said Tom. "I want to fix up the place where my mother grew up in time for Uncle Morfin to come home. He'll be released in three months."

"So, you two, will live there, together?" Serena asked nervosly.

"Yes."

"But aren't you afraid?" Serena asked him.

"Afraid of what? My uncle?" Tom laughed. "Serena, I was with him in Azkaban for a whole year. If i can be with him there, I can be with him in the home he grew up in. Besides, he won't be living there right after he's released. I'll put him in the Janus Thickey ward. It's specialized for people like Uncle Morfin. Once's he's all sorted out, we'll live in his old home and..."

"And?"

"Everything will just be normal," said Tom.

Serena smiled but in the inside, she was crying. She hoped and wished that she would be with Tom after Azkaban. She wanted to share her life with him. When he had told her he had something for her, she wanted to believe t hat it was an engagement ring. How foolish of her to believe they would end up together. Serena hugged Tom quickly and stood up.

"It's so good that you're going to help your uncle," said Serena. "After all, he's the only family you have left...after your father of course. I'll help you, if you'd like."

"You don't have to," said Tom. "I'm sure you're busy with work."

"Oh, now that my parents are back," said Serena, "I don't have to work in the pub all the time. My Kwikspell students are doing better. I know...I can have my students come to your house to put their their skills to practice!"

Tom raised his eyebrow. "Have you seen the place, Serena? It's a mess. I went there last week to see what shape it was in, and I never been so disgusted in my life. No offense, but they might not make a dent."

"I _have _seen it," said Serena. "Not the inside, of course. But my students have to learn someway. I won't have them use difficult spells, just basic cleaning spells. And if that doesn't work, we'll bring plenty of cleaning supplies. They have to learn someway and I'm running out of ideas."

"How many students do you have?" Tom questioned.

"Just a dozen," said Serena. "And they're all aged eighteen to thirty."

"Well, all right," said Tom. "I guess I'll get done faster this way."

Tom ate a cauldron cake while he talked on about his book and fixing the Gaunt house. "It'll be hard," he said. "But I can do it."

"That's right," said Serena, beaming. "We'll be done in no time, you'll see."

Serena did not care that she would spend days, maybe weeks, refurbishing the Gaunt house. It would be a hard and nasty job, but she would be near Tom. She knew it was important that he would do this for his uncle and Serena wanted to be there for him, every step of the way.

To Be Concluded


	22. The New Gaunt House

**Heirs of the Founders **

**Chapter 22**

**The New Gaunt House**

So he could have an edge in fixing his grandfather's house, Tom went to Diagon Alley to purchase a book on wizard cleaning and refurbishing. In addition, he walked to Ollivander's to buy a new wand. Now that he was free from Azkaban, the ministry allowed him use of a wand. Tom did not want to use a wand. He became used to not having one and he was worried that the extra power would bring him back to his old way of thinking. Would he find himself desiring to become Lord Voldemort?

No. He couldn't' have that. He needed a wand for this project. The house was in such bad shape it _needed _magic to be refurbished. No amount of muggle manual labor would make the Gaunt hovel livable again. Not only was it dilapidated, it was possible there were some things cursed in the home, and Tom would need a wand to cast countercurses.

Tom took in a deep breath and pushed open the door of Ollivander's wand shop. He walked to the front counter, looking around. The last time he was in the shop was when he was eleven years old, purchasing his first wand. It did not occur to him then that he would return to replace his Yew wand.

"Hello?" said Tom. "Mr.. Ollivander?"

Mr. Olivander approached the counter and smiled. "I thought you would be coming, Mr. Riddle."

"You did?" Tom asked.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore told me," said Mr. Ollivander. "Do you remember the core or your wand?"

"Yeah," said Tom. "It was a phoenix feather."

"From Dumbledore's pet phoenix," said Mr. Ollivander, taking a box from under the counter.

"Wait...my wand core came from Dumbledore's phoenix?" Tom gasped.

"And the phoenix has intrusted you with a new feather," Mr. Olivander removed the lid from the box. "Professor Dumbledore knew that you would need a new wand, so he sent another feather from his phoenix. This wand will represent your new life."

"Is the wood...the same?" Tom asked.

"No," said Olivander, shaking his head. "I decided not to use Yew again. Yew is considered the wood of death but your life is different now, Tom. So I used Lignum Vitae—the wood of life."

The wood was reddish orange and the length was twelve inches. Tom put his hand around the handle. It felt so different from his last wand. He felt powerful, but in a completely different way. He felt that he could not just bring new life to his uncle's old home, but bring new life to anything. Tom waved his wand and muttered, "Scourgify" There was a scrubbing sued on the floor and within a second, it was spotless.

"It's perfect," said Tom. "Thank you...and this time...I am able to pay in full." Tom smiled and paid for his wand, left the shop and he was ready to put his wand to work.

Serena and her students helped Tom fix the damage to the Gaunt home. It was hard work but the students were happy for a chance to put what they learned in class to use. Carl Jones, the oldest of the group, gathered all of the mice, rats and other pests in a cage and took them outside. The girls, Serena especially was very thankful for that. All of the old and damaged furniture was taken out and destroyed. Insulation and wood was placed against the cold stone walls and Serena put in soft green carpet. Arable washed the inside of the windows while Paul Mathews, a new student, washed the windows on the outside. New furniture and curtains replaced the old and damaged. Tom repaired the cracks in the walls and the broken windows. When they were done with the inside of the house, they started on the outside. The garden was a mess of weeds and garden gnomes. Serena told her students to use Flipendo on the garden gnomes. When her students found that the spell was difficult to master, they picked the gnomes up, spun around and tossed the gnomes out of the garden.

"Well," said Serena. "I suppose that works too."

They worked on the front of the house and the front garden. Tom Riddle Sr. rode by on his horse and for a moment, he thought there was a new house in place of the shack that belonged to the Gaunts. Then he remembered the shape of the house. It was the same house, but it looked different, cozy and inviting. There were people restoring the porch and the door. Tom Riddle Sr. spotted a young pale man with dark hair working on the siding of the house. The young man reminded Tom the way he looked when he was younger. Could this be his son? Tom Riddle Sr. watched the young man that could be his son for some time and then he left before anyone saw him.

The "restore the Gaunt house" project was finished in three days. Tom was grateful and impressed to the help of Serena and her students. He knew it would have taken him weeks to restructure the house all by himself. The team celebrated by having dinner at the Rabbit and Moon Pub. Tom also gave Serena and her students a signed copy of his book.

"_Sixteen and Imprisoned: How I Survived Azkaban,_" said Serena, reading the title. "Wow, I can't wait to read it!"

"I haven't even seen this in Flourish and Blotts," said Arabella. "These are the first copies?"

"Yes," answered Tom. "I asked to have enough copies for all of you."

"Thank you, Tom," said Serena.

Some people remained around the table to sit and talk. Serena brought Tom upstairs to talk in private. Tom didn't mind as he had some things he wanted to talk to her about. They went up to her room and Serena looked over Tom's book several times before she placed it on her bedside table.

"It's so generous of you to give us these," said Serena.

"It was generous of you to help with the house," said Tom.

"Tom, did you send one to your father?" Serena questioned. "It would be a good idea for him to read it."

Tom crossed his arms. Why did Serena have to bring up his father? He sighed.

"No, I couldn't get any more copies," he said.

"Have you thought about giving him one?"

"Not really," said Tom. "I've been too busy working on my uncle's house."

"Did you write him since you left Azkaban?" Serena inquired.

"Yes," Tom groaned.

"What'd you tell him?"

"I told him I was out of prison," Tom answered. "That I was working in a pub and writing a book."

"You told him about your book?" Serena asked, surprised.

He shrugged. "I was going to leave the letter at my prison release, but I thought that it'd be important to know what I was doing."

"When there are more books in print," said Serena, "you should send your father one. I think it will be the best way for him to learn about you."

"You really believe he'll be willing to read it?" Tom asked.

Serena shrugged. "I don't know, but he obviously read your letter. Maybe he'll read your book too."

"Yeah, maybe," said Tom, turning around. "I'm going home now."

--

Tom's new book became a best-seller in no time. Tom left the Hogs Head and moved into the Gaunt House. His As a housewarming gift, Serena gave Tom an owl. Tom first used the owl to send a copy of his book to his father. He didn't want to talk to his father, but he did want him to know about him. It was the best way for Tom Riddle Sr. to learn about his son. No letters or spoken words had to be exchanged. Tom Riddle Sr. would learn about Tom Marvolo's life the same as everyone else that would _read Sixteen and Imprisoned: How I Survived Azkaban. _

Before sending the book, Tom wrote a message on the inside cover:

_To My Father:_

_This is my first book. It just entered the bookstores a week ago and is already a best-seller. I did not expect it to become a popular book. I am the youngest person to be imprisoned and I wrote the majority of this book while in Azkaban. I don't want to talk to you and I know you don't want to see me. However, as my father, I think the best way for you to get to know who I am is to read this book. _

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_

_  
_Tom tied twine on the book for the owl to carry and sent the owl to the Riddle House. Tom Riddle Sr. was in his room going over the the landscaping of the village. Little Hangleton was the property of the Riddles for centuries. The Gaunt House, he believed, was in the village for as long as his family owned it. He searched his house for sketches and documents on the Gaunt House. It was hard to find for the Gaunt House did not belong to the Riddles not to mention it was a house his family never wanted to enter.

Through his scavenging, he happened to find a photograph that was taken thirty years ago. The house looked worse than he remembered it. Tom recognized the picture; he had taken it himself when he was ten years old. He was playing in village one day and he bribed one of the village boys, Paul Risenger, to stand near the house while he took the picture. If Paul could stand within five feet of the house long enough for Tom to take a picture, he would give him ten pounds. Paul was a show off and loved to take risks. He would do anything for some money. He had snuck up to the house and touched the window. Tom flashed the picture in a second and the boys ran off the property before Mr. Gaunt came out. It was amazing that Tom Riddle and Paul Risenger was able to approach the shack safely.

Tom Riddle compared the old photo with the picture he took two days ago. He still couldn't believe that the Gaunt House was the same house. It was the same size and shape. The weeds were replaced with flowers. The house was newly painted and restored. When he was younger, he hoped his family could have the house broken down. It looked disgusting and was a waste of space in the village. Now the shack looked a cozy, comfortably little cottage. Now Tom considered buying it and renting it out.. Why did the place change? Tom was certain the young man he saw was his son. Was this young man his son? If it was, then why would he be in Little Hangleton?

There was a sharp quick tapping on the window. When he looked up, he saw an owl flying way. Tom raised his eyebrow in surprise. It was the first time he'd seen owl so close in the day time. He stood up and opened the window. He found a book tied with strings laying on the window sill. It was black with the title written in white. What grabbed him was the author's name: _Tom Marvolo Riddle.._

"My son," Tom murmured, opening the book immediately. He remembered his son mentioning writing a book. The Riddles liked anything to do with success, though they did not like magic and superstition. They believed in things that were real. Now Tom had experienced magic and as much as he hated it, he knew it was real. He could no longer deny it. He was the father of a wizard.

Tom promptly sat down and began to read the message his son wrote to him. He smiled, inwardly agreeing that he did not want to speak to his son. He did not know what to say. He couldn't talk about his mother. He could hardly remember her. The Riddles grew up in luxury and had everything handed to him. They never had to work for money. They had everything they could want. Tom Marvolo Riddle was different. He was born at an orphanage and he had no one to tell him his talents and abilities. He made mistakes that cost him four years of freedom. Now he was a writer, living in a restored house. Admittedly, Tom Riddle Sr. was curious about his story.

As Tom read the story, he could tell that Tom Marvolo was his son. He had the same drive to prove himself. He found the book interesting and inspiring. Tom Riddle Sr. had no idea what Azkaban was, but through Tom's book, he could tell that it was a place he would never want to visit. Tom finished the book in two days and then, he did not know what to do. He found himself riding by the Gaunt house everyday. He was certain that Tom Marvolo Riddle was living there, but he couldn't bring himself to knock on the door.

--

In the Spring, Morfin's day of freedom finally came. Tom Marvolo Riddle came with the ministry officials for his release. Tom could not believe the site of him. Morfin did not even recognize Tom and acted like he was going to attack.

"_Uncle, relax!" _Tom hissed before anything happened. Morfin recognized Tom's voice, and the language. Morfin relaxed.

"_I forgot you were coming, half-blood," _said Morfin.

"_I said I would," _said Tom, putting Morfin's arm around his neck. "_We're taking you some place where you can get better and then we're coming home."_

"_Home?"_

"_You should see it," _said Tom. "_I've fixed it up. You won't recognize it."_

Tom helped Morfin down the stairs and outside. While riding in the boat, Tom gave Morfin a block of chocolate as he talked to him. Morfin was quiet for the trip to the mainland. When they arrived at St. Mungos, the healers estimated that he would need a month or more to recover from the damage Azkaban put upon him. The waiting period was longer than Tom's hospitals stay. Tom didn't care. His uncle was out of Azkaban. That was all that mattered.

Serena visited Tom nearly every day and often had dinner or lunch together.. Serena did not come with Tom to fetch his uncle, and she probably wouldn't have done it even if he had asked her. She had a strange feeling about Morfin and after Tom's release, Serena never wanted to return to Azkaban again. It was hard even when she came to visit him. When Morfin was "safe," Serena would be happy to visit Tom and his uncle.

"He looked horrible, Serena," Tom confided to her over dinner. "Another week in that hell hole, then he would've died. I'm sure of it."

"I'm sorry, Tom," said Serena.

"Now I know how you felt when you came to get me," Tom said softly. "I must've looked like a monster."

"No," Serena shook her head. "Just tired, and old...older than you really are. But you looked like you wanted to stay strong. I could tell you were going to make it. Does your uncle look like he's going to make it?"

Tom shrugged. "Well, he survived Azkaban once."

Serena smiled. "Good."

Tom looked out the window. "I sent a copy of my book to my father."

"You did?" Serena asked. "Really? When?"

"A week ago," said Tom. "I figured you were right about sending it to my father. He had to know about me. I can't let him go on living in ignorance about my mother...and me."

"Did...he ever write you back?" Serena asked.

Tom smiled sadly. "No, but I didn't expect him too. Whether he reads the book or not...I know I've tried."

"I hope he does," said Serena thoughtfully. "It's such a wonderful book; it'd be a shame not to read it."

"You think so?" said Tom, looking up from his teacup.

"I _know_ so," Serena insisted. "I read it in a day. I just couldn't put it down. It made me cry...and laugh at times. It helped me understand you more. I love the part in your book, when you write about Slytherin's card and how you wanted to get your name on one of those. You wanted to become great. And I'm sure, very soon, you'll have your face on a card someday.""

"Thank you, Serena," said Tom.

"Tom," said Serena, decided to continue as she was already ahead. "Tom—I—I've always known...that you were a good person, no matter what anyone else said about you. It was hard, knowing the things that you did and seeing you in Azkaban, but I knew you would change. I've always cared about you, Tom. Always. I always wanted what was best for you because, well, I love you."

Tom stared at her and then got up. He had to do something to busy himself.

"Tom...didn't you hear me?" Serena asked.

"Yes," he said quickly. "Did you have enough to eat, Serena? Do you want pudding?"

"Tom!" Serena got up and took his arm. "I don't care about dinner right now. Tom, I love you! I have loved you for a long, long time. Maybe not when i first saw you, but I know that I love you. My heart broke to pieces when they took you away. I knew that it was only going to be for four years, but I was afraid that I'd never see you again."

After meeting with Sammy, Tom had a feeling Serena was in love with him. Tom had his suspicions why Serena would risk her sanity to visit him in Azkaban. Now that Serena had confessed her feelings, Tom did not know how to feel or what to say. Did he feel the same way? If he did, what was he supposed to do? He couldn't start a relationship with her. His uncle was in St. Mungos. He would be coming back home soon and Tom would have to care for him.

"Tom...Tom please, look at me," Serena pleaded, tears stinging her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. "Tom, say something!"

Tom sighed and turned around. He pushed Serena back gently. "Serena...it means a lot to me knowing you care that much about me. Your letters and visits helped me stay strong. I'm sure I wouldn't' be standing here today if it wasn't for you."

"Tom..." Serena whispered.

"I never really understood love," Tom admitted, "to be honest, I still don't think I do. It's kind of complex. Especially how someone can love someone and not be loved in return. My mother loved my father, I'm sure she did. But he didn't love her because she was different."

"Tom...that doesn't have to be the same with you and me," Serena said. "We can be together. I'm at my happiest when I'm with you. I feel so warm and calm. I love to listen to you talk. I love everything about you."

"Serena, I'm afraid," Tom said, "I can't return your feelings."

"What?" Serena asked. "You don't love me?"

Tom sighed. "I don't know, Serena. For a long time, in Azkaban, I forgot how to feel. I don't know what love feels like. I forgot what happiness was...at least pure happiness. I got happy when I took my revenge out on the other kids in the orphanage. When I opened the Chamber of Secrets. Then in Azkaban, all I could remember was the times when the kids annoyed me, when people did not respect me. I was so angry in Azkaban, so sad. I had to learn things again when I got released. I had to find new ways to make me happy, and I'm still learning, Serena. I still have trouble contorting my anger."

"But I thought you were past that," said Serena.

"I'm sorry, Serena," Tom said. "I just feel so...confused. I do enjoy being near you, I do. But even if I knew I loved you, I wouldn't know what to do about it. My uncle is in St. Mungos and I'm supposed to be taking care of him soon. I can't just...abandon him when he needs me. And I think...IK need him too. I kneed to be close to my family. He's the only person left—besides my father—that knew my mother. I want to know about her."

"Of course you do," Serena said, swallowing. "You did put a lot of work into this house. You need to reconnect with your uncle, and hopefully your father too. I'm sure we'll get our chance in time. We're still young."

"Are you upset?" Tom questioned.

"Upset?" Serena chuckled. "Me? Of course not! I'm happy, Tom...I'm happy that you want to be with your family. It's good for you. I know it must be hard though, so I just wanted you to know, that I love you, though it might seem that your uncle or father doesn't."

Tom looked at her for a while. He knew he was just saying it for his benefit. He could tell that inside, her heart was breaking again. But how could he bring himself to tell her he loved if he didn't know he really did? He didn't even understand what love was. He didn't have a mother to explain it to him.

"Serena, you're beautiful," he said. "You're so....good. I don't deserve it."

"Everyone everywhere deserves love," Serena told him. "I love you and that will never change."

Tom embraced her. She felt so good in his arms. He wanted to keep her there forever. Maybe someday soon, when his feelings were sorted out and his uncle was feeling better, perhaps he could work things out with Serena. He had to at least try. She had done so much for him. She deserved a chance but she would get it when the time came.

"I'll sort things out," said Tom. "Just give me some time."

Serena smiled and nodded. "All right. I hope your uncle has a speedy recovery."

"Thank you," said Tom.

"Well," Serena turned to her things. "I suppose I should be on my way. Owl me if you need anything."

"I will," said Tom, opening the door for her. "Good night."

"Good night, Tom," Serena said to him, kissing him goodbye on the cheek.

Serena stepped outside the house and paused at the doorstep. "I really love what we've done to this place."

"Me too," said Tom, leaning against the door frame. "It was hardly holding together when we started."

"I hope your uncle likes it," Serena said.

"He'd better," Tom muttered. "We worked hard to fix this place up. Either he preferred the house when it was falling apart, or he just didn't know how to keep house."

"Something to teach him when he comes home," said Serena.

"Yeah," said Tom and he waved at her. Serena away from the house, stepped onto the street and disaparted from the spot. Tom stepped back into his house and shut the door behind him. His heart was beating a strange rhythm and he placed his hand over it. Tom shook his head, and noticing the plates and silverware at the table from the meal he had with Serena, he decided to unload the table.

He took his wand from his pocket and with a quick flick, the dishes flew to the sink to be washed. The table was wiped clean. Once he was done with his chore of the dishes, Tom dressed down for bed. It was still early, but he did not know what else to do besides go to bed. However, sleep did not come easy for him. What does a man do when a woman confesses her love to him?

--

Tom stocked his uncle's dresser of new clothes so his room would be ready for his return. The month of his recovery was over, and Tom was able to come fetch his uncle and bring his home. With a bag of new clothes, Tom disaparated to the wizard hospital. He was a few hours early to pick up his uncle, but he couldn't wait. He wanted to see him.

Tom walked up to his uncle's ward and met Healer Thatcher, a healer that was working with Morfin's recovery. Healer Thatcher was a tall healer in his sixties. He wore spectacles and had brown hair.

"Good morning, Healer Thatcher!" said Tom. "I'm here to pick up my uncle. Now I know I'm a few hours early, but it really shouldn't matter, right?"

Healer Thatcher looked at Tom with a slight sad expression. "Mr. Riddle....I was just about to owl you. I'm very sorry..."

"Owl me?" Tom asked. "For what?"  
"It's your uncle," said Healer Thatcher. "I'm afraid he's passed away in his sleep last night."

Tom dropped the bag of clothes. "No, that can't be!"

"His heart just gave out," said Healer Thatcher.

"He was getting better," said Tom. "You said he was getting better. I saw him every day and he was talking and everything!"

"I'm very sorry," Healer Thatcher went to touch Tom's shoulder and Tom stepped to the side.

"Don't touch me," Tom hissed. "You're lying. I just saw my uncle yesterday. He was excited about coming home...how could be be dead. I can't accept that!"

Tom walked passed Healer Thatcher and entered his uncle's room. "Uncle Morfin!" He went to the bed where Morfin's body lay. He put his hand on his arm.

"Wake up, Uncle Morfin," said Tom. "I've come to take you home."

Morfin did not stir, breathe or flutter his eyes. Tom nudged him.

"Now uncle, don't play," said Tom firmly. "It's time to come home. Uncle Morfin!"

"Mr. Riddle," said Healer Thatcher. "He's gone...I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do."

"No," Tom turned around. "There was nothing you _would _do_! _You just stopped treating him because he was a prisoner and a sociopath! My uncle was far from perfect, I know that but he was all that I had left!"

Tom looked at his uncle's dead body and continued to shout his name. He could not be dead. Not now. He was going to be home in a few hours time. How could he die now? Eventually, Tom had to be escorted out of the room. Tom couldn't bring himself to leave the hospital, so he remained in the waiting room, holding the bag of clothes that his uncle was supposed to wear.

Healer Thatcher approached Tom. "Mr. Riddle...what would you want done with your uncle's body?"

Tom was unable to think about it. Funeral preparations were the last things on his mind. He didn't know how to do it. His mind went to Marvolo. He remembered Morfin talking about how Marvolo died while Morfin was still in prison. Tom had asked Morfin to show him his grave and surprisingly, Morfin accepted.

"I don't know," said Tom, "bury him by Marvolo, my grandfather."

Healer Thatcher walked away. Tom rubbed his hands together, staring at the black ring on his finger. Morfin wanted him to have it. Tom was surprised that Morfin didn't want to be buried with it. After sitting in the waiting room for an hour Tom finally left.

--

There was only a grave side service held for Morfin. Tom didn't feel a need for a funeral. The only ones present was Tom, the pastor and Serena. After Morfin was laid to rest, Serena went with Tom for dinner. Serena offered to let him come to the Rabbit and Moon, but Tom just wanted to be alone. Tom was not in the mood to eat anything He only took sips of tea time to time. Serena sat next to him while holding his hand while Tom talked about his uncle.

"It wasn't the right time," said Tom. "He was so close to leaving the hospital. He was getting better and he said he wanted to come home."

"I'm sorry," said Serena. "But at least he made it out of Azkaban alive. He did not die there."

"You're right," said Tom, rubbing his face "Better to die in a hospital than a prison. I was looking forward to him telling me more about my mother. Now he can't.

Tom looked at the ring on his hand. "This house and this ring, is all I've got left of my mother's family. I'm holding onto it. It's the closest I can be to my mother. I'm the last of the Slytherin line."

Serena did not know what to do or say, so she continued to hold Tom's hand and stroke his hair. It got late in the night and when Tom told her she ought to go home, she promised to stay.

"I'm not going anywhere, Tom," she insisted. "I'm staying here with you. You need me. Why don't you go and get some sleep, Tom?"

Tom sighed and stood up. "I'll try but I don't think I'll be able to sleep. I suppose if you want too, you can take my uncle's room. He won't be using it anymore."

--

Serena wanted to stay with Tom, but he insisted that she went to work. "Your students need you more than me."

"You sure you'll be all right?" Serena asked for the thirtieth time.

"Yes," Tom said for the same amount of times. "Serena, I just want to be alone."

Serena kissed Tom's cheek and left the house. While Serena was gone, Tom started to write book ideas. Having his first book published, it made him want to keep writing. He wondered if he should write about his family, a biography of Salazar Slytherin or perhaps a guide to speaking Parseltongue. While he was writing, he heard the noise of horse hooves. Tom stopped writing immediately and went outside. He knew whose horse that was. It was his father's. He memorized the sound. His father rode by the house almost every day since Tom fixed it. He saw him on a chestnut or a white stallion. Tom knew that his father was debating whether or not to come speak to him. Tom didn't care if he ever heard from his father. He was expecting his uncle to come home. Uniting with his father did not matter to him. Now the situation changed. Tom lost his mother, his maternal grandfather and uncle. He only had his father and paternal grandparents left. He hated to be with them, to try to turn to muggles of all people. But Tom wanted his father to know more. His father could not hide from the truth anymore. Tom ran down the porch, through the front yard and into the street.

The chestnut Riddle Sr. was riding neighed loudly and rose up on its hind legs in surprise. Tom Riddle Sr. swore, pulling on the reigns in surprise.

"Whoa boy...easy!" he said to his horse. "Dammit, what do you want?" he bellowed at his son, then gasped when he realized who he was speaking too.

"Just going to ride on by without speaking to me?" Tom demanded. "How long are you going to pretend that I don't exist? Have you even read my book, Father?"

"I..." Tom Riddle Sr. gasped. "You..."

Tom grabbed the reigns hard, almost pulling the bit right out of the horse's mouth as he glared up at the man that made him an orphan.

"Ironic for me to meet you on your horse," said Tom. "Same way my mother met you twenty-one years ago. I want to talk to you but I'm not going to use a potion. I'm going to pull you right off your high horse."

Tom did just as he said, literally and metaphorically. He grabbed his father by the collar and pulled him off the horse. He slapped the horse on the rear and it ran off.

"What are you going to do?" Tom Riddle Sr. asked. "Are you...?"

"Going to kill you?" Tom demanded, turning around and grinning. "Oh, trust me, when I was sitting in prison, I thought about that many times. But I'm not going to kill you. If I kill you, you won't know the hell I'm going through. I'm not letting you off that easy—you don't deserve it." He turned around and continued to pull him to the house.

"The man that was living here before," said Tom Sr. "You're uncle, is he here?"

"No," said Tom. "He's dead. You won't have to worry about him hexing you anymore."

"Dead?"

"That's right," said Tom. "He was supposed to come home yesterday, but he died. Now this house is all I've got left."

Tom led him into the house and made him sit down. "Have a drink with me?" Tom asked.

Tom Sr. looked his son in confusion. "What?"

Tom pointed at the table and conjured several drinks along with sandwiches. Tom sat down, smiling. "We're going to sit here and pretend to be the son and father we're not. For the fifteen years I spent in that orphanage, all I wanted was a mother and a father to tell me who I was. I had to find out my identity the hard way and I wound up in prison. As much as I hate you for leaving my mother, I know of no one else that knew her. So...what's your pleasure, _Dad?"_

Tom's father sighed, realizing he wasn't getting out of the situation. He somehow knew that sooner or later that Tom Jr. would notice him and confront. him sooner or later.

"Just give me a beer."

At first, their lunch was awkward. Neither spoke for some time. Tom Jr. was pleased enough watching his father look uncomfortable in his house. Tom Sr. paused from eating a sandwich.

"I read your book," he said. "I'm impressed."

"You did?" Tom asked. "Or you just saying that to to break the silence?"

"I really read it," Tom Sr. told him. "I liked it. I especially liked the bit about how you pushed yourself through school, getting good grades, becoming prefect and all on your own. I was like that."

"You were?"

"Yes," said Tom Sr. "I was the smartest boy in school. I could've gone on to be an inventor or something. But I didn't have to. I already have knife money as a squire's son. Anyway, I enjoyed the book. I would suggest it to some of my colleagues, but I don't know how they would feel about magic. I think the magic people around here are trying to stay quiet about their existence."

"We are," Tom said. "We don't want to bring attention to ourselves. We want to keep ourselves secret so that we can be safe, and not use magic to solve muggles' problems."

"Muggles?"

"People like you," said Tom. "People that don't use magic."

"I find it a derogatory," said Tom Sr.

"It probably is," said Tom. "But that's the term we've used all this time."

"I do like what you've done with this place," said Tom Sr, looking around. "It's not how I remember it. I'd be willing to buy it."

His son looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Oh, so now that my house looks like it's worth something, you want to take it from me? Take what is left of my mother's family?"

"No!" Tom Sr. exclaimed. "That is not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?" Tom Jr. demanded.

Tom Sr. heaved a sigh. "Decades ago, no one would want to come here, let alone live here. I wanted to take it down but I couldn't. Now, in just a week, you transformed this eyesore into one of the best small houses I've ever seen in my life. If you weren't living here, I'd want to buy it and rent it out. But the house does not belong to me. It belongs to you."

"It does," said Tom Jr. "And I'm not giving it up."

There was a long pause as Tom Jr. looked at his fingers. He looked back up at his father. "Do you remember her at all, my mother?"

Tom Sr. nodded. "You're right, I did first meet her on my horse. It was hot....a snake scared my horse and she gave a glass of water. Then something strange happened. I'm sure I loved her, but I didn't know why. I felt something I never felt before. I smelt fine wine and chocolate, and other things I liked."

"That was the effect of the love potion," Tom explained to his father. "You don't feel real love so it masks it but I think my mother was really in lvoe with you."

"Shere probably was," Tom Riddle Sr. muttered. "But she still lied to me." Tom's father stood to his feet. "Listen, thank you for the meal but I think our father and son moment is over."

"Yeah," said Tom Jr., "I guess it is."

Tom Sr. went to the door and looked back at him. "Look, I know what I did was wrong. Leaving your mother, condeming her to death and you growing up in an orphanage. I was a fool. I'm sure you've heard what the people in the village said about me."

"You and your parents," said Tom Jr. "Rude, rich and snobbish. I intend to change that, because I don't want to end up like you lot."

"And I don't want to stay that way either," said Tom Sr. "I need to change my attitude. I'm sorry."

"I think an apology like that is not enough," said Tom Jr. "You really want my forgiveness, you'd have to do better than that. You can go now. I have some work to do."

"Another book?" His father questioned.

"I have some ideas," Tom Jr. replied.

"Well, when your new book comes out," said his father. "Send me a copy."

"I'll do that," said Tom Jr. "Bye, _Father."_

"Bye...s_on."_

Tom Sr. stepped out of the house and his son shut the door after him. When Tom Riddle Sr. walked out on his wife and unborn child, he thought that was the end of it. He was wrong and he knew it. He had married a witch and fathered a wizard. His son was right. He could not run from the truth.

TO BE CONCLUDED

Yes, I lied! I thought this would be the last chapter, but it ended up being longer than I expected. There will be ONE final chapter.


	23. The Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Harry Potter, Hoobastank or the epitaph reference. I found the poem on an epitaph web site.

Heirs of the Founders 23

The Reason

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go_

To keep himself company, Tom got a snake. It was a three foot long grass snake named Balder. His uncle was dead and his house was relatively empty, but at least he had _someone _to talk too. Tom told Balder about himself and his dreams. He treated the animal like family. Tom's father came by the house every so often but not long. Tom Riddle Sr. never came up to the house, but if Tom was sitting outside and saw him, Tom Sr. would stop for a drink. Serena visited Tom as often opportunity would permit and at times she would pry him from his desk to go to town with her. Tom was religiously working on _Snake Mouth with an Un-forked Tongue—A Parseltongue Guide. _Shortly after getting Balder, Tom decided to start on a guide to Parseltongue so that others may learn the almost dead language. He was the only Parselmouth in the country and he wanted to keep the language of snakes alive. He knew that his grandfather and uncle would most likely be rolling in their graves over this, but Tom did not care. Having a pet snake made it easier for him to work on the book. He knew he would _never _get the book published if he had no one to speak Parseltongue with.

Though Serena knew that she was busy, she wrote to Raye often. She told her all about what she was missing out on since she left home. Raye would write once a month or whenever she managed to get her hands on some parchment. It was hard for birds to fly all the way to England from where she was living and she was not in one place for too long. Raye only got a few of Serena's letters. It was getting close to Christmas, and through her mother's demands, Raye paused from her curse breaker career to come home for a few weeks. Raye decided to visit The Rabbit and Moon to surprise Serena. It worked. Serena was in the middle of class when a Raye entered the room.

"Hey, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?" she demanded.

Serena looked up to see a now tanned Raye Potter, her long black pulled back a braid. She wore dragon hide boots, nundu leather pants and a red shirt. To her waist was a silver sword and her wand was in her back pocket.

"Raye?" Serena gasped. "Class dismissed!" she exclaimed,without even looking at them and her students left the room.

She hurried to Raye and embraced her. "Raye, I haven't seen you in so long. What brings you by?"

"Christmas," said Raye. "My mum's been nagging me to visit. I decided to stop here first."

"Wow, I'm touched," said Serena. "But your mother would probably be disappointed."

"Oh, I'll go home later," said Raye.

"Well, all right," said Serena. "Come on, I'll get you a drink!"

Serena got Raye a butterbeer and some sandwiches as they caught up on old times. A few men in the pub eyed Raye's sword. She noticed this and told them if they tried anything foolish, she'd hex them.

"You carry Gryffindor's sword around with you?" Serena asked.

"Of course I do," said Raye, caressing her sword. "It's come in handy, this sword has. I can cut through weeds and things with this while I'm hexing others with my wand. Besides, why shouldn't I hang onto it? I'm the Heir of Gryffindor. I'm sure you keep Hufflepuff's mirror, don't you?"

Serena smiled and nodded. "Yes, I still use it."

"So, what's new?" Raye asked. "The last letter I got from you was a year ago."

"I've written you after that," Serena said, confused.

"Yeah," said Raye, "but I'm far away and I don't stay in the same place for long."

"Well, er, my students are doing very well," said Serena, "One or two will probably graduate from my curse in the Spring. They did an excellent job restoring Marvolo Gaunt's House."

"Marvolo Gaunt?" Raye demanded, bringing the bottle she was about to drink from back down. "Tom Riddle's grandfather?"

"The very same," said Serena. "You see, Tom was planning on living there with Morfin so we helped him fix the house. But...Morfin died while recuperating in St. Mungos."

Raye scratched her head. "But that house was so..."

"Dilapidated, I know," said Serena. "But we fixed it up. It looks great. Tom's living there now."

Raye paused. "How is Riddle exactly? I got your letter talking about his release but I don't know what happened after that."

"He's great," Serena said. "Completely different from the Tom we went to Hogwarts with, except for the fact he's still as brilliant as ever. You know he wrote a book about his time in Azkaban and he just had it published this Spring? He's currently working on a Parseltongue guide."

"A Parseltongue guide?" Raye gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, it might be insane," Serena said before Raye got all worked up. "But he doesn't want the language to die and..."

"Has he finished it yet?" Raye questioned immediately. "When can I read it?"

"Er, what?" Serena gasped.

"I could use a Parseltongue guide!" Raye exclaimed. "You know there are so many snakes guarding the ruins I have to raid for treasure? There's a pyramid I can't even get into because it's said to be crawling with giant king cobras. And some places are like the Chamber of Secrets, they only open with Parseltongue. Only Parselmouths could get in there and I wasn't able to meet _one _during my whole career! You'd think in a country like Egypt there would be plenty of them. Well, there was one man in one of the villages I visited, but he had already died when I got there. Hmm, maybe I'll bring Riddle along with me." She sighed and began to swig down her butterbeer.

Serena stared at Raye and then began to shake with laughter. Raye raised an eyebrow in confusion and lowered her drink.

"Serena, what's so funny?" she demanded.

"I can't believe," said Serena, "how you've changed! You hated Tom for what he did when we were in kids. I thought you'd never forgive him and here you are talking about bringing him to raids with you!"

Raye shrugged and sighed. "Yes, well, I couldn't dwell on the past. It's all ancient history and besides, Myrtle forgave him. Why can't I? After all, Olive Hornby was the one that gave Myrtle so much grief. She's the real reason why Myrtle's dead." She tightened her hand in a fist.

"Hey," said Serena, "you know, Myrtle's ghost _is _following Olive Hornby everywhere she goes. She made a ruckus at her brother's wedding last week."

"Are you serious?" Raye lightened up and laughed. "What'd she do?"

"Oh, she came out of the cake when they were about to cut it," Serena answered. "Among other things."

Raye laughed. "I'm sorry I missed it."

"I think the ministry is going to send her back to Hogwarts after this though," said Serena.

"Well, she got to haunt her for a couple of years," said Raye. "That's good. So, is Tom's new home connected to the floo network?"

"Yeah," said Serena. "You plan to visit?"

Raye shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Hey, let's both go. He might think I'm coming to attack him if I come alone."

"Now?"

"No time like the present," said Raye, finishing her butterbeer and rising to her feet. Serena led Raye to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder from the bowl on the mantle.

Serena stood in the fireplace and dropping the floo powder exclaimed, "Tom Riddle's House!"

Serena was consumed in green flames and she disappeared. She traveled through a vast line of fireplaces until she skidded into Tom's rug.

_That's why I need you to hear_

I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You

_--_

"Serena?" Tom said and Serena felt him pull her up gently by the arms. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you," said Serena, "but we wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise?" Tom said and at that moment, the fireplace roared with green flames again and Raye came into the room. Tom stared at her in shock, while Serena grinned. Raye stood up and brushed herself off.

Raye looked at Tom and smiled. "Hi Tom, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Tom couldn't believe that Raye Potter, Heir of Gryffindor was standing in his front room. More than that, she called him by his first name and she was being friendly. "Raye Potter?"

"Yeah," said Raye, "I know I must look different last time you saw me...you do too. So, Serena tells me you're working on a how-to-speak Parseltongue guide. Where are you on that?"

"Oh, I've got about a fourth away to go," said Tom. "It's easier now that I've got Balder."

"Balder?"

"My pet snake," said Tom and his voice came into a low hiss. Tom turned a table where glass cage sat on top it. Inside the cage was Balder, fast asleep. He took the top off and reached in. "Wake up, _Balder. We have company." _

The three foot brown snake opened its yellow eyes as Tom lifted him out of the cage. He turned back to the girls. "_Balder, you remember Serena."_

Balder nodded and hissed softly.

"He said 'a pleasure to see you again, Serena,'" Tom translated and he looked at Raye. "_This is Raye Potter. She also went to school with me."_

Balder hissed again.

"What'd he say?" Raye asked impatiently.

"He said, 'nice to meet you,'" Tom answered.

Serena and Raye spent an hour or two at Tom's house. Tom translated more words for the girls. Raye suddenly felt grateful to Serena for stopping her from killing Tom when she did. Raye realized that Serena and Amy was right. She couldn't take the law into her own hands. The four years in Azkaban remarkably straightened Tom Riddle out. Raye once thought—like the majority of the wizarding community—that Parselmouths were evil, dark wizards. Now she saw them, or at least Tom, in a different light. Tom had a gift and he was using it in a good way. Before the girls left, Tom offered to give Raye a few Parseltongue lessons until he finished the book and she accepted.

"That sounds wonderful," Raye said. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," said Tom. "I'll try to have my book done by the time you have to leave, but I can't make any promises."

"That's all right," said Raye, "Listen, Tom...I owe you an apology. For what happened in the Chamber of Secrets when I..."

"You don't need to apologize," Tom interrupted. "You were angry and wanted revenge. I know exactly how you feel."

"But it was wrong," said Raye. "I'm sorry and I'm sorry you had to go to prison."

"I accept your apology," said Tom. "But I think Azkaban was what changed me. If the Ministry had let me go, I probably would be have become Lord Voldemort anyway."

"Yes, you're a lot different now," said Raye awkwardly, not sure what to do next. "Er, good luck on your book." She reached out her hand and he shook it. He gave it a quick, gentle shake and thanked her.

"Well, I had better get going," said Raye. "My parents are expecting me. I was supposed to arrive at their home first."

"Give them my best," said Tom.

"We'll see you, Tom," said Serena and they turned back to the fireplace. They shouted their separate destinations and were gone.

_  
That I just want you to know_

_I've_ _found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

_--_

Tom was turning twenty-two on the thirty-first of December. He knew that Serena was planning something for him at her family's pub though he didn't want to do anything. Serena did not tell him that she had a party for him, but he could read Serena like a book. She was so excited about his turning twenty-two, and that Raye was in town and everything else. She expected to have at least a dozen people at the Pub, and she knew that Tom's cozy yet small cottage would be too cramped for all the guests. As his birthday was New Years Eve, she decided to make it a New Years party as well.

The day of his birthday, before the "surprise" party Serena was throwing for him, Tom worked on his book and reflected on the day of his birth. It was the same day of his mother's death. He realized that he had not once visited her grave. The people of the orphanage told him that she was placed in the London Cemetery with an unmarked grave. Something about visiting her grave made her death final and too real. He did not to go to a grave and not see his mother's name written on the tombstone, like she was nobody.

In the afternoon, he had a knock on his door. He sighed, believing it to be Serena. She was coming to get him far to early. The party wasn't until that night. Tom stood up and went to the door.

"Serena, can't you come back later?" he questioned as he opened the door. He stopped dead. It was not Serena. It was his father, dressed in a crisp black suit and tie. There was a stage coach waiting for him in the street.

"Father?" Tom gasped.

"Hello," said his father. "I want you to put on your finest clothes and come with me. I have a birthday present for you."

"If it's a party," said Tom wearily, "Serena's already throwing me one tonight."

"It's not a party," said Tom Riddle Sr. sternly. "Not even much of a gathering as it will just be the two of us, and one other person."

"What's this about?" Tom questioned.

"Just put on some nice clothes," said his father impatiently, "and make sure they're black."

"All right," said Tom, turning to the side, gesturing to his father to come in. "Come in and sit down. It's cold out here."

His father thanked him and sat down by the fireplace. Tom walked down the hall. " I'll just be a minute."

Tom dressed out his casual wear and put on a pair of black pants and a black collared shirt. He walked back to the front room and grabbed his coat.

"Do I look formal enough?" Tom questioned as he put his coat on.

"That will do," said his father. "Let's go."

Tom Riddle Sr. led his son to the awaiting stagecoach. Tom sat on the opposite side of his father. There were two bouquets of flowers next to Tom Riddle Sr. He picked up the one closest to him and handed it to Tom Jr.

"This is for you," said Tom Riddle Sr.

"Well thanks, Dad," said Tom jokingly. "So we're going on a date or something?"

"No, said his father. "The flowers will serve a purpose when we get to our destination."

The stagecoach rode up the hill to the church near the Riddle House. It stopped at the graveyard. A catholic priest stood at an open grave with a casket. Tom looked at his father. "You brought me to a funeral? For whom?"

"Your mother," his father answered.

"My mother?" Tom questioned. "But how? How did you get her body?"

"I have my ways," said Tom Sr. as he opened the door and stepped out. The two Riddles approached the minister, flowers in hand.

"Reverend Charles, thank you for coming," Tom Riddle Sr. said to the Reverend, shaking his hand.

"My pleasure," said Reverend Charles. He was a short man with blond hair.

"This is my son, Tom," Tom Riddle Sr. introduced, gesturing to his son. "Merope was his mother."

"I am sorry about your loss," said Reverend Charles, shaking Tom's hand. "Well, shall we begin?"

The three men crowded around the grave as Reverend Charles began speaking about Myrtle and the after life. He read a few verses from the bible. He asked if Tom Sr. or Tom Jr. felt like saying a few words. The two Tom Riddles exchanged glances and the elder went first. He started with how he met her and expressed his regret for leaving her.

"Merope was always a good girl," he said. "I should've respected her more. I hope she can forgive me for what what I've done. I hope you can rest in peace here, Merope." He set the flowers on her casket. It was now Tom's turn to speak of the mother he never knew.

"I tried to imagine what my mother was like," said Tom. "I thought she was weak, because she died giving birth to me. I always assumed death as something shameful. Now I know different. Death is nothing to be ashamed of. A life without love, kindness, friendship and all those things my mother desired, is. I hope I can make her proud."

The three remained at the grave for a few moments. The epitaph written on Merope's grave said "MEROPE RIDDLE WIFE AND MOTHER. Until the day we meet again, we know one thing for sure; you'll be there greeting us as we cross through Heaven's door."

_It's_ _something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears_

After the service, Tom Riddle Sr. invited Tom in the Riddle House for afternoon tea. It was odd for Tom to be in such a large house. Tom was afraid to move around. He was certain if he'd get lost. Tom wasn't sure what to think about his grandparents. They were stiff old folks that still had to learn manners. Tom checked his watch and looked at his father.

"I should be going now," he announced. Tom stood up and paused at the door. "Listen, why did you move my mother's body? Why go through the trouble for a woman you barley knew?"

Tom Riddle Sr. sighed. "I left her at her most vulnerable moment. I brought her to her death. I wanted to make it up to her somehow. This was the least I could do."

Tom turned and walked to the door. His father followed him.

"I can give you a ride," said Tom Sr.

"No thanks," said Tom and he left his father's house. He started walking away and when he knew he was out of eyesight of his father, he skipped home and disaparated straight to the Rabbit and Moon pub. Serena and her friends were putting up the decorations for his party.

"Need a hand?" Tom questioned.

"Sure," said Serena, unaware that Tom was standing behind her. "Can you clear some tables?" Serena turned around and gasped. "Tom, what're you doing here?"

"What, I thought I was invited," said Tom. "This is my party, isn't it?"

"No, yes, I mean," Serena stammered. "Ooh!"

Tom laughed. "Serena, it's all right. I always knew you were planning on something. You're terrible at keeping a secret."

"I am not!" Serena hissed as Tom busied himself with the tables.

The party was a great success. Tom actually enjoyed himself, and did not pretend just for Serena's sake. The pub was packed with young and old. Serena's students came with their families. The pub's regulars came, ready for the party. Amy managed to get away from the hospital and join the party. Raye, Rufus Scrimgeour and other former classmates of Tom's came to the party. Tom was approached by many people about his writing career. He autographed at least ten books.

Tom received many gifts, mostly quills, ink and parchment from a number of people, including Raye. She was eager to read his Parseltongue guide and wanted him to get busy on his book. Serena gave him a pair of dress robes, which he changed into right away.

After the birthday portion of the two parties, the party shifted into the New year celebration. All the "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" decorations were replaced with "HAPPY NEW YEAR."

To Serena's surprise, Tom asked Serena for a dance.

"I saw my father today," said Tom softly when they were a reasonable distance from the crowd. "He moved my mother's body to the cemetery on his land."

Serena stared at him in surprise. "How was he able to do that?"

"I don't know," Tom answered. "He told me he had his ways. He is a wealthy man."

"Did he tell you why he did it?"

"His way of making it up to her," said Tom. "We had a short service for her. Just us two and a priest."

"That was very kind of him," said Serena.

"Strange though," Tom admitted. "What possessed him to do it now? He wasn't always like this."

"I don't understand it either," said Serena. "But I'm glad. It must have brought you two some peace."  
"Yes, I think so," said Tom. "He told me it was a birthday present for me."

"One you will never forget, I'm sure," Serena told him. "Happy Birthday, Tom."

The clock chimed twelve, announcing that 1949 had arrived. The pub exploded in cheers as everyone turned to the person standing closest to them and hugged them. Serena looked up at Tom.

"And Happy New Year, too."

"Happy New Year, Serena," said Tom.

Serena impulsively stood up on her tiptoes, closed her eyes and raised her lips to Tom's. His arms went around her, pulling her closer. He tasted her lips and tongue, becoming more and more engrossed in the kiss. He did not want to stop kissing her, or let her go. He suddenly began to regret that he had never kissed her before. What took him so long?

"Hey, you two!" shouted Raye, clapping them both on the shoulders. "You going to kiss all night or start celebrating?"

"We were celebrating," Tom muttered as Raye and Rufus broke into a chorus of Auld Lang Syne. After they were singing, Tom, Serena, Rufus and a few more former classmates sat at a table citing their new years resolutions.

"Raid every pyramid in Egypt," stated Raye. "Which ought to be easy after Tom's book."

Tom smiled. "Well, good thing that finishing my book is on my New Years list."

"Finish my auror training," said Rufus.

"Find a cure to werewolfism," said Amy.

"What about you, Serena?" Raye asked.

"Oh, er," said Serena, taking her eyes off of Tom. She wanted to be Tom's bride, and after the kiss, she felt that it would someda happen. Serena sighed and smiled. "Oh that all my students graduate."

The party went on late into the night. Tom stayed with Serena in a corner of the pub, talking and kissing after many of the guests left. Her parents were watching from the kitchen, debating to interrupt them or not.

"Does this mean you've sorted out your feelings?" Serena questioned when she caught a breath. "Or do you need more time?"

"I think I've taken up too much time, already," he whispered. "I want to spend more time with you...because as of now, I'm in love with you, Serena."

He caught Mr. Moon watching them out of the corner of his eye. "I think I should go now. Your father is watching."

"All right," said Serena.

"Thank you for everything," said Tom, kissing her on the corner of the mouth. "This was the best birthday I ever had."

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

--

Tom spent every spare moment with Serena for the next month. While he was working on his book late one night, speaking to Balder, it dawned on him, he wanted Serena to remain in his life forever. He put down his quill and opened his arm to Balder.

"_Come," _he said.

Balder slithered to his master's arm, coiling around it. "_Yes?"_

"_You know I have been spending a lot of time with Serena," _said Tom. "_I think I want her to live with me here."_

"_Live here with us?" _said Balder.

"_Yes," _said Tom. "_Then you'll have two people to feed you, instead of one."_

"_I like the sound of that," _said Balder. "_Do it."_

Tom invited Serena at his house that night for dinner. He wore the green and black dress roes she got him for his birthday and told her to dress nice. He made a fine roast duck dinner with potatoes and wine. After dinner, Tom stood up and knelt down in front of Serena.

"I wanted to start over," said Tom, "start a new life for myself, but I don't want to start it without you. You're the very reason why I survived Azkaban, Serena, and why I want to change who I used to be."

"What are you saying?" Serena asked him.

Balder hissed from his cage, telling his master to hurry.

Tom removed a small box from his pocket and opened it up to reveal a silver ring with a diamond. "_Will you marry me?"_

Serena gaped at him. "Tom...did you just propose to me? In Parseltongue?"

Tom nodded.

Serena smiled. "So how do you say 'yes?'"

He gave a short, low hiss, which Serena repeated in both Parseltongue and in English.

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. After kissing her, he held her tight to him. "Serena."

"When I said I wanted all my students to graduate this year," Serena said, "I was lying. My real new years resolution was to become your bride."

Tom smiled. "Well, Serena, it looks like you will."

_--_

Years went by. Tom lived in his house with his wife, Balder and their two children. Serena gave birth to two girls: Myrtle Merope and Reenie Rose. They had another child on the way, proving their house was getting too small for Tom's growing family. Tom was invited to take his family to his father's house for dinner one night. Tom was unsure why his father would invite him. The last time he was invited to the Riddle house, Tom Sr. relocated Merope's body. Curious, Tom took his father up on his offer.

During dinner, Tom Sr. stated his reason for inviting his son, daughter in law and granddaughters over.

"My father's sick," said Tom Sr. "His heart is not as strong as it used to be. We're moving him to a hospital."

"Oh no," said Serena, "is there anything we can do?"

"Yes," said her father in law. "Move into the house with us."

"Move in?" Tom said.

"The house is going to be empty without Dad here," said Tom Sr. "I know that your family is growing, and you can use the room. You can have a whole wing to your selves."

"Can we move here, Daddy?" said five year old Myrtle, gazing at her father.

"I...I don't know," said Tom. "The house we have..."

"It can still be in your name," said his father. "I don't expect you to sell it."

After dinner, Tom Sr. brought Tom Jr. up to the dying Mr. Riddle's room. Mr. Riddle was lying in bed, asleep. Tom Sr. sat next to him, listening to his staggered breathing.

"He denies it of course," said Tom Sr. "Insist he's as healthy as he's always been. But he gave us quite a scare today. The doctor came and told us that it was only a matter of time until he has a heart attack."

"Did he ask you to bring me here?" Tom Jr. asked his father.

"No," he admitted. "That was my decision. I want this house to remain the Riddle House. It has been in our family for centuries. I know we haven't been on the best of terms, but you are still my son. This house is as much of yours as is mine."

"I just don't knew if I'm ready," said Tom. "I'll need to talk it over with my family."

"Of course," said Tom Sr. "You don't need to make a decision now. Go home and sleep on it."

The girls told their father how much they wanted to live in the new big house. Serena was quiet, allowing her daughters to do the talking.

"Daddy, this house is old," whined Myrtle Merope. "I like Granddad's house better!"

"I don't like this house either," said Reenie Rose. She was only three years old, but she talked like she was thirteen.

"Girls," said Tom, "this was the first time you visited your grandfather's house. How can you decide after one day of visiting it?"

"Well, we just really, really, really like it," answered Myrtle.

"All right you two," said Serena waddling to her two girls. "It's late. Off to bed."

She took her girls by the hands and steered them into their bedroom. She read them a story, kissed them good night and went to the living room where her husband still was.

"You should go to bed too," said Serena.

"Serena, should we take my father up on his offer?" Tom asked.

Serena walked up behind him and put her arms around him. "You should do what you think is right."

"But I don't know what is right," said Tom. "I don't know what would happen if we move into the mansion. The staff is all muggles. They're bound to find out we're wizards! And this house…this is the house of my Slytherin ancestors. I rebuilt it from the ground up. I thought we were going to spend the rest of our lives here."

"I love this house too," said Serena. "You did a good thing and I enjoyed our seven years here. But you know our family is getting larger and we have an opportunity give our children more. Your father is reaching out to you, something you thought he'd never do."

"That's true," said Tom. "But you're pregnant…should we even move in your condition?"

"Oh, I'll be right," said Serena, patting her stomach. "Who said I was going to move anything anyway?

"Listen, we'll manage whatever you choose," said Serena. "If we stay home, we'll find a way to make things more comfortable for our family. But if we decide to move into the mansion, we'll make it work with the muggles. If they catch us doing magic, well, that's what memory charms were invented for, right?"

She gave him a playful smirk and kissed him on the cheek. He laughed.

"Now come on," said Serena, tugging on his hand."Let's go to bed. You'll feel better after a good night's sleep."

Tom didn't go to sleep right away. He lay in bed, his wife's head on his chest as he thought about his father's offer and his wife's advice. He knew he was a Riddle just as much as he was a Gaunt. Was it time to explore his father's side of the family? Perhaps Serena was right. They would find a way to make things work, one way or the other.

The next morning, Tom asked his father for a horse ride around the property. He spoke about his conversation with Serena and his kids' wishes.

"They want to move in?" said Tom Sr. as they rode around the hills, side by side.

"I think they do," answered Tom Jr. "The girls fell in love with the house the moment we arrived. Serena thinks it would be good for them. "

"And you?"

"Well, I am just concerned," said Tom, "I put a lot of work in my grandfather's house."

"You can still keep it," insisted his father. "Serena's a teacher, isn't she? She can use it for a school. It will always belong to you."

""I know," Tom sighed. "If we move in, there will have to be certain conditions."

"You don't want to be discovered," said Tom Sr. immediately, surprising Tom. He laughed when he saw his son's surprised reaction. "I've read your books, son. I know that the wizarding community is supposed to be secret. Don't worry, I can arrange for the staff not to service your wing. With magic, I'm sure you can do all you need for yourselves. Pretty soon, I won't be here, and neither will your grandmother. We'll move on, and then you'll inherit the whole house. You wouldn't even need a staff to keep it up."

Tom pulled on the reigns, forcing his horse to stop. His father did the same.

"What's wrong?" his father questioned.

"I'll inherit the house?" Tom breathed.

"Well, naturally, when I'm gone, it will be yours," Tom Sr. explained. "I'm not about to let anyone else take the house. It's ours."

"But why," said Tom, "I just don't understand. We have never been close. You've read my books, but never offered my family over for a visit or anything like that before. Why now?"

"I suppose father's illness caused me to shape up," said Tom. "I know that he won't be with us much longer. I got to thinking how fragile and short life is. I've wasted too much of mine as it is, and I didn't want to die without making things right with you."

Tom looked at the hands on the reigns, thinking over what his father said. His mind was racing. Then a thought occurred to him. Raising his head, he smiled.

"I see one positive about this," he said, "I'll be closer to my mother."

"Yes, you will," his father agreed.

"We'll do it," said Tom.

_I've_ _found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Tom and his family moved into the Riddle House later that week. Every thing worked out. No muggles discovered their abilities. Tom worked with his father on many projects. Serena had three more babies, keeping the Riddle House full. They now had three girls and three boys, with many pets.

Shortly after the birth of their last child, Tom's grandmother died. Tom Sr. lived long enough to see his grandchildren finished Hogwarts and he passed away. The Riddle House was now a house full of witches and wizards. Tom let go what remained of the muggle staff, but not without finding them new jobs first. Tom's writing career became more and more successful with each book he published.

Serena fell ill with breast cancer in her seventies. The cancer spread so fast, that ti took her life in months. Amy and Raye died in the same year. As a tribute to the other founders, Tom wrote a book about them. He published it quickly and he was given an opportunity for a book signing in Diagon Alley. It was late August and Hogwarts children were buying their supplies for school. Two boys with emerald green eyes approached him, their arms laden with Tom's books.

"Hello, Mr. Riddle," sad the oldest, with black and untidy hair. "I'm Harry Potter. I believe you knew my great Aunt, Raye?" Harry was tall and he wore a silver captain's pin, indicating he was the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"I sure did," smiled Tom. "She was a very brave person. I'm sure you miss her."

Harry laughed. "She died raiding dungeons. It was what she loved. I'm sure that's the way she wanted to go."

"I see you've read my books," said Tom, taking his quill and signing each one, making the autographs out to Harry Potter.

"Aunt Raye used to read them to us," said the younger Potter boy.

Tom signed Harry's books, and his brother's, Logan. Logan looked much like his older brother, Harry, except his hair was dark red. He was two years younger than Harry was. Logan thanked Tom for the autographs. The two Potter boys lingered at the desk, talking when a tall witch came up behind them.

"_There_ you are!" she exclaimed. "I was looking all over for you."

"Sorry, Mum," said Logan. "We were talking to Mr. Riddle."

"Well, Mr. Riddle has more books to sign," said Mrs. Potter. "I'm sorry for any inconvenience my sons gave you, Mr. Riddle."

"Not at all," said Tom.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about your wife," said Mrs. Potter. "She was a very nice lady. She will be missed."

"Thank you," said Tom. "But Serena lived a long full and happy life. I miss her, but I see her in my children and everyone she touched."

Mrs. Potter nodded and wished Tom a good day before walking off with her two sons. "I hope with all the time you spent here that you managed to get your schoolbooks."

"Aw, Mum," groaned the two boys.

--

Harry Potter read over Tom's latest book _Heirs of the Founders _on his way to Hogwarts. It was a slightly crowded compartment, but somehow, he was deeply lost in the book. The final two chapters touching him greatly:

_I will miss my friends, Serena, Amy and Raye, heirs of the other founders. I would not be who I am today if it wasn't for them. Serena once told me, she felt she was destined for something great. I do not think that her coming into my life was her destiny, but I am grateful for it. I believe that the heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were destined for something greater than being my friends and steering me onto the right path. _

_After my mother's death, I was angry and bitter. I took it out on everyone around me. Eventually I came to terms with her death. I remember the first time Serena joined me in a visit to my mother's grave. She told me the concept of reincarnation, people dying and being reborn as another human, or animal. I don't know if it is true, but it gave me hope that somewhere, my mother is still alive. Now with the parting of my wife and two friends, I recollect on her words. If reincarnation is true, then Serena is off fulfilling the part she was destined for. I am happy that she, Raye and Amy were with me for this time. They served their purpose and it is I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Heir of Slytherin, that must live on and follow my destiny._

Harry had no idea, that in another life previous to this, things were different. He did not have his brother Logan, or his parents. He did not know that the writer of the book he was reading that very moment, took away his parents and ripped a part many families in a different lifetime. He had no idea, that he made a wish for Tom Riddle to keep to his true identity. Things were much different now that there was no Voldemort.

Harry Potter still had his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. He was still the greatest seeker of the century, Snape still taught at Hogwarts, but in the Defense Against the Dark Arts post as he had always desired. There was no Voldemrot, and therefore, no Death Eaters to follow him. Harry Potter changed his course of career from auror to professional Quidditch Player. Things had changed, but for the better. It wasn't really because of Serena that Tom changed, though that put many things in action, it was the wish of Harry Potter. 

I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you

--

On the other side of the world in a city called Tokyo, a teenage girl woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"That was a strange dream," she yawned sleepily. "Wizards and magic and giant snakes? Usagi, you need to stop eating so much junk food before bed."

Usagi saw her clock and screamed. She threw back her pink covers with white bunnies and pulled off her pajamas with one hand while trying to put on her school uniform with the other.

"I slept in! I slept in!" she exclaimed. "I thought I set the alarm...didn't I set the alarm? Mom, why didn't you wake me up?"

Dressed in her uniform, Usagi dashed down the stairs and grabbed a piece of toast, munching down on it as she ran to school. Having only five minutes, she took a short cut.

"Keep it still," she heard a young boy say. "I can feel it's tongue!"

Though she was late, Usagi investigated the voice and found a group of boys behind a warehouse holding down a cat.

"Hey, leave that cat alone!" she shouted, swinging her bag. "How would you like it if I did that to you?"

The boys gasped at the angry girl and left in a hurry. Usagi stood there for a moment, watching the kid's leave.

"Rotten brats," she said and she looked down at the small black cat. It had a band-aid across its forehead. Her face softened. "Poor kitty, let me take this off for you."

She pulled off the band-aid, revealing a golden upturned crescent moon. Usagi looked at it for a few seconds, wondering how the cat was able to get such a mark. The cat gazed at the human girl, feeling a sensation she hadn't felt in a millennium.

Usagi looked at her watch. "Ooh, I'm going to be late! By kitty!"

Usagi went in the direction of the junior high school, the cat looking after her. Neither of them knew it, but Serena Moon, now Usagi Tsunkino, was about to start her new destiny.

THE END

Thank you so much for reviewing and reading! I apologize that this story took so long to finish. Boy, it feels so good to finish, doesn't it? Stay tuned for updates of my other stories.


End file.
